


Nicht Standesgemäß

by Azamir



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Dystopian Science Fiction, M/M, Science Fiction, Secret Police, caste system
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Anton Hermeier hat sich dem rigiden Kastensystem in der Union angepasst und ist auf dem Weg, ein Aufsteiger zu werden. Doch als sein Vater in Erinnerung an alte Zeiten in Probleme verwickelt wird, die zu einer Verhaftung wegen Staatsverrats führen, droht Antons Welt aus den Fugen zu geraten.Der Unternehmer Khalil Ansary hat durch seine hohe Position in der Kastenhierarchie die Möglichkeit, die Probleme verschwinden zu lassen. Aber um das zu tun, verlangt er von seinem jungen Angestellten Anton einen Preis. Und dieser Preis sieht anders aus, als Anton zunächst gedacht hat.Die Welt, in der Anton und Khalil sich bewegen, ist nicht arg weit in der Zukunft unseres heutigen Europas angesiedelt, allerdings ist sie gesellschaftlich noch ein wenig hässlicher als das Hier und Jetzt. Ein rigides Kastensystem hat die Unterschiede zwischen Arm und Reich zementiert, Aufsteiger sind selten und brauchen dafür oft ein Leben lang, ein einziger Fehltritt gegenüber dem totalitären Staat kann dagegen zum sofortigen Absturz führen.Warnungen: BDSM, Sex, dubious consent (Erpressungssituation), im späteren Verlauf Gewalt und Folter.





	1. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

Anton wischte sich die feuchten Hände an der Hose ab, dann sah er sich nervös um, ob ihn jemand beobachtet hatte. Niemand war hier auf dem Gang im obersten Stockwerk der Firmenzentrale in München, es war fast geisterhaft still. Nur die Überwachskameras hatten sicher jede Bewegung dokumentiert, doch das war in der heutigen Gesellschaft normal, sobald man sich aus seiner Privatwohnung heraus begab, war man fast überall beobachtet. Und wenn man eine Firmenwohnung hatte, war allenfalls das Bett im toten Winkel und das Bad frei von Kameras. 

Die Kameras waren normal, doch die Situation, in der Anton sich befand, war es nicht wirklich. Er war zum Firmenchef beordert worden. Er war erst seit einem Jahr in der Firma, gerade 25 geworden, und als Gelernter zwei Kasten unter Unternehmer Ansary. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, unter 5 Jahren Firmenzugehörigkeit auch nur einen Blick auf den Unternehmer zu erhaschen. Und die Umstände, die ihn hierher gebracht hatten, machten alles nur noch schlimmer. 

Vor drei Tagen war Antons Vater verhaftet worden. Die Standespolizei war gegen 23 Uhr zu Antons Elternhaus gekommen und hatte seinen Vater wegen dem Verdacht auf Staatsverrat mitgenommen. Seine Mutter hatte Anton direkt danach unter Tränen angerufen, und ein Klumpen Eis hatte sich in seinem Bauch ausgebreitet und war seitdem nicht mehr verschwunden. Während seine Mutter vollkommen ratlos und verzweifelt war, sich die Vorwürfe gegen Vater nicht erklären konnte, wusste Anton genau, woher sie kamen.

Und dass sie wahr waren. 

Und genau deswegen hatte Anton Angst vor dem, was ihn in fünf Minuten am Ende dieses Gangs erwarten würde. Er hatte von den subversiven Aktivitäten seines Vaters gewusst, und sie nicht angezeigt.

Das machte ihn genauso schuldig. Wer Verräter nicht anzeigte, half ihnen. Und Unterstützung von Verrätern war genauso Verrat. Falls seine Kenntnis bekannt wurde, wenn sein Vater im Verhör brach und Anton hinein zog, war sein Leben vorbei. 

Vielleicht war es das auch schon, und im Büro von Unternehmer Ansary wartete auch auf ihn die Standespolizei, um ihn in eine Verhörzelle mitzunehmen. 

Wieder schaute er sich nervös um. Dann blickte er auf seine Uhr. Er hatte noch zwei Minuten bis zum ausgemachten Termin. Schritt für Schritt ging er den Gang entlang, bis er vor der Tür von Unternehmer Ansary stand. Als der Zeiger seiner – mechanischen – Armbanduhr auf 11:00 Uhr umsprang, klopfte Anton an die Tür. Vor langer Zeit hatte ihm seine Großmutter einmal beigebracht, dass Pünktlichkeit die Höflichkeit der Könige war. Und gerade jetzt, bei einem Treffen mit einem Unternehmer, war alles außer Pünktlichkeit indiskutabel. 

Umgehend erschallte eine „Herein!“ aus dem Vorraum des Büros. Erneut mit feuchten Händen trat Anton ein. Im Vorraum saß nur der Assistent von Unternehmer Ansary, Gelernter Huber. Mit neutraler, fast ausdrucksloser Miene schickte er Anton weiter in das Büro des Unternehmers, der schon auf Anton wartete. 

Anton nahm einen letzten tiefen Atemzug, dann trat er in das Büro seines obersten Chefs, den er bisher nur auf Pressefotos von wichtigen Wirtschaftstreffen kannte. 

\---

Khalil Ansary war gespannt, wie der junge Gelernte sich verhalten würde, beim ersten Zusammentreffen mit einem Unternehmer. Der Kontakt der Unternehmer zu den unteren Kasten war selten, und selbst die Manager, die regelmäßigen Kontakt zu ihren Chefs hatten, waren oft nervös und vorsichtig, wenn sie mit der gesellschaftlichen Elite der Union zu tun hatten. Gelernte hatten zumindest manchmal Kontakt zu Unternehmern, sodass manche von ihnen nicht ganz 'verschrecktes Reh' spielten, und ihre praktisch orientierte Ausbildung half, dass sie nicht nur verstockt und stotternd dastanden, doch es war immer wieder interessant, die Reaktionen zu beobachten. 

Der erste Eindruck, den Khalil von dem jungen Mann – gerade 25 laut der Firmendatei – erhielt, war schonmal eindrucksvoll. Eine gerade Körperhaltung, und die faszinierende Mischung aus klaren blauen Augen und dunklem Haar, die Khalil mit seinen zentralasiatischen Wurzeln immer wieder fesselte. Anton Hermeier war schlank, hatte einen athletischen Körperbau und war ca. 1,85 m groß, und er kam mit geraden Rücken und klarem Blick durch die Tür. 

Als Khalil nach seinem Eintreten ersteinmal nichts sagte, sondern den mann musterte, schluckte dieser nach kurzer Zeit nervös, und sein klarer Blick huschte einmal durch das gesamte Zimmer, um dann auf Khalils Händen zur Ruhe zu kommen, die vor ihm auf dem riesigen Schreibtisch lagen. 

Grade als Khalil merkte, dass weiteres Schweigen zu nervösen Gesten führen würde, begann er zu sprechen. 

„Gelernter Hermeier, ich habe Sie rufen lassen, weil vor zwei Tagen ihr Vater von der Standespolizei verhaftet wurde. Sind sie von diesem Sachverhalt in Kenntnis gesetzt worden?“

Anton nickte, dann besann er sich seiner Manieren und antwortete höflich und angemessen: „Ja, ich wurde informiert, Unternehmer Ansary. Der Vorwurf lautet auf Staatsverrat.“

Ehrlich, gefasst, kein Ausweichen, das gefiel Khalil. Und nicht zu schüchtern, um in Gegenwart eines Unternehmers zu sprechen. 

„Dann wissen Sie auch, dass eine solche Anschuldigung nicht nur den Verhafteten betrifft, sondern natürlich auch sein ganzes Umfeld durchleuchtet werden wird. Verrat und subversive Tendenzen beschränken sich selten auf eine Einzelperson, das ganze Umfeld wird suspekt, allen voran die Familie. Dementsprechend kann einen Implizierung auch dieses Unternehmen schädigen. Deswegen habe ich Sie rufen lassen, denn ich nehme derartige Vorfälle überaus ernst. Kayani SARL ist regelmäßig in staatliche Projekte eingebunden, jeder Anschein subversiver Tendenzen im Unternehmen kann höchst schädigend sein.“

Anton nickte, und trotz seinem gefassten Äußeren fielen Khalil kleine Details auf, die auf erhöhte Nervosität hindeuteten. Ein leichtes Zucken der Augenbrauen, eine Anspannung in den Schultern. 

„Sehr gut, dann verstehen wir uns ja. Ich will also wissen: Was wussten sie über die subversiven Tendenzen ihres Vaters und um welche Schwere von Verrat geht es? Waren sie direkt in die Tätigkeiten verwickelt oder waren sie lediglich familiärer Mitwisser, der aus Loyalität keine Anzeige erstattet hat?“

Jetzt entgleisten Anton doch die Gesichtszüge. Also ein Treffer. Er hatte etwas gewusst, und der glasig werdende Blick deutete darauf hin, dass er sein Leben schon an sich vorbeiziehen sah, und damit rechnete, dass in wenigen Momenten Beamte der Standespolizei eintreten und ihn mitnehmen würden. Der Anblick entlockte Khalil ein amüsiertes, trockenes Lachen. 

Das brachte Antons Fokus wieder in die Gegenwart. Er sah Khalil jetzt ungläubig an.

„Ich habe also richtig geraten, Gelernter Hermeier. Sie wussten jedenfalls davon, dass ihr Vater subversives Gedankengut pflegte. Keine Angst, die Standespolizei wartet nicht hinter einer geheimen Tür darauf, sie zu verhaften. Mein Interesse gilt voll und ganz dem Schutz des Unternehmens. Eine Einmischung durch die Standespolizei ist um jeden Preis zu vermeiden. Ich kläre solche Angelegenheiten lieber intern.“

Khalil sprach mit einem Hauch kaltem Stahl in der Stimme – er hatte schon unfreiwillige Erfahrung mit Einmischung der Standespolizei in Firmeninterna gemacht. Er würde jede weitere Einmischung vermeiden und verhindern, mit allen möglichen Mitteln. Und selbst wenn nicht, für die Kooperation des jungen Mannes war es wichtig, dass er zunächst Vertrauen aufbaute, um auch wirklich alle relevanten Informationen zu erhalten. 

Anton hatte den von Khalil initiierten Blickkontakt während der Worte aufrecht erhalten, doch jetzt blickte er wieder auf Khalils Hände. Dann schluckte er, und begann zu sprechen.

-

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, erschallte eine Stimme auf einer Ebene von Antons Bewusstsein, von dem Moment an, als Unternehmer Ansary nach Antons Kenntnis und Beteiligung an den Verbrechen seines Vaters gefragt hatte. Und als Antons Reaktion ihn Verraten hatte, war dies Stimme noch lauter geworden, in dem Bewusstsein, dass die Anschuldigung nur eine Vermutung ins Blaue hinein gewesen war.

Leugnen war jetzt zwecklos. Der Unternehmer hatte Anton bereits jetzt in der Hand, er konnte ihn jederzeit an die Standespolizei übergeben, und früher oder später würde Anton gestehen, dass er es gewusst und nicht gemeldet hatte. Und Unternehmer Ansary konnte mit der sofortigen Übergabe an die Standespolizei auch sein Unternehmen schützen, denn er hätte so seine Bürgerpflicht erfüllt und einen Verräter sofort bei Kenntnis vom Verrat an die Staatsmacht übergeben. 

Ob Anton ihm also antwortete oder nicht machte keinen Unterschied. 

Diese Gedanken schossen in wenigen Momenten durch Antons Kopf, und mit ihnen wurde ihm klar, dass seine einzige Chance darin bestand, dass Ansary die Wahrheit sagte, und tatsächlich ein größeres Interesse an interner Regelung hatte, als daran, Anton an die Standespolizei zu übergeben. Die Macht einer Unternehmerfamilie reichte aus, um einen harmlosen Fall subversiven Gedankenguts verschwinden zu lassen. Und einen reuigen Mitwisser ganz aus dem Blickfeld der Behörden herauszuhalten. 

Wenn Ansary diese Macht ausnutzen würde, war das Antons Chance, nicht in einer Woche in einer Zelle der Standespolizei aufzuwachen, sondern das Leben zu leben, das er seit seinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr anstrebte: Ein erfolgreicher Gelernter zu sein, in einer relevanten Position eines wichtigen Unternehmens. Ein erfüllender Job, und private Perspektiven, denn wer in der richtigen Firma war, konnte Hobbies verfolgen und Partnerschaften nach eigenen Wünschen eingehen, ohne den harten Kontrollen des Bürgeramtes zu unterliegen. Und Kayani SARL war eine der richtigen Firmen, mit genug Einfluss, dass die Mitarbeiter nicht dem Dogma unterlagen, dass alle Tätigkeit wirtschaftlichen Nutzen bringen musste. Echte Freizeit war bei Kayani SARL erlaubt. Und Partnerschaften ohne Kinderwunsch waren ebenfalls möglich, ohne dass eine Einmischung durch das Bürgeramt drohte, das ein Pflichtkind mit einer genetisch passenden Frau von ihm verlangen würde. Seit Anton als Jugendlicher die Regeln dieser Welt verstanden hatte, hatte er auf dieses Ziel hingearbeitet.

Und jetzt blieb nur noch in Weg, dieses Ziel noch zu erreichen. Er musste Unternehmer Ansary alles sagen, was er wusste, und hoffen, dass dieser ihn nicht an die Standespolizei ausliefern würde. 

Also holte er tief Luft und begann seine Beichte.

–

„Meine Familie ist schon seit Generationen Gelernt. Vor der Einigung waren sie Akademiker, danach wurden sie ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechend als Gelernte eingestuft, und sie waren damit immer zufrieden – aber meine Vorfahren gehörten zu jenen Akademikern aus der Zeit vor der Einigung, die an Demokratie und Menschenrechte glaubten. Die Zustände vor der Einigung sorgten nur zeitweise für Akzeptanz des neuen Systems, und obwohl sie nie radikale Gegner der Union waren, so blieb doch immer ein Unterton von „Damals war es besser“ in der Familie erhalten. 

Als ich meinen Schulabschluss machte, kam es zu den Ausschreitungen in Kiev, als einige Religiöse dort einen Platz besetzt hatten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war das ein Schlüsselerlebnis für meinen Vater, danach begann er, immer häufiger die alten Geschichten aufzuwärmen, sprach von „sozialer Marktwirtschaft“, und dass es noch einen anderen Weg geben müsste. Ich ignorierte es damals, weil ich mit der Schule und dann dem Studium beschäftigt war, außerdem war ich nur noch selten in meinem Elternhaus, da ich einen Studienplatz in Malmö bekommen hatte. Als ich nach dem Studium in der Bewerbungsphase in mein Elternhaus zurückkehrte, dachte ich mir erst nichts dabei, dass mein Vater jede Woche einen Abend eine ganze Gruppe Freunde einlud und sie hinter verschlossener Tür im Esszimmer saßen – ich dachte erst, es sei ein ganz normaler Abend, mit Bier, Freunden und Gesprächen über die Nachbarschaft. Doch irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass diese Runde der politischen Debatte diente, und fast alle diskutierten Themen brisant bis subversiv waren. 

Ich stellte meinen Vater zur Rede. Ich wollte dass er seinen 'Salon' beendet, bevor jemand darauf aufmerksam wird. Er hat kein Problem gesehen, schließlich 'redeten' sie nur. Er sagte, es wäre für unsere Zukunft, die Zukunft seiner Kinder, dass sich etwas verändern müsste. Ich habe es mehrfach versucht, doch er wollte nicht hören. Dann bekam ich den Job bei Kayani SARL, und zog wieder aus. Einige Zeit später besuchte ich meinen Vater und er gab mir ein kleines 'Geschenk' für einen Arbeiter in der Stadt mit. Ich dachte erst, dass dahinter eine wohltätige Aktion oder irgendeine Kneipenbekanntschaft steckte, doch als ich mich mit jenem Arbeiter traf, wurde mir sofort klar, dass Vaters Salon neue Kontakte geknüpft hatte – und mein Vater mich als Bote in seine dummen Machenschaften mit hineingezogen hatte. Ich lehnte jede weitere Botentätigkeit ab, und bat meinen Vater erneut, das ganze sein zu lassen. Und dann... rief mich vorgestern Abend meine Mutter aufgelöst an, dass die Standespolizei gekommen war, um Vater zu verhaften.“

Anton war die ganze Zeit über sachlich geblieben, und hatte fast keine Nervosität mehr gezeigt. Das gefiel Khalil. Dieser junge Mann musste unglaublich nervös sein, und was er sagte, konnte ihn jede gesellschaftliche Position kosten und für Jahre ins Gefängnis oder ein Besserungslager bringen. Dass er trotzdem nicht zögerte, zeugte von einer unglaublichen inneren Stärke. Auch was er sagte – es sprach von Loyalität gegenüber seiner Familie, gerade weil dieser junge Mann laut den Akten sonst unglaublich angepasst war – er hatte alles richtig gemacht, in der Schule exzellente Ergebnisse und gute soziale Noten gehabt, ein Studium genau passend zu seinen Fähigkeiten ausgewählt und auch das mit besten Noten abgeschlossen. Nie auffällig, keine subversiven Tendenzen, keine rebellische Phase. Genau deswegen war er Mitarbeiter bei Kayani geworden – das Unternehmen konnte sich die Besten der Besten aussuchen. 

Khalil nickte verstehend, als Anton geendet hatte. 

„Vielen Dank für ihre Kooperation, Gelernter Hermeier. Ihre Offenheit wird ihnen nicht zum Nachteil gereichen, Kayani SARL legt wert auf ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Mitarbeitern. Und wir legen auch Wert darauf, dass unsere Mitarbeiter in der Firma bleiben.“

Anton nickte verstehend, und die Anspannung um seine Augenbrauen löste sich etwas, wahrscheinlich das Anzeichen für eine gewisse Erleichterung. Khalil beobachtete jedes Zeichen in dieser Mimik genau, denn die äußeren Signale dieses jungen Mannes waren erstaunlich wenige und erstaunlich gut kontrolliert. 

„Ihre unfreiwillige Beteiligung an dieser Geschichte wird im Interesse der Firma ungeschehen gemacht. Es wird keine belastenden Aussagen gegen Sie geben, keine Hinweise auf irgendeine Beteiligung. Sie wussten niemals etwas von den Aktivitäten Ihres Vaters, es gab nie Anzeichen dafür, er hat es vor seiner Familie geheim gehalten.“

Antons Augenbrauen hatten sich kurz zusammen gezogen, doch dann kam ein erneutes Nicken. 

„Sehr gut, dann wäre das insofern ja geklärt. Sollte noch vor der Absicherung der Firmeninteressen die Standespolizei sie zu einer Aussage auffordern, verweisen Sie sie an die Firmenanwälte. Sie geben unter keinen Umständen irgendeine Aussage bezüglich ihres Vaters ab. Sollten Sie von dieser Vereinbarung abweichen, ist die gesamte Absprache hinfällig. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet – für sie, und für Ihre Familie.“

Khalil hatte dieses Spiel noch nicht allzu oft gespielt, aber oft genug, um zu wissen, wie er seine Handkarten auf den Tisch bringen musste. Wenn er Anton richtig eingeschätzt hatte, was die Loyalität zur Familie anging, würde er jetzt anbeißen. 

Ein kurzes Zucken der Augen in die Ecken des Raumes, wo andernorts Überwachungskameras angebracht wären. Doch die Privatsphäre eines Unternehmers war sakrosankt, in diesem Büro wäre jede Überwachungsmaßnahme als Firmenspionageversuch zu werten.   
Dann ein ruhiges, aber tiefes Luftholen.

„Unternehmer Ansary, gibt es keine Möglichkeit, auch meinen Vater aus dieser unglücklichen Situation zu befreien?“

Jackpot. Khalil hatte ihn. 

–

Entgegen dem, was Anton noch vor einer Minute gedacht hatte, war er vollkommen ruhig, als er die Frage stellte. Kein Chaos und keine Panik in den Gedanken, sondern schlicht die Frage – und die Gewissheit, dass die Antwort diese Angelegenheit auf die eine oder andere Weise komplett beenden würde. Und innerlich konnte Anton in diesem Moment mit jedem Ausgang leben. 

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Unternehmer Ansarys Lippen. Dann verschwand es, und die professionelle Miene war zurück. 

„Möglichkeiten gibt es immer, Gelernter Hermeier. Einen noch nicht bekannten Sachverhalt verschwinden zu lassen ist allerdings eine etwas andere Kategorie als einen schuldigen Verräter, der bereits verhaftet wurde, wieder aus dem Gewahrsam der Standespolizei zu entfernen. Ich will nicht sagen, dass es unmöglich wäre... aber hierbei bestehen deutlich mehr Risiken, und nicht zuletzt entstehen relevante Kosten. Kosten, die jemand bezahlen muss.“

Der Tonfall war an sich sachlich, doch Anton hatte das Gefühl, dass ein merkwürdiger Unterton mitschwang. Er konnte nicht zuordnen, was ihm am Tonfall des Unternehmers auffiel, aber es war etwas, was irgendwie nicht ganz in die Situation zu passen schien. Antons Konzentration fixierte sich noch stärker auf den Unternehmer, dessen Hände inzwischen nicht mehr ordentlich gefaltet vor ihm auf den Tisch lagen, sondern einen Stift ergriffen hatten und damit spielten.

„Alles hat seinen Preis. Was sind Sie bereit zu zahlen, Gelernter Hermeier?“

Die Frage war direkter, als Anton erwartet hatte. Unternehmer Ansarys Blick war klar und direkt auf Anton gerichtet, also wollten auch sie aus seinem Inneren die Antwort auf diese Frage herauskitzeln.

Anton zögerte nicht. 

„Ich bin bereit, meine Nachlassrechte komplett an Kayani SARL zu übergeben, zudem alle geistigen Eigentumsrechte, die ich in meiner Laufbahn erlangen könnte, selbst wenn sie aus privaten Aktivitäten entstammen sollten. Jede Korrektur meines Gehalts ist akzeptabel.“

Unternehmer Ansary hob eine Augenbraue, und wieder erschien dieses flüchtige Lächeln, bevor die sachliche Miene zurückkehrte. 

„Das ist sogar ein fast akzeptables Angebot – doch Kayani SARL würde sich schwer tun, solche Vereinbarungen anzunehmen, ohne dass ein gewisser paper trail den Erfolg der Aktion gefährden würde. Nein, wenn die Beteiligung ihres Vaters verschwinden soll, wird das eher aufgrund meines persönlichen Einflusses als Unternehmer passieren. 

Also, Gelernter Hermeier. Was sind Sie bereit [i]mir[/i] zu zahlen?“

Die Betonung war diesmal eindeutig. Und Anton konnte die Überraschung nicht gänzlich von seinem Gesicht fernhalten. Ansary wollte...?!

Damit hatte Anton nicht gerechnet. Wusste Ansary, dass Anton...? Nein, das war unmöglich. Und zudem eher unwahrscheinlich, denn auch von Unternehmern wurde an sich erwartet, dass sie ihrer Bürgerpflicht mit zwei Kindern nachkamen. Sich bei Untergebenen zu bedienen, wenn man besondere Neigungen hatte, war für Unternehmer wahrscheinlich die einfachste Methode. Ob der Gegenpart dabei wirklich willig war, war unerheblich – ein Unternehmer hatte seine Untergeben zu fest in der Hand. Das Wort eines Unternehmers wog dreimal so schwer wie das eines Managers, und neunmal so schwer wie das eines Gelernten. Nichts gutes konnte davon kommen, eine sexuelle Belästigung durch einen Unternehmer öffentlich zu machen. 

Anton musste schlucken. Ziemlich sicher unwissentlich hatte Unternehmer Ansary bei ihm einen Volltreffer gelandet. Im Gegensatz zu fast allen anderen, die an seiner Stelle hätten sein können, war er Männern nicht abgeneigt. Und Unternehmer Ansary – war wirklich nicht unattraktiv. Anton wäre von selbst niemals auf die Idee gekommen, einen Unternehmer aus diesem Blickwinkel zu betrachten, der Abstand war viel zu groß. Doch einmal darauf gestoßen...  
War es ein Preis, den Anton bezahlen konnte?

Eben war er noch bereit gewesen, sein gesamtes Leben hinzuwerfen – denn mit seiner Beichte und seiner Bitte hatte er sich Unternehmer Ansary komplett ausgeliefert. Unternehmer Ansary konnte ihn jederzeit an die Standespolizei ausliefern, und alles wofür er sein Leben lang gearbeitet hatte, wäre verloren. War es also zu viel verlangt, nur seinen Körper zu geben – und dafür mehr zu erhalten, als er hoffen durfte? Durch den Einfluss eines Unternehmers konnte sein Vater tatsächlich frei kommen. 

Während Anton nachdachte, wurde Unternehmer Ansary wieder unruhiger. 

„Ich denke, Sie haben mein Angebot verstanden, Gelernter Hermeier. Ich erwarte nicht sofort eine Antwort von Ihnen, aber innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden. Erst wenn ich Ihre Antwort habe, kann ich Schritte in die Wege leiten, die mehr als die Firma schützen. Es liegt also ganz bei Ihnen, was passieren wird – und ob Sie ihren Vater noch einmal wiedersehen.“

Anton nickte hastig, er traute seiner Stimme nicht.

„Sehr gut. Dann gehen Sie jetzt zurück an Ihren Arbeitsplatz, und sobald Sie sich entschieden haben, schreiben Sie eine Nachricht mit Ja oder Nein an meine offizielle Firmenadresse.“

„Ja, Unternehmer Ansary.“

Unternehmer Ansary lächelte höflich und bat Anton mit einer Geste aus dem Büro heraus. 

Anton machte eine höfliche Verbeugung, dann verließ er das Büro. Im Vorraum saß Assistent Huber über seinen Materialien gebeugt, und sah kurz auf, als Anton aus dem Büro des Unternehmers trat, doch er schenkte Anton keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit. 

Anton verließ auch den Vorraum, dann stand er wieder auf dem leeren Flur im obersten Stockwerk des Firmengebäudes. 

Er ging weiter, zum Aufzug, und drückte auf den Rufknopf. In seinem Kopf war nur die eine Frage präsent: Konnte er diesen Preis zahlen?


	2. Eine Entscheidung

Anton saß am frühen Abend an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte durch seinen Bildschirm hindurch. Die Zahlen und Symbole, sein aktuelles Projekt, waren da, doch er sah sie nicht. Vor seinem inneren Auge war noch immer die unbeantwortete Frage: Konnte er seinen Körper verkaufen um seinen Vater zu retten?

Er hatte schon etliche Argumente mental aufgelistet und in Pro und Contra sortiert, und sie gewichtet, und letztlich wieder verworfen. Denn je länger er nachdachte – und ganz unabhängig davon, was seine Eltern, sein Vater, seine Geschwister von ihm denken würden, sollte es jemals herauskommen. Er hatte erkannt, dass es letztlich einzig und allein darum ging, ob er selbst damit leben konnte, seinen Körper verkauft zu haben. Ob er seinem Vater danach noch in die Augen schauen konnte, ohne ihm ewig vorhalten zu wollen, welchen Preis er bezahlt hatte. Ob er diesen Preis also wirklich bezahlen wollte. 

Schon als er auf Höhe seines eigenen Büros aus dem Aufzug gestiegen war, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Unternehmer Ansary für einfachen Sex, selbst mit einem Mann, nicht zu diesen Mitteln greifen musste. Wahrscheinlich ging es um mehr als nur ein bisschen Vanilla zwischen den Laken. Die Zwangslage, in der Anton sich befand, war ideal, um absolute Diskretion auch bei einer härteren Gangart im Schafzimmer, oder anderen obskuren Fetischen, zu garantieren – mehr als eine reine Verschwiegenheitsvereinbarung. Sollte Anton jemals auf die Idee kommen, eine Silbe über Unternehmer Ansary zu verlieren, konnte er alles verlieren – und er hatte niemanden, der ihn und seinen Vater dann noch vor der Standespolizei retten konnte. 

Und Anton bezweifelte, dass es eine einmalige Sache bleiben würde – Unternehmer Ansary hatte ihn in der Hand, und das dauerhaft. Konnte Anton den Druck auf lange Sicht ertragen, wenn er jeden Tag erneut gezwungen werden konnte, den Preis wieder und wieder zu zahlen? Unternehmer Ansary würde Diskretion wahren und keine Auffälligkeiten riskieren, doch selbst wenn es nur einmal im Jahr war – konnte Anton Jahr für Jahr wieder an diesem Punkt stehen und seinen Körper erneut verkaufen?

Er wusste es nicht.

Sex war Sex. Anton hatte schon viel anonymen Sex gehabt, es war nicht unbedingt einfach, überhaupt Männer zu finden, die ihre Neigung auslebten, und die wenigsten von ihnen hatten großes Interesse daran, ihren Namen zu verraten. Anton hatte sich, wenn es überhaupt aufkam, auch immer mit einem falschen Namen vorgestellt, denn nur wegen ein bisschen Druckabbau in einem Hinterhof oder einem schummrigen Keller wollte er seine Karriere und Freiheit sicher nicht riskieren.

Tiefe Gefühle kamen nicht auf. Der Unterschied zu bezahltem Sex war an sich nicht groß. 

Und doch, die Hemmungen waren immer noch da. 

Es war schon fünf Minuten über seinem Arbeitsschluss. Er hatte heute unglaublich wenig geschafft, war viel zu stark abgelenkt gewesen. Eigentlich sollte er sich aufraffen und zumindest noch ein bisschen Arbeit erledigen, aber es war kaum zu erwarten, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nochmal besser werden würde. Also schaltete er seinen Computer aus und packte seine Sachen, dann zog er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche. Er brauchte Rat... und es gab nur eine Person die er deswegen fragen konnte. Denn auch wenn es schwer war, andere Männer mit derselben Neigung zu finden, hatte er doch immerhin einen Freund während der Universität gefunden, mit dem er über solche Dinge sprechen konnte. 

Er zückte sein Handy und wählte aus der Liste der Kontakte David aus. 

„Hi!“ ertönte es aus dem Lautsprecher auch schon nach nur einem Klingeln. 

„Hallo David. Hast du heute Abend Zeit, ich brauch' jemanden zum Reden.“

„Oh, du bist’s, Anton. Ja, klar, kein Problem, soll ich bei dir vorbei kommen oder willst du zu mir? Oder sollen wir ausgehen? Ich hab da letztens von einem kleinen Schuppen an der Schwanthalerhöhe gehört, wo es unten im Keller wohl nen kleinen Treffpunkt geben soll...“

„Wenn’s okay ist, einfach bei dir. Es geht um was ernstes.“

„Bei dir ist doch alles ernst, Anton. Deswegen musst du auch so oft reden. Aber was tut man nicht alles für Freunde. Ich hol Bier, du bringst die Chips. Und sieh zu, dass du irgendwo welche bekommst, die echt frittiert wurden, diese normalen gesunden Dinger schmecken beschissen, ich will das fettige Zeug meiner Kindheit!“

„Ist klar, David. Ich bin in zwei Stunden bei dir.“

Und schon war das Telefonat beendet. David war immer schrecklich spontan – was Anton machmal auf die Nerven ging, aber in einer Situation wie jetzt natürlich von Vorteil war.

—

Während er durch die Glastüren aus dem Gebäude trat und sein Handy wieder in die Jackentasche gleiten ließ, fiel sein Blick zufällig auf die Limousine, die gerade aus der Tiefgarage auftauchte und vor ihm auf die Straße bog. Durch die getönten Scheiben war nicht zu erkennen wer auf dem Rücksitz saß, doch Anton war sich sicher, dass es Unternehmer Ansary sein musste – das Auto war jedenfalls das des Unternehmers. Als er grade seinen Blick wieder abwenden wollte, hielt das Auto neben ihm an, die Scheibe wurde heruntergefahren. 

Es war tatsächlich Ansary, der Anton mit einem fast unsichtbaren Lächeln ansah, als er ihn zu sich heran winkte. Anton trat näher an das Auto heran. 

„Gelernter Hermeier. Ich erwarte ihre Antwort auf mein Angebot – und je früher ich sie habe, desto schneller kann die ganze Transaktion abgeschlossen sein. Sie können mir wirklich jederzeit ihre Antwort schicken, und ich werde alles Nötige in die Wege leiten.“

Anton nickte, und ohne ein weiteres Wort – dafür aber mit einem weiteren bedeutungsvollen Blick, der von diesem... fast anzüglichen Lächeln begleitet wurde, schloss sich die getönte Scheibe wieder und das Auto fuhr davon. 

Anton sah ihm noch einen Moment hinterher, dann machte er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zur Haltestelle der U-Bahn. 

Das war nicht übermäßig diskret gewesen... Wobei, so wie Unternehmer Ansary die Formulierung gewählt hatte, konnte es um Alles und Nichts gehen – und dass Anton heute im Büro des Unternehmers gewesen war, zu einer persönlichen Unterredung, war jedem, der es wissen wollte, bekannt. Dennoch irritierte Anton dieses Nachhaken. 

In Gedanken versunken vergaß er fast, eine Station früher auszusteigen, um den größeren Supermarkt zu besuchen, der Davids liebste Chips-Sorte führte. Mit echtem Fett frittiert. Eine große rote Markierung wies darauf hin, dass dieses Lebensmittel ungesund war und von den Behörden nicht empfohlen wurde, und als er mit dem Einkaufswagen die Kassierschranke passierte, musste er auf dem Display bestätigen, dass er sich sämtlicher Risiken durch verschiedene gekaufte Lebensmittel bewusst war. Dann stieg er mit den Einkäufen wieder in die U-Bahn und fuhr die letzte Station bis zu seiner Wohnung. Dort wurden die Einkäufe verräumt und Anton suchte sich andere Kleidung heraus – in seinem Anzug mit Firmenlogo wollte er ganz sicher nicht bei David auftauchen.

—

Zwanzig Minuten später war er mit Chipstüte und Gummibärchen bewaffnet wieder auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn, um rechtzeitig bei David zu sein. Nicht dass sich David an Verspätungen stören würde, Anton war eher derjenige, der sich an Verspätungen störte – insbesondere an seinen eigenen. Fünf Minuten vor der vereinbarten Zeit stand er also vor Davids Wohnungstür – und musste warten. Wahrscheinlich stand David noch unter der Dusche und hatte die Klingel nicht gehört – eigentlich müsste er die Türöffnung selbst vom Klo aus bedienen können, wozu gab es moderne Technologie. Und so sehr David manchen „alten Traditionen“ nachhing, seine Wohnung war in einem hochmodernen Gebäude, mit allen dazugehörigen Vorteilen. Die David auch gerne nutzte. 

Als Anton drei Minuten später zum vierten Mal die Klingel probierte, öffnete sich endlich die Tür, und Anton stand nicht mehr wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt mit Chipstüten auf der Straße. 

Der Aufzug setzte ihn im fünften Stock ab, wo sich auch die Tür zu Davids Wohnung umgehend für ihn öffnete – und dahinter stand, wie erwartet, ein noch stellenweise tropfender David, der sich nur ein Handtuch umgebunden hatte, und feucht wie er war Anton erst einmal eine Umarmung aufzwang. 

Anton wand sich so schnell wie möglich wieder aus Davids Armen und scheuchte den anderen Mann zurück ins Badezimmer. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer, es kannte Davids Wohnung fast so gut wie seine eigene. Aus der Küche holte er eine Schüssel, in der er die Chips ausleerte, und das Bier war schnell aus dem Eisfach wieder in das normale Kühlfach überbracht – es war schon lange genug im Eisfach gewesen, um ausreichend kalt zu sein. Nicht einmal David wollte Biereis haben. 

Eine Flasche nahm er für sich schon mit, und dann musste er den Flaschenöffner suchen... dass man bei so wenig Küchenutensilien, wie David sie besaß, ein so großes Chaos haben konnte, war für Anton manchmal kaum zu fassen. Schließlich fand er den Flaschenöffner zwischen einem Paar Ofenhandschuhe mit einem unsäglich kitschigen Hirschmotiv. Er verbot sich jeden weiteren Gedanken zum Wie und Warum. 

Als er mit dem geöffneten Bier auf Davids Sofa saß, kam der Hausherr auch endlich vollständig bekleidet dazu, wenngleich noch mit feuchten Haaren. 

Lässig ließ sich David neben Anton auf das Sofa fallen und nahm Anton die Bierflasche weg, um selber daran zu nippen. 

„Also, was ist das Problem, wo drückt der Schuh. Eine Runde Seelenstriptease bei Onkel David.“ Der schalkhafte Zug um Davids Mund war wie immer ausnehmend provokant. Wüsste Anton nicht aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, dass David sehr viel einfühlsamer war, als er nach außen zeigte, hätte er ihm am liebste das Bier über den Schädel gezogen und wäre davon gestürmt. Nach Witzen war ihm heute wirklich nicht zumute. 

„Oh, du guckt schon so ernst, dann ist es wohl wirklich nichts, worüber ich Witze machen darf. Dann kriegst du auch dein Bier wieder, bevor du mich anspringst, und ich hole mir doch lieber ein eigenes.“

Und damit stand David auch schon weder auf und drückte Anton seinen Bierflasche wieder in die Hand, um sich, wie angekündigt, selber ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. 

Als sie dann endlich beide mit einem Bier in der Hand auf dem Sofa saßen, konnte Anton endlich anfangen zu erzählen: „Also. Kurz und schmerzlos: Die genauen Umstände gehen dich nichts an, und du willst sie auch gar nicht wissen, aber ich habe eine unmoralisches Angebot bekommen. Etwas, was mir sehr wichtig ist, kann ich bekommen – indem ich mich darauf einlasse, mit einem Vorgesetzten zu schlafen.“

David sah ihn erstmal skeptisch an. Dann nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Bier und spielte mit einem Finger an einem Kondensationstropfen herum. 

„Und von mir willst du jetzt wissen, ob du das Angebot annehmen sollst?“

„Nicht direkt... Du kennst mich manchmal besser als ich mich selbst. Wenn ich diese Sache anfange, bleibe ich vielleicht mein Leben lang damit erpressbar. Ich glaube nicht, dass eine Nacht genug sein wird, um diesen Gefallen zu bezahlen, den ich bekommen würde. Es wäre mir aber wirklich, wirklich wichtig. Sonst würde ich das Ganze ja nichtmal in Betracht ziehen. Meinst du, es würde mich kaputt machen?“

Davids Miene war jetzt nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern ernsthaft nachdenklich. Er spielte weiter mit den Kondensationstropfen auf seiner Bierflasche. 

„Wie... wie tief drin hängst du, Anton? Ich will die Details wirklich nicht wissen, aber ich weiß, dass so ein Angebot, auf dass du auch noch eingehen würdest, mit ganz besonders extremen Bedingungen zu tun hat. Kannst du überhaupt Nein sagen, ohne dass du genauso erpressbar bist, wie wenn du Ja sagst?“

Antons Blick wich von David ab, um zunächst durch den Raum zu schweifen und dann an seiner eigenen Bierflasche hängen zu bleiben. 

So herum hatte er noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht.... Aber er hatte sich schon mit seiner Beichte erpressbar gemacht. Wenn Ansary wollte, konnte er Anton auch mit diesem Wissen bereits erpressen. Und wenn Ansary fair genug wäre, das nicht zu tun, auch wenn Anton Nein sagen würde... dann wäre er wohl auch fair genug, Anton nicht sein ganzes Leben lang bezahlen zu lassen. 

„Du... hast recht, ich häng' schon jetzt ziemlich tief drin. Und wenn er es darauf anlegen würde, müsste ich so oder so Ja sagen.“

David hatte Anton direkt angesehen, dann nickt er und sah wieder herunter auf seine Bierflasche. „Anton, du bist manchmal ein immenser Kontrollfreak – aber nicht, weil du innerlich unsicher wärst, sondern weil du sehr genau weißt, was du willst, wie du es willst, und was du tun musst, um es zu bekommen. Auch wenn du in dieser Hinsicht der erpressbare bist – du kannst die Kontrolle über die Situation in meinen Augen zumindest so weit zurückerlangen, dass es dich nicht kaputt machen wird. Du hast ja gesagt, es ist ein „er“. Er macht sich auch angreifbar, indem er dir dieses Angebot macht – und wenn du entsprechend pikante Details über ihn erfahren kannst, was bei... persönlichem Kontakt nicht unwahrscheinlich ist, dann kannst du ihn irgendwann vielleicht auch zurück erpressen – und ihn dir so vom Hals halten, wenn du es beenden willst.“

Auch das hatte Anton so noch nicht gesehen... er nickte, um David zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. 

„Ich sage nicht, dass es einfach und schön für dich wird – aber jetzt, wo du in der Situation bist: geh mit. Und werde wieder Herr der Situation. Mach das Beste daraus – und hey, vielleicht ist er gar nicht mal schlecht im Bett!“

Anton zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und bekam dafür ein ebenso schiefes Lächeln von David zurück. „Ich meine ja nur. Und ansonsten ist es seltener, schlechter Sex – das kann dir Anderswo auch passieren. Es ist ja nun nicht so, als würde es deine Beziehung gefährden. Also, wenn es was zu genießen gibt, genieße es. Lass dich nicht mehr unter Druck setzen, als nötig – denn ändern kannst du so Ohne weiteres nichts. Halt einfach deine Augen und Ohren offen, mach keinen Quatsch, insbesondere nicht bare. Du bist alt genug und du weißt, wie du Oberwasser behältst, besser als viele Andere. Ich denke, du wirst klar kommen.“

Anton nickte, dann stieß er noch mal mit David an, und sie ließen sich einen Schluck Bier schmecken. David sprang vom Sofa auf und angelte sich die Schale mit den Chips. Er holte sein Handy hervor und wählte einen Film aus, der sich auf dem Fernseher startete. „Den hier musst du sehen, hab ich von einem Freund empfohlen bekommen!“

Anton teilte Davids Enthusiasmus für Filme nicht, aber er hatte auch kein Problem, sich Davids neueste Empfehlungen anzuschauen. Der Film war tatsächlich interessant, wenngleich die leicht sozialkritischen Untertöne Anton ein unwohles Kribbeln verursachten, in Anbetracht seiner aktuellen Situation. Doch der Film war letztlich harmlos, nichts, was Aufmerksamkeit generieren würde, nichts, was Anton oder David in das Visier der Standespolizei bringen würde. 

Während dem Film fanden noch mehrere Flaschen Bier ein neues Zuhause, und als Anton nach dem Film nach Hause aufbrechen musste, nahm er sich lieber ein Taxi, als sich auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn zum Vollidioten zu machen, der vielleicht noch mit einer Straßenlaterne eine Diskussion anfing. Okay, ganz so betrunken war er nicht, aber er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, noch auf eine Bahn zu warten und von der Station bis nach Hause laufen zu müssen. 

Das Taxi war auch nicht so teuer, und als Anton an seiner Haustür ausstieg, war es ihm jeden Cent wert. Es war spät, und Morgen musste er wieder früh in der Arbeit sein... und er musste Unternehmer Ansary seine Antwort zukommen lassen.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, schaltete er seinen privaten Computer an, um die Antwort noch jetzt abzuschicken. Seine Entscheidung war bei David gefallen, er würde zusagen. Das war ihm die Freiheit seines Vaters wert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voraussichtlich tägliche Updates bis Kapitel 18, denn bis da sind alle vorgeschrieben.


	3. Absprachen

Am nächsten Morgen war Anton zu spät. Er hatte sich in der Nacht doch noch länger mit der Formulierung seiner Antwort an Unternehmer Ansary herumgequält, und war so erst spät ins Bett gekommen. Dann hatte er seinen Wecker verschlafen, und obwohl er sich immens beeilt hatte, und nur eine Katzenwäsche gemacht hatte, war er ohne Frühstück in der zu späten U-Bahn, und kam entsprechend spät an seinem Arbeitsplatz an. 

Außer seinen Arbeitskollegen schien das aber kaum jemand zu bemerken, zu Antons Erleichterung wartete kein Unternehmer Ansary darauf, dass er als Erstes in sein Büro kam. 

Von 1:44 Uhr war allerdings eine Rückantwort von Unternehmer Ansary in Antons Postfach – das war nur 15 Minuten nachdem Anton seine eigene Nachricht an Ansary abgeschickt hatte. Ob Ansary auf Antons Nachricht gewartet hatte...? Das war dann doch etwas zu hoch gegriffen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ansary noch gearbeitet, als Unternehmer hatte man ja nicht unbedingt feste Arbeitszeiten. 

Der Inhalt der Nachricht war denkbar kurz. 

„Ruf mich zwischen 23 und 6 Uhr an. Die Nummer ist 0171-63429746.“

Das war alles. Ob Ansary wirklich durchgehend von 23 bis 6 Uhr meinte? Nun ja, Anton konnte frühestens heute Abend anrufen. Und jetzt musste er sich erstmal auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren – damit seine Verspätung möglichst schnell wieder hereingeholt war.

— 

Khalil hatte sich nach einer kurzen Nacht schon früh ins Büro begeben, denn müde war er nicht mehr gewesen. Eine gewisse Aufregung hatte ihn ergriffen, seit er spät in der Nacht die Antwort von Anton Hermeier erhalten hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er dieses Spiel genau auf diese Weise spielte – und wie jedes Spiel, dass es wert war, gespielt zu werden, barg es ein gewisses Risiko. Dass der junge Anton zugesagt hatte, war der wichtigste Schritt gewesen – doch nicht der riskanteste. Denn nun war auch Khalil im Zugzwang, musste sein Versprechen gegenüber dem jungen Mann einlösen. 

Er griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Durchwahl zu einem Büro bei der Standespolizei. Es klingelte nur einmal, dann wurde bereits abgehoben – in diesem Büro riefen nicht Hinz und Kunz an, sodass der Beamte in diesem Büro durchaus darauf bedacht war, seine Anrufer nicht warten zu lassen. 

„Manager Gerich am Apparat.“  
Die Stimme war tief und ruhig, strahlte Selbstbewusstsein aus.   
„Hallo Ludwig, hier ist Khalil.“ Unbewusst hatte Khalil einen Stift gegriffen und malte auf einem Notizblock kleine Sterne.   
„Unternehmer Ansary! Welche Freude, von Ihnen zu hören! Was kann ich kleiner Manager für einen Mann eures Formats tun, werter Unternehmer?“ Ludwig war zutiefst höflich, wie immer – und nur Khalil konnte aufgrund langer Freundschaft zu dem anderen Mann erkennen, dass der Satz überzogen war, eine Unterwürfigkeit propagierte, die Ludwig absolut nicht empfand – zumindest nicht Khalil gegenüber.   
„Du kennst mich, Ludwig. Es geht um meine Geschäfte. Ich hätte da ein Anliegen, das mit deiner Arbeit zu tun hat.“ Neben den Sternchen entstanden nun Kringel.   
„Oha.“  
„Es geht um einen Fall von harmlosem, idealistischem Gedankengut. Ein Gelernter Hermeier wurde vor drei Tagen festgenommen, und es wäre von besonderem Interesse, dass es auch weiterhin dabei bleibt, dass es sich um einen harmlosen Fall von idealistischem Gedankengut handelt, und nicht, wie der Verdacht bei der Verhaftung, um Staatsverrat.“  
„Uh, der Fall Hermeier... Ich bin damit vertraut. Soso, ein harmloser Fall von idealistischem Gedankengut? Das ist natürlich möglich, allerdings wird eine tiefere Untersuchung nur dann zu verhindern sein, wenn es... andere Hinweise gibt, die die Aufmerksamkeit der zuständigen Abteilung auf sich ziehen können…“  
Ludwig Gerichs Stimme war noch immer freundlich und fast verspielt, doch ein etwas grausamer Unterton war darin unüberhörbar. Man arbeitete nicht für die Standespolizei, wenn man nicht ein gewisses Faible für deren Methoden hatte.   
„Insofern... hätte ich unter Umständen etwas anzubieten. Allerdings nur, wenn jegliche Involvierung der Familie Hermeier dabei direkt ausgeschlossen ist. Eine Implizierung wäre für mich immens geschäftsschädigend.“  
„Soso. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, doch in die Wirtschaft gegangen zu sein, nur um zu erfahren, wo du immer diese überaus interessanten Dinge erfährst. Und selber Zugriff zu bekommen auf so überaus interessante Informationen. Aber in einem Unternehmen hätte ich kaum die Möglichkeit, mich so direkt mit der Informationsbeschaffung zu befassen, wie hier bei der Standespolizei.“  
Khalil verzichtete lieber darauf, zu genau über die Dinge nachzudenken, die Ludwig in der Wirtschaft vermissen würde. Generell schlief es sich besser, wenn man nicht zu genau über die Arbeitsmethoden der Beamten der Standespolizei nachdachte.   
Mit einer wieder etwas sachlicher, aber auch freundlicher klingenden Stimme fuhr Ludwig am Telefon fort, wobei er erstmalig auf Khalils Vornamen umschwenkte:  
„Sei es wie es sei, das klingt auf jeden Fall sehr machbar, was du vorschlägst, Khalil. Wenn diese Info von dir echt ist und zu weiteren Ergebnissen führt, sollte es auch kein Problem sein, jegliche Erwähnung des Namens Hermeier sehr schnell unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen. Ich kümmere mich da auch gerne selber darum. Sollte ich im Gegenzug in der Zukunft einmal einen Dienst von dir brauchen...“  
„Werde ich dir selbstverständlich einen adäquaten Gefallen tun, Ludwig. Alles, was nicht mein Unternehmen schädigt, ist entsprechend als Gegenleistung möglich.“

Khalil war durchaus erfreut, wie unkompliziert diese Verhandlung mit seinem alten Freund gelaufen war. Seit Ludwig die Maske des eilfertigen Managers abgelegt hatte und sich mit Khalil auf Augenhöhe gesprochen hatte, war klar gewesen, dass er auf Khalils Vorschlag eingehen würde, wenngleich es wohl mehr mit dem Gefallen zu tun hatte, den Khalil ihm schulden würde, als mit der Relevanz der von Khalil zu beschaffenden Informationen. Allerdings musste jetzt natürlich noch alles klappen - und Khalil musste von Anton noch weitere Informationen über diese Arbeitergruppe bekommen, für die er einmal dieses Päckchen überbracht hatte. Khalils Instinkt sagte ihm, dass dort mehr zu holen war, und jedenfalls als Ablenkungsmanöver für die Standespolizei würde es taugen.   
„Sehr gut, es ist doch immer wieder schön, mit dir zu sprechen, Khalil. Vielleicht sollten wir uns, wenn dieser Fall erledigt ist, auch mal wieder privat treffen... auf ein Bier, ganz unangemessen für einen Unternehmer wie dich und einen niederen Manager wie mich.“ Jetzt klang Ludwig richtig schalkhaft, und auch Khalil musste lächeln. Sie waren Studienfreunde, Ludwig war über die Staatliche Polizeiausbildung in die Eliteuniversität gekommen, die ansonsten fast ausschließlich für Unternehmer offen war. Im dortigen Umfeld waren die Kastenschranken weniger wichtig gewesen, und sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt, einander als Freunde ohne den Unterschied zu sehen. Natürlich war es in der Öffentlichkeit kaum möglich, dass Ludwig sich als Khalil ebenbürtig verhielt, aber im Privaten spielte ihr Kastenunterschied eigentlich keine Rolle.   
„Gerne, mein Freund. Ich lasse dir bis morgen die weiteren Informationen bezüglich dieser Arbeitergruppe zukommen. Solange musst du aber sicher dafür sorgen, dass der Fall keine weiteren Kreise zieht. Meine Firmenanwälte sind auch schon damit befasst, bestimmte Auswirkungen zu begrenzen, sei also nicht irritiert, wenn du auf sie triffst. Meine Bitte an dich geht etwas weiter, als ihr Auftrag. Sie sollten dir nicht in die Quere kommen.“  
„Ich verstehe, Khalil. Wir hören dann spätestens morgen voneinander. Ich kümmere mich darum.“  
Sein Tonfall war wieder sachlich geworden, und Khalil beendete das Gespräch schnell. 

Danach sah er das erste Mal wieder bewusst auf den Zettel, auf dem er unbewusst weiter gekritzelt hatte. Dort war eine Skizze entstanden... von einem Bett, auf dem eine kleine menschliche Gestalt gefesselt lag. Khalil musste grinsen. Was einem das Unterbewusstsein für Streiche spielte – seine Fantasie ging wohl schon mit ihm durch. Aber jetzt, wo der junge Hermeier - Anton! - zugesagt hatte, und auch Khalil seinen Teil des Handels wohl würde erfüllen können... Würde aus Tagträumen wohl bald Realität werden. 

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dem jungen Hermeier ihr erstes privates Treffen zu präsentieren. Hrm. Das könnte er gleich mal in die Wege leiten. Er griff erneut nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer eines Hotels am Stadtrand, das für seine Diskretion und seine... besondere Klientel bekannt war. Also nicht öffentlich bekannt, sondern nur in den entsprechenden Kreisen. 

„Hotel und Pension Fürstenfelder Park, Gelernte Turm zu Ihren Diensten?“ Die freundliche und professionell klingende Stimme der Rezeptionistin begrüßte ihn.  
„Guten Tag, hier Unternehmer Ansary. Ich würde gerne am kommenden Wochenende ein Zimmer buchen, von Freitag auf Samstag, mit der Option zur Verlängerung auf Sonntag. Nur einfache Ausstattung, keine besonderen Geräte oder Möbel.“  
Eine kurze Pause, dann antwortete die Gelernte wieder.  
„Ja, Unternehmer Ansary, für diesen Termin wäre ein solches Zimmer buchbar. Wollen sie lediglich reservieren oder bereits jetzt bezahlen? Bei sofortiger Bezahlung wird das Zimmer in jedem Fall die ganze Nacht freigehalten, bei reiner Reservierung verfällt diese, falls das Zimmer nicht bis 23 Uhr in Anspruch genommen wird.“   
Khalil kannte die Bedingungen, aber es sprach für die Professionalität des Hotels, dass sie immer wieder darauf hinwiesen.   
„Ich bezahle sofort, bitte belasten sie die Kreditkarte, die in meiner Kundendatei vermerkt ist. Und als einzigen Sonderwunsch würde ich darum bitten, die dunkelblaue Bettwäsche zu verwenden.“  
Khalil mochte die dunkelblaue Bettwäsche im Hotel Fürstenfelder Park. Das war der einzige Grund, warum er sie immer bestellte, denn alle Bettwäsche im Hotel Fürstenfelder Park war gleich bequem. Und viel schlief man dort sowieso nicht.   
„Sehr Wohl, Unternehmer Ansary. Sie erhalten Zimmer 307, der Code wird an ihre Adresse versandt, sobald die Kreditkarte belastet ist. Das Zimmer wird ab 16 Uhr für Sie bezugsfertig sein, mit allen Standardausrüstungen der gewählten Raumkategorie und der von Ihnen bestellten Bettwäsche. Wir danken Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen und hoffen, Sie sind mit unserem Service zufrieden.“  
Khalil bejahte, dann beendete er das Telefonat. 

Eine weitere Vorbereitung erledigt. Jetzt sollte er sich seinen jungen Gelernten herauf bestellen. Es galt noch, die Informationen über jene Arbeitergruppe zu bekommen, damit Ludwig schnell die Informationen erhielt, die Antons Vater zügig wieder aus den Zellen der Standespolizei befreien würde. 

Khalil wandte sich seinem Computer zu und tippte eine kurze Nachricht, die er über das firmeninterne System auf Antons Bildschirm schickte.

—

Anton wurde in seiner Arbeit unterbrochen, als eine dringende Nachricht blinkend auf seinem Bildschirm auftauchte. 

„Kommen Sie umgehend in das Büro von Unternehmer Ansary.“

Mehr war da nicht, keine Erklärung, kein Grund für die Order. Anton bestätigte den Empfang der Nachricht, dann speicherte er sein aktuelles Projekt und stand sofort auf, sein Jackett von der Stuhllehne nehmend und es im Gehen überziehend. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, die selbe Nervosität wie bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Unternehmer Ansary ergriff von ihm Besitz. Was der Unternehmer wohl wollte? Ob er... schon jetzt die Bezahlung einfordern würde?  
Aber warum dann die Aufforderung, ihn außerhalb der Arbeitszeiten anzurufen?  
Oder ging es um etwas ganz anderes?

Es half nichts, als es herauszufinden. Mit klopfendem Herzen und feuchten Händen trat Anton in den Aufzug und fuhr das zweite Mal in zwei Tagen hinauf in die oberste Etage. Er blickte sich kritisch in der verspiegelten Wand des Aufzugs an, doch seine Kleidung sah noch immer gebügelt und seine Haare ordentlich aus. Die etwas kurz geratene Nacht sah man ihm nicht wirklich an. Als er aus dem Aufzug trat, atmete er noch einmal tief durch, dann ging er zielstrebig zum Büro von Unternehmer Ansary. 

Dort wurde nach dem Klopfen vom Assistenten Gelernter Huber wieder unkompliziert ins Büro von Unternehmer Ansary weiter geschickt. Darin saß Unternehmer Ansary sichtlich entspannter als bei ihrem letzten Treffen hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch und legte bei Antons Eintreten einen Kugelschreiber beiseite und riss ein Blatt Papier von einem Notizblock, um es schnell in einer Schublade verschwinden zu lassen, bevor er sich ganz Anton zuwandte. Sein Tonfall war sachlich, aber nicht so unpersönlich, wie zuvor.

„Gelernter Hermeier, ich habe gemäß unseres letzten Gesprächs schon einige Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt. Allerdings brauche ich von Ihnen noch einige weitere Informationen über jenes Päckchen, dass sie seinerzeit überbracht haben, um die ganze Angelegenheit möglichst schnell aus der Welt räumen zu können.“

Oh. Anton verstand blitzschnell, was der Unternehmer von ihm wollte. Um von seinem Vater abzulenken, müssten andere Quellen andere Informationen bringen - und die Arbeitergruppe, mit der sein Vater sich eingelassen hatte, wäre eine ideale Ablenkung von seinem Vater - insofern sie nicht wieder seinen Vater belasteten. Dieser Gedanke war der präsenteste in Antons Kopf, der ihn zu einem Satz veranlasste, den er im nächsten Moment am liebsten wieder ungesagt gemacht hätte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Unternehmer, ob ich relevante Informationen diesbezüglich beisteuern kann, ohne dass die weiteren Konsequenzen die ursprüngliche Absprache gefährden.“

Am liebsten hätte er sich im Moment darauf die Zunge abgebissen. Doch es war gesagt. Und es war wahr, wie sollte er diese Information geben, nur um dann seinen Vater mit weiteren belastenden Zeugen zu konfrontieren. 

Doch entgegen von Antons Befürchtung blieb Unternehmer Ansary genauso entspannt wie zuvor, schien sich nicht im geringsten daran zu stören, dass Anton nicht sofort seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen war. 

„Hm. Diese Bedenken sind mir ebenfalls gekommen, Gelernter Hermeier. Genau wie in Anbetracht der ganzen Angelegenheit werden Sie darauf vertrauen müssen, dass ich Vorkehrungen getroffen habe, um die Erfüllung der Absprache sicherzustellen. Allerdings ist es für das Gelingen wichtig, dass diese weiteren Informationen weitergereicht werden - sie werden das aber ohne jegliche Nennung der wahren Quelle werden, ebenso wird sichergestellt werden, dass eine weitere Zurückverfolgung nicht möglich ist.“

Anton musste erkennen, dass letztlich tatsächlich alles darauf beruhte, ob er Unternehmer Ansary vertraute - und schon wieder war Anton in der selben Situation, in der er nicht mehr zurück konnte, entweder den ganzen Weg mit allen Konsequenzen weiter gehen konnte, oder alles verloren war. Und seine Entscheidung war gestern Abend gefallen - er würde den ganzen Weg weiter gehen. 

„Jawohl, Unternehmer Ansary. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Ihnen zu misstrauen.“

Ansary lachte kurz auf, noch immer erstaunlich entspannt, ja fast gelöst, ob der Tatsachen, die sie besprachen. 

„Natürlich war das Ihre Absicht, Gelernter. Und genau deswegen kann ich überhaupt mit Ihnen derartige… Absprachen treffen. Doch nun lassen Sie uns zum eigentlichen Kern der Sache kommen, die noch erledigt werden muss, damit unsere Absprache beiderseitig als erfüllt gelten kann. Erzählen sie mir alle Details, die sie über diese Gruppierung wissen.“

„Jawohl, Unternehmer Ansary.“ Anton war irritiert, wie entspannt Ansary mit ihm umging, ein solches Verhalten gegenüber einem Unternehmer hätte gut und gerne auch zu einer Anzeige bei der Standespolizei führen können, wegen Bruch der Kastenehre. Jedenfalls aber zu einer Rüge für ihn als untergebener Mitarbeiter.   
Aber wenn Unternehmer Ansary das nicht machen wollte - es war nicht Antons Art, sich um Bestrafung zu bemühen. 

„Die Adresse, an die ich bestellt wurde, war ein kleines Lokal. Der Name lautete… „Rosis Eckstüberl“, obwohl es nicht an einem Häusereck lag. Das war in Trudering, nahe der neuen Ringstraße. Der Mann, den ich kontaktieren sollte, hieß einfach nur Peter, ein Nachname wurde nicht genannt, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Peter sein richtiger Name war. Das Lokal war, als ich am Freitag Abend dort hin kam, gut gefüllt, aber es war recht offensichtlich, was es für eine Kneipe war - an den Wänden hingen Bilder von den Gestalten, die wir im Geschichtsunterricht behandelt hatten - Hugo Chavez, Gregor Gysi, Lenin, eine wilde Mischung irgendwelcher Sozialisten. Peter sprach mich sogar mit Genosse an, da war mir klar, was für ein Umfeld das war. Ich übergab ihm das Paket, dessen Inhalt ich nicht genauer untersucht hatte. Er machte es noch vor meinen Augen auf, es enthielt ein handgeschriebenes Notizbuch mit einem ganzen Berg Adressen. Peter bedankte sich bei mir, bot mir an, noch ein Bier zu trinken, aber ich lehnte ab, ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich wieder von dort weg.“ Anton war überrascht, wie genau er die ganzen Details noch schildern konnte, aber es war auch ein einprägsames Erlebnis gewesen - von dem Moment an, als er die Kneipe betreten hatte, hatte sein Herz wie wild gepocht, vor Angst, dass die Standespolzei jederzeit hereinmarschieren und ihn festnehmen würde. 

„Hrm. Wie sah dieser Peter aus?“

„Peter war klein, nur so 1,65, und drahtig. Er trug einfache Arbeiterkleidung, eine Jeans und ein Flanellhemd, dazu so eine altmodische Schiebermütze. Er hatte braune Haare und graue Augen, und war etwa 30 Jahre alt. Er sprach sehr stark Dialekt, ich konnte manche der Wörter gar nicht verstehen. Bayerischer Dialekt.“

Unternehmer Ansary nickte und Anton sah, wie er ein paar Notizen aufschrieb. Das war auch ein ungewohnter Anblick, ein Unternehmer, der noch mit Stift und Papier hantierte. 

„Ich denke, das wird ausreichen. Sie können dann wieder an ihre Arbeit zurückkehren, Gelernter Hermeier. Alles weitere bezüglich der Absprache klären wir anderweitig.“

Das war eindeutig. Anton verbeugte sich angemessen, dann ging er zügig aus dem Büro. 

Im Fahrstuhl nach unten, zurück in seine Abteilung grübelte Anton darüber nach, was er von Unternehmer Ansary halten sollte. Und was ihn wohl erwarten würde, wenn er ihn heute am später Abend anrufen würde - und wenn er sich mit ihm traf, um den vereinbarten Preis zu bezahlen.


	4. Verabredungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bayerische Passagen sind am Ende mit Hochdeutscher Übersetzung versehen.

Als Anton ein paar Stunden später in seiner Wohnung ankam und sein Jackett lässig auf den Sessel warf, waren seine Gedanken immer noch bei Unternehmer Ansary, der ihn heute im Büro so vielfältig überrascht hatte. Er war so anders, als sich Anton einen Unternehmer vorgestellt hatte. Oder… nicht ganz so anders, er erwartete natürlich, dass eine Untergebenen die Befehle, die er gab, ausführten, und er war intelligent, wusste genau, welche Schritte er gehen musste, um das Beste für das Unternehmern herauszuholen, in jeder Situation. Doch er war so… zugänglich. Umgänglich, normal. Menschlich. Er wirkte nicht wie ein ferner Unternehmer, der in einer weit entfernten, unerreichbaren Welt lebte, sondern ein wenig so, als hätte er auch ein sehr intelligenter, erfolgreicher Studienkollege von Anton sein können. 

Anton schob sich das Fertiggericht, das er bei dem kleinen Laden an der Ecke geholt hatte, in die Mikrowelle. Er holte seinen privaten Laptop hervor und beschloss, ein wenig seine Neugier zu befriedigen - und mehr über Unternehmer Khalil Ansary herauszufinden. Er gab einfach über die Suchmaschine den Namen des Unternehmers ein - und bekam zusammen mit dem Signal der Mikrowelle einen Berg an Treffern. 

Er holte sich seine Reispfanne mit Wasauchimmer aus der Mikrowelle, dann begann er die Ergebnisse der Suche zu überfliegen. Einige Profile bei social media-Seiten. Die Profile waren nichtssagend, offensichtlich von PR-Beratern erstellt oder zumindest überarbeitet. Die Interessen und Vorlieben, die aus ihnen hervor gingen, waren alle rein geschäftlicher Natur - Börsenkurse, Unternehmen, die mit Kayani SARL kooperierten. Die ‚Freunde‘ waren alles irgendwelche anderen wichtigen Geschäftsleute, fast alles Unternehmer wie Ansary, einzelne Manager. 

Dort war nichts herauszufinden. Es gab das Profil auf der Firmen-Webseite, das Ansarys Werdegang in kurzen Sätzen zusammen fasste, von vorzüglicher Ausbildung an zwei Eliteuniversitäten für Unternehmer sprach, von Aufenthalten für die Firma in Norwegen und Polen. Dann, vor drei Jahren seine Beförderung an die Spitze der Münchner Filiale. Es gab aus dieser Zeit auch weitere Informationsquellen, einige Interviews mit Wirtschaftsmagazinen und sogar allgemeinen Zeitungen. 

Auf den Fotos schaute Ansary immer sehr seriös, lange nicht so locker, wie er gegenüber Anton heute gewirkt hatte. Anton hatte nach zwei Stunden, die er sich durch Berge von Artikeln und Profilen geklickt hatte, fast nichts neues über Khalil Ansary erfahren. Ja, er kannte jetzt Details über seinen Werdegang, doch letztlich war das nicht viel, was über das reine Wissen, dass er Unternehmer war, hinausging. Er hatte eine fantastische Ausbildung genossen, hatte nach Ende des Studiums ein paar Zwischenstationen gemacht, um zu beweisen, dass er sein Handwerk beherrschte, und dann war er in eine leitende Position befördert worden, wie es einem Unternehmer zustand. Die Münchner Filiale von Kayani SARL schien er gut zu führen, es gab keinerlei Hinweise auf irgendwelche Machenschaften, Skandale oder schlechte Führung. 

Khalil Ansary war fast unheimlich normal, für einen Unternehmer. Und Anton war sich sicher, dass es hinter diese Fassade einen anderen Khalil Ansary gab, denn er hatte erste Blicke auf ihn erhascht. Doch… wer dieser andere Khalil Ansary war, ob er ein besserer oder ein schlechterer Mensch als der öffentliche Unternehmer Khalil Ansary war, das vermochte Anton nicht zu sagen. 

Während er noch darüber nachgrübelte, was er von Unternehmer Khalil Ansary halten sollte, fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr in der Ecke des Bildschirms. Es war fast 23 Uhr. Schnell rief er die Nachricht von Unternehmer Ansary aus der vorherigen Nacht auf, um die Telefonnummer griffbereit zu haben. Er würde gleich anrufen, dann hätte er das hinter sich. 

\--

Anton holte das Telefon aus dem Flur, wo es in der Ladestation stand, damit er es nicht suchen musste. Er blickte noch einmal auf die Uhr, es war 23:03 Uhr. Dann wählte er die Nummer und begann den Anruf. Es klingelte zwei Mal, dann war am anderen Ende die ruhige Stimme von Unternehmer Ansary zu hören.

„Guten Abend, Anton.“  
Der Tonfall war freundlich, fast herzlich, und sehr viel vertrauter, als Anton erwartet hätte. Anton hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Unternehmer mit der gleichen Förmlichkeit sprechen würde, wie in den bisherigen Begegnungen, das hier war etwas überraschend. Wobei… Es stand einem Unternehmer sicher zu, sich das Du gegenüber einem einfachen Gelernten einfach herauszunehmen. Erst recht bei der Macht, die Unternehmer Ansary über Antons Leben hatte.   
„Guten Abend, Unternehmer Ansary.“ Er würde ganz sicher nicht versuchen, Ansary jetzt vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Ein respektvoller Umgang mit Kastenhöheren war das erste, was einem Kind von Gelernten beigebracht wurde.   
„Oh, bitte nicht so förmlich, Anton. Das hier ist meine private Telefonnummer, niemand außer mir kann dich hören, und sehr bald werden wir uns deutlich näher sein als Gelernter und Unternehmer. Nenn mich Khalil, das wird es auch bei unseren privaten Treffen einfacher machen.“

Bitte was?! 

Antons Denken setzt kurz komplett aus. Ein Unternehmer, und dass er das bis in jede Faser war, hatte Khalil Ansary bereits bewiesen, bot ihm, einem einfachen Gelernten, der noch nichtmal 30 war, und noch nichts im Leben erreicht hatte, den Vornamen an?! Er konnte sich das fast nur eingebildet haben, nur wusste er, dass er nicht zu solch absurden Fantasien neigte.   
Als er merkte, dass die Pause für ein Telefonat zu lange wurde, stotterte er überrumpelt: „Ehm… das… steht mir nicht zu, Unternehmer. Es käme mir niemals in den Sinn, mich Ihnen gleichgestellt zu verhalten, Sie sind mein Chef und ein Unternehmer.“

Zu Antons noch viel größerem Erstaunen, fast Entsetzen, kam ein amüsiertes, aber nicht spöttisches Lachen aus dem Lautsprecher. „Wenn das so ist, Gelernter Hermeier, dann bleiben wir beim Sie. Aber… wenn Sie mir gestatten, werde ich sie mit Herr Hermeier anreden. Die Anrede mag überkommen sein, doch ich mag den Klang so viel lieber als das umständliche „Gelernter“. Wenn Sie also gestatten…?“  
Anton nickte perplex, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Unternehmer Ansary die Geste nicht sehen konnte, und antwortete mit eine kurzen „Ja. Unternehmer Ansary.“

„Na dann wäre das geklärt, Herr Hermeier. Ich denke, Sie werden nach unseren… intimeren Treffen über diese Distanz hinwegkommen.“  
Anton wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Also versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. Diese Vertrautheit irritierte ihn. „Wegen jenen… intimeren Treffen. Wann wünschen Sie mich das erste Mal zu sehen, Unternehmer?“

„Keine Angst, Herr Hermeier, ich habe nicht vor, Sie an ein Bett zu fesseln und auszupeitschen. Ich habe mir allerdings die Freiheit genommen, für diesen Freitag ein Zimmer in einem diskreten Hotel außerhalb der Stadt zu reservieren. Das Hotel heißt Fürstenfelder Park, in der Platanenstraße 72, Fürstenfeldbruck. Ich würde Sie dort um 21 Uhr erwarten. Das Hotel hat keinen Roomservice und kein Restaurant, es empfiehlt sich daher, vorher bereits gegessen zu haben.“

Okay. Das war schon ziemlich bald, und ziemlich konkret. 

„Ah. Okay. 21 Uhr sagten Sie?“  
„Genau. Platanenstraße 72, Fürstenfeldbruck.“  
„Gibt es… einen bestimmten Dresscode einzuhalten? Oder etwas, worauf sie besonders Wert legen, Unternehmer Ansary?“ Anton ging mental einen Katalog durch, was für ein solches… Stelldichein wohl wichtig wäre. Aber wieder stand er vor dem Problem, dass er wirklich nicht wusste, wie man sich bei einer solchen… Affäre verhielt.   
„Nein, es gibt keinen Dresscode. Bequeme, aber nicht zu legere Kleidung wäre angemessen für das Hotel, dann sollten wir uns alle wohl fühlen.“  
„Okay.“  
„Oh, und Sie müssen nicht in der Lobby oder an der Rezeption auf mich warten, die Codekarte für das Zimmer wird für Sie an der Rezeption hinterlegt, Herr Hermeier. Kommen sie einfach sofort in Zimmer 307 hinauf.“  
„Jawohl, Unternehmer. Gibt es sonst noch etwas… was ich beachten sollte? Einen persönlichen Wunsch Ihrerseits?“  
Ansary lachte wieder, dieses amüsierte, aber nicht spöttische, sondern fast merkwürdig entspannte Lachen.   
„Nein, nichts besonderes. Seien Sie einfach sie selbst, und wir werden gut miteinander auskommen.“  
Anton war sich da nicht so sicher, wie Unternehmer Ansary, aber er würde dem Unternehmer sicher nicht widersprechen - und sich alle Mühe geben, zumindest an der Oberfläche mit dem Unternehmer gut zurecht zu kommen. Es hing zu viel davon ab, um das Arrangement zu gefährden, egal ob es Anton letztlich gefiel oder nicht.  
„Dann… wäre alles geklärt, nicht wahr, Unternehmer?“  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich sehe Sie dann am Freitag Abend, Herr Hermeier.“  
„Einen guten Abend noch, Unternehmer Ansary.“

Und das Gespräch war beendet.

Anton atmete tief durch, nachdem er das Telefon auf den Couchtisch vor sich gelegt hatte. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, diesen Weg zu gehen, Freitag war dann die Probe aufs Exempel. Er würde das schaffen. Er musste es schaffen. 

Er würde sehen, ob es tatsächlich funktionierte. 

Aber er würde sein Bestes geben, damit es funktionierte und Unternehmer Ansary niemals Grund hatte, von der getroffenen Absprache Abstand zu nehmen.

Und wenn es bedeutete, am Freitag willig unter seinem Chef zu liegen… er würde das schaffen. 

\--

Johann nahm die Mütze kurz ab, strich sich durch die Haare und rückte die Mütze dann wieder zurecht. Es war ein normaler Dienstag Abend bei Rosi, einige der Genossen waren da, aber längst nicht alle. Es gab heute auch nichts zu besprechen, erst am Donnerstag würden sie sich im hinteren Raum alle treffen, um die Aktionen ihrer Gruppe zu besprechen. 

Der Termin war wie immer nur mündlich weitergegeben worden, Telefone waren zu gefährlich. Nach einigen Wochen würden sie sich auch das erste Mal wieder in Rosis Bar treffen, die letzten Male waren an anderen Orten gewesen. Viele kamen regelmäßig hierher, dadurch war es weniger auffällig, wenn sie alle am selben Abend da waren, aber regelmäßig durfte das nicht geschehen. 

„Geh, Peter, wuist no a Bier?“, rief ihm Rosie zu, als sie sah, dass sein Glas leer war.   
„Nah, ’s reicht scho, Rosi. Gibst am Helmut oans, der ko no a weng vertrang!“   
Helmut zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, aber die anderen lachten. Helmut trank keinen Alkohol, er war als Jugendlicher abhängig gewesen, und jetzt seit vier Jahren trocken. Die Gruppe hatte ihm geholfen, die Ohnmachtsgefühle, die er vorher im Alkohol ertränkt hatte, zu überwinden. Sie konnten etwas bewegen, gemeinsam, und dieses widerwärtige kapitalistische System, das sie ausbeutete, irgendwann zerstören. 

Sein Blick wandte sich der Tür zu, als jemand eintrat. Ein Neuer, war noch nie hier gewesen, aber offensichtlich auch ein Arbeiter, wie sie alle - billige Kleidung, die an vielen Stellen die Abnutzung zeigte, weil ein Arbeiter den ganzen Tag körperlich arbeiten musste. Das machte auch die Kleidung nicht ewig mit. 

Der Neue sah sich etwas unsicher um, dann trat er an die Bar und winkte Rosi heran, die prompt kam, und Momente später ein Helles vor dem Mann abstellte. Johann schätze den anderen Mann auf Mitte Zwanzig, seine Zügen wirkten noch nicht müde und verbraucht, hatten aber schon ein wenig der Schärfe, die ein wenig Lebenserfahrung mit sich brachte. Sein Glas nahm er von dem kleinen Tisch mit und schob es Rosi über die Theke, als er sich neben den Neuen stellte. 

„Na, bist neu hier, gell?“   
Rosi schob ihm ein Glas Wasser rüber, an dem er nippte, als der Neue auf seine Frage nickte.   
„Wia hoaßt’n?“  
„Ich bin der Georg.“  
Na immerhin kein Preiß, der nicht mal verstand, wenn man mit ihm redete.   
„Wia g’foits dia in unsam Eckstüberl?“  
Georg ließ den Blick einmal kurz um sich schweifen, dann sagte er: „Gut. Ein… Freund hat gemeint, ich soll hierher kommen, weil es mir gefallen könnte.“  
Aha. Eine Empfehlung. Na da war es doch gut, dass Johann sich gleich um Georg gekümmert hatte - er war der Kopf der ganzen Gruppe, und er kümmerte sich auch darum, neue Interessenten zu überprüfen, die ihre Kontakte in den Fabriken vorbei schickten.   
„Soso. Des hör’n mia gern, dass neie Leit kumma woin. Wo oarbeit’st du?“  
„Bei BMW am Fließband.“  
Hui. Bei den Autos, das war wirklich mal was neues. Sie hatten einzelnen Kontakte zu BMW, aber die reichen Autofutzis behandelten ihre Arbeiter besser, als viele andere Firmen, und deswegen waren viele dort zufrieden und still, wollten nichts verändern. Es gab Sympathisanten, aber in Johanns Gruppe keinen einzigen Aktiven. Zumindest bisher.   
„Ich habe gehört, hier könnte man… Kontakte knüpfen. Der Freund, der mich hergeschickt hat, sagte etwas von einem Peter… kannst du mir sagen, ob Peter heute hier ist?“  
Johann musste lächeln. Ja, der Codename war wirklich nützlich.   
„I woaß neda, obs no an andan Peter gibt, aber i denk, der Peter, den du suachst, der staht g’nau voa dia. Herzlich Willkommen, Schorsch!“ Er reichte Georg die Hand.   
Georg sah ihn erst etwas überrascht an, dann nahm er Johanns Hand in einem festen Händedruck.   
„Du bist Peter?“  
„Jena wejcha.“  
„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so… einfach ist, Kontakt aufzunehmen…“ Georg schien sein Glück noch nicht so recht glauben zu wollen.   
„Host aa a weng Glick g’hobt, dass i heit do war. Manche Tag is koana von uns’rer Grupp’n do.“  
„Ah, ja, dann hatte ich wirklich Glück. Und… wie gehts das jetzt weiter? Also… wenn ich bei euch mitmachen will…?“  
„Da wia a weng vorsichtig sei müssa, du woast ja warum, muss i erstamal mit meine Chefs abklärn, dass mit dia ois sauba is. Wenn i do die Antwort hob, kriegst a Einladung zum nächsten Treffen. Des dauert aber a paar Tag. Derweil konnst aba gern herkumma, mia redn a öfters nua a so iaba a paar Sochn.“  
Georg nickte, dann hob er sein Glas um Johann zuzuprosten.  
„Dann… auf einen guten Einstieg, und dass wir noch viel als Gruppe erreichen werden!“  
Johann prostete zurück, und sie tranken. Er fragte Georg noch ein wenig aus, aber blieb überwiegend an der Oberfläche, einfach nur um ein Gefühl für den Mann zu bekommen. Er war sympathisch, sein heiteres Gemüt war erfrischend und Johann freute sich darauf, diesen Mann in die Gruppe zu bekommen. Manchmal waren die Anderen zu ermüdet vom langsamen Fortschritt, brauchten neue Antriebe - und eine positive Stimme wie die von Georg konnte da oft Wunder wirken.   
Er würde noch heute Nacht zusehen, das Netzwerk zu kontaktieren, um den Hintergrund-Check für Georg anzuleiern, damit er möglichst schnell in die Gruppe aufgenommen werden konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen der bayerischen Passagen für Nichtbayern:
> 
> „Geh, Peter, willst [du] noch ein Bier?“ - „Nein, es reicht schon. Gib dem Helmut eins, der kann noch ein wenig vertragen!“  
> „Wie heißt denn [du]?“   
> „Wie gefällt es dir in unserem Eckstüberl?“  
> „Soso. Das hören wir gerne, dass neue Leute kommen wollen. Wo arbeitest du?“  
> „Ich weiß nicht, ob es noch einen anderen Peter gibt, aber ich denke, der Peter, den du suchst, der steht genau vor dir. […]“ Schorsch ist die bayerische (Kose-)Form von Georg.   
> „Jener welcher.“  
> „Hast auch ein wenig Glück gehabt, dass ich heute da war. Manche Tage ist keiner aus unserer Gruppe da.“  
> „Da wir ein wenig vorsichtig sein müssen, du weißt ja warum, muss ich erst mit meinen Chefs abklären, dass bei dir alles sauber ist. Wenn ich da die Antwort habe, kriegst du eine Einladung zum nächsten Treffen. Das dauert aber ein paar Tage. Währenddessen kannst du aber gerne herkommen, wir reden auch öfters nur so über ein paar Sachen.“


	5. Fateful Friday

Anton war gerade in die U-Bahn eingestiegen, als sein Handy in der Tasche klingelte. Einen Fluch unterdrückend kämpfte er mit dem Kaffeebecher, den er in der einen Hand hielt, und der Tüte mit dem Croissant in der anderen, um ohne Schaden für sich, das Essen und die Umstehenden an sein Handy zu kommen. 

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den Anrufer nahm er an. „Gelernter Hermeier.“ begrüßte er kurz angebunden die Person am anderen Ende.

„Anton! Dein Vater ist wieder daheim!“  
Antons Atem stockte kurz, seine Mutter klang verheult, aber euphorisch. Dann registrierte er ihre Worte. Sein Vater war frei!   
„Wirklich? Seit wann?“  
„Heute morgen um 6 Uhr hat ihn eine Polizeistreife vor dem Haus abgesetzt, sie haben mich aus dem Bett geklingelt. Ich hatte ihn ja seit Freitag nicht gesehen, durfte ihm dort ja nicht einmal Kleidung bringen, und geholt hat auch niemand was! Und niemand hat vorher angerufen, sie standen einfach vor der Tür!“  
Seine Mutter redete schnell und aufgeregt, Anton musste alles langsam einordnen, um wirklich zu verstehen, was sie sagen wollte. Dass Kontakt in eine Verhörzelle der Standespolizei nicht möglich war, war für ihn selbstverständlich… Aber seine Mutter war oft einfach nur naiv und blind für viele Aspekte des Lebens.   
„Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Oh, er sah schrecklich aus, war ganz grau und erschöpft, also habe ich ihn direkt ins Bett gebracht. Er schläft jetzt, ich werde aber gleich eine Suppe für ihn vorbereiten, damit er was in den Magen bekommt, sobald er aufwacht. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, oder besser fragen, mein Junge, kannst du heute Abend vorbei kommen?“  
Anton wollte am liebsten zusagen, und das weniger um die Familiengefühle seiner Mutter zu befriedigen, als mehr um möglichst bald seinen Vater sprechen zu können, am Besten noch solange die Erinnerung an die Verhörzelle frisch war. Dieses Mal hatte Unternehmer Ansary… ja, der Unternehmer hatte Wort gehalten und Antons Vater tatsächlich aus der Zelle heraus geholt. Anton zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass diese Rückkehr auf seiner Absprache mit Unternehmer Ansary beruhte.  
Doch wenn sein Vater nicht endlich aufhörte, sich mit gefährlichen Gedanken und gefährlichen Leuten zu beschäftigen, konnte er jederzeit wieder verhaftet werden, und Anton konnte und würde sich niemals darauf verlassen, dass der Unternehmer ihm noch einmal so helfen würde. Er musste seinen Vater davon überzeugen, endlich aufzuhören.   
Aber heute Abend war unmöglich. Er konnte unmöglich jetzt, nachdem Ansary so zügig und gründlich Wort gehalten hatte, das Treffen platzen lassen.   
„Mama, ich würde unglaublich gerne kommen, aber heute ist es unmöglich. Ich habe ein sehr wichtiges Treffen mit Leuten aus der Arbeit, und du weißt doch, ich kann bei so was nicht fehlen, dafür bin ich noch zu jung und nicht lange genug in der Firma.“  
„Ach so… aber Anton, es wäre wirklich wichtig, gerade heute, nach diesem ganzen Unglück mit der Polizei!“  
„Mama, es geht wirklich nicht. Ich verspreche dir aber, dass ich morgen zu Kaffee und Kuchen komme, ist das recht?“  
Selbst wenn die Nacht lang und anstrengend wurde, sollte er bis zum nächsten Nachmittag wieder präsentabel genug aussehen, und ausgeschlafen genug sein, dass seine Eltern nicht ahnen konnten, dass es kein Firmenessen gewesen war, was ihn heute ferngehalten hatte.   
„Ist ja gut, mein Junge.“ Sie klang tief enttäuscht. Anton wusste, dass seine Mutter sich schon lange fragte, ob er überhaupt noch etwas für seine Familie übrig hatte, weil er so wenige der Ideale seines Vaters übernommen hatte und so schnell ausgezogen war, als er den Job bekommen hatte. Aber jetzt war sicher nicht der Zeitpunkt, um ihren Vorstellungen einer harmonischen Familie nachzugeben - es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, Anton musste seine Schuld begleichen.   
„Mama, ich bin morgen Nachmittag bei euch. Jetzt muss ich aber auflegen, ich bin gleich an meiner Station und muss in die Arbeit. Sag Papa Grüße von mir, und gute Besserung - und behalte ihn sicherheitshalber erstmal im Bett, nicht dass er sich gleich wieder übernimmt.“  
Und damit er nicht gleich zu seinen Freunden lief und weiteren Unfug baute, bevor Anton mit ihm reden konnte. Doch das würde Anton niemals am Telefon, und niemals gegenüber seiner Mutter, laut sagen.   
„Ist gut, mein Junge. Dann bis morgen!“

Und das Gespräch war beendet. Anton steckte sein Telefon weg, und nippte an seinem Kaffee, bevor er tatsächlich an der nächsten Station aussteigen musste. Er packte auf der Rolltreppe sein Croissant aus und biss hinein, als er durch die Glastüren in das Firmengebäude von Kayani SARL trat, hatte er grade den letzten Bissen im Mund, der Kaffeebecher war dafür noch voll. Er nickte dem Pförtner zu, dann stieg er in den Aufzug und fuhr in den 4. Stock zu seinem Büro. 

Er stellte den Kaffeebecher auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, dann schaltete er seinen Bildschirm ein. 

Dann erlaubte er sich, noch einmal über das Telefonat nachzudenken. Unternehmer Ansary hatte Wort gehalten - und heute Abend würde Anton seinen Teil der Absprache einhalten. Und wieder war da dieses kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Bauch, diese Ungewissheit, was der undurchsichtige Unternehmer Ansary wirklich von ihm verlangen würde. 

—

Khalil hatte gerade die allmonatliche Videokonferenz mit allen deutschen Standortleitern beendet, als sein Telefon klingelte. 

Er sah kurz auf das Display, wo aber nur ein unbekannter Teilnehmer angezeigt wurde. Huh. Dass jemand mit einer versteckten Nummer direkt bis zu ihm durchwählen konnte, ließ eigentlich schon den Rückschluss zu, dass es sich um jemand aus der Standespolizei handeln musste. Entweder Ludwig, oder einer seiner Kollegen. Ludwig wäre ein gutes Zeichen, jeder seiner Kollegen ein Problem.

Khalil nahm den Hörer ab und meldete sich sachlich mit „Unternehmer Ansary, Standortleiter Kayani SARL München.“  
„Hallo Unternehmer Ansary! Hier ist Ihr werter Manager Gerich, stets zu Diensten.“  
Ludwig, also keine Gefahr, und hoffentlich auch kein Problem.  
„Hallo Ludwig. Gibt es was Neues, oder warum rufst du an?“  
„Oh, darf ich meinen guten Freund nicht ab und zu einfach so anrufen?“  
„Würdest du so etwas wie Leute ‚einfach so‘ anrufen überhaupt tun, wäre es jedenfalls nicht zu unserer beider Arbeitszeiten. Also, was ist los?“  
„Nur gute Nachrichten. Also für dich. Ich hab den ganzen Fall an mich gezogen und konnte den alten Hermeier so davor bewahren, sich selbst ganz und gar in die… Scheiße zu reiten. Ungefährlicher Idealist ist ne ziemlich richtige Einschätzung gewesen, nur ist der alte Mann so naiv und dumm, dass er wahrscheinlich sogar tatsächlich in irgendwelchen Mist verstrickt ist, den er selber gar nicht versteht. Warum du ein Interesse daran hast, ihn in freier Wildbahn zu belassen, kann ich mir zwar denken, aber Details will ich gar nicht wissen. Nun ja. Jedenfalls hat diese Information über das Lokal in Trudering schonmal was gebracht, sodass ich die ganze Ermittlung jetzt umgestellt habe - und der alte Hermeier ist heute früh wieder nach Hause entlassen worden. Es besteht die Hoffnung, dass ihm die Begegnung mit unseren Verhörzellen und dem dazugehörigen Personal diese idealistischen Flausen ausgetrieben hat. Dann wäre er auch dauerhaft außer Gefahr. Aktuell musst du aber irgendwie selber dafür sorgen, dass der Mann jedenfalls in den nächsten acht Wochen niemandem auffällt, vorher kann ich die Akte über seine Festnahme hier nicht unauffällig verschwinden lassen.“  
Khalils Gesicht hatte sich bei Ludwigs Worten Stück für Stück aufgehellt, nur bei dem Hinweis auf acht Wochen Unauffälligkeit hatte sich eine Denkfalte auf seiner Stirn breit gemacht. Das würde er Anton wohl unauffällig zukommen lassen müssen, dass sein Vater zwar frei, aber noch nicht endgültig außer Gefahr war.   
„Wenn er in acht Wochen wieder genauso unbescholten ist, wie vor acht Wochen, sollte das schon machbar sein. Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du dich so schnell darum gekümmert hast, das macht es mir deutlich einfacher in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit. Sollten meine Firmenanwälte dir bei deinen Ermittlungen unnötigen Ärger machen, kann ich sie auch zurückpfeifen - Wenn Hermeier jetzt nicht mehr bei euch ist, ist ihre Aufgabe eigentlich sowieso erledigt, da damit die Gefahr für das Unternehmen gebannt sein sollte.“  
„Oh, deine Anwälte haben keine Scherereien gemacht, zumindest keine unnötigen. Und mit dem Fokus der Ermittlungen ganz woanders, und weit weg von deinem Unternehmen bin ich mir sicher, dass sie von selber verschwinden werden.“  
Ludwig klang amüsiert wie eh und je, Khalil fand es wie eh und je etwas unheimlich, wie man so mit Freude bei der Standespolizei arbeiten konnte, und war nur froh, dass er so selten beruflich mit Ludwig zu tun haben musste. Er war sich sehr sicher, dass er in seinem Leben keine der Verhörzellen von innen sehen wollte - und lebte auch entsprechend.   
„Na dann. Du hast was gut bei mir, und du kannst dich jeder Zeit melden, wenn ich dir einen Gefallen tun soll.“  
„Wie gesagt, ich werde sicher darauf zurück kommen. In den nächsten Wochen wird mich die Ermittlung im Umfeld dieser Kneipe in Trudering beschäftigen, aber danach nehme ich mir mal die Zeit und wir treffen uns auf ein Bierchen. Dann kannst du mir ja vielleicht auch noch verraten, was bei dir so neben Arbeit, Arbeit und Arbeit noch so läuft.“  
Khalil lachte kurz. Oh ja, bis dahin hatte er sicher etwas über das, was neben Arbeit so lief, zu erzählen. Verdammt, hoffentlich hatte er morgen schon etwas darüber zu erzählen, was neben Arbeit so lief.   
„Ja, dann verbleiben wir so. Bis demnächst, Ludwig.“  
„Bis dann, Khalil!“

Und mit dem leisen Klicken war die Verbindung unterbrochen. 

Khalil legte auch sein Telefon wieder zurück auf die Station, und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Wenn Antons Vater seit heute Morgen wieder zuhause war, würde Anton bis spätestens heute Abend davon wissen, und das war unabsichtlich ideal. Denn so würde der junge Gelernte nicht auf die Idee kommen, doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Wobei Khalil nicht damit rechnete, dass der junge Anton überhaupt einen Rückzieher machen würde. Der Junge hatte Biss. Was letztlich ja genau der Grund war, warum Khalil ihn überhaupt ins Auge gefasst hatte - bei ihm bestand tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass er Khalils Bedürfnisse befriedigen konnte. 

Als Khalil die Nachricht bekommen hatte, dass der Vater eines Mitarbeiters von der Standespolizei verhaftet worden war, hatte er sich zum ersten Mal mit dem Gelernten Anton Hermeier auseinander gesetzt, der noch so neu in der Firma war, dass er ihm als Leiter des ganzen Standorts mit über 600 Mitarbeitern schlicht noch nie aufgefallen war. Die Akte war vorbildlich… und Khalil erkannte zwischen den Fakten, die einen vorbildlichen Lebenslauf zeichneten, die Hinweise auf einen besonders zielstrebigen und willensstarken Charakter. Normalerweise hätte er schlicht das übliche Programm durchgezogen - Gefragt, ob der junge Mann etwas mit den Anschuldigungen gegen den Vater zu tun hatte, und bei Mitwisserschaft die entsprechenden Konsequenzen gezogen. Bei einem Unterstützer wäre nichts anderes als die sofortige Auslieferung an die Standespolizei in Betracht gekommen, solches Gedankengut war Gift fürs Geschäft und Khalil hatte keine Skrupel, Verräter an die Behörden auszuliefern, jeder erwachsene Mensch in der Union wusste, was ihn erwartete, wenn er sich gegen das Gesetz stellte. Für jemanden in Antons Position, der versuchte hatte, das Ganze zu unterbinden, also eine rechtstreue Gesinnung gezeigt hatte, obwohl er etwas gewusst hatte, hätte er immer versucht, zumindest den Mitarbeiter zu schützen, erst recht bei jemandem, der für die Firma so gute Arbeit leisten konnte wie Anton. 

Doch tatsächlich anzubieten, auch einen Verräter wie den Vater zu schützen, das war Khalil nur in den Sinn gekommen, weil ihn Anton Hermeier vom ersten Moment an ins einem Büro fasziniert hatte. Schlank und mit diesem faszinierenden Mix dunkler Haare und strahlender blauer Augen, und dieser inneren Stärke und tiefen Zielstrebigkeit. 

Und eine kleine Fußnote aus der Personalakte hatte ihn Anton aufmerksamer beobachten lassen, als andere Mitarbeiter, die aus dem gleichen Grund in seinem Büro gelandet wären - Anton hatte bei seinem Vorstellungsgespräch die Möglichkeiten, bei Kayani, den Bevölkerungspflichten entkommen zu können, als einen der Gründe hervorgehoben, warum er bevorzugt bei Kayani SARL arbeiten würde. Das war nicht so ungewöhnlich, es gab genug junge Menschen, die diese Möglichkeiten erstmal interessant fanden, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen konnten, Kinder zu haben. Aber in Kombination damit, dass beim Background-Check keine einzige Beziehung aufgetaucht war, war Anton Hermeier als ‚potentiell homosexuell‘ markiert worden. Bei Kayani SARL war das kein Grund, einen Bewerber abzulehnen, dafür hatte Khalil subtil selber gesorgt. Er wollte nicht gegen seinesgleichen vorgehen, und solange sich die homosexuellen Mitarbeiter der Firma nicht offen gegen die Bevölkerungsgesetze stellten und ihren Bürgerpflichten nachkamen, war es auch für das Image der Firma unproblematisch, homosexuelle Mitarbeiter zu haben. 

Khalil konnte sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher sein, dass Anton Hermeier tatsächlich homosexuell war, aber er hatte sich deutlich weniger gegen Khalils Forderungen gewehrt, als er es von einem heterosexuellen Mitarbeiter erwartet hätte. Dann wiederum war Anton Hermeier ein sehr kontrollierter Mensch, dem man wenig ansah. Naja, dieses Mysterium würde sicher heute Abend gelüftet werden, denn wenn erstmal alle Hüllen fielen, waren die Reaktionen von homo- und heterosexuellen Männern doch etwas unterschiedlich. 

Khalil riss sich mühsam von den aufsteigenden Bildern eines nackten Anton Hermeier fort. Der Abend stand aktuell unter dem denkbar besten Stern, und heute Abend würde er die Antworten auf viele seiner stillen Fragen bekommen. So viel Geduld hatte er gerade noch. 

Jetzt stand die Arbeit an. Er öffnete das Protokoll der Videokonferenz und begann, die sich daraus ergebenden Anweisungen für die einzelnen Abteilungen zusammen zu stellen. 

Heute Abend würden seine Neugier - und seine anderen Begierden - ausreichend gestillt werden.

—

Anton stand vor seinem Kleiderschrank und sah etwas unschlüssig auf die Sammlung, die sich vor ihm erstreckte. Er hatte die Anzüge, die er für die Arbeit hatte, schonmal mental aussortiert. Nein, das war zu formell, nicht das bequem, aber nicht zu leger, das Unternehmer Ansary am Telefon angesetzt hatte. 

Aber… was war bequem, aber nicht zu leger?

Anton nahm eines seiner Hemden, und dazu einen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt. Eine Blue Jeans dazu?

Er legte die Sachen auf sein Bett, sah sich die Zusammenstellung an. Die Jeans war eher hell, der Pullover dunkelblau, alles zusammen betonte angeblich seine blauen Augen. Es wäre jedenfalls nicht schlecht, und bequem fand er es auch. Und zu leger sah es auch nicht aus - vielleicht ein bisschen bieder für einen Mann in seinem Alter. Aber lieber zu bieder als zu willig… Diese ganze… Affäre oder was es war als Geschäft anzusehen, in dem Anton mit seinem Körper für den Gefallen bezahlte, den Unternehmer Ansary ihm getan hatte, war in seinen Augen das sicherste Terrain. 

Es klingelte an der Tür. Er hatte sich Essen vom Lieferservice bestellt, das war am schnellsten und einfachsten gewesen. So hatte er noch genug Zeit, sich neben der Kleidungswahl fertig zu machen… 

Der Lieferbote war ein ziemlich heruntergekommen aussehender Ungelernter, der teilnahmslos Antons Geldkarte über seinen Leser zog und ihm dann das bestellte Essen aushändigte. Sie wechselten kein Wort, dann war Anton auch wieder alleine mit seiner Portion Tagliatelle mit Lachs und Rucola. 

Er setzte sich an seinen Küchentisch und aß gemütlich die Nudeln, die die gewohnt gute Qualität hatten, er war genau deswegen Stammkunde bei diesem Lieferservice. Er hatte grade drei Bissen getan, als das Telefon klingelte. Hastig schluckte er herunter, lief zur Telefonstation im Flur und angelte sich das Telefon. Das Display zeigte „Eltern“ an, also wahrscheinlich seine Mutter. 

„Ja, hier Anton?“  
„Hallo mein Junge, du bist ja doch noch zu Hause. Ich hatte schon gedacht, du wärst schon unterwegs, aber ich wollte es trotzdem versuchen - dein Vater ist gerade aufgewacht, er hat tatsächlich den ganzen Tag über geschlafen!“  
„Okay. Und wie geht es ihm jetzt?“  
„Naja, er ist still und grübelt, aber zumindest Appetit hatte er. Wenn du jetzt noch zu Hause bist, kannst du dann nicht vor deinem Treffen eben kurz hier vorbei schauen, einfach nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass du da bist?“  
„Mama, ich muss mich noch fertig machen und eigentlich wirklich gleich los, und ich bin noch zu neu in der Firma, um mir eine Verspätung leisten zu können, und diese Feier ist in einem Lokal etwas außerhalb der Stadt, und das in der anderen Richtung als zu euch. Es geht wirklich nicht, aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, morgen Nachmittag bei euch vorbei zu schauen. Nur tu mir solange einen Gefallen - lass Papa nicht telefonieren. Beschäftige ihn anders, schick ihn wieder schlafen, stopf ihn mit Essen voll - aber er soll nicht irgendwelche seiner Freunde anrufen, bevor ich mit ihm gesprochen habe.“  
„Wenn du das sagst… Aber er ist doch nicht wirklich in irgendetwas verwickelt, Junge? Das war doch alles nur ein dummes Missverständnis, dass ihn die Standespolizei mitgenommen hat?!“  
„Ja, Mama, aber es hat trotzdem ein paar Kreise gezogen, und er sollte sich erst einmal nur auf sich konzentrieren, ich bespreche dann morgen Nachmittag mit ihm, wie er sich am besten weiter verhält.“  
„Ja, ist gut. Er war jetzt nach dem Essen auch schon wieder etwas matt, gerade sitzt er vor dem Fernseher, aber ich denke, er wird spätestens in zwei Stunden wieder einschlafen.“  
„Das ist gut. Ich bin mir sicher, der Aufenthalt bei der Standespolizei war anstrengend für ihn. Er soll sich ruhig noch ein paar Tage erholen. Und morgen komme ich am Nachmittag zu euch, und wir können in Ruhe reden, okay? Ich muss mich jetzt aber wirklich fertig machen, sonst komme ich noch zu spät.“  
„Dann bis morgen, Anton. Hab einen schönen Abend mit deinen Kollegen!“  
„Ja, Mama. Bis morgen.“

Und damit war ihr Telefonat beendet.  
Wenn sie wüsste… aber das würde Anton zu verhindern wissen. Seine Mutter durfte von alledem nichts mitbekommen, es würde ihr das Herz brechen, sowohl, dass ihr Mann tatsächlich in so gefährliche Angelegenheiten verwickelt war, als auch dass ihr Sohn so weit gehen würde, um seinen Vater zu schützen. 

Er ging zurück in die Küche und aß seine Nudeln auf. Als er fertig war, warf er die Schachtel in den Müll und stellte sein Besteck gleich in die Spülmaschine, dann holte er seine Kleidung aus dem Schlafzimmer und ging ins Bad. Eine kurze Dusche, dann machte er sich an die Rasur. Er hatte wegen der vielen Arbeit lange keine Kontakte mehr gesucht, und entsprechend das Gestrüpp unten herum stehen gelassen, aber wenn er sich heute nackt vor seinem Chef auszog, wollte er nicht aussehen wie ein Waldschrat. 

Eine halbe Stunde später war er überall, wo er es sein wollte, enthaart, und fand sich durchaus ansehnlich. Er schlüpfte in die bereitgelegte Kleidung, griff sich den Kamm und brachte seine Haare in Ordnung, dann war er eigentlich auch schon fertig. 

Es war sieben Minuten nach Acht, als er auf die Uhr sah. Genau richtig. Er warf sich den dünnen Mantel über, nachts war es manchmal doch sehr frisch, und ob er die ganze Nacht im Hotelzimmer verbringen würde, wusste er noch nicht. 

Er ging zügig, aber nicht eilig zur U-Bahn-Station und stieg ein - er würde sich erst von der Station in Fürstenfeldbruck aus ein Taxi nehmen, bis dorthin war es genauso komfortabel mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln. Außerdem war das auch für seine Nachbarn und wer auch sonst vielleicht zugucken mochte, unauffälliger. 

Um 20 Uhr und 50 Minuten stieg er vor dem Hotel aus dem Taxi und bezahlte mit einem schnellen wisch der Geldkarte über das Lesegerät des Taxifahrers, der daraufhin auch gleich wieder umdrehte und davonfuhr. 

Das Gebäude vor Anton war eher unauffällig, es war architektonisch und farblich im gleichen Stil gehalten, wie die anderen Häuser drumherum, nur eine kleine Tafel neben der Haustür wies es als „Hotel Fürstenfelder Park“ aus, doch es gab keine Glastür oder gar Drehtür, sondern eine normale Holztür, daneben eine Klingel.

Anton drückte auf den Klingelknopf, der mit einem automatischen Türöffner verbunden war, sodass sich die Tür sofort öffnete. Dahinter befand sich keine großartige Lobby, sondern ein geräumiger Flur, in dem eine sehr bescheidene Rezeption nur zwei Schritte entfernt war. 

„Guten Tag, meine Name ist Hermeier, für mich sollte eine Codekarte hinterlegt sein?“  
Die junge Frau hinter der Rezeption lächelte ihn freundlich an und nickte, dann schob sie ihm eine Codekarte über den Tresen. „Zimmer 307, nehmen Sie den Fahrstuhl in den 3. Stock, dort ist es direkt links. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.“  
Anton nickte zurück, griff sich die Karte und trat in den Fahrstuhl, der ebenfalls nur zwei Schritte von der Rezeption entfernt war. 

Als er vor dem Zimmer mit der Nummer 307 stand, stellte er etwas verwundert fest, dass er eigentlich gar nicht nervös war. Alles war so gut durchgeplant, und obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste, was Unternehmer Ansary hinter dieser Tür von ihm erwarten würde, so war er sich doch sicher, dass er es würde erfüllen können. 

—

Die Temperatur war genau richtig, es war schon praktisch, dass solche Daten für Stammkunden automatisch vorhanden waren und die Haustechnik entsprechend eine angenehme Temperatur im Zimmer einstellte. 

Khalil saß auf dem geräumigen Bett des Zimmers und strich gedankenverloren über die dunkelblaue Bettwäsche. Er hatte sich umgezogen, trug eine leichte, weite Leinenhose mit einem geschnürten Bund, und ein Leinenhemd, das ebenso nur durch drei Bänder an der Vorderseite geschlossen wurde. Die Kleidung war schnell und unkompliziert ausgezogen, wenn es zur Sache ging, aber gab vorher genug Dekorum, um gegenüber dem jungen Hermeier nicht wie der letzte notgeile Sack zu wirken. 

Die Accessoirs, die Khalil im Verlauf des Abends jedenfalls noch benutzen wollte, und die er zu diesem Zweck mitgebracht hatte, waren im Schrank verstaut, denn wenn sie auf dem Tisch oder auf dem Bett liegen würden, wenn Anton eintrat, würde der junge Mann sicher die komplett falschen Schlüsse ziehen. Auch deswegen war Khalil überhaupt angezogen, denn bevor ernsthaft eine Chance bestand, dass Anton Hermeier Khalils Bedürfnisse wirklich erfüllen konnte, würden sie ein Gespräch führen müssen. 

Mental listete Khalil sich die Stichpunkte nochmal auf, überlegte sich wieder, ob er nicht doch einen anderen Satz nehmen sollte, um das Gespräch einzuleiten. Die Überraschung war ihm jedenfalls sicher, Anton Hermeier würde wahrscheinlich mit so ziemlich allem rechnen, aber nicht dem, was Khalil ihm sagen wollte.

Er blickte auf die Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten bis 21 Uhr. 

Khalils größte Hoffnung war, dass er Anton wirklich richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Wenn sein Gefühl richtig war, würde er heute eine der erfüllendsten Nächte seit langem erleben. Und dann… vielleicht gab es dann auch Chancen auf eine noch bessere Wiederholung gemeinsamer Stunden in der Zukunft. Man konnte ja wohl träumen.

Er hörte ein leises Klicken, das die Entriegelung der Zimmertür signalisierte. Er stand vom Bett auf und strich sich angespannt die Kleidung glatt, dann sah er zur sich öffnenden Tür. 

—

Die Codekarte in der Hand atmete Anton noch ein letztes Mal tief durch, dann ließ er die Karte über den Leser gleiten, woraufhin sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete. Er stieß die Tür auf, und bemerkte, dass dahinter schon Licht brannte. Als er die Tür ganz aufgestoßen hatte und eintrat, sah er, dass Unternehmer Ansary in einer legeren Kombination aus gebundenem Leinenhemd und Leinenhose auf ihn wartete.

Mit einem kurzen Blick erfasste er das Zimmer. Das geräumige Bett war mit einer geschmackvollen dunkelblauen Bettwäsche bezogen und dominierte den Raum. Daneben befand sich ein kleiner Tisch, mit zwei Stühlen. Links vom Bett führte ein etwas offen stehende Tür in einen gekachelten Kaum - wohl das Badezimmer. Rechts vom Bett stand ein Schrank aus einem edlen Holz. 

Sein Blick wanderte erneut zum Bett. Es hatte einen stabil aussehenden Metallrahmen, hatte aber keine altertümelnden Pfosten, sondern sah schlicht, funktional und zeitlos aus. 

Dann fokussierte Anton das wichtigste im Raum: Unternehmer Ansary. 

„Guten Abend, Unternehmer.“, begrüßte Anton seinen Gegenüber, während er mit einer Hand die Tür hinter sich wieder zu drückte und die Codekarte ein eine Vertiefung in der Wand legte, in der auch ein Telefon stand und eine Uhr eingelassen war. Es war 20:57 Uhr. 

Ansary nickte, dann grüßte er zurück: „Guten Abend, Herr Hermeier. Ich bin froh, dass sie gekommen sind.“

Er klang fast erleichtert. Hatte er gemeint, Anton käme nicht?

Doch noch bevor Anton weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, deutete Unternehmer Ansary mit einer Geste an, ob sie sich nicht an den Tisch setzen wollten. 

Anton kam dem gerne nach. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sich Ansary Zeit lassen würde, dass er noch vor Anton hier wäre, hatte er nicht gedacht. Die Distanz, die Ansary jetzt mit dem Verweis auf den Tisch an den Tag legte, kam Anton erst einmal ganz recht. Wenn Ansary ihn gleich besprungen hätte, wäre er mit der Situation überfordert gewesen. 

„Herr Hermeier, jetzt wo wir hier wirklich im privaten sind - und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass dieses Hotel wirklich absolut diskret ist, kein Fetzen unseres Gesprächs wird diesen Raum verlassen - muss ich Sie mit ein paar Details bezüglich meiner… Vorlieben vertraut machen.“

Der ruhige Tonfall, mit dem Ansary sprach, beruhigte Anton nicht im geringsten, obwohl er ganz offensichtlich mit diesen Zweck gewählt worden war. Das klang… nicht gut. Er hatte es zwar schon vermutet, aber diese Bestätigung, dass Ansary wohl… andere Interessen hatte, als nur normalen Sex, ließ ihn trotzdem mit einem eisigen Gefühl im Magen zurück, dass sich ganz ganz langsam versuchte, in den Rest seines Körpers auszubreiten. 

Er nickte trotzdem mit einem - hoffentlich - neutralen Ausdruck und forderte Ansary damit dazu auf, fortzufahren. 

Der holte tief Luft und sah Anton dann sehr direkt in die Augen.

„Ich bin devot und möchte Sie darum bitten, mich zu dominieren, Herr Hermeier. Als mein Herr und Meister, der für die kommende Nacht darüber entscheidet, was mir an Lust oder Strafe zusteht.“

Anton registrierte die Worte, doch irgendwie passte das so überhaupt nicht zu dem, was er erwartet hatte, dass er erst nach einigen Momenten wirklich begriff, was ihm Unternehmer Ansary gerade gesagt hatte.

Er wollte WAS?!


	6. Heiße Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitteschön, endlich Äktschn!  
> (Sorry für die Verspätung, unter der Woche hab ich viele Termine und komme nicht immer ganz pünktlich zum posten)  
> Außerdem Danke für mein erstes Kudo zur Geschichte! <3

„Ich wollte Sie damit nicht so überrumpeln, aber ich vermeide es, diese Seite meiner Persönlichkeit dort zu erwähnen, wo die Wände Ohren haben könnten.“

Anton nickt mechanisch. Und es machte schon Sinn. 

Unternehmer waren mächtig und erfolgreich. Unternehmer waren diejenigen, die die Kontrolle ausübten. 

Unternehmer waren nicht devot. 

Nur dass dieser hier vor ihm saß und genau das behauptete. Anton hatte in den verruchten Treffpunkten, die man als Homosexueller im Geheimen aufsuchte, um Gleichgesinnte zu finden, schon viel exotische Dinge gesehen und mitbekommen. An den geheimen Treffpunkten sammelten sich alle Arten von Menschen mit anderen Vorstellungen davon, was ihnen Freude bereitete. Eine gewisse Faszination hatte dieses verruchte Milieu für Anton immer gehabt, doch wirklich getraut hatte er sich nie, mehr als nur aus der Entfernung zu schauen - homosexuell zu sein war schon genug Anderssein für jemanden, dem an einem angenehmen Leben im System lag. 

Doch er wusste, was devot bedeutete. Der dominante Partner eine solchen Beziehung gab die Befehle - und der devote Partner führte sie aus, oder er wurde bestraft. Und er genoss sowohl die Unterordnung, als auch die Bestrafung durch seinen dominanten Partner, seinen Master. 

Der Gedanke daran, welche Rolle Unternehmer Ansary ihm in der Nummer hier zugedacht hatte, brachte Anton endlich dazu, wieder etwas zu sagen.

„Warum… ich?“

Unternehmer Ansary hatte nach seiner ersten klaren Ansage Anton nicht mehr in die Augen geschaut, und auch als Anton jetzt seinen Blickkontakt suchte, schien Ansary absichtlich einen Punkt unterhalb von Antons Augen zu fixieren.

„Sie sind ein zielstrebiger junger Mann, Herr Hermeier. Sie haben eine natürliche Stärke, Sie strahlen eine natürliche Dominanz aus. Ganz unabhängig von ihrer Kaste. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre… sind Sie Männern nicht abgeneigt, oder?“

Verdammt. War er so einfach zu lesen? Oder war Ansary nur so ein guter Menschenkenner? Oder hatte das Screening für die Firma ihn enttarnt? Aber… warum hatte sie ihn dann überhaupt angestellt?

Wieder nickte Anton nur, es hatte keinen Zweck, es hier und jetzt leugnen. Um nicht länger wie ein stotternder, halbstummer Fisch dazusitzen, zwang er sich, es auch auszusprechen.

„Ja, ich bin homosexuell.“

Ein Lächeln umspielte daraufhin Ansarys Lippen.

„Ich danke ihnen für diese Ehrlichkeit, Herr Hermeier. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich aus dem, was ich hier von Ihnen erfahre, niemals in der Firma Kapital schlagen werde. Das, was hier zwischen uns passiert, ist privat, und wird es bleiben.“

Anton nickte erneut. Ansary fuhr aber fast unmittelbar fort.

„Alles, was ich von Ihnen weiß, zeigt mir, dass sie das Potential haben, mich auf die Art und Weise zu dominieren, wie ich es mir wünsche. Doch ich kann Sie niemals dazu zwingen, mich wirklich zu dominieren - denn Ihre Dominanz bedeutet meine Unterwerfung, und wer die Fäden in der Hand hält, unterwirft sich nicht. Ihrer zögerlichen Reaktion zufolge nehme ich an, dass sie keine persönlichen Erfahrungen mit sexueller Dominanz haben… Und wenn Sie es dabei belassen wollen, dann werden wir in diesem Zimmer normalen Sex haben, einmalig, und ich werde Sie nie wieder damit behelligen. Ihr Vater ist, wie sie sicher bereits erfahren haben, aus dem Gewahrsam der Standespolizei entlassen. Die Geschichte kann abgeschlossen sein.“

Anton nickte erneut. Und diverse Gedanken huschten durch seinen Kopf, einerseits die Erkenntnis, dass er wohl wirklich die Möglichkeit hatte, diese Sache hinter sich zu lassen, wenn er wollte. Einmal Sex, nur heute Abend, und er könnte es hinter sich lassen.

Aber… was Ansary ihm anbot, seine wirkliche Unterwerfung, spukte ebenso durch seinen Kopf, und es war ein verlockendes Bild. Ansary, der ihn in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit in der Hand hatte, der ihn, wenn ihm danach war, noch immer an die Standespolizei verraten konnte - derselbe Ansary bot ihm vollkommene Unterwerfung an, Antons Wille wäre für ihn Gesetz. Fantasiebilder, von Ansary auf Knien vor ihm, blitzen in Antons Gedanken auf. 

Ein Teil seiner Gedanken schrie auf, was für eine bescheuerte Idee es war, eine solche Unverschämtheit gegenüber einem Unternehmer überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen. Wie konnte er es sich anmaßen, seinen Willen einem Unternehmer aufzuzwingen? 

Und genau dieser Gedanke brachte einen kleinen, rebellischen Teil in Anton in Wallungen. Er könnte es tun, er könnte einen Unternehmer unter sich liegen haben, auf Knien um Erlösung bettelnd, alles mit ihm machen, was er wollte. Und niemand würde ihr dafür bestrafen, denn niemand würde es je erfahren.

Anton sah, dass Ansary auf irgendeine weitere Reaktion von ihm wartete. Ihm die Entscheidung überließ - ihm bereits jetzt Macht einräumte. Und verdammt, es fühlte sich gut an, nicht immer nur der kleine Gelernte zu sein, der zu tun und zu lassen hatte, was Manager und Unternehmer ihm sagten. Als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr sich ein Teil von ihm immer nach dieser Machte gesehnt hatte, die Macht, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, da wurde ihm klar - er wollte es probieren. Er wollte diese Macht über einen Unternehmer zumindest einmal kosten - und hier war die Gelegenheit. Er würde sie nicht verstreichen lassen. 

„Okay, Unternehmer Ansary. Ich werde Ihnen ihren Wunsch erfüllen - und sie für diese Nacht dominieren. Sie unterwerfen sich bis zum Morgen meinen Befehlen - und ich entscheide, was passiert.“

Ansarys Augen hatten angefangen zu leuchten, als Anton mit klarer Stimme gesprochen hatte. Anton war sofort fasziniert, denn eine solche sofortige Reaktion auf den harten Tonfall hatte er nicht erwartet. 

„Jawohl, Herr. Ich bin Ihnen zu Diensten, wie Sie es verlangen.“

Die Stimme des Unternehmers hatte sich verändert, der amüsierte Unterton, der sonst fast immer mitgeschwungen hatte, war verschwunden, einer ehrlichen Ernsthaftigkeit gewichen. Und plötzlich machte es Sinn, dass er auf das Herr Hermeier gegenüber Anton bestanden hatte - der Herr war seinem Diener übergeordnet. Ansary hatte ihn schon die Ganze Zeit als Herr angesprochen… als seinen Herr.

„Dann… gibt es sonst noch etwas zu beachten? Bevor wir zum… vergnüglichen Teil kommen?“

Ansary nickte, dann stand er kurz auf und holte einen Beutel aus dem Schrank, den er vor Anton auf den Tisch legte. Er holte daraus vier Ledermanschetten mit Ringen, ein weiches Seil und einen Butt Plug hervor.

„Ich habe diese Hilfsmittel mitgebracht, Herr. Alles weitere findet sich im Zimmer, im Nachtschrank ist Gleitgel, am Bett sind Möglichkeiten zur Fixierung. Was und wie Sie es mit mir machen, obliegt aber Ihrer Entscheidung. Und während dieses Abends bin ich kein Unternehmer für Sie - sondern ihr Diener Khalil. Ich bin in Ihrer Hand, Herr.“

Und damit sank er vor Anton auf den Boden, kniete sich vor ihn und bot ihm mit gesenktem Kopf seine überkreuzten Handgelenke an.

Es war eine fast überwältigende Geste, erst Recht in Verbindung mit der deutlichen Aufforderung, seinen Vornamen zu benutzen. Und Anton spürte, wie ihn das anmachte, wie ihm diese offene Unterwerfung dieses mächtigen Mannes das Blut in Wallungen brachte. 

Er griff nach dem etwas schmaleren Paar Manschetten, sie waren mit Riemen zu schließen. Er nahm Ansarys - nein, Khalils, eine Hand in seine und zog die Manschette fest um das Handgelenk, dann wiederholte er die Prozedur mit der anderen Hand. Auf dem Tisch entdeckte er unter den Manschetten noch ein paar Verbindungselemente, mit denen er die Manschetten verbinden konnte. Doch vorher…

„Zieh dich aus, Khalil. Und dann knie dich auf das Bett, mit dem Rücken zu mir.“

Und ohne jede Widerrede, fast eifrig, stand Khalil auf, öffnete die Bänder seiner Leinenkleidung und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Darunter trug er keine Unterwäsche. Und ebenfalls ohne einen weiteren Kommentar dreht er sich um und kniete sich auf das Bett, wie Anton ihn angewiesen hatte. 

—

Khalils Inneres kribbelte vor Erwartung. Sein Plan, sein Spiel war aufgegangen, Anton Hermeier stand hinter ihm, hatte ihm befohlen, sich auf das Bett zu knien, hatte ihm die Manschetten angelegt. War sein Herr für diese Nacht.

Dominierte ihn. 

Es war ein Gefühl des Triumphs, das nur von der erregenden Erwartung überholt wurde, die in ihm aufloderte, mit jedem leisen Geräusch, das er hinter sich wahrnahm. Sein Geschlecht war seit sein Herr ihm die Manschetten angelegt hatte leicht angeschwollen, noch nicht ganz hart, aber auf dem besten Weg dorthin. 

Wieder die feinen Geräusche von Bewegungen hinter ihm, das Rascheln von Kleidung. Dann senkte sich das Bett hinter ihm, sein Herr war nun bei ihm. 

Die klare Stimme befahl ihm: „Auf alle Viere.“ Khalil gehorchte, stützte sich auf seine Hände. Sein linkes Fußgelenk wurde ergriffen, dann schloss sich die Manschette darum, wurde festgezogen, dann passierte das gleiche mit seinem rechten Fußgelenk. Sein Herr berührte dabei kaum seine Haut. Erst als die Manschetten fertig befestigt waren, fuhren die Hände einmal über die komplette Rückseite seine Beine, die Oberschenkel und Unterschenkel ganz entlang, und dann über die nach oben liegenden Fußsohlen. Khalil zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, er war dort kitzelig. 

Ein kurzes Lachen ertönte hinter ihm. Dann fuhren geschickte Finger ganz absichtlich kitzelnd über seine Fußsohlen, und Khalil atmete schnaubend ein und aus, um nicht direkt seine Füße wegzuziehen. Fies! Momente später hörte die Berührung aber wieder auf, zogen sich die Finger zurück. Khalis Atem beruhigte sich. Die Erwartung wuchs an, als einige Momente nur Stille herrschte, bis sein Herr den nächsten Befehl an ihn richtete: „Dreh dich um, und heb die Arme über den Kopf.“

Khalil gehorchte, konnte so wieder sehen, was sein Herr tat, wie er jede Bewegung mit seinen intensiven blauen Augen verfolgte. Anton hatte sich nur des Pullovers entledigt und die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt. Als Khalil die Arme über den Kopf hob, stieg Anton vom Bett und holte das Seil vom Tisch. Er maß einen Teil davon mit den Armen ab, schlang ihn zu einer Rolle zusammen, dann stieg er mit dem losen Ende wieder aufs Bett, und machte einen ersten Knoten um den Ring an der Manschette am linken Handgelenk. Dann zog es das Seil durch eine entsprechende Bohrung in der stabilen Eisenstange am Kopfende des Bettes, brachte damit das Handgelenk dorthin. Schnell war auch das zweite Handgelenk mit dem Seil fixiert, und Khalils Hände fest und fast ohne Spielraum am Kopfende des Bettes fixiert. Auf beiden Seiten war noch über eine Meter Seil übrig, doch Anton ließ das überstehende Seil lose aufgewickelt einfach neben Khalil auf das Bett fallen. 

Er kam jetzt wieder ganz auf das Bett, kniete sich über Khalils Körpermitte.

„So. Dann wird der Diener seinem Herrn den ersten Dienst erweisen.“  
Er öffnete den Reisverschluss seiner Jeans, zog sein ebenfalls noch nicht ganz hartes Geschlecht aus der Unterhose hervor und setzte die Spitze an Khalils Lippen. „Lutsch!“

Khalil öffnete den Mund und hob den Kopf an, soweit es aus seiner Position möglich war, und schloss seine Lippen um die beschnittene Eichel. Er merkte sofort, dass er in diese Position sehr schnell einen steifen Nacken bekommen würde, doch sein Wohlbefinden war hier nicht gefragt. Er sollte seinem Herrn zu Diensten sein, also begann er, mit der Zunge über die Eichel zu fahren, und hob seinen Kopf noch ein wenig weiter, um das Geschlecht noch etwas tiefer nehmen zu können. Sein Herr kam ihm etwas entgegen, sodass er bald doch durch leichtes vor- und zurückbewegen des Kopfes etwas Spielraum hatte, um seinen Herrn mit dem Mund zu befriedigen. Und so konzentrierte er sich auf die Aufgabe, die ihm sein Herr gestellt hatte, und merkte, dass seine Bemühungen nicht nur schnell das Geschlecht zu voller Größe anwachsen ließen, sondern auch die Atmung seines Herrn sich beschleunigte. Durch den Winkel und seine gefesselten Arme war seine Reichweite begrenzt, doch sein Herr schien trotzdem Gefallen daran zu finden.

Nachdem sich Khalil eine ganze Weile dem Geschlecht seines Herrn gewidmet hatte, zog sich dieser plötzlich aus seinem Mund zurück. „Genug.“

Erleichtert ließ Khalil seinen Kopf zurückfallen, die Position war alles andere als bequem. Sein eigenes Geschlecht war dennoch im Verlauf des Blowjobs gänzlich steif geworden, stand nun aufrecht zwischen seinen Beinen. Anton kletterte von Khalil herunter, nahm dann mit einer zügigen Bewegung Khalils rechtes Bein in die Hand und zog es nach oben, zu seinen Handgelenken hin. Khalil rutsche dabei noch etwas tiefer, und zog sein linkes Bein ebenfalls an, um sich nicht ob der etwas groben Handhabung irgendetwas zu verreißen. 

Das vorher noch lose gelassene Seilende wurde durch den Ring an der Manschette am Bein gezogen, dann sah sein Herr auf Khalil herab. „Geht das so, oder muss es lockerer?“ Khalil überlegte kurz, meine dann „Es geht, Herr. Solange Ihr mich nicht die ganze Nacht in dieser Position behalten wollt.“ Anton nickte, dann machte er auf der Position einen Knoten um den Ring in der Manschette. Mit Khalils anderem Bein wurde genauso verfahren, und so konnte er sich kurz darauf nicht mehr bewegen, lag zusammengefaltet auf dem Bett, die Beine zusammen mit den Armen an das Kopfende gebunden. Sein Geschlecht war prall und fest, die Position, die ihn seinem Herrn so sehr auslieferte, hatte die Erregung noch weiter befeuert. 

Khalil sah zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch zu Anton, und erkannte in dessen Augen ein besonderes Funkeln, während er auf den hilflosen und gut verschnürten Khalil herab schaute. 

—

Anton musste Schlucken, als er Khalil so hilflos unter sich sah. Vollkommen ohne Wiederstand hatte sich der andere Mann erst in den Mund ficken, und jetzt in diese vollkommen hilflose Lage bringen lassen. Es war geil, einen anderen Menschen auf diese kompromisslose Art zu besitzen. Anton hatte in seinen Studentenzeiten Männer gevögelt und sich vögeln lassen, Blowjobs gegeben und Blowjobs bekommen, doch diese vollkommene Unterwerfung unter seinen Willen, diese kompromisslose Erfüllung seiner sexuellen Wünsche, hatte er nie zuvor erlebt.

Und Khalil war ein bisher recht stiller Sexpartner, doch seine kleinen körperlichen Reaktionen waren sinnlich und sprachen Anton an. Selbst jetzt, in dieser Pose in der sein Bewegungsspielraum fast vollständig eingeschränkt war, zeigte ein leises Muskelspiel unter der Haut, dass Khalil erregt war und auf Anton reagierte. Der steife Schwanz war nur das sichtbarste Zeichen davon. 

Doch Anton wollte jetzt seine Macht über Khalils Körper noch weiter ausprobieren… und seine sexuellen Reaktionen noch mehr steuern. Er fuhr die Rückseiten der Schenkel mit den Händen entlang, und als er auf Khalils rundem Hintern ankam, knetete er die festen Backen ein bisschen, was Khalil ein Seufzen entrang. Der Hintern stand durch die starke Krümmung des ganzen Körpers etwas vom Bett ab. Anton klatsche einmal mit beiden Händen auf die Pobacken vor ihm, was Khalil zusammen zucken ließ, und ein weiteres Seufzen entlockte. Dann nahm Anton zielstrebig den halb auf dem Bauch liegenden Schwanz in seine eine Hand und die entblößten Hoden in die andere. 

Mit festem Griff massierte er das steife Glied, und ließ nach ein paar Experimenten den Daumen der anderen Hand fest über den Damm gleiten. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden die leisen Seufzer Khalils zu leisem Stöhnen, und Anton spürte, wie der Mann unter ihm sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Doch für Erlösung war es noch zu früh - viel zu früh.

Er ließ also umgehend von Khalil ab, und setzte sich auf seine eigenen Füße zurück, um den anderen Mann zu betrachten. Er wand sich jetzt in der stärkeren Erregung in seinen Fesseln, doch seine Bewegungen waren so stark eingeschränkt, dass kaum mehr als ein kurzes Zucken hier und da zu bemerken waren. Auf der Stirn standen ein paar Schweißperlen, der Mund war leicht geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen, ein harmonisches, schönes Bild erotischer Hingabe. 

Und Anton würde jetzt einen anderen Ausdruck darauf zwingen. 

Er stand kurz auf, und streifte sich endlich seine Kleidung ab. Zunächst war es durchaus erregend gewesen, noch voll bekleidet zu sein, nur die Hose zu öffnen und dann in den Mund seines Dieners vorzustoßen, doch jetzt war es eher unbequem. Dann griff er nach dem Buttplug, der auf dem Tisch lag. Er war aus Silikon und hatte eine eher samtige Oberfläche, und war weder besonders klein, noch besonders groß. Ein ungefährliches, aber zweckmäßiges Spielzeug. 

Bevor er wieder auf das Bett stieg, öffnete er die Schublade des kleinen Nachtschranks, und wie versprochen lag dort eine Tube mit Gleitgel. Diese ebenfalls in der Hand haltend, setzte sich Anton wieder auf das Bett, vor seinen verschnürten Diener. Khalil hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet, seine dunklen Augen waren auf Antons Hände gerichtet, und auf das Gleitgel und den Buttplug. In diesen dunklen Augen zeigte sich die fast fiebrige Erregung, und eine Erwartung dessen, was nun folgen würde.

Anton öffnete die Tube mit dem Gleitgel und gab sich eine ordentliche Portion davon in die andere Hand. Dann rieb er damit den Buttplug sorgfältig ein, dass er ganz umhüllt war. Und ohne weitere Vorbereitung setze er das Spielzeug an Khalils Eingang und schob es in einer langsamen, aber stetigen Bewegung in ihn. 

Der Buttplug war nicht groß, aber auch nicht so klein, dass er ohne Vorbereitung schmerzfrei eingeführt werden konnte. Khalils Augen weiteten sich, und ein Ächzen brach aus ihm hervor, als die Spitze des Plugs eine Dicke erreichte, die seine natürliche Toleranz überschritt. Doch Anton hielt in der stetigen, langsamen Bewegung nicht inne, drückte das Spielzeug unerbittlich weiter vor, das noch ein wenig dicker wurde, bis es an seiner dicksten Stelle ein schmerzhaftes Grunzen hervorrief, und dann, als es sich wieder verjüngte, von selbst weiter glitt und fest in Khalils Körper saß. 

Khalils Atem ging einige Momente schnell und heftig, bis er den Schmerz offensichtlich erst einmal überwunden hatte und sich wieder beruhigte. Seine Erregung war merklich abgeflaut, das Glied zwischen seinen Beinen war nur noch halbsteif. Noch bevor Khalil sich wieder ganz von der rauen Art erholt hatte, mit der Anton den Plug eingeführt hatte, griff Anton schon wieder mit festen Griff nach dem Schwanz seines Dieners. Und wieder bearbeitete er ihn mit bewusster Zielstrebigkeit, massierte Hoden und Damm, bis Khalil wieder mit jedem schweren Atemzug ein leises Stöhnen hervor brachte, das seine nahende Erlösung verdeutlichte. Doch Anton wollte noch nicht, dass er kam, er ließ für einige Minuten von Khalil ab, bis dieser wieder normal atmete, dann reizte er ihn erneut, bis sein Atem schwer ging. Das Spiel wiederholte er mehrere Male, bis ein leises Wimmern von Khalil kam. 

„Bitte… Herr… Erlösung…“ Mehr war zwischen dem schweren Atem nicht von Khalil zu hören. Anton konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Ich erwarte einen ganzen Satz, wenn du mit mir redest, Khalil.“

„Bitte… Herr… schenken Sie mir… Erlösung!“, brachte Khalil scheinbar unter Aufbietung seinen ganzen Willens hervor. Anton nickt wohlwollend, dann setzte er sich auf und holte die Tube mit dem Gleitgel wieder heran. Er drückte sich wieder etwas davon auf die Hand, und ließ es dort etwas warm werden, bevor er es auf seinem eigenen Schwanz verteilte. Mit dem Gel auf sich, begann er sich selbst zu streicheln, brachte sich selbst dem Höhepunkt nahe. Dann wandte er sich wieder Khalil zu.

„Du wirst nicht kommen, bevor ich in dir mein Sperma verteilt habe. Hast du mich verstanden?“  
Khalil war die Anstrengung anzusehen, doch sein „Ja, Herr.“ klang sicher und zuversichtlich. 

Etwas vorsichtiger als bei Einführen zog Anton den Plug wieder aus Khalils Öffnung heraus, dann nahm er noch etwas Gleitgel auf seine Finger und weitere Khalil nun doch noch. Als er merkte, dass der andere Mann genug vorgedehnt war und wieder in starker Erregung zu versinken drohte, positionierte er seinen Schwanz an der Öffnung und drang langsam aber stetig ein.

Sein eigenes Stöhnen ob des geilen Gefühls von Khalils engem Tunnel um seinen Schwanz übertönte den langgezogenen Seufzer, der von Khalil unter ihm kam. Nach dem ersten langsamen Eindringen, steigerte Anton sein Tempo schnell, und als Khalil bei einem der Stöße ein leiser Schrei entwich, wusste Anton, dass er wohl endlich den richtigen Winkel gefunden hatte. Er versuchte die Bewegung zu wiederholen, und nach zwei weiteren Versuchen gelang es ihm. Während sein Schwanz mit jedem Stoß über Khalils Prostata fuhr und ihm Lustschreie entlockte, spürte er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt rasend schnell kommen. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo, nun nicht mehr darauf achtend, ob er noch den richtigen Winkel traf, und mit vier weiteren harten Stößen in Khalils Inneres ergoss er sich mit einem befreiten Stöhnen. 

Khalil unter ihm war allerdings noch nicht gekommen, doch sein schneller Atem und die leichten unruhigen Bewegungen, die er in seinen Fesseln versuchte, zeigten, dass auch er nur noch ein Haar vom Höhepunkt entfernt war. Mit einem beherzten Griff an Khalils Schwanz vergoss auch dieser sich nur Momente später, und das Zusammenziehen aller Muskeln in seinem Hintern massierte Antons empfindlichen Schwanz noch einmal exquisit, pumpte die letzten Samen aus ihm heraus. 

Anton zog sich mit seinem erschlaffenden Penis aus Khalil zurück, dann beugte er sich über Khalil und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Hey. Alles okay?“

Khalil öffnete die Augen, die nun eine tiefe Zufriedenheit zeigten, zusammen mit dem kleinen, seligen Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte. „Ja, Herr. Alles ist mehr als In Ordnung.“

Anton nickte, dann begann er, die Knoten an den Fußmanschetten zu öffnen. Die Belastung hatte sie noch fester gezogen, doch mit ein bisschen Knibbeln ließen sie sich doch schnell öffnen. Vorsichtig half er Khalil, die Beine wieder zu strecken. Dann öffnete er auf die Knoten an den Handfesseln. Khalil nahm daraufhin sein Arme herunter und ließ sie einfach neben seinem Körper liegen. 

Sein eigenes Sperma hatte sich auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust verteilt, und einzelne Tropfen von Antons Sperma rannen ihm zwischen den Beinen hervor. Anton öffnete die Schublade am Nachtschrank und fand dort eine Packung Taschentücher, mit denen er begann, Khalil zu säubern. 

Doch noch bevor er viel machen konnte, wurde ihm das Tuch aus der Hand genommen, und Khalil begann im Gegenzug, Anton zu reinigen, bevor er die deutlich größere Menge Sperma von seinem Bauch und seiner Brust wischte. Auf Antons etwas perplexen Blick hin meinte der ältere Mann nur: „Ich Danke ihnen für Ihre Großzügigkeit, Herr, doch dies hier sind die Aufgaben eines Dieners. Ihr habt mir bereits Erlösung beschert, nun werde ich mich wieder ganz eurem Wohlbefinden widmen.“

Antons anfängliche Überraschung verschwand schlagartig. Unterne… Khalil hatte davon gesprochen, dass er die Nacht über Antons Diener wäre. Und die Nacht war noch nicht vorbei, er sah Anton immer noch als seinen Herrn an. Also würde Anton auch weiter sein Herr sein. Daran hatte er bisher nicht das geringste auszusetzen gehabt. 

Nachdem das Taschentuch seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte und entsorgt worden war, wandte sich Khalil Anton zu, eindeutig mit der Erwartung, nun weitere Befehle und Aufgaben zu bekommen. Antons Blick fiel auf das Seil, das halb auf dem Bett und halb auf dem Boden lag. 

„Säubere das Spielzeug und räum auf, dann sehen wir weiter.“

Khalil nickte, brachte das Seil zunächst auf den Tisch und verschwand dann mit dem Buttplug im Bad. Anton sah ihm hinterher, und genoss den Anblick des nackten Körpers. 

—

Khalil rollte auf den Befehl seines Herrn hin das Seil erst lose zusammen, dann griff er sich den immer noch glitschigen Buttplug und verschwand damit im Badezimmer, um ihn zu säubern. Das leichte Ziehen in seinem Hintern, als er sich bewegte, und der Plug in seiner Hand, ließen ihn die harsche Art, wie sein Herr ihm das Spielzeug eingeführt hatte, noch mal Revue passieren. 

Es hatte weh getan, doch die unerbittliche, konsequente Art seines Herrn bei der Handlung hatte ihn gleichzeitig befreit, er war seinem Herrn ausgeliefert gewesen, seine Lust und sein Schmerz hatten nur in Antons Hand gelegen. Und Anton hatte ihm Lust und Schmerz bereitet, ihn auch mit dem langen Reizen ohne Erlösung fast Schmerz durch die Lust bereitet, doch letztlich hatte er ihm die höchste Lust geschenkt. 

Als Khalil merkte, dass er am Waschbecken stand und vor sich hin träumte, konzentrierte er sich wieder explizit auf seine Aufgabe: Saubermachen und aufräumen. Das hatte ihm sein Herr befohlen, und er würde seinem Herrn gehorchen. 

Als der Plug sauber war, trocknete Khalil ihn kurz ab, und trat dann zurück ins Hotelzimmer, wo er den Plug im Schrank verstaute, bevor er an den Tisch trat und das Seil mit geübten Bewegungen richtig zusammen rollte und zu einem handlichen Transportknäuel zusammen knotete. Dann verstaute er auch das Seil im Schrank, sollte Anton es wieder haben wollen, könnte er Khalil entweder befehlen, es zu holen, oder es selber finden, denn während Khalil auch seine vorher achtlos auf dem Boden gelandete Kleidung zusammen faltete und auf einem der Stühle ablegte, lag die ganze Zeit Antons Blick auf ihm. 

Als Khalil auch Antons Kleidung vom Boden aufgehoben und zusammengefaltet hatte, ertönte prompt auch die Stimme sein es Herrn wieder. 

„Komm zurück ins Bett.“  
Wieder gehorchte Khalil sofort. Er legte sich neben Anton, der ihn sehr genau beobachtete, immer wieder mit den Augen über Khalils gesamten Körper strich. Khalil war nicht schüchtern, eher das Gegenteil, doch dieser Blick, halb Verlangen und halb wissenschaftliche Analyse, ließen ihn sich doch nackter fühlen als er es an sich war. Dieser Blick war nicht nur auf seinen Körper gerichtet, er wollte tiefer in Khalil eindringen. 

Dann folgten den Blicken Hände, die sanft und erkundend über Khalils Körper strichen. Als Khalil ebenfalls beginnen wollte, den Körper seines Herren zu erkunden, wurde seine Hand festgehalten. „Lass meine Berührungen geschehen, nimm sie einfach hin. Genieße es, und zeige mir deinen Genuss.“ So ließ Khalil seine Hand wieder sinken, und gab sich dem sanften Streicheln hin. Die Hände erkundeten seinen ganzen Körper, ohne die offensichtlichen erogenen Zonen besonders zu reizen oder zu übergehen. Über Arme, Bauch, Ohren strichen sie genauso wie über Brustwarzen und die Innenseite von Khalils Schenkeln. 

Als sie einmal fast den ganzen Körper passiert hatten, kam der nächste Befehl von Anton. „Zeig mir deine empfindsamsten Stellen. Ich will genau wissen, wo du am Besten zu stimulieren bist.“ 

„Ja, Herr.“, antworte Khalil darauf, dann nahm er die rechte Hand seines Herrn in seine und führte sie in seinen Nacken. Dort, direkt unter seinem Haaransatz, war eine Stelle, mit der man ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte, wenn man sie streichelte, küsste oder darüber leckte. Als Anton mit geschickten Fingern einen sanften Rhythmus dort etablierte, entwich Khalil ein zufriedenes Seufzen, und er merkte, wie sich das Blut in seinem Schoß sammelte und sein Geschlecht langsam wieder erwachte. 

Als Anton wieder von seinem Nacken abließ, drehte sich Khalil mit dem Rücken zu seinem Herrn, ohne dessen Hand loszulassen. Dann führte er eben jene Hand seinen Po hinauf und an die Stelle direkt oberhalb der Pofalte. Anton verstand, und begann auch dort zu streicheln, was Khalils wiedererwachte Erregung noch weiter Anschwellen ließ. Als Anton seine Hand von dort zurück zog, rutsche Khalil etwas auf dem Bett nach oben, dann griff er wieder hinter sich nach Antons Hand und führte sie an die ungewöhnlichste erogene Zone seines Körpers - in seine Kniekehlen. Er konnte Antons Reaktion auf die Stelle nicht sehen, doch schnell kam auch die zweite Hand hinzu und drückte sich in die zarte Haut seiner anderen Kniekehle, in einem einheitlichen Rhythmus. Es war himmlisch. Ein wohliges Seufzen, das Khalil gar nicht versuchte zu unterdrücken, war neben seiner inzwischen harten Erektion eindeutiges Zeichen davon. 

Nach einigen weiteren Momenten ließ Anton aber auch von Khalils Kniekehlen wieder ab und nach einem kurzen Streicheln über seinen Rückne und eine Berührung mit der Zunge in seinem Nacken, die ihn erschauern ließ, verschwand der Körper hinter ihm ganz. Anton war aufgestanden. 

Verwirrt blickte Khalil zu seinem Herrn auf. Der ging um das Bett herum und quittierte Khalils Erektion, als er sie genauer in Augenschein genommen hatte, mit einem Grinsen.   
„Ich gehe duschen. Wenn ich zurück bin, will ich dich noch genauso erregt sehen, wie jetzt.“

Und damit verschwand er im Badezimmer, aus dem kurz darauf das Rauschen der Dusche zu hören war. Khalil legte seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen, dann überlegte er, wie er diesen Befehl jetzt zu interpretieren hatte. Sollte er sich nur mit der Erinnerung an die Berührungen seines Herrn erregt halten, oder war ein wenig handfestere Unterstützung auch erlaubt? Nach kurzer Überlegung kam Khalil zu Ergebnis, das Anton letztlich eine offene Formulierung gewählt hatte, weil es ihm wohl egal war. Das einzige, was seinem Herrn grade wohl wichtig war, war dass sein Diener erregt hier im Bett auf ihn wartete - er durfte sich also nicht zum Höhepunkt bringen, und die Erregung auch nicht verlieren. Gegen ein paar Handgriffe sprach aber wohl nichts. 

Er schwelgte dennoch erst in den Erinnerungen an die sanften Hände, die ihn gerade noch stimuliert hatten. Dann glitt seine Hand gemächlich zwischen seine Beine und er hielt mit sanften Strichen über sein Glied die Erregung auf einem angenehmen Niveau, nicht zu drängend, aber niemals in Gefahr, zu verschwinden. Nach einigen Minuten - Khalil war sich sehr bewusst, dass sein Herr sich Zeit gelassen hatte - verstummte das Rauschen des Wassers und einige Momente später trat sein Herr mit nassen Haaren und sich mit einem der weichen Handtücher trocken rubbelnd aus dem Bad. 

Als er weitgehend trocken war, warf er das Handtuch einfach über eine der Stuhllehnen und trat dann an das Bett heran. Dass Khalil seine Erregung noch immer streichelte, kommentierte er nicht. Anton blieb am Fußende des Bettes stehen, und Khalil drehte sich auf den Rücken, um besser zu seinem Herrn aufsehen zu können. 

„Komm her.“, war der knappe Befehl, dem Khalil sofort Folge leistete. Er rutschte auf dem Bett zu Anton hin, dessen Glied langsam anschwoll, während die blauen Augen auf Khalils Körper fixiert waren. „Knie dich vor mir hin.“, wurde der Befehl präzisiert, noch während Khalil überlegte, in welcher Position er gewünscht wurde. Auf allen Vieren war ihm schnell klar, was sein Herr von ihm wollte. 

„Lutsch ihn, bis ich komme. Du darfst dich selber auch zum Höhepunkt streicheln.“ Wieder ein knapper Befehl, und Khalil sah keinen Grund, zu zögern, also senkte er seine Lippen auf die Eichel vor ihm. In dieser Position hatte er erheblich mehr Spielraum, konnte das Glied erheblich tiefer in sich aufnehmen, als zuvor. Das zu Beginn nur halbsteife Glied war schnell zu voller Größe angeschwollen und Khalil umspielte es mit seiner Zunge, während sein Kopf sich vor und zurück bewegte. Leise Seufzer verrieten ihm die besonders empfindlichen Stellen am Glied seines Herrn, sodass er diese noch intensiver umspielte, und als er einen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, griff er auch wieder zwischen seine eigenen Beine und ließ seine Hand mit festem Griff über die eigene Erregung streichen. Er achtete aber stets darauf, dass seine eigene Lust ihn nicht von der Aufgabe, seinem Herrn zu dienen, ablenkte. 

Der Atem über ihm wurde schneller und mit einem Stöhnen ergoss sich Anton in seinen Mund. Khalil unterdrückte ein Würgen und zwang sich, das Sperma zu schlucken, dann ließ er das Glied aus seinem Mund gleiten und brachte sich selbst mit ein paar finalen Bewegungen zum Höhepunkt. 

Während er kurz in seiner Lust verloren war, war Anton schon wieder ins Bett gestiegen und reichte Khalil ein Taschentuch, das er auch gerne annahm. Dann machte Anton mit einer Geste klar, dass Khalil sich neben ihn legen sollte. In den blauen Augen war Befriedigung zu sehen, aber seine Züge schienen auch müde, die Lieder senkten sich langsam. 

„Jetzt wird geschlafen.“, war dann auch die nächste Ansage von Antons Seite. Ein Befehl war es nicht wirklich, doch auch ohne Befehl, kam Khalil dem gerne nach. Seine Muskeln zogen an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers, und ausreichend Schlaf würde zumindest ein paar der Nachwirkungen mildern. Und so schloss Khalil die Augen, und noch bevor er ins Reich der Träume einging, nahm er wahr wie Antons Atem die tiefe Regelmäßigkeit des Schlafes angenommen hatte.


	7. Der Tag Danach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurra, noch ein Kudo! Vielen Dank! <3

Anton schlug die Augen auf, und hatte ein dunkelblaues Kissen und eine unbekannte Umgebung im Blickfeld. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Es war Samstag, er musste nicht arbeiten… Er war im Hotel!

Der letzte Abend fiel ihm siedend heiß wieder ein. Die Bezahlung für den Deal mit Unternehmer Ansary! Die besonderen Vorlieben des Unternehmers!

Und… seine eigene Rolle.

Verdammt. Wie hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen können, sich so respektlos gegenüber einem Unternehmer zu verhalten?

Hastig, aber darauf bedacht, den noch immer neben ihm schlafenden Unternehmer nicht zu wecken, stieg Anton aus dem Bett. Er suchte seine Kleidung zusammen, doch bevor er sie anziehen wollte, musste er noch einmal duschen.

Kurze Zeit später saß er geduscht und angezogen an dem Tisch im Hotelzimmer und sah zu Unternehmer Ansary. Der schlief noch immer, atmete dabei ruhig, tief und gleichmäßig. Kein Schnarchen. 

Anton war also alleine mit seinen Gedanken. Gedanken, die sich natürlich um die letzten Nacht drehten. Und jetzt, wo dieser… fast rauschartige Zustand ihn verlassen hatte, da sah er mit klarerem Kopf, was er sich gestern alles geleistet hatte. Dass er den Unternehmer einfach geduzt und mit Vornamen angeredet hatte, mochte ja nach der Einladung durch Unternehmer Ansary noch in Ordnung gehen - aber ihn ans Bett zu Fesseln, durchzuvögeln und ihm dann auch noch zu befehlen, Anton einen Blowjob zu verpassen… Anton konnte sich kaum erklären, wie er sich so ungebührlich hatte verhalten können. Seine Mutter hat ihm als Kind Höflichkeit beigebracht, dass man einem Kastenhöheren nicht widersprach und sich an seine Anweisungen hielt, weil er in den meisten Fällen besser wusste, was zu tun war. Und wenn das mal nicht der Fall sein sollte, dann kritisierte man niemals den kKastenhöheren, sondern war höflich und versuchte so, eine unsinnige Anweisung zu verändern. 

Oder man stellte sich dumm. In Ausnahmesituationen.

Aber einem Unternehmer Befehle zu erteilen, das war für einen Gelernten eine absolute Unmöglichkeit. Und wie er so viel von seiner Erziehung vergessen konnte, das war Anton nicht klar. Ja, Ansary hatte diese Wünsche geäußert, aber eigentlich hätte Anton sich niemals auf so etwas einlassen dürfen. Wenn der Unternehmer wieder wach war, musste Anton sich entschuldigen. Und ihn anflehen, keine Anzeige wegen Beleidigung eines Kastenhöheren bei der Standespolizei zu stellen. 

Auf dem Bett regte sich etwas. Nach einigen Momenten schlug Ansary die Augen auf, dann streckte er sich im Bett und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Gemächlich stand er auf, ließ Anton ein kurzes Nicken zukommen, dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort im Bad. 

Anton sah ihm ebenso wortlos nach, und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er musste sich gut überlegen, was er sagen würde, wenn Unternehmer Ansary aus der Dusche zurück kehrte. Wie er es schaffen konnte, den Unternehmer von einer Anzeige bei der Standespolizei abzubringen. 

Er zermarterte sich immer noch den Kopf über die perfekte Formulierung, als Ansary nur ein paar Minuten später mit nassen Haaren und einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad trat. Anton senkte den Blick auf den Tisch, um den Unternehmer nicht auch noch unhöflich anzustarren, während dieser sich aus dem Schrank etwas zum Anziehen nahm und hinein schlüpfte. 

Anton hob den Blick erst wieder, als Ansary sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte - und beim Niederlassen auf dem Stuhl etwas das Gesicht verzog. Verdammt! Er hatte sich nicht nur vollkommen ungebührlich verhalten, sondern den Unternehmer auch noch so hart rangenommen, dass dieser jetzt noch erhebliche Schmerzen haben musste, das würde Ansary ihm nie durchgehen lassen. Er musste versuchen, zumindest das schlimmste jetzt noch abzufangen… 

„Unternehmer, ich entschuldige mich vielmals für mein zutiefst ungebührliches Verhalten in der vergangenen Nacht und bitte Sie untertänigst darum, mir diese einmalige Verfehlung Ihnen gegenüber eines Tages zu vergeben. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, dass ich mich erdreiste, ihnen so entgegen zu treten, wie ich es in der letzten Nacht getan habe.“

Ansary sah ihn mit unlesbarer Miene an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

Anton war nun vollends verwirrt. War das Schadenfreude von Seiten des Unternehmers, dass er nun direkt etwas gegen Anton in der Hand hatte, weil er sich wirklich daneben benommen hatte? Oder Fand er irgendetwas anderes so lustig? Nur was?

„Unternehmer, ich kann Ihre Wut auf mich verstehen, und ich werde mich jeder Strafe unterwerfen, die Sie für angemessen halten, doch bitte ich Sie dennoch darum, dass wir diese Angelegenheit persönlich klären können, und Sie auf eine Anzeige bei der Standespolizei verzichten. Das ist meine einzige Bitte.“

Ansary hatte sich von seinem Lachkrampf offenbar erholt, er sah Anton nun mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann räusperte er sich, was Anton als Zeichen sah, den Unternehmer wieder direkt anzusehen.

„Herr Hermeier, Ich kann Ihnen eines versichern: In meinem Bett findet eine Menge statt, aber ganz sicher keine Ermittlung der Standespolizei. Denn so sehr unsere lieben Gesetzeswächter auch Interesse an allem und jedem haben: Zwischen meinen Laken haben sie schlicht nichts verloren. 

Insofern können Sie ganz beruhigt sein, eine Anzeige wäre das Letzte, was ich erstatten würde. Und erst recht nicht aus den von Ihnen scheinbar angenommenen Gründen. Meine besonderen Vorlieben gehen die Standespolizei noch viel weniger an, als es mein Sexualleben ohnehin tut.   
Des weiteren gibt es in meinen Augen auch überhaupt keinen Grund, Sie überhaupt anzuzeigen. Alles, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen ist, geschah mit meinem Willen, letztlich also auch auf meinen Wunsch hin. Ich käme nicht im Traum auf die Idee, Sie für die Erfüllung meiner Wünsche auch noch anzuzeigen! 

Meine Bekenntnis, dass ich devot bin und von Ihnen dominiert werden möchte, war kein Witz und keine Provokation, sondern die reine Wahrheit, Herr Hermeier. Alles, was Sie letzte Nacht mit mir gemacht haben, hat mich zutiefst befriedigt. Das mag in den Augen der breiten Bevölkerung unverständlich sein, doch um diese Bevölkerung geht es hier nicht, hier geht es um meine Vorlieben und ihre Fähigkeit, diese auf fantastische Weise zu befriedigen. Alles, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, ist für mich das absolute Gegenteil von ungebührlich gewesen, Herr Hermeier. Ich habe lange keine so erfüllende Nacht mehr erlebt.“

Anton musste ob der Worte des Unternehmers schlucken. Sie waren mit Ernsthaftigkeit, ohne Spott oder sarkastischen Unterton gesprochen worden, und das Funkeln in Ansarys Augen suggerierte ebenfalls die Aufrichtigkeit des Unternehmers bei der eben getroffenen Aussage. 

Doch Anton konnte - wollte - das Alles nicht so recht glauben. 

„Unternehmer… Es stand mir nicht zu, Ihnen Befehle zu erteilen, wie ich es getan habe, und erst recht nicht, sie zu verletzten. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird, ich werde mir nie wieder anmaßen, Ihnen Schmerz zuzufügen und mich derart daneben zu benehmen.“

Ansary schüttelte den Kopf.

„Herr Hermeier, ich fände es sehr bedauerlich, wenn Sie mir wirklich nie wieder die Befriedigung schenken würden, wie Sie es letzte Nacht getan haben. Ich kann Ihnen nur noch einmal versichern: Es war für mich eine überaus befriedigende Angelegenheit, und dass ich leichte Verspannungen habe, und mein Hintern etwas weh tut, ist für mich nur ein weiteren Anreiz, denn so habe ich Erinnerungsstücke an die letzte Nacht. Und das ist zu 100% positiv gemeint.“ 

Anton konnte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass der Unternehmer das ernst meinen sollte. Er hatte ihm einen Plug unsanft in den Hintern gerammt, selbiger dürfte wohl mehr als nur ‚etwas‘ weh tun. 

—

Khalil konnte in den Zügen des jungen Gelernten lesen, dass der ihm noch immer nicht so recht glaubte. Da war diese leichte Falte auf der Stirn, die jedes Wort, das Khalil sagte, in Zweifel zog. 

Wie sollte er den jungen Mann nur klar machen, dass er eine der heißesten Nächte seit langem hinter sich hatte? Dass das leicht schmerzhafte Ziehen in seinem Unterleib mehr als nur willkommen war, und er eigentlich sofort wieder unter ihm liegen wollte, am liebsten gefesselt und ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert? 

„Wirklich, Herr Hermeier. Anton. Und wo wir dabei sind - Ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, wenn wir uns immerhin soweit annähern könnten, dass mein Vorname fällt, und nicht mein Kastentitel. Ich brauche diese Distanz nicht, nicht von jemandem, der mit mir so intim war.“

Anton nickte, schob ein wieder schrecklich geschäftliches „Natürlich können Sie mich bei meinem Vornamen nennen, Unternehmer.“ nach. 

Khalil war kurz davor, vor Frustration zu schreien. Aber seine Eltern hatten ihm schon bevor er laufen konnte beigebracht, immer die Fassung zu bewahren und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wenn er unter einem Dom lag und sich ganz fallen lassen konnte, dann fiel auch die Maske des Unternehmers, aber in der jetzigen Situation konnte er sie nicht loslassen. Es ging einfach nicht. Selbst wenn er wollte. 

„Es geht nicht um deinen Vornamen, Anton, es geht darum, dass wir letzte Nacht verdammt guten Sex hatten, und ich von meinen Sexpartnern lieber mit Vornamen angeredet werde, zumindest im Privaten. Erst recht, wenn mein Sexpartner mein Dom war, mich also auf die geilste Art herumkommandiert hat, die es für mich auf dieser Welt gibt.“

Er wurde langsam wirklich verzweifelt. Er konnte Anton nicht gehen lassen, ohne dass dieser zumindest diese Angst, sich eine Anzeige einzuhandeln, abgelegt hatte. Denn… wenn es irgendwie möglich war, würde Khalil gerne noch einmal unter Anton liegen. Aber solange Anton Angst hatte, dass Khalil ihm die Dominanz vorwerfen würde, würde er sich nie wieder drauf einlassen, dessen war sich Khalil sicher. 

„Anton. Statt dieses Gespräch zu führen, würde ich mich am liebsten wieder auf dieses Bett legen und mich gefesselt von dir durchnehmen lassen. Glaub mir das einfach. Ich werde dich niemals für irgendetwas anzeigen, was sexuell zwischen uns passiert. Und wenn es nach mir geht, würde ich gerne noch deutlich häufiger in den Genuss von Sex mit dir kommen.“

Jetzt sah ihn Anton wieder sehr aufmerksam an, die kleine Falte war verschwunden.   
„Natürlich stehe ich Ihnen auch weiterhin zur Verfügung, Un… Khalil. Solange Sie wünschen, werde ich meine Dankbarkeit für Ihren Einsatz für meinen Vater zeigen.“

Jetzt wollte Khalil wirklich schreien. 

„Der Gefallen, den ich dir zugunsten deines Vaters getan habe, ist mit dieser Nacht abgegolten. Ich werde nie wieder davon sprechen. Du musst dich nie wieder im Privaten mit mir treffen, wenn du es nicht willst, Anton. Aber wenn es dir nur einen Bruchteil so gut gefallen hat, wie mir, dann bitte ich dich um folgendes: Denk darüber nach, ob du nicht ganz unverbindlich noch eine Wiederholung in Betracht ziehen könntest. Mir würde das gefallen.“

Antons Gesicht war jetzt gänzlich ausdruckslos, aber Khalil hatte zumindest das Gefühl, dass er jetzt zumindest nicht mehr darüber nachdachte, ob Khalil ihn anzeigen würde. Insofern war es ein Fortschritt. 

„Und bevor du irgendetwas weiteres dazu sagst, und es hinterher bereust: Ich erwarte keine sofortige Antwort. Lass dir Zeit. Denk darüber nach. In dieser Zeit kann ich dir dann auch beweisen, dass ich dich nicht anzeigen werde, indem ich es nicht tue.“

„Wenn ich damit entlassen bin, Unternehmer…“

„Du kannst bleiben oder gehen, es ist deine Entscheidung, Anton. Nur bitte, denk darüber nach. Und noch etwas, falls du jetzt gehen solltest: Dein Vater ist - ganz unabhängig von mir - noch nicht ganz sicher. Seine Ermittlungsakte bei der Standespolizei ist noch jung, und erst in acht Wochen wird sie alt genug sein, dass ausreichend Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Das ist keine Drohung, sondern ein Hinweis, den ich von meinem Kontakt in der Standespolizei bekommen habe. Um sicher zu sein, zumindest so sicher, wie vor seiner Verhaftung, darf jedenfalls in den nächsten acht Wochen keine neue Auffälligkeit hinzu kommen.“

Anton nickte, schien zumindest dies auch als genau das anzunehmen, was es war: Eine Warnung, keine Drohung. Dann stand er auf, reichte Khalil zum Abschied die Hand und war dann auch schon aus dem Hotelzimmer verschwunden. 

Khalil lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und starrte mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf an die Decke. Ob Anton Hermeier sich noch einmal mit ihm treffen würde?

Er wünschte es sich. Wirklich. 

Diese Nacht war so verdammt gut gewesen. 

—

Anton sprang mit einem schnellen Satz zwischen die sich schon schließenden Türen der U-Bahn, stieß dabei gegen eine junge Frau im Inneren und entschuldigte sich hastig bei ihr. Puh. Er hatte gerade eben die richtige Bahn erwischt, die ihn an den Stadtrand im Süden bringen würde, die nächste wäre an diesem Nachmittag erst in zwanzig Minuten gefahren. Die Verbindung zwischen seiner Wohnung und dem Haus seiner Eltern war nicht ideal. Sich aber nur deswegen ein Auto anzuschaffen wäre Unsinn. 

Und wenn er den Anschluss erwischte, war es auch nicht so lang zu fahren. 

Die junge Frau suchte während der Fahrt immer wieder Antons Blickkontakt. Wollte sie etwa flirten? Dafür hatte Anton gerade gar keinen Nerv, also zog er sein Tablet aus der Tasche und tat so, als würde er lesen. Eigentlich kreisten seine Gedanken aber darum, was er seinem Vater gleich sagen musste. 

Der Hinweis von Unternehmer Ansary war wertvoll, aber Anton musste auch seinen Vater davon überzeugen, dass er unbedingt vorsichtig bleiben musste, bis jedenfalls diese acht Wochen verstrichen waren. Außerdem hatte Anton generell keine Lust, noch einmal einen solchen Stunt fahren zu müssen, um seinen Vater aus einer Zelle der Standespolizei zu holen. 

Denn auch wenn Unternehmer Ansary es geschafft hatte, Antons schlimmste Befürchtungen einstweilen zu beruhigen, so war es doch einfach kein gutes Gefühl, sich überhaupt mit dem Unternehmer einlassen zu müssen. Ja, der Sex war letztlich verdammt gut gewesen, und das mit der unverhofften Dominanz war auch etwas ganz anderes Gewesen, als sich Anton vorgestellt hatte. Dennoch - eine Wiederholung war nicht grade das, worauf Anton scharf war. Und ob Ansary überhaupt willig und in der Lage wäre, Antons noch einmal auf die selbe Art zu helfen, war überaus zweifelhaft. 

Seine Gedanken blieben wieder an Unternehmer Ansary hängen. Wie sein ganzer Körper am Ende der Nacht eine umfassende Befriedigung ausgestrahlt hatte, obwohl er von Anton herumkommandiert worden war. Und wie er heute Morgen die Schmerzen als erstrebenswert bezeichnet hatte. Es war ganz anders verlaufen, als Anton sich das vorgestellt hatte…

Doch jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um über seine Nacht mit Unternehmer Ansary zu sinnieren. Er musste sich auf seine nächste Aufgabe konzentrieren, nämlich seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass er nie wieder mit seinen idealistischen Freunden Kontakt aufnehmen durfte. Anton versuchte eigentlich schon seit Jahren, seinen Vater davon abzubringen, doch nun hoffte er, dass die frische Erinnerung an die Verhörzelle endlich die Realität zu seinem Vater durchdringen ließ. Dass es einfach nur gefährlich war, und niemandem half, wenn er dumme Pläne mit seinen Freunden schmiedete. 

Die Frau war endlich ausgestiegen, sodass Anton seine vorgeschobene Beschäftigung mit dem Tablet aufgab und einfach nur aus dem Fenster sah. 

Die nächste Station musste er auch schon aussteigen. Vom Bahnhof waren es nur ein paar Minuten zu Fuß zu dem Reihenhaus seiner Eltern. 

Er hatte kaum geklingelt, da wurde ihm die Tür auch schon geöffnet und seine Mutter zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Schön dich mal wieder hier zu haben, Junge! Komm rein, komm rein, der Kuchen ist fast fertig.“

Als Anton hinter sich die Tür zu zog und im Flur seine Schuhe abstreite, stand seine Mutter neben ihm und sah ihn aufmerksam, ja fast eindringlich an. „Isst du mir alleine in deiner Wohnung auch genug, Junge? Manchmal denke ich, eine Frau an deiner Seite…“

„Nicht jetzt, Mama. Ich esse genug, und sollte ich eine Frau finden, wirst du es früh genug erfahren. Jetzt gibt es erstmal wichtigere Dinge. Wo ist Papa?“

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen nickte sie, dann öffnete sie die Tür vom Flur ins Haus und deutete nach hinten. „Dein Vater ist im Wohnzimmer, ich komme gleich mit dem Kaffee und Kuchen nach.“

Anton nickte, und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ging er weiter durchs Haus, bis zum Wohnzimmer. Dort fand er seinen Vater im Sessel, die Füße auf den Hocker gelegt und am Fernsehen die Nachrichten verfolgend. Es ging um ein Wirtschaftsabkommen mit Großbrasilien. 

„Hallo Papa.“  
Bei der Begrüßung nahm sein Vater die Füße vom Hocker und drehte sich zu Anton um. 

„Anton! Deine Mutter hatte gemeint, du würdest kommen, aber ich glaube das ja immer erst, wenn du tatsächlich mal hier bist. Lässt dich ja nun deutlich selten genug hier sehen, Junge!“   
„Es ist auch selten genug so wichtig, dass ich herkomme, Papa. Und du weißt genau, warum ich nicht so gerne hier bin. Und du weißt auch, warum ich gerade jetzt gekommen bin. Ich wäre schon gestern hier gewesen, aber der geschäftliche Termin war zu wichtig.“ Und wie wichtig, das würde er seinem Vater wohl auch noch erzählen müssen.  
„Ja, du und deine Karriere, das ist alles, was für den Sohnemann zählt. Da versucht man sein Leben lang, euch Werte beizubringen, und das ist der Dank!“  
„Sei doch still, Papa. Ich bin schon lange alt genug, meine Entscheidungen zu fällen. Und du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, was mir wichtig ist. Nur weil ich deinen idiotischen Idealismus nie geteilt habe und nie teilen werde, meinst du immer, hier den großen Moralisten herauskehren zu können! Das habe ich schon lange so satt!“

Anton war jetzt doch lauter geworden, denn diese ewigen Sticheleien seines Vaters waren schon lange der Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen, und seit sein Vater ihn unfreiwillig als Kurier losgeschickt hatte, war Anton in dieser Hinsicht noch viel empfindlicher als zuvor. Und sich jetzt, nachdem er seinen Körper an einen Unternehmer verkauft hatte, irgendwelche Loyalitätstiraden von seinem Vater anzuhören, das empfand er endgültig als Hohn.

Doch der tadelnde Blick seiner Mutter, als sie mit einem Tablett voll Kuchenstücke und Kaffeetassen eintrat brachte Anton zum Verstummen. Seine Mutter hasste den Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn, und sie hatte damit auch nichts zu tun. Sie hatte sich immer darum bemüht, ihren Kindern keine unrealistischen Vorstellungen mitzugeben, sondern hatte eine gute, solide Erziehung für einen Haushalt von Gelernten durchgezogen. Anton war sich sicher, dass er seinen Erfolg eher ihr verdankte, als seinem Vater, denn sie hatte ihn die Benimmregeln der Gesellschaft gelehrt. 

Seine Mutter musste noch einmal raus, um die Kaffeekanne zu holen. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zu, setzte Antons Vater nach.  
„Ich muss mir von dir nicht sagen lassen, wie ich mein Leben zu leben habe, Junge, und wie man sieht, ist deine Angst vor dem allmächtigen Staat vollkommen unangebracht! Sie haben mich ein paar Tage lang in diese Zelle gesperrt, aber das war nur Einschüchterung, sie hatte nichts in der Hand und haben mich dann wieder rausgelassen!“  
Jetzt wurde es Anton endgültig zu bunt. War sein Vater wirklich so naiv?  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es sich so abgespielt hat? Dann ne kleine Newsmeldung für dich - mangelnder Verdacht war das LETZTE, weswegen du frei gekommen bist. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du wieder frei kommst. Und ich habe den Preis dafür bezahlt! Also wirf mir NIE wieder vor, nicht loyal zu meiner Familie zu sein!“

Sein Vater sah ihn entgeistert an, und Anton sah ihm mit festem Blick in die Augen, unnachgiebig. Erst als Sophie wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, diesmal mit der Kaffeekanne, brach Antons Vater den Blickkontakt ab und wandte sich seiner Frau zu.  
„Sophie, komm, ich helf’ dir.“  
Antons Vater nahm sich die Tassen und Teller vom Tablett und verteilte sie auf dem Esstisch, dann nahm er ihr die Kaffeekanne ab und goss die Tassen voll. 

Anton war klar, dass die Fortsetzung ihres Gesprächs erstmal verschoben war. Vor seiner Mutter würde er ganz sicher nicht mehr ausführen. 

Sophie brachte mühsam ein oberflächliches Gespräch bei Kaffee und Kuchen in Gang, doch sie brachte Anton und Christopher nicht dazu, wirklich miteinander zu reden. Sie redeten beide mit ihr. 

Als das steife Kaffeetrinken beendet war und Sophie den Tisch abräumte, verbat sie sich die Hilfe der Männer. Christopher verabschiedete sich daraufhin in sein Büro, und Anton folgte ihm. 

Als sie im oberen Stockwerk in dem kleinen Raum mit Schreibtisch, Computern und einer Menge Papierstapeln angekommen waren, hatte Anton kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als sein Vater mit eisiger Stimme fragte. 

„Was sollte das bedeuten, vorhin. Was hattest du mit meiner Freilassung zu tun?“  
Anton straffte seine Schultern und sah seinem Vater, der nervös mit dem Saum seines Pullover spielte, direkt in die Augen.  
„Mein Chef hat von der Sache Wind bekommen, und mich gefragt, ob ich etwas damit zu tun habe. Da du mich ja mit deiner bescheuerten Aktion mit rein gezogen hattest, konnte ich schlecht Nein sagen. Ich habe ihn angefleht, mich und dich zu schützen - und er hat es getan. Aber er hat eine Bezahlung verlangt. Die ich auch geleistet habe.“  
„Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du damals das Buch überbracht hast?“  
„Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Es alles leugnen? Wenn er es unter Umständen schon gewusst hat? Und er hat geholfen, hat meinen Namen aus der Sache komplett rausgehalten, und sogar dafür gesorgt, dass du wieder da heraus kommst, auch wenn du es eigentlich nicht verdient hast, weil du das, was sie dir vorgeworfen haben, ja tatsächlich getan hast!“  
„Du hast einen Manager gebeten, mich aus dem Gefängnis rauszuholen?“  
„Nein. Ich habe einen Unternehmer gebeten, das zu tun.“

„Ein Unternehmer?! Bist du vollkommen lebensmüde, Junge? Einem Monster, das der restlichen Bevölkerung das Lebensblut aussaugt, hast du dich also verkauft? Und, was wollte er haben, deine Seele und die aller Kinder, die du jemals haben wirst?!“

„Er ist kein Monster! Er ist mein Chef! Ein verdammt guter! Diese polemischen Tiraden, die haben dich in die Zelle gebracht, und wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst, es zu sagen, wenn du schon nicht aufhören kannst es zu denken, dann wirst du auch wieder in einer Zelle landen! Und glaube nicht, dass ich oder er dich dann nochmal so einfach da raushauen können. Und weil du es offensichtlich schon wieder vergessen hast: Du hast mich in diesen ganzen Mist mit rein gezogen! Du hast mir dieses verdammte Päckchen untergejubelt, und mich damit in diese Kneipe laufen lassen. Wenn sie dich bekommen, wer sagt dann, dass ich ungeschoren davonkomme? Mit deiner dummen Ignoranz und diesen idiotischen Idealen hast du nicht nur dein und Mamas Leben gefährdet, sondern auch meins und alles, was ich mir selber erarbeitet habe! Ich habe mir den Arsch aufgerissen in der Uni, um gute Ergebnisse zu bekommen, ich habe in der Schule schon immer gelernt. Ich will jetzt endlich den Lohn für die harte Arbeit, und in dieser Firma kann ich ihn bekommen! Und dann, dann kommt dieser Anruf von Mama, die heult, weil man dich abgeholt hat! Staatsverrat! Und ich wusste vom ersten Moment, dass sie vielleicht noch am selben Abend kommen würden, um mich auch zu holen! Ich wollte nie etwas damit zu tun haben, aber nein, das konntest du nie akzeptieren, und hast mich dann auch noch unfreiwillig zu deinem Komplizen gemacht. Ich habe alle meine Mittel genutzt, um dich zu schützen, und mich zu schützen, und Mama. Und Karina würde auch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, wenn sie wirklich etwas finden! Hast du denn nie darüber nachgedacht, was du deiner Familie mit deinen dummen Ideen antust?“

Auf Antons Ausbruch hin schwieg Christopher eine Weile. Er hatte sich von Anton abgewandt und sah aus dem kleinen Fenster hinter dem Schreibtisch.   
Als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme leise.

„Ich habe das doch immer nur gemacht, damit ihr eine bessere Zukunft habt. Es muss endlich eine Veränderung geben, das, was sie euch als Leben verkaufen, das ist doch keins! Ihr verdient es doch, ein besseres Leben zu haben…“  
„Papa, ich HABE ein gutes Leben. Ich habe es mir erarbeitet. Alles was du bisher geschafft hast, ist mein glückliches Leben zu gefährden, mit deiner ‚Veränderung‘. Ich will keine Veränderung. Ich will meinen Weg gehen, den ich mir ausgesucht habe, für den ich gearbeitet habe.“

„Anton… Junge… es war doch immer nur zu eurem Besten… du musst verstehen…!“  
„Garnichts muss ich verstehen, Papa. Du hast nicht nur dich, sondern Mama, Karina und mich in Gefahr gebracht. Für nichts. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass die Gefahr gebannt wird, und jetzt wirst du dafür sorgen, dass ich und die anderen nie wieder in Gefahr kommen.“  
„Anton…“  
„Alles andere als ein ‚Ja’ will ich nicht hören, Papa.“

Einige Momente herrschte Stille.

„Ja, Anton. Ich… werde mich in Zukunft zurück halten. Für Sophie, für Karina, und auch für dich, wenn du es so willst. Aber… sag mir bitte noch, was dieser Unternehmer“ - er sprach das Wort wie eine Beschimpfung aus - „von dir verlangt hat.“  
„Das willst du nicht wissen, Papa.“  
„Ich muss aber! Ich dachte immer, ich tue euch etwas Gutes, wenn ich für eine Veränderung arbeite, ich öffne euch ein Tor in eine bessere Zukunft. Ich habe schon lange verstanden, dass du das ablehnst. Aber… Wenn ich wirklich aufhören soll, dann muss ich wissen, was es dich gekostet hat, was ich getan habe.“  
„Willst du es wirklich wissen?“  
„Ja, verdammt! Du sagst, ich habe euch alle in Gefahr gebracht, und das kann ich intellektuell verstehen, auch wenn ich es vielleicht anders sehe, weil ich immer dachte, die abstrakte Gefahr wäre den Gewinn für die Zukunft allemal wert. Aber… du hast gesagt, du hast schon einen Preis bezahlt, um diese Gefahr verschwinden zu lassen. Was war es? Denn die Gefahr habe ich verursacht, und wenn ich meinen Kindern wehgetan habe, dann will ich das zumindest wissen!“  
„Gut. Dann sage ich es dir. Er hat Sex verlangt. Ich war gestern Abend nicht hier, weil er mich in ein Hotelzimmer bestellt hat, für Sex.“  
„Er hat sich an dir vergangen? Ein Mann?!“  
„Wir hatten Sex, ich habe zugestimmt, und damit Ende. Und ja, wir hatten als zwei Männer miteinander Sex. Ich war kaum in einer Position, um ‚Nein‘ zu sagen.“ Und dass er bei einer Frau eher Nein sagen würde, als bei einem Mann, das würde sein Vater nie erfahren. Warum auch? 

„Bei Gott… ich… es tut mir Leid, Anton!“  
„Es ist vorbei. Er hat mir versichert, dass diese eine Nacht Bezahlung genug ist. Und ich denke nicht, dass er sein Wort brechen wird. Aber wenn du wirklich willst, dass es das einzige Mal bleibt, dass ich mit meinem Körper bezahlen muss, dann hörst du jetzt endlich auf, dich mit deinen idealistischen Freunden zu treffen, und für die nächsten acht Wochen hältst du die Füße besonders still. Das hat er mir nämlich gestern noch ausgerichtet, dass die nächsten acht Wochen nichts passieren darf, denn sonst kann auch er und werauchimmer ihm geholfen hat, dich nicht mehr schützen. Dann kommen sie wieder, und niemand kriegt dich mehr aus dieser Zelle heraus.“  
„Ja… Ja, Anton. Ich habe verstanden.“  
Er klang nicht eingeschnappt, sondern erschöpft und besiegt. Anton nickte, dann ließ er Christopher alleine und verließ das Büro. 

—

Nachdem er seinen Vater im Büro zurückgelassen hatte, ging Anton hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, und hörte schon auf der Treppe, dass seine Mutter in der Küche stand und wahrscheinlich schon an den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen war. 

Er trat in die Küche, und durch die leicht quietschende Tür aufgeschreckt sah Sophie zu ihm hin.  
„Ach du bist’s, Anton. Willst du mir beim Abendessen machen helfen?“  
„Ja, ich dachte, ich könnte dir ein bisschen zur Hand gehen, Mama.“  
„Dann hol mir doch gleich mal die Suppenschüssel aus dem oberen Fach, dann muss ich dafür nicht auf den Stuhl klettern!“  
Gehorsam streckte sich Anton nach der Schüssel im obersten Fach des Schrankes, und stellte sie auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. Er war sicher 15 Zentimeter größer als seine Mutter, und seit er sie als Jugendlicher in der Körpergröße überholt hatte, hatte er dauernd irgendwelche Sachen aus den oberen Schränken fischen müssen.   
„Danke. Zwiebeln oder Knoblauch?“ Sie hielt ihm beides hin, er nahm den Knoblauch. Dann griff er routiniert in die Schublade mit den Messern und zog ein Schneidbrett aus einem Fach im Unterschrank. Das gemeinsame Gemüse putzen und Kochen hatte in seiner Familie Tradition - und die Küche war immer der Ort gewesen, an dem er mit seiner Mutter am besten reden konnte.   
Als er den Knoblauch geschält hatte und begann, die erste Zehe in kleine Würfel zu schneiden, begann seine Mutter auch das ‚richtige‘ Gespräch.

„Und, wie war es gestern auf euer Firmenfeier?“   
Erst war Anton für einen Moment verwirrt, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ihr ja eine Geschichte von einem Firmenessen aufgetischt hatte.   
„Ganz okay. Nichts besonderes, nur so eine Gelegenheit, wo man als junger Mitarbeiter nicht fehlen darf. Und auch nicht zu früh gehen. Du weißt ja, wie das ist…“  
„Hm. Klingst ja nicht besonders begeistert. Aber ansonsten gefällt dir die Firma doch, oder?“  
Zum Glück hatte seine Mutter keine so scharfe Wahrnehmung, was die Nuancen der Stimmung ihrer Mitmenschen anging. Er hatte ihr immer schon alles erzählen können, und wenn er keine eindeutigen Signale gab, hinterfragte sie kaum etwas.   
„Die Firma ist super, Mama. Es ist halt jetzt am Anfang noch etwas anstrengend, dass man sich noch überall beweisen muss, aber das kriege ich hin. Und bald habe ich mein erstes Beurteilungsgespräch, danach weiß ich dann, wie ich stehe, und wenn alles gut läuft, kann ich mir danach etwas mehr Entspannung bei solchen Angelegenheit gönnen.“  
„Na dann. Solange es dich glücklich macht, so weit oben mitzuspielen - du hast es dir ja ausgesucht. Ich hab heute morgen noch mit Karina telefoniert, sie lässt dir Grüße bestellen und du sollst dich auch mal wieder bei ihr melden. Sie hat endlich die Bewilligung bekommen, dass sie mit Simon zusammen noch ein drittes Kind haben darf. Sie werden es also probieren.“  
„Noch eins? Na wenn sie meint…“ Dass seine ältere Schwester in seinem Alter schon mit dem zweiten Kind schwanger gewesen war, konnte er von Jahr zu Jahr weniger verstehen. Dass sie sich jetzt auch noch ein drittes Kind ans Bein binden wollte, und dafür sogar die umständliche Prozedur einer Sondererlaubnis in Kauf genommen hatte, würde er wohl nie verstehen. 

„Sei lieber froh, du willst ja keine, und eine Freundin hast du auch nicht. Mit ihrer Sondererlaubnis wirst du es einfacher haben, dich ganz aus deinen Pflichten heraus zu stehlen. Und ich sage immer noch, dass du es eines Tages bereuen wirst. Deinen Vater und mich hat es immer glücklich gemacht, euch zu haben!“  
„Ich weiß, Mama. Aber ich wäre kein guter Vater, und ich will auch noch ein bisschen was von meinem Leben haben, ohne mich sofort um Kinder kümmern zu müssen.“  
„Jaja, der Herr Sohnemann lebt nur für seine Arbeit, und die Tochter ist mit den Enkeln am anderen Ende der Welt. So werden wir eines Tages von euch alleine gelassen!“  
Es war nur Spaß, aber nach dem, was Anton erst vor einigen Minuten mit seinem Vater hatte ausfechten müssen, versetze ihm der Kommentar einen Stich. Dass er keine Kinder wollte, hatte seine Mutter nie verstanden - aber sie wusste ja auch nicht, dass er den Gedanken daran, ein Kind mit einer Frau machen zu müssen, mehr als nur abturnend fand. 

„Mama, bitte.“  
„Jaja, ist ja schon gut. Du bist hier, du hilfst mir kochen, ich weiß, dass dir deine Familie am Herzen liegt.“  
„Was soll ich als nächstes machen?“ Mit dem Messer deutete er auf den Haufen kleiner Knoblauchwürfel, die er fertig geschnitten hatte.   
„Ach, nimm dir eine von den Lauchstangen, wir brauchen eh alle drei, da können wir auch parallel dran arbeiten.“  
Er griff nach einer der dicken Lauchstangen und begann, Ringe daraus zu schneiden.   
„Ist zwischen dir und Vati alles okay?“

Ah. Jetzt begann also das eigentliche Verhör. 

„Ja, es ist alles okay.“  
„Ich will mich da nicht einmischen, aber diese Verhaftung, das kam jetzt doch sehr plötzlich. Ging es darum?“  
„Mama, du weißt, dass ich nicht mit allen von Papas Überzeugungen zurecht komme, das war schon immer so. Ich habe das aber mit ihm geklärt, und es ist alles gut. Mehr willst du über unseren Streit und die Verhaftung nicht wissen, glaub mir.“  
„Du weißt also mehr darüber, ja?“  
„Mama, bitte. Es hat dich früher nie interessiert, was Papa und ich uns an den Kopf werfen. Und gerade in dieser Angelegenheit ist es besser, wenn es dich nicht interessiert. Es ist alles geklärt, er wird nicht wieder verhaftet werden.“  
Sie sah ihn mit einem langen Blick an, doch Anton erwiderte nicht. Dann wandte auch sie den Blick wieder auf ihr Schneidbrett.  
„Gut. Wenn du das sagst. Dann mach, wenn du mit dem Lauch fertig bist, noch die rote Paprika.“

Und damit war das Thema beendet. Er erfuhr, während sie das Gemüse fertig putzten und dann den Eintopf kochten, noch allen möglich Klatsch und Tratsch aus der weiteren Familie, von seiner Tante und deren Kindern, und von der Nachbarin und deren Kindern, und von der Friseurin und deren Schwester und… und und und. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, nickte und machte zustimmende oder erstaunte Geräusche, wenn es angebracht war. 

Nach dem Abendessen fuhr er endlich zurück in seine Wohnung.  
Und hoffte, dass die nachdenkliche Stimmung seines Vaters beim Abendessen auch wirklich so lange anhielt, bis die Gefahr einer neuen Verhaftung endgültig vorbei war. 

—

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Khalil auf seinem Sofa nieder und legte die Beine auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor sich ab. Wenn seine Mutter ihn so sehen würde, würde sie einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, ob er denn keinen Anstand hätte und sich aufführen wollte wie ein Arbeiter. 

Aber sie wäre sicher noch viel entsetzter, wenn sie auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon hätte, was Khalil die letzte Nacht getrieben hatte - beziehungsweise mit sich hatte treiben lassen. Ans Bett gefesselt, hart von einem Gelernten genommen, und jeden Moment davon genießend. 

Anton Hermeier hatte mit seiner natürlichen Dominanz und Zielstrebigkeit Khalils Vorstellungen übertroffen, und damit war der Wunsch in Khalil, dass diese Nacht nicht die einzige bleiben sollte. Er wollte den jüngeren Mann, wollte ihn über sich spüren, sich ihm hingeben, sich ihm unterwerfen. Aber wie? Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er in keiner Gefahr schwebte, plötzlich wegen Kastenvergehen angeklagt zu werden. Würde dieser korrekte, kontrollierte Mann sich darauf einlassen, etwas dauerhaftes mit Khalil anzufangen? Diese offensichtlich vorhandene Seite seiner Persönlichkeit weiter zu erforschen?

Denn dass es Anton gefallen hatte, war offensichtlich gewesen. 

Khalil war klar, dass der junge Hermeier in dieser Sache das größere Risiko einging. Doch Khalil war sich sicher, wenn er nur das richtige Lockmittel finden würde, dann würde Anton Hermeier dieses sowieso eher hypothetische Risiko gerne in den Wind schlagen und Khalil auf diese herrlich zielstrebige Art dominieren, immer und immer wieder. 

Nur… womit könnte er Anton locken?

Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer streifen. Auf der Tür ins Nebenzimmer blieb sie hängen. 

Die Büchersammlung war wertvoll, und sie durfte natürlich niemals in falsche Hände geraten, aber, wenn er sorgfältig plante… 

Es war jedenfalls einen weiteren Gedanken wert. 

—

Am Nachmittag war die kurze kryptische Nachricht auf Johanns Handy eingetroffen. Sie war wie immer gut codiert, doch Johann konnte die Codes mittlerweile gut genug, um nicht mehr nachschlagen zu müssen, sondern konnte die relevante Botschaft gleich lesen. 

So war er direkt nach der Arbeit zu dem kleinen Technikgeschäft gefahren, das hinten die Nische mit dem Vorhang hatte. Für die normalen Kunden - und das waren wenige - sah es so aus, als führe der Raum hinter dem Vorhang zu einem privaten Bereich oder Lager. Tatsächlich war es nur diese Nische, die im toten Winkel der Kameras lag und absolut abhörsicher ausgestattet war. Niemand würde den scheinbaren Durchgangsraum verdächtigen und genauer untersuchen. 

Dort stand ein kleines Terminal, über das Johann mithilfe des codiert übermittelten Passworts Zugang zum Netzwerk bekam. In der Leitung warteten schon zwei der Organisationsmitarbeiter. Die Verbindung war nur Stimme, und die wurde direkt am Mikrofon verzerrt, sodass Rückverfolgung auf diesem Weg bestmöglich verhindert wurde. 

„Ich bin hier. Was gibt’s?“  
„Erst Codeverifizierung.“  
Oh, die besonders freundlichen. Ein Bitte war da natürlich nicht drin.   
„Verfizierung durch Code ‚Goldene Kette aus eigener Schmiede’. Freigabe Level 5. Codename Oskar Maria.“  
„Code freigegeben, hier Wieland Herz.“  
„Worum geht’s denn jetzt?“  
„Die Anfrage wegen der Überprüfung ist durch. Dafür, dass der junge Mann so offen auf Sie zugekommen ist, Oskar, ist er erstaunlich sauber. Aber letztlich ist er sauber, es bestehen also keine Bedenken gegen eine Aufnahme. Sie können ihn baldmöglichst unter den üblichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kontaktieren, und dann in ihre Gruppe aufnehmen.“  
Oh, das waren dann aber gute Nachrichten.   
„Sehr gut. Das ging dieses Mal ja auch fix!“  
„Ja. Des weiteren gilt für sie und ihre Gruppe die Order, zunächst nur zu planen, konkrete Aktionen aber immer mit der Führung abzusprechen.“  
„Natürlich. Sobald eine konkrete Planung vorliegt, wird diese sofort übermittelt.“  
„Gut. Dann ist alles für heute geklärt, oder gibt es noch etwas?“  
„Nein, von meiner Seite nicht.“  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte Wieland die Verbindung auch schon wieder unterbrochen.   
Der Dritte hatte sich gar nicht zu Wort gemeldet, aber das wunderte Johann nicht. Es war fast immer jemand in die Gespräche eingeklinkt, dessen Aufgabe es hauptsächlich war, die Einhaltung der Sicherheit zu überprüfen, und im Fall von Zugriffen von Außen sofortige Warnung zu geben.   
Johann schaltete das Terminal wieder aus, und sorgte dafür, dass keine weiteren Spuren zurückblieben.

Dann verabschiedete er sich vom Besitzer des Ladens und war auch schon wieder auf der Straße.

Der junge Georg war also sauber, das war gut, und Johann hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Beim nächsten Treffen der Gruppe würde Georg schon dabei sein - und Johann war guter Hoffnung, dass das ein neuer Kick für die Gruppe sein würde, und sie mit Georg zusammen endlich aus dem ewigen Reden und Planen heraus kämen, um endlich wirklich etwas zu bewegen.

Denn nur zum Reden war er nicht dem Widerstand beigetreten.


	8. Pläne und Bedenken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollte jemand eine Übersetzung für die Bayrischen Passagen brauchen, kann ich die noch posten, ich hab die bloß in meiner Masterfile irgendwie verlegt... Einfach kurz in den Kommentaren Bescheid sagen.

Als Anton sich am Montag Morgen überpünktlich an seinem Arbeitsplatz nieder ließ und seine Nachrichten öffnete, versuchte er sich innerlich für die Möglichkeit zu stählen, dass darunter eine von der Abteilungsleitung sein könnte, in der er höflich aber unmissverständlich darüber aufgeklärt wurde, dass er ab der nächsten Woche nicht mehr zur Arbeit erwartet wurde, oder etwas ähnliches.

Doch in seinem Postfach waren nur die üblichen Systembenachrichtigungen, die seine Abteilung betrafen, und einige Antworten auf Anfragen von vor dem Wochenende. Keine Kündigung, keine Versetzung auf ein Abstellgleis, und keine Aufforderung der Standespolizei, sich unverzüglich zu einer Vernehmung einzufinden. 

Er schaute sicherheitshalber im Spam-Filter nach, aber selbiger war leer. 

Er atmete tief durch, dann schob er die Angst beiseite. Unternehmer Ansary hatte es offensichtlich wirklich ehrlich gemeint, als er Anton versicherte, dass er keine negativen Konsequenzen in der Firma zu befürchten hatte. 

Die erste Aufgabe des Tages erledigte er noch etwas abgelenkt, aber danach fand er wieder in einen guten Rhythmus. Und bis zur Mittagspause hatte er viel erledigt, sodass er unbeschwert mit den Kollegen aus seiner Abteilung in die Kantine verschwand.

Erst als er aus der Mittagspause zurückkehrte und eine neue Nachricht im Postfach hatte, wollte sich ein eisiges Gefühl in seinem Magen ausbreiten, als er den Absender sah. Sein Abteilungsleiter. Noch bevor er Panik entwickeln konnte, öffnete er die Nachricht. Schließlich konnte es auch einfach nur eine neue Aufgabe oder ein Hinweis oder sonst etwas alltägliches sein.

Der Inhalt war jedenfalls keine Kündigung - aber Antons Herzschlag beschleunigte sich trotzdem. Sein Abteilungsleiter Manager Bjärge bestellte ihn zu einem Gespräch ein. An sich stand Antons Feedbackgespräch jetzt auch an, aber das Timing… Wieder kämpfte Anton die Panik nieder, die sich seiner bemächtigen wollte. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich nur das Routinegespräch. Auch wenn es ziemlich hastig angesetzt war, sein Abteilungsleiter wollte ihn in zwei Stunden sehen, also zwei Stunden vor Arbeitsschluss für den Tag. Aber auch das war nicht gänzlich ungewöhnlich, wenn ein anderes Meeting ausfiel, wurden solche Gespräche gerne dazwischen gesetzt. Und die Firma war der Meinung, dass gerade die Gespräche über die aktuelle Arbeit und Zufriedenheit am Besten ohne lange Vorlaufzeit stattfinden sollten, weil man dann wirklich nur präsente Probleme ansprach und sich nicht mit irgendwelchem konstruierten Zeug aufhielt - auf beiden Seiten. 

Anton schob den Gedanken an das Gespräch beiseite. Er hatte noch Arbeit zu tun, bis er zu seinem Abteilungsleiter gehen sollte. Also sollte er die zuerst erledigen. Mit dem Gespräch würde er sich befassen, wenn es soweit war. Dumme Panik konnte auch nichts daran ändern. 

Er hatte sich eine Terminbenachrichtigung eingerichtet, die ihn zehn Minuten vor dem Termin mit Manager Bjärge aus seiner Arbeit riss und ihm so noch genug Zeit ließ, alles zu speichern, zur Toilette zu gehen und Jackett und Haare zu richten. 

Dann stand er exakt pünktlich vor dem Zimmer von Manager Bjärge und klopfte zweimal an die Tür.   
„Herein!“ kam prompt die Antwort von drinnen, Bjärge hatte als Abteilungsleiter kein Vorzimmer und keine Assistenz.   
Anton öffnete die Tür und sah sich dem blonden Riesen Manager Bjärge gegenüber. Bjärge hatte goldblondes Haar, dass sich aber langsam von den Schläfen immer weiter verabschiedete, und die Statur eines Riesen. Er war über zwei Meter groß und hatte breite Schultern und riesige Hände. Seine Stimme war der einzige Kontrast zu diesem mächtigen Bild, denn er klang immer etwas heiser. 

„Ah, Gelernter Hermeier.“ Anton trat auf ihn zu, und Manager Bjärge kam kurz um seinen Schreibtisch herum um Antons Hand zu schütteln. Dann deutete die mächtige Hand auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Setzen Sie sich doch.“

Als der Hüne wieder auf seinem eigenen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch platz genommen hatte, kam er auch ohne Umschweife zum Thema. 

„Gelernter Hermeier, ihr Beurteilungsgespräch wurde etwas vorgezogen, da sich ein paar aktuelle Entwicklungen ergeben haben.“ Anton nickte, die in ihm aufkeimende Unsicherheit überspielend. Aktuelle Entwicklungen?  
„Kommen wir gleich zum Punkt. Kayani SARL ist mit Ihrer bisherigen Arbeit sehr zufrieden, Sie zeigen die richtige Menge Einsatz und arbeiten Ihre Aufgaben zielstrebig ab. In der Kommunikation mit Kollegen und Vorgesetzten sind Sie höflich und präzise. Sie haben schon mehrfach sehr gute Vorschläge eingebracht, ohne sich unnötig in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Alles in allem sind Sie für das Unternehmen also ein vorbildlicher Mitarbeiter.“

Er machte eine kurze Pause, aber es war klar ersichtlich, dass er keine Erwiderung durch Anton erwartete.

„Zudem - und auch das ist teilweise Grund dafür, dass diese Gespräch bereits jetzt stattfindet - hat Unternehmer Ansary nach den Gesprächen, die Sie in der vergangenen Woche mit ihm geführt haben einen positiven Vermerk in Ihrer Akte hinterlassen. Die Wertschätzung eines Unternehmers ist überaus wertvoll, das brauche ich Ihnen kaum zu erklären, aber sie wird auch nicht einfach so verschenkt. Um alles zusammen zu fassen: Die Firma hält gesamt sehr große Stücke auf Sie und entsprechend ist das Interesse groß, dass Sie auch Ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechend eingesetzt werden. Und während eine einfache Sachbearbeitung auf dem aktuellen Niveau sicher auch ihren Fähigkeiten entspricht, hat sich durch den Wegfall eines Gruppenleiters in der Produktentwicklung eine leere Stelle ergeben.“

Das Gefühl der Erleichterung, das Anton ergriffen hatte, als das „aber“ dauerhaft ausgeblieben war, wurde mit einem Mal von neuem Herzklopfen ersetzt. Eine freie Stelle als Gruppenleiter? Verstand er das hier gerade richtig?

„Sie sind noch sehr jung, aber sie haben sich in den Augen des Managements schon deutlich bewiesen, sodass wir der Überzeugung sind, dass das Unternehmern am meisten profitiert, wenn sie zügig aufsteigen und so ihr volles Potential entfalten.“

Whoa. Er hatte das gerade richtig verstanden. Sie boten im eine Beförderung zum Gruppenleiter an. Nachdem er noch nichtmal ein Jahr bei der Firma war. 

„Ich bin überaus geehrt, Manager Bjärge, und Ich bin gerne bereit, mein volles Potential für die Firma zur Verfügung zu stellen. Um eine informierte Entscheidung treffen zu können muss ich mich allerdings mit den entsprechenden Details vertraut machen…“  
„Natürlich, Gelernter Hermeier. Es freut mich schon einmal zu hören, dass sie bereit sind, diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ihre endgültige Zusage hat durchaus einige Tage Zeit, die genauen Konditionen, darunter auch die Gehaltsinformationen, werden ihnen umgehend nach diesem Gespräch zugeschickt.“  
Anton nickte nur.   
„Haben sie sonst noch Fragen im Rahmen des Beurteilungsgesprächs?“  
„Ist es Ihnen gestattet, mir genauer zu sagen, was Unternehmer Ansary über mich vermerkt hat? Ich hätte aus meiner denkbar kurzen Interaktion mit dem Unternehmer nicht gedacht, dass ich einen besonderen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen habe…“  
Das mit der kurzen Interaktion und dem besonderen Eindruck war eine eiskalte Lüge, aber Anton musste wissen, was Ansary genau über ihn zu sagen hatte. Und in der aktuellen Situation war eine Nachfrage legitim und würde keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Ideal also.   
„Oh, es war wirklich nur ein allgemeiner Aktenvermerk. Inhaltlich unspektakulär, lediglich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass sie ausnehmend pflichtbewusst waren und einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen haben als loyaler Mitarbeiter.“  
Soso. Pflichtbewusst und loyal fand Unternehmer Ansary ihn. Das waren doch zumindest ein paar Informationen.  
„Ich bin zutiefst geehrt, dass der ehrenwerte Unternehmer mich mit solch lobenden Worten erwähnt, verzeihen Sie also bitte meine Neugier, Manager Bjärge.“  
Bjärge zeigte ein mildes, nachsichtiges Lächeln.  
„Sie sind noch jung, und ich denke, Sie werden noch häufiger gelobt werden, Gelernter Hermeier. Insbesondere wenn Sie weiterhin so gute Arbeit leisten.“  
„Danke auch für Ihr Lob, Manager Bjärge. Darf ich mich noch erkundigen, ob auch die Kollegen aus der Abteilung mit meiner Arbeit und meinen Umgangsformen zufrieden sind?“  
„Ihr Kollegen haben sich jedenfalls nicht negativ über sie geäußert, ihre zügige Arbeit wurde ab und zu lobend erwähnt. Ich denke, Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Gelernter Hermeier. Sollten sie die Gruppenleitung annehmen, kommen sie zudem in eine andere Abteilung, sodass sie nicht plötzlich der Chef der Kollegen sind, die eine längere Firmenzugehörigkeit aufweisen, als Sie.“  
„Das ist gut zu wissen. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?“ Manager Bjärge hatte geklungen, als wäre das alles gewesen, was er zu diesem Thema noch zu sagen hätte.   
„Nein, das wäre alles, Gelernter Hermeier. Die Details werden ihnen zugesandt, und ihre Antwort dann in der nächsten Zeit erwartet.“  
Anton stand auf und reichte Manager Bjärge die Hand. „Danke für das Gespräch und Ihre Zeit, Manager Bjärge, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen produktiven restlichen Tag.“

Bjärge gab Anton einen festen Händedruck zum Abschied, dann war Anton auch schon wieder aus seinem Büro heraus. 

Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem eigenen Arbeitsplatz schweiften Antons Gedanken nicht zu dem Beförderungsangebot - sondern zu Unternehmer Ansary. Der hatte nicht nur keine Schritte gegen Anton eingeleitet, sondern sogar einen positiven Vermerk in Antons Akte hinterlassen. Was sollte er davon jetzt halten?

— 

Als Anton am Abend die Tür seiner Wohnung hinter sich schloss, war es ziemlich spät. Er hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Manager Bjärge noch eine wichtige Aufgabe erledigt, und sich dann die Zeit genommen und das gesamte Beförderungsangebot durchgelesen, das schon in seinem Postfach gewartet hatte, als er von der Besprechung zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz gekommen war. 

Es klang wirklich ziemlich traumhaft. Er würde in eine interessante Abteilung kommen und Gruppenleiter von einen Team aus sechs Gelernten sein. Dazu kam eine nicht unerhebliche Gehaltserhöhung. Ein paar mehr Arbeitsstunden waren ebenfalls eingeplant, aber das war nichts, was Anton ernsthaft als Negativpunkt vermerken würde. Und wenn die Arbeit schneller erledigt war, würde ihn niemand in der Firma festhalten. Allerdings würde es nicht nur seine eigene Arbeit sein, die über die Arbeitszeit entschied, er musste als Gruppenleiter dafür sorgen, dass auch die anderen im Team fertig wurden. 

Aber auch das bereitete Anton keine Sorgen. Er war sich sicher, dass er Mitarbeiter motivieren konnte, und wo reine Motivation nicht ausreichte, konnte er auch Druck ausüben. 

Die Stelle würde erst in sechs Wochen beginnen, solange war der ausscheidende Mitarbeiter noch beschäftigt. Bis dahin hätte Anton neun Monate Firmenzugehörigkeit. 

Es war trotzdem früh, um ihm eine solche Position anzubieten. Aber Kayani SARL war einer seiner Wunscharbeitgeber gewesen, weil es insgesamt einfach so viele Möglichkeiten bot. Und schnelle Beförderungen waren dort nichts gänzlich exotisches, wenngleich Anton nicht damit gerechnet hatte, selbst so sehr davon zu profitieren.

Und eine leise Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein wollte auch nicht ganz ruhig sein und ihn daran erinnern, dass das vielleicht auch ein weiteres Spiel von Unternehmer Ansary sein konnte. Vielleicht eine Vorauszahlung, um Anton schneller wieder in sein Bett zu bekommen?

Ansary hatte bei ihrem Abschied gesagt, dass er Anton noch mal wollte, aber er hatte die einfache Variante, ihn weiter mit dem Wissen über seinen Vater zu erpressen, abgelehnt. Würde er aber ein neues Druckmittel schaffen, um Anton weiter zu erpressen? Oder war der Vermerk ganz unabhängig von ihrer… Liaison entstanden? Und es ging wirklich nur um Antons allgemeine berufliche Qualifikationen bei dieser Beförderung?

Anton ging in die Küche und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Dieses Absichten-Raten verwirrte ihn. Aber selbst wenn er fragen könnte - und er konnte nicht fragen, er konnte schlecht einfach beim Unternehmer anrufen und sagen „Ach, ist das mit der Beförderung jetzt ein weiterer Erpressungsversuch oder einfach nur Freundlichkeit?“ - welche Antwort könnte man ihm geben, die er auch wirklich glauben konnte?

Als er das Glas gerade an die Lippen führen wollte, klingelte es an seiner Tür. Überrascht ließ er das Glas sinken und ging zur festinstallierten Sprechanlage neben der Wohnungstür.   
„Hier Gelernter Hermeier. Sie wünschen?“   
Er erwartete niemanden. Wer oder was konnte das sein? Den kurzen eisigen Gedanken an die Standespolizei schob er mit aller Macht beiseite, bevor er ihn auch nur ganz gedacht hatte.   
„Hier ist der Kurierdienst Eilzeitig, mit einer Sendung für Gelernten Anton Hermeier. Sind Sie das?“  
Ein Paket von einem Kurier? Was konnte das sein?  
„Ja, das bin ich. Kommen Sie hoch, dritter Stock.“  
Kurz darauf stand der Kurier in seiner engen, einfarbigen Kluft vor Anton und hielt ihm ein kleines Paket vor die Nase , und danach ein Pad, auf dem er mit seiner Unterschrift bestätigen musste, dass er die Sendung erhalten hatte.   
Dann war der Kurier, der ziemlich gut ausgesehen hatte, wieder verschwunden und Anton stand mit dem Paket in seinem Flur. 

Er holte aus der Küche sein Wasserglas und setzte sich mit dem Paket ins Wohnzimmer. Nachdem er es einige Momente lang einfach nur angestarrt hatte, begann er, es zu öffnen. Das Packpapier war schnell beseitigt und darunter kam ein Buch zum Vorschein. 

Ein echtes, gedrucktes Buch. 

Anton hatte in seinem Leben schon einige Bücher gesehen, und auch welche in der Hand gehabt, aber alles in allem waren sie inzwischen eher selten, exotisch und meist auch wertvoll. Wer würde ihm ein Buch schicken?

Er blätterte kurz vorne hinein, man merkte dem Buch an, dass es keine moderne Replik war, sondern ein altes Original war. Das Papier war alt, leicht vergilbt, aber in gutem Zustand. Auf einer der ersten Seiten war ein Erscheinungsjahr - 1. Auflage 2011. Das war… alt.  
Titel und Cover waren wenig aussagekräftig - das Worte „Entfesselt“ umrahmt von Zierelementen auf einem einfarbigen Untergrund. 

Es hatte jedenfalls nichts mit den komischen Kontakten seines Vaters zu tun, die er erst für einen kurzen Moment in Betracht gezogen hatte, als Absender. Als er einmal kurz durch das Buch blätterte, fiel ihm im hinteren Bereich ein Zettel auf, der hinein gelegt worden war. 

Er zog ihn heraus. Es handelte sich um eine handschriftliche Notiz, die an Anton adressiert war. 

„Herr Hermeier, ich hoffe, bis zu dieser Stelle konnte ich Sie bereits davon überzeugen, dass ich keinerlei Interesse daran habe, meinen Herrn an irgendwen zu verraten. Simon ist devot wie ich, und er fühlt, wie ich Ihnen gegenüber fühle - loyal gegenüber dem Herren. Ehrerbietige Grüße, Ihr Diener Khalil.“

Anton konnte mit dem Inhalt nicht viel anfangen, aber scheinbar nahm die Notiz auf den Inhalt des Buches Bezug. Und die Notiz war Khalil - also von Unternehmer Ansary. Das erklärte einiges, der Unternehmer hat auf jeden Fall Geld und Möglichkeiten genug, um an antiquarische Bücher zu kommen. Und offensichtlich wollte er, dass Anton das Buch las. 

Das Buch würde kaum beißen, also war nichts dagegen einzuwenden, es zu lesen. Anton schlug die erste Seite auf und begann.

Schnell hatte ihn die Handlung gefesselt. Es ging um zwei Männer, Simon und Peter, die sich in einem scheinbar speziellen Club kennen lernten und dann recht bald zur Sache kamen. 

Anton war wie jeder gesunde Mann mit Pornos vertraut, aber dass es homosexuelle Pornografie in Buchform gab, war ihm bisher nicht bekannt gewesen. Allerdings gab es selbige wohl in der Gegenwart nicht mehr, das Buch stammte aus einer anderen Zeit, auch die Umgebung der Charaktere klang ziemlich exotisch und fantastisch, gab es doch scheinbar ein riesiges Angebot an offenen Clubs für Homosexuelle, die man einfach so finden und besuchen konnte. 

Und Simon und Peter waren nicht einfach nur homosexuell - sie hatten noch speziellere Vorlieben. Nur gab es in ihrer Welt dafür noch viel mehr Begriffe, von denen Anton nur wenige bekannt vorkamen. Klar war aber, dass Simon, aus dessen Perspektive das Buch geschrieben war, sehr devot war und es genoss, sich Peter zu überlassen, Peters Befehle auszuführen und bei Verfehlungen von ihm bestraft zu werden. Anton war fasziniert. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm der devote Part jemals eine solche Befriedigung verschaffen konnte, aber so wie es beschrieben wurde, glaubte er durchaus, dass der devote Part einer Beziehung in der harschen Behandlung durch seinen Master Freude fand. 

Als er etliche Kapitel später auf die Uhr sah, war es schon sehr spät. Dennoch wollte er das Buch noch nicht beiseite legen. Er machte sich bettfertig und nahm es einfach mit ins Schlafzimmer. 

Zu einer Überraschung wechselte mit dem nächsten Kapitelanfang die Perspektive von Simon zu Peter. Und wo er vorher nur fasziniert gewesen war, dass der devote Partner scheinbar tatsächlich geil von dem wurde, was er mit sich geschehen ließ, schossen die Beschreibungen von Peters Handlungen und Empfindungen direkt in seinen Unterleib. Die Macht, die der fiktive Peter über Simon ausübte, war zutiefst erregend. 

Als er zwei Kapitel später eine überaus explizite Beschreibung davon las, wie Peter Simon zu einem kleinen, bewegungslosen Paket verschnürte, konnte er sein steifes Glied nicht mehr ignorieren, das nach mehr als nur geilen Gedanken gierte. Seine Hand glitt zwischen seine Beine, strich an seinem Glied auf und ab, und vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen die Fesseln und der nackte Körper eines Mannes, der sich ihm freiwillig unterwarf.

Das Buch sank auf die Bettdecke, und bevor er es in seinem Anflug von Geilheit noch beschädigte, legte Anton es lieber gleich auf seinen Nachttisch. 

Dann gab er sich seiner Fantasie hin. Rote Seile auf gebräunter Haut, das Spiel der angespannten Muskeln unter der Haut. Das leise Stöhnen und Ächzen unter ihm, während seine Finger Knoten festzogen und so Stück für Stück die Bewegungsfreiheit des anderen Mannes einschränkte. 

In seinem realen Bett beschleunigte er die Bewegungen seiner Hand auf seinem Glied. Als vor seinem geistigen Auge der letzte Knoten fest saß und der andere Mann ihm vollkommen bewegungslos ausgeliefert war, kam Anton mit einem lauten Keuchen zu seinem Höhepunkt. 

Und obwohl er es abgestritten hätte, wenn ihn jemand danach gefragt hätte, war ihm doch sehr bewusst, dass der Mann in seiner Fantasie keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit Simon aus dem Buch gehabt hatte - sondern ganz und gar nach Unternehmer Khalil Ansary ausgesehen hatte. 

Er stand noch einmal auf, holte sich Taschentücher und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, um die Notiz zu holen, die Ansary ins Buch gelegt hatte.

Er las die Nachricht noch einmal. Und er verstand jetzt, was Ansary sagen wollte - nur ob er es wirklich glauben sollte, das wusste Anton noch nicht. 

Er griff sich das Buch und blätterte auf die nächste Seite. Er würde es jetzt noch zu Ende lesen. 

—

Der Raum im Keller des Arbeiterwohnheims war ungemütlich wie immer, als Johann als einer der letzten eintrat. Die nackte Glühbirne an der Decke, der Sichtbeton am Boden, die unverputzten Wände. Ein durchgesessenes altes Sofa stand in einer Ecke, es war mit drei Gruppenmitgliedern überbesetzt, einige saßen auf wackeligen Stühlen, manche auch einfach nur auf umgedrehten Bierkästen. Einzelne lehnten auch an den Wänden.

Die Gruppe hatte inzwischen eine stattliche Größe, doch dass tatsächlich so viele zu einem Treffen kamen, wie heute, war fast ungewöhnlich. Sie waren so insgesamt 16, und der Kellerraum war fast zu klein, um überhaupt alle hinein zu bekommen, doch der Ort war nunmal festgelegt und abgesichert, ihn zu verlegen wäre jedenfalls leichtsinnig. 

Als kurz nach Johann noch Lukas eingetreten war, und sie die offizielle Anfangszeit erreich hatten, schloss Johann die Tür und eröffnete das Treffen. Zu spät kommen war nicht drin, das wussten auch alle. Wer es nicht rechtzeitig schaffte, der blieb besser gleich daheim. Es hatte seinerzeit eine Weile gebraucht, bis Johann allen diese Lektion beigebracht hatte, aber inzwischen waren siene Leute diszipliniert genug dafür. 

„So, Genossen, schee, dass ihr heit so zahlreich hier seids, und wia håm auch an Neien do. Georg, komm a mal her.“ Er winkte Georg zu sich.   
„Då habts ean. Und ich will koan Streit, nur weil a Neier do ist. Mia håm Arbeit zum dean. Dominik, wie schauts aus?“  
Er hatte Georg zur Vorstellung kurz den Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, ihn dann aber wieder losgelassen. Georg verschwand aber nicht wieder in die Ecke, in der er zu Beginn gestanden hatte, sondern blieb bei Johann stehen. 

Dominik blieb an seiner Position hinten an der Wand stehen und ergriff auf Johanns Aufforderung hin das Wort. 

„Nix neues, Peter. Weiterhin keine Ermittlungen gegen irgendwen in der Gruppe, wenngleich es vor eineinhalb Wochen wieder ein paar Verhaftungen gab. Das war aber wohl nur ein Fehlalarm, denn der Hauptverdächtige wurde nach ein paar Tagen einfach wieder freigelassen.“

„Sehr gut.“ Die ganzen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zahlten sich aus. 

„Ja, Blabla, immer das Selbe, Peter. Können wir zum Punkt kommen?“   
Der unfreundliche Zwischenruf stammte von Josef, der immer etwas ungeduldig war.   
„Wenn irgendwer uns entdecken würde, dann wären wir alle längst verhaftet. Und wenn jemand was auffälliges bemerkt, wird ers schon brühwarm erzählen. Dieses ewige Ritual draus zu machen langweilt!“

Zustimmendes Gemurmel lief durch den Raum. Johann kommentierte nicht sofort, sondern ließ die Männer tuscheln, bis wieder eine angespannte Stille herrschte, weil sie wieder auf seinen Reaktion warteten. 

„Sicherheit ist wichtig, des hab i eich net umasonst beibracht. Ohne diese Lektion wärn mia net hier, sondern madenzerfressene Leichen in oam Massengrab der Standespolizei. Aber wenn jemand wos wichtigeres beizutragen håt, ois wia die Sicherheitsberichte, dann konn er gern des Wort ergreifn.“

Zu Johanns Überraschung ergriff der eigentlich immer recht überlegt handelnde Tobias das Wort. „Machen wir jetzt endlich was mit den Informationen aus dem Adressbuch? Die wurden doch jetzt als echt bestätigt, ausreichend sicher, oder?“

„Ja, die Stichprobn warn alle echt.“ Johann hatte das kleine handschriftliche Buch erst sehr kritisch beäugt, doch es schien wirklich das zu enthalten, was ihnen versprochen worden war. 

„Dann machen wir doch endlich etwas damit! Es ist doch Unsinn, dass wir hier immer nur reden, wenn wir jetzt echtes Gold in den Händen haben! Zugangscodes, ungesicherte Aufenhaltsorte, wir können alles mit diesen Schnöseln machen!“

Johann fing einen verwirrten Blick von Georg auf. Doch der war nicht der Einzige in der Runde, der nicht genau wusste, worum es ging, und einer der anderen war lang genug dabei, um die Frage laut zu stellen. „Was ist denn jetzt genau in dem Buch drin gewesen? Und wir haben das jetzt doch schon seit Monaten!“

Als verschiedene Leute anfingen, einzelne Aspekte des Buchs herauszugreifen, musste Johann lauter werden, um sie wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Dann antwortete er für alle. „In dem Adressbuch, des mia zugspuit bekomma håm, sind von diversen Managern aus der höhern Verwaltung Kontaktadressen, Zugangscodes, häufige Aufenthaltsorte etc. notiert, also komplette Personenprofile. Es san sogar einzelne Unternehmer dazwischen, allerdings leider koana der ganz großen Fisch.“

„Ja, aber mit dem was wir haben sollten wir jetzt endlich mal etwas tun!“ Wieder Josef, ungeduldig wie eh und je. Aber er hatte Feuer, er kämpfte mit Hingabe.   
„Ja, då woit i glei zu kemma, Josef. Die Zeit ist wirkli reif, endlich ausm Schatten zum treten und net länger nur zu plåna, sondern auch zu dean. Deswegen håm mia des heitige Treffen, mia woin gemeinsam entscheidn, wos für a Aktion durchgführt werden soi.“ Johann ließ sich die Herrschaft über das Gespräch nicht wegnehmen. Er war der Anführer der Gruppe. 

„Na, es ist doch offensichtlich, was wir machen sollten - diese Schmarotzer vom Gesicht der Erde tilgen! Wir wissen, wo sie wohnen, kommen ungesehen rein, das sollten wir nutzen!“  
Und schon meldete sich einer der absoluten Hardliner zu Wort. Lukas war scharf auf Blut, seit seine Freundin bei einem Arbeitsunfall ums Leben gekommen war, und es niemanden interessiert hatte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, eines Tages die komplette Unternehmerfamilie, der die Firma gehörte, umzubringen. Johann schätzte die Zielstrebigkeit bei dieser Idee, aber es war oft schwer, die grenzenlose Wut in brauchbare Bahnen zu lenken, damit Lukas keinen Mist baute und die ganze Gruppe auffliegen ließ. 

„Bist du bescheuert!? Wir können da nicht einfach rein marschieren und Leute umbringen! Das ist viel zu gefährlich, und wenn sie uns erwischen, dann richten sie uns einfach nur wegen Mordes hin. Das hat keinerlei politische Aussage! Wir müssen diese Daten dazu benutzen, ein Statement zu machen, damit sie wissen, dass wir da sind! Dass sie uns nicht ignorieren können!“ Das kam von Robert, einem Idealisten, dem es viel um Fairness und Moral ging, und der sich schwer tat, mehr zu tun, als nur zu reden. 

„Na, was ist eine mächtigere Botschaft, als ein paar von diesen Dreckschweinen tot in ihren Betten? Sie töten uns, und wir nehmen endlich Rache! Wir sorgen für Gerechtigkeit!“ 

„Das ist keine Gerechtigkeit, du Vollidiot! Und Robert hat recht, wir müssen ein politisches Statement abgeben, unsere Botschaft verbreiten! N paar tote Unternehmer sind kein Statement, sie sind einfach nur tot. Wenn wir es gut machen, werden sie nichtmal wissen, dass wir es waren, sondern meinen noch, dass es irgendeine Streiterei über die Familienjuwelen war. Nein, wir müssen mit etwas anderem anfangen. Wenn sie uns kennen, wenn sie wissen, dass wir gegen sie arbeiten, dann können wir sie immer noch töten. Dann hat das auch eine Bedeutung, die sie verstehen!“

„Ihr seid doch Witzbolde, redet vom Töten und Statements und allem! Wenn wir etwas erreichen wollen, außer auf unsere Schnauzen zu fallen, brauchen wir Geld. Unsere lächerliche Gruppenkasse reicht kaum dafür, Waffen und Ausrüstung zu kaufen, um irgendwo einzusteigen, selbst wenn wir alle Codes haben. Wir sollten erstmal zusehen, dass wir an Geld kommen, danach könne wir weiter sehen.“

„Es sind aber keine Bankcodes dabei, wir können also schlecht von ihren Konten abheben. Wie sollen uns die Daten denn helfen, an Geld zu kommen?“

„Erpressung.“

Klar und laut und deutlich hatte sich Georg mit diesem Wort erstmals in die Debatte eingemischt. 

Die anderen Teilnehmer sahen ihn überrascht an, dass ein Neuer schon auf seinem ersten Treffen direkt etwas sagte, sich so weit vor traute, gar einen Vorschlag zu bringen, war selten. Doch Johann gefiel das, Georg hatte von Anfang an einen guten Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, und die Idee war jedenfalls auch nicht schlecht. 

„Wir gehen bei einem Manager rein und schauen uns um. Die haben doch alle irgendwelchen Dreck am Stecken, und wenn wir diesen Dreck finden, dann können wir sie damit erpressen. Geld ist das eine, womit sie sich freikaufen können - aber wir könnten damit auch ein politisches Statement erreichen.“ 

Teilweise war zustimmendes Nicken aus der Menge zu entnehmen, andere schauten eher skeptisch. 

„Und wenn nichts rumliegt, das man zu Geld machen kann?“ Das war wieder Lukas, angriffslustig wie eh und je. 

„Dann nehmen wir etwas anderes mit, was sich zu Geld machen lässt. Und hinterlassen im Haus ein politisches Statement. Aber bevor wir irgendwelche Leute umbringen, was unserem Ziel der politischen Veränderung nicht weiter hilft, sollten wir vielleicht erstmal etwas tiefer stapeln.“

Lukas machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, doch es wurde schnell klar, das die Meisten in der Gruppe eher mit Georgs Plan sympathisierten. Etwas beleidigt zog sich Lukas daraufhin aus der Debatte zurück, die jetzt mehr darum kreiste, wie man ein besonders lohnenswertes Ziel für diese erste Aktion finden könnte. 

Johann sah sich bald gezwungen, wieder in die Diskussion einzugreifen, da einige derjenigen, die jedes Thema mit einer ewigen pro-contra-Debatte totreden konnten, sich richtig warm redeten. 

„A Jeder in diesem Adressbuch wär ein lohnend Ziel, Genossen. Ich würd sogn, wir nehmen einen der Manager, denn die san net so gut gsichert, und wir gefährden uns und die Gruppn weniger. Denn das muss a Jedem klar sein - nur weil wir die Codes haben is des trotzdem koa Spaziergang!   
Und bevor wir des hier zerredn, soit ma erstamal die allgemeine Logistik klären. Wer mocht mit, was braucha mir, wer besorgt ois, was mir braucha. Also, zuallererst: Wer will mitmocha?“

Er blickte in die Runde. Ein halbes Dutzend Männer meldete sich. Johann nickte. 

„Ich kontaktiert euch die Woche mit dem Plan, was mia brauchen, und dann schaugn mia, wo wir uns alles besorgen. Bis dahin ist das Thema vom Tisch. Und erst dann fällt der Entschluss, wer das Ziel werd.“

Einige murrten etwas unzufrieden, doch so gut hatte Johann die Gruppe im Griff, dass keiner offen protestierte, wenn er ein Machtwort sprach. 

Georg hatte sich als Teilnehmer gemeldet, ganz wie Johann es vermutet hatte. Und obwohl er es nicht unbedingt erwartet hätte, auch Lukas. Wobei, Lukas war generell einfach scharf darauf, endlich „richtige“ Aktionen zu fahren. Ihm war das ewige Reden noch viel mehr zuwider, als Johann. 

„Guad. Gibts sonst no was, was wir heit klären müssen? Net? Dann gehts ihr alle hoam, ihr wisst ja, immer einzeln, und keine Grüppchen und koa Getuschel über die Sitzung während ihr geht!“

Alle nickten, dann löste sich das Treffen Stück für Stück auf. 

Georg blieb länger, unterhielt sich mit Robert, bis der aufbrach. Kurz darauf war auch das neueste Mitglied der Gruppe verschwunden. Johann überprüfte noch mal alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die am Ende einer jeden Sitzung nötig waren, dann ging auch er nach Hause. Er hatte einen Einbruch zu planen. 

—

Als Anton am Donnerstagabend in seine Wohnung kam, dauerte es wieder nicht lange, bis ein Kurier mit einem weiteren Päckchen vor seiner Tür stand. Das war das vierte in dieser Woche, jeden Tag war eins gekommen, und auch dieses enthielt ein Buch, mit eindeutigem Thema, und ein paar handschriftlichen Notizen von Unternehmer Ansary. 

Der in Antons Gedanken immer öfter zu „Khalil“ wurde, weil er konsequent alle Notizen mit seinem Vornamen unterschrieb. Anton verbot sich den Gedanken jedes Mal auf ein Neues, aber irgendwie wirkte es nicht so recht. Immer und immer wieder musste er sich selbst mental korrigieren, sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass es sich um einen Unternehmer handelte, einen Menschen ganz und gar außerhalb von Antons Reichweite. 

Das heutige Buch hieß „Licht und Schatten“. Anton zögerte nicht, sondern nahm das Buch und begann es zu lesen, und auch hier wurde er nicht enttäuscht. Zwei Männer, eine geteilte Leidenschaft für die härtere Gangart des Sex, und heiße Erotikszenen. Da es jetzt bereits das vierte Buch war, erkannte Anton aber, dass einige der Dinge, die ihm schon beim ersten aufgefallen waren, wohl üblich in diesem Genre waren. 

Einerseits war immer wieder von Clubs die Rede, in denen Homosexuelle - Schwule genannt, der Begriff war Anton nicht geläufig gewesen - ganz offen miteinander in Kontakt kommen konnten. Keine schummrigen Ecken im toten Winkel der Kameras, keine öffentlichen Toiletten, keine Hinterhofschuppen. Und es gab sogar so viele von diesen schwulen Clubs, dass sie sich sogar weiter spezialisiert hatten, und es eben auch spezielle gab, in denen sich jene trafen, die auf BDSM standen. 

Und bevor es zwischen den Protagonisten zur Sache ging, kam immer ein sogenanntes „Safeword“ zur Sprache. So richtig erklärt wurde es nicht, aber jetzt im dritten Buch konnte sich Anton zusammenreimen, dass es wohl ein Codewort war, das ein ernsthaftes „Nein“ bedeutete - denn dass der devote Partner „nein“ schrie und „mehr!“ meinte, war offensichtlich ein häufiges Motiv. Erst wenn das Codewort gesagt wurde, musste der dominante Partner darauf Rücksicht nehmen. 

Es schien irgendwie noch weitere Konventionen in dieser Welt zu geben, die nebenbei erwähnt wurden, die Anton aus den kleinen Anmerkungen heraus aber kaum verstand. Doch das alles trug dazu bei, dass Anton eher noch neugieriger wurde, was es noch alles zu erfahren gab. Und so las er weiter. 

Wann immer eine Sexszene ihn besonders geil machte, ertappte er sich außerdem dabei, dass seine Gedanken von den Protagonisten der Geschichten abschweiften und zu Kha… - Unternehmer Ansary führten. Und die spontanen Fantasien in Antons Kopf drehten sich darum wie er die eben erst gelesenen Techniken auf diesen willigen Körper unter ihm übertragen konnten. 

Langsam musste er sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass er entgegen aller Beteuerungen doch mehr Interesse daran hatte, weitere Nächte mit Unternehmer Ansary zu verbringen. Und er musste sich diesem Verlangen stellen, und eine weitere Entscheidung treffen - entweder er überwand dieses Verlangen und bekam es in den griff - oder er gab ihm nach und begann eine gefährliche Liaison mit dem Unternehmer. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es immer noch eine verdammt bescheuerte Idee war, sich mit einem Unternehmer einzulassen. Und sein Verstand sagte ihm auch, dass es wohl sehr sehr schwer werden würde, dieses geweckte Verlangen wieder loszuwerden - so viel Ehrlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber musste man haben. 

Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich immer neue Fantasien in seine Gedanken stahlen, war unfassbar. Und langsam zweifelte er an, ob er überhaupt eine Wahl hatte - oder ob er diese Fantasien nur loswerden würde, wenn er sie, eine nach der anderen, ausprobieren würde.   
Und da in jeder einzelnen diese Fantasien Unternehmer Khalil Ansary das eindeutige Objekt der Begierde war, kam auch anderer Sex nicht wirklich in Frage. Er fühlte, dass jeder Versuch der Ablenkung wohl nur zu einem „Und was wäre wenn…“ führen würde.

Sollte er diese Gefühle, dieses Verlangen trotzdem niederringen, und hoffen, dass er in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten darüber hinweg war? Oder sollte er sich darauf einlassen, mit einem Unternehmer ins Bett zu gehen? Mit allen Konsequenzen, die das haben konnte? Regelmäßig mit der selben Person ins Bett zu gehen, wenn man homosexuell war, war in sich schon eine wenig kluge Idee. Irgendwann fiel es auf, wenn man zu oft miteinander gesehen wurde, am Abend oder in der Nacht, oder vielleicht sogar am frühen Morgen. Und mit einem Unternehmer - der Skandal wäre undenkbar. 

Doch dann wiederum - ein Unternehmer hatte ganz andere Möglichkeiten, finanziell und von seinen Beziehungen her. Ein Unternehmer konnte eine solche geheime Affäre sicher besser und länger geheim halten, als ein einfacher Gelernter es konnte… 

Aber er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob es möglich war. Er sollte besser darüber nachdenken, dass es eben NICHT möglich war, und sich diese ganze dumme Geschichte aus dem Kopf schlagen. 

Wenn es nur so einfach wäre. 

Das Buch war ausgelesen. Er legte es auf den Nachttisch, zu den anderen drei. Und fragte sich, ob er morgen wieder eines bekommen würde.


	9. Beratschlagung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier das nächste Kapitel. Keine Sorge, es kommt auch wieder Sex, davor ist aber ein bisschen Story angesagt.

Anton war gar nicht mehr überrascht, dass ihn kurz nach seiner Ankunft daheim wieder ein Kurier mit einem neuen Päckchen überfiel. 

Inzwischen stapelten sich 9 Bücher auf seinem Nachttisch. Über eine Woche hatte er wirklich jeden Tag ein neues Buch von Unternehmer Ansary bekommen. Ihm waren zwei Dinge sehr klar: Unternehmer Ansary meinte es mit dieser Sache sehr ernst. Und er war Sammler von antiquarischen Erotikromanen. 

Bei beiden Punkten war sich Anton immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Also die Erotikromane allein wären Anton ja an sich egal, wenn nicht im Raum gestanden wäre, dass er vielleicht doch mehr mit Unternehmer Ansary machen würde als… einmal ins Bett gehen. Und… wollte er das mit jemandem, der eine scheinbar sehr umfangreiche Sammlung an sehr eindeutigen Büchern hatte?

Okay, die Bücher waren kein Contra. Sie waren erotisch, aber sie waren geschmackvoll. Sie waren überwiegend sogar gut - sowohl vom erzählerischen her, als auch vom Spannungsaufbau und überhaupt. Und das ließ Anton nur noch mehr vermuten, dass ihm Unternehmer Ansary die Perlen einer sehr umfangreichen Sammlung zukommen ließ. Was in sich wieder dieses unglaublich ernsthafte an sich hatte, das Anton so überforderte.

Er war sich sicher, dass diese Sammlung an Büchern auf seinem Nachttisch, beim richtigen Käufer, ein halbes Vermögen wert sein mochte. Und Unternehmer Ansary gab sie ihm einfach so. 

Dazu kam noch ein ebenfalls stetig wachsender Stapel kleiner Notizen des Unternehmers, die immer in die Bücher gelegt wurden. Die immer wieder bestimmte Szenen der Bücher hervorhoben und ganz offen fragten, wie Anton darüber dachte - und zwischen den Zeilen fragten, ob Anton nicht vielleicht doch noch bereit war, es mit Ansary zu probieren. Der jeden einzelnen dieser Notizzettel konsequent mit „Dein ergebener Diener Khalil“ unterschrieb. 

Als er das heutige Paket ausgepackt hatte, kam nicht nur ein Buch, sondern auch ein Briefumschlag mit einem mehrseitigen Brief zum Vorschein. Wie alle anderen Notizen war auch dieser Brief handschriftlich verfasst worden, mit der eleganten geschwungenen Handschrift des Unternehmers. Anton kannte schon nicht mehr viele Leute, die überhaupt mit Hand schrieben, und die wenigsten hatten eine so schöne Handschrift wie der Unternehmer. Die auch nicht so aussah, als sei sie absichtlich gemalt, sondern als würde er ganz natürlich und alltäglich so schöne Schlaufen auf das Papier bringen. 

Anton überlegte, ob er erst das Buch und dann den Brief lesen sollte, und entschied sich letztlich für den Brief. Das Buch war sicher anregend, aber er erwartete keine große Überraschung mehr vom Inhalt. 

Das Papier war fest und fühlte sich edel an, als Anton den Brief entfaltete. 

„Herr Hermeier, 

ich habe Ihnen in der letzten Woche einige meiner Lieblingsbücher zukommen lassen, als Inspirationsquelle und zur Illustration dessen, was eine Beziehung zwischen einem Diener und seinem Herrn sein kann. Es gibt viele unterschiedliche Ausprägungen dessen, was einem Freude bereiten kann, und ich hoffe die Bücher haben illustriert, dass es legitim und sinnvoll ist, sich seine eigene Definition von richtig zu suchen.   
Mir ist bewusst, dass zwischen uns ein Unterschied im Stand existiert, und dass es nicht einfach sein wird, diesen zu überwinden. Doch Standesunterschiede sind kein Hindernis für wahre Lust und Leidenschaft, und wenn ein Diener sich seinem Herrn unterwirft, so tut er dies in dem Bewusstsein, dass sein Herr ihm auf eine Art überlegen ist, die weit von jedem Stand entfernt ist. Es ist eine emotionale Unterordnung des Dieners, eine freiwillige Hingabe, die zwischen Herr und Diener mehr entstehen lässt, als es normaler Sex je könnte. 

Ich habe Ihnen bereits einmal die Frage gestellt, ob Sie in Betracht ziehen würden, sich mit mir auf eine so besondere Beziehung einzulassen. Ganz unverbindlich bezüglich der Dauer, einfach solange ausprobieren, wie es Freude macht und gegenseitig Lust bereitet. In unserem bisherigen Zusammensein war für mich offensichtlich, dass Sie der Rolle des Doms etwas abgewinnen können. Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen die Bücher auch gezeigt haben, dass die dominante Rolle dauerhaft Lust und Freude bereitet für jene, die entsprechend veranlagt sind. Ich unterwerfe mich gerne, und bin für eine Vielzahl an Praktiken nach den Wünschen meines Doms zu haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie auch länger an der dominanten Rolle Freude finden werden. 

Ich bitte Sie entsprechend: Treffen Sie sich noch einmal mit mir. Lassen Sie uns eine Möglichkeit finden, unsere Neigungen miteinander zu erkunden. 

Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, mich noch einmal zu treffen, bitte melden Sie sich über die Mobilnummer, die ich Ihnen bereits vor unserem ersten Treffen zukommen ließ. 

Ich stehe Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung, denn als Diener ist es meine Aufgabe, Ihnen zu Diensten zu sein.

Ihr ergebener Diener, Khalil Ansary.“

Es war eine deutliche Formulierung dessen, was Anton sich schon zusammengereimt hatte. Aber die klare Formulierung zeigte auch, wie wichtig Ansary die ganzen Angelegenheit war. Und er bat, wo ein Unternehmer auch hätte befehlen können. Es war eine weitere große Geste, er überließ Anton die Führung, ganz so, wie es dem Verständnis der Beziehung von Herr und Diener entsprach. 

Anton legte den Brief beiseite. Er nahm das Buch zur Hand, aber es fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Es war gut, keine Frage, aber seine eigene Situation war ihm mit dem Brief dann doch wieder stärker ins Zentrum der Gedanken gerückt worden. Er legte das Buch beiseite, als er merkte, wie er die Worte zwar las, aber nicht wirklich wahrnahm. 

Er fühlte sich aber immer noch nicht wirklich bereit dazu, die Entscheidung zu fällen, die er fällen musste, um seinen Gedanken zu beruhigen. Es gab auch eigentlich zuviel, das er den Unternehmer fragen wollte. Was war mit der Beförderung? Und wie stellte er sich das vor, wenn sie sich wirklich öfter treffen sollten? Im Hotel? Oder in einer Wohnung? 

Je mehr Anton darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm aber, dass er ohne zumindest ein Gespräch mit Ansary diese Fragen nicht würde beantworten können, und er ohne diese Antworten nicht in der Lage war, eine vernünftige Entscheidung zu treffen. 

Er griff zum Telefon und wählte die Handynummer von Unternehmer Ansary. Jedenfalls um ein Gespräch würde er ihn bitten. 

— 

Es war Freitag Abend und Anton machte sich spät auf den Heimweg. Nachdem er gestern nach dem kurzen Telefonat mit Unternehmer Ansary die Beförderung zugesagt hatte, waren ihm heute Mittag weitere Unterlagen zugesandt worden, damit er anfangen konnte, sich in die Angelegenheiten seiner neuen Abteilung einzuarbeiten. Das hatte aber länger gedauert als seine normalen Aufgaben am Freitag Nachmittag, sodass er jetzt erst eine gute Stunde später aus der Arbeit kam, als normal. 

Als er gerade zur Tür hinaus war und sich in Richtung der U-Bahn-Station bewegte, klingelte sein Handy. Beim hervorholen sah er, dass der Anrufer David war.

Kaum hatte er angenommen, schalte auch schon ein „Hallo Fremder!“ aus seinem Hörer.   
„Hallo David.“  
„Du meldest dich ja auch schon seit Wochen nicht mehr, Fremder! Ich hatte schon Angst, dass dir doch noch was zugestoßen ist!“  
„Quatschkopf. Du meldest dich auch nur alle Nasen lang bei mir, und ich mach mir deswegen keine Sorgen. Tu also nicht so.“  
„Aber ich lasse dich nicht mit so grausigen Andeutungen zurück, bevor ich mich nicht melde!“  
„Jetzt hör schon auf. Und wie du ja merkst, geht es mir fabelhaft. Ich werde zum Gruppenleiter befördert!“  
„Oh lala! Der Herr steigt auf in der Welt! Gelernter Hermeier, ich bin ausnehmendst zufrieden mit ihrer harten Arbeit!“  
Anton musste lachen. Wenn David so etwas auf seine unnachahmbare Art sagte, dann konnte man darüber nur lachen.   
„Was ist denn so lustig, Gelernter Hermeier? Doch nicht etwa meine Ausführungen zu ihrem überaus verdienten Erfolg in der Wirtschaftswelt?“  
„Du bist immer exeptionell amüsant, mein Freund. Aber sag, was treibt dich sonst noch dazu, mich anzurufen?“  
„Oh, braucht ein guter Freund dazu denn einen Grund?“  
„Braucht er keinen, hat er aber meistens trotzdem.“  
„Okay, ich gestehe: Ich dachte, dass ich dich heute Abend vielleicht dazu bringen könnte, mit mir um die Häuser zu ziehen. Ich hatte die letzte Zeit ein bisschen zu wenig Glück und werde deswegen mal wieder ein wenig auf die Jagd gehen, sonst krieg ich zu viel Druck und vergesse meine Ansprüche und Prinzipien.“  
„Oha. Na, daran würde ich ja nun auch nicht Schuld sein wollen, dass du deine letzten paar Minimalansprüche auch noch vergisst.“  
„Hey! Der Tag, an dem ich für Sex Geld bezahle, ist schlicht noch nicht gekommen! Wenn ich alt und hässlich bin, kann ich mir immer noch verzweifelte Stricher an der Bahnhofsecke kaufen.“

„Wieauchimmer. So genau will ich es gar nicht wissen. Aber ja, ich bin gerne bereit, mit dir heute Abend um die Häuser zu ziehen. Ich hab erst morgen wieder einen Termin.“ Für Samstag Abend hatte er das Treffen zum Gespräch mit Unternehmer Ansary ausgemacht.   
„Oho? Ein Date? Willst du dir jetzt doch noch eine Alibitussi zulegen?“  
„Nein, aber mehr erzähle ich dir erst wenn wir uns sehen.“  
„Uh, mysteriös! Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt. Um 11 vorm Nobel&Pracht?“  
„Der Schicki-Micki-Schuppen? Ohje. Ja, von mir aus, wenngleich mir das heisskalt lieber wäre.“  
„Von mir aus können wir auch im heisskalt starten, wenn dir das lieber ist. Dann halt um 11 da.“  
„Okay. Dann bis nachher!“  
„Und zieh dich bloß gescheit an, Anton!“  
„Jawohl, Gelernter superstylish! Bis um 11!“

Und ihre Unterhaltung war beendet. Anton stand mittlerweile am Bahnsteig, und kurz darauf fuhr seine Bahn ein. Als er endlich in seiner Wohnung war, hatte er sich schon etwas vom Lieferservice bestellt, das auch schon kurz später kam. Er aß und suchte sich dabei etwas zum Anziehen heraus. 

Das heisskalt war ein ziemlich moderner Schuppen, aber nicht ganz so edel wie das Nobel&Pracht. Man konnte also auch in Klamotten aus der letzten Saison dort erscheinen, ohne vom Türsteher gleich abgewiesen zu werden. 

Anton merkte beim Blick in den Kleiderschrank, dass er an sich wirklich mal wieder neue Klamotten kaufen gehen sollte. Das war auch etwas, was er mit David gemeinsam machen konnte, damit der sich nicht wieder beschwerte, zwei Wochen ignoriert worden zu sein. 

Einstweilen blieb er bei einer engen Hose in königsblau und einem engen weißen T-Shirt hängen, die seinen Körper gut zur Geltung brachten. Das ging schon so. 

Um kurz vor elf stand Anton dann auf der Straße vor dem heisskalt, wo sich zwar keine Schlange bildete, aber doch ein ordentlicher Andrang am Eingang war. Der Türsteher ließ alle die kamen passieren, aber es versuchte auch niemand ins heisskalt zu kommen, der dort unerwünscht gewesen wäre. Obwohl niemand fragte, war aber meist offensichtlich, ob jemand ein Gelernter, ein Manager oder ein Arbeiter war - Unternehmer verliefen sich nicht in diese letztlich doch mittelklassigen Etablissements hier auf der Straße. Als Anton sich für einen Moment vorstellte, wie Unternehmer Ansary vor dem heisskalt aussehen würde, kam ihm die Idee schon absurd vor. 

Nein, Unternehmer Ansary war jemand, der eher in geschmackvollen Hotels und edlen Restaurants unterwegs wäre. Nicht in einem hippen, lauten Club wie dem heisskalt. 

Um kurz nach elf kam David endlich an. Er umarmte Anton kurz, was diesem für einen Moment unangenehm war, hier in aller Öffentlichkeit, aber niemand nahm wirklich Notiz davon. 

„Bereit für eine Nacht im Takt der Musik, mein Freund?“ Davids Stimme verriet eine Aufregung und Sehnsucht nach dem Partyleben, die Anton noch nie empfunden hatte.   
Anton nickte nur, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Eingang des heisskalt. Der Türsteher nickte, als sie an ihm vorbei gingen, hinter der Tür saß eine unechte Blondine und kassierte von ihnen beiden den Eintritt. Hier im Nachtleben brauchte man tatsächlich noch Bargeld, sowohl an der Eintrittskasse wie an der Bar des Clubs wurden keine Karten genommen. Anton hatte zum Glück daran gedacht, und war auf dem Hinweg noch bei einer Bank vorbei, um Bargeld zu holen. 

Hinter der Blondine ging es eine Treppe hinab, auf der mit jedem Schritt die Musik etwas lauter wurde. Unten angekommen war es voll, laut und roch nach vielen Menschen auf einem Haufen - aber nicht schlecht. David lotste Anton zuerst zur Bar, wo er ihm auch noch einen Drink ausgab. Das war fast ungewöhnlich großzügig für Davids Verhältnisse. 

Sie verzogen sich in eine Ecke des Clubs, von wo aus man die Tanzfläche beobachten konnte, und David eröffnete das Gespräch.   
„So. Du hast eine Andeutung gemacht, dass du ein Date hättest. Ohne Alibitussi! Das freut mich ja, hat sich deine eklige Situation denn aufgelöst?“  
„Meine… eklige Situation ist nicht mehr so eklig… und deswegen habe ich wohl morgen ein Date mir ihm…“  
Anton kam erst auf darauf, dass dieser direkte Ansatz wohl etwas zu abrupt war, als David ihn entgeistert anstarrte und sich fast an seinem Drink verschluckte.  
„Du hast WAS?!“  
„Naja, es hat sich da halt noch was weiteres ergeben und deswegen… aber es ist nur ein Gespräch, darüber, ob und vielleicht und wenn ja, wie…“  
„Du erklärst mir gerade tatsächlich, dass du ein Treffen mit einem Vorgesetzten, der dich erpresst hat und Sex von dir verlangt hat, als Date ansiehst?“  
„Ehm… ja?“  
David nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Drink. Dann sah er Anton lange an, bis der nervös zur Seite sah.  
„Ooookay, Gelernter Hermeier. Das müssen Sie mir jetzt aber erklären.“  
„Naja, also, der Sex war tatsächlich ziemlich gut. Und danach hat er erklärt, dass der Gefallen bezahlt wäre, er aber auch außerhalb Interesse hätte, weiter etwas mit mir anzufangen. Ich hab es ja selber erst nicht geglaubt, aber er war ziemlich hartnäckig und auf Dauer auch ziemlich überzeugend. Aber ich hab ja gesagt, ich habe noch nichts entschieden, wir treffen und nur für ein Gespräch.“  
„Und ich dachte immer, ich wäre der Unvernünftige und du die Vernunft in Person. Muss jetzt wirklich ich dir erklären, warum das alles nach einer verdammt beschissenen Idee klingt, was du da vor hast?“  
„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass es komisch klingt, aber das ist alles etwas komplizierter. Und ich weiß schon was ich tue, ich bin ja auch kein Kind mehr.“  
„Na, ich bezweifle grad schon immens, dass du wirklich weißt, was du da tust. Vor zwei Wochen klang das alles noch ein wenig anders, und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sich die Fakten seitdem geändert haben. Ein Vorgesetzter, ich nehme mal an ein Manager, erpresst dich mit irgendwas, was so schlimm ist, dass dus mir nicht sagen kannst. Und zwei Wochen später willst du freiwillig mit ihm ins Bett? Entweder er hat dir was ins Essen gemischt, oder du bist wahnsinnig geworden. Ich hab damals gesagt, dass du das aushältst, wenn du dich in so einer Sache faktisch verkaufst, aber ich hab NICHT gemeint, dass du jetzt wirklich was mit dem anfangen sollst! Von den ganz offensichtlichen Sachen, wie dass er wohl kastenhöher und dein Vorgesetzter ist, ganz zu schweigen!“

Anton musste zugeben, dass es so herum betrachtet irgendwie wirklich ziemlich bescheuert klang, sich mit seinem Erpresser zu treffen. Und David wusste nichtmal, dass es nicht nur ein Manager, sondern sogar ein Unternehmer war, der Anton dieses unmoralische Angebot gemacht hatte. 

Aber er hatte ja gerade noch keine Entscheidung gefällt, genau deswegen wollte er sich ja mit Unternehmer Ansary treffen. 

„David, glaub mir bitte, ich weiß, was ich tue. Wenn ich mich morgen mit ihm treffe, dann reden wir. Und ich kann ihm ein paar Fragen stellen. Und ohne, dass ich will, läuft dann auch nichts mehr. Wirklich.“

David sah ihn über sein Glas hinweg skeptisch an, dann ließ er das Thema aber auf sich beruhen. Nachdem David sein Glas geleert hatte, gingen sie auch das erste Mal auf die Tanzfläche, einfach ohne einen Partner, nur für sich. Das war unauffällig, niemand würde sie verdächtigen, etwas anderes als normale junge Männer zu sein, keiner würde solo tanzende Freunde für homosexuell halten. 

Als die Drinks mehr, die Nacht länger und Davids Hemmungen weniger wurden, setzte er noch mal ein paar bissige Bemerkungen über Antons ‚Date‘ ab, doch Anton konnte ihn jedes Mal einfach auf ein anderes Thema ablenken. 

Dennoch machte ihm Davids starke Ablehnung zu schaffen, hatte einen neuen Samen des Zweifels in seinen Gedanken gepflanzt. Aber der Termin war schon ausgemacht, ihn jetzt noch abzusagen konnte keine Verbesserung bringen. Er musste nur einfach weiter objektiv bleiben - und durfte sich nicht von seinen Fantasien von einem gefesselten Khalil Ansary das Hirn vernebeln lassen. 

— 

Khalil pflückte eine Socke vom Boden seines Schlafzimmers. Er hatte zwar Personal, da für ihn putzte und aufräumte, aber sein Schlafzimmer war sakrosankt, keine der Arbeiterinnen von der Putzfirma durfte es betreten. Also blieben hier manchmal Socken liegen, um die er sich selbst kümmern musste. 

Es war Samstag Nachmittag, und eigentlich hatte er sich noch um ein paar Sachen aus der Firma kümmern wollen, aber nachdem seine Gedanken immer häufiger zum kommenden Abend und dem Essen mit Anton geschweift waren, hatte er sich gedacht, dass er vielleicht doch schonmal seine Kleidung raussuchen konnte. Und dann war er in seinem Schlafzimmer gestanden und hatte vor lauter Unentschlossenheit bezüglich der abendlichen Garderobe angefangen sein Schlafzimmer umzuräumen. 

Langsam kam er sich dämlich vor. Er war kein verdammter Teenager mehr. Und selbst als Teenager hatte er sich nie so albern aufgeführt. 

Er warf die Socke in den Wäschekorb und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Kleiderschrank zu.

Also. Eine Entscheidung musste her. 

Kein Anzug. Er wollte es unbedingt vermeiden, Anton auch nur mit einer Geste auf ihre geschäftliche Beziehung hinzuweisen, oder auf den Standesunterschied. Aber er musste gut aussehen. Er nahm den weich fallenden, schwarzen Rollkragenpullover aus dem Schrank. Ja, das war elegant, aber nicht zu offiziell. 

Dann ganz in schwarz, mit ein paar Akzenten in sattem Kirschrot. Elegant, und mit einem Hauch Verruchtheit in den roten Details.

Das klang nach einem guten Plan. Eine schwarze Jeans dazu, und dann den roten Gürtel. 

Als er die Kleidungsstücke auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hat, nickte er zufrieden. Das würde gehen. 

Beim Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass er jedenfalls nicht noch mal versuchen musste, sich noch einmal auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Es war schon so spät geworden, dass er gleich ins Bad gehen und anfangen konnte, sich fertig zu machen.

Während er das warme Wasser über seinen Körper laufen ließ, etwas länger als vielleicht nötig gewesen wäre, wanderten seinen Gedanken wieder zu Anton Hermeier. Die Bücher hatten ihn jedenfalls soweit gebracht, sich auf ein weiteres Treffen mit Khalil einzulassen, Ob sie auch ihre ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten und Anton jetzt so scharf darauf war, möglichst viel mit Khalil auszuprobieren, das würde der Abend zeigen. Aber Khalil glaubte nicht, dass er sich bei Anton so sehr verschätzt hatte. Wenn er heute Abend alles richtig machte, dann würde Anton Hermeier sehr bald sehr regelmäßig all die Dinge an Khalil ausleben, die er sich zuvor nur in seinen geheimsten Fantasien ausgemalt hatte. 

Von diesem Gedanken angespornt seifte sich Khalil besonders gründlich ein. Er würde heute Abend einfach unglaublich charmant und verführerisch sein. Dann würde er auch bekommen, was er wollte - Anton Hermeier als Herrn.

— 

Die Nacht war spät geworden - oder der Morgen früh, wie mans nahm. Irgendwann als die Sonne schon wieder langsam den Horizont nach oben kroch, hatte Anton sich ein Taxi genommen und sich in seinen Wohnung bringen lassen. Irgendwann gegen drei hatte er David verloren, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er gerade genug Alkohol intus gehabt, um nicht mit dem Tanzen aufhören zu wollen. 

Er hatte dann bis in den Nachmittag hinein geschlafen, nachdem er sich noch einen ganzen Liter Wasser gegönnt hatte, um den Kater möglichst einzudämmen. Das hatte zum Glück geklappt, nach dem Aufwachen hatte er zwar wieder immensen Durst gehabt, aber keine Kopfschmerzen. 

Eine Dusche später war er auch in einer körperlichen Verfassung um sich für den Abend mit Unternehmer Ansary fertig zu machen, allerdings kamen mit dem Verstand auch die Bedenken zurück.

Auch wenn er David gestern widersprochen hatte, und darauf bestanden hatte, zu wissen, was er tat, war er sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, sich wieder mit dem Unternehmer zu treffen. Hatte er sich von den ganzen erotischen Romanen nicht einfach nur den Kopf vernebeln lassen, und die ganze lange Liste von rationalen Argumenten einfach aus Geilheit ausgeblendet? Wie sollte das zwischen eine Gelernten und einem Unternehmer bitte funktionieren, zwischen zwei Männern, und dann auch noch in einer Beziehung, die durch Dominanz und Unterwerfung gekennzeichnet war?

In den Büchern klang das alles ganz einfach und natürlich, aber diese Bücher stammten aus einer anderen Zeit. Und Anton konnte nichtmal wirklich einschätzen, ob sie überhaupt für die Zeit, in der sie spielten, realistisch waren, oder einfach nur Projektionen der Fantasien der Autoren. 

Eigentlich war das Fazit all seiner Gedankengänge nur folgendes: Ja, der Sex wäre sicher geil, aber es sprach zu viel dagegen. Und ein bisschen geiler Sex gegen eine ganze Liste rationaler Argumente war einfach… kein Argument. 

Während er sich seine Kleidung anzog und die Haare kämmte, nahm er sich vor, genau mit diesem Ergebnis aus dem Gespräch mit Unternehmer Ansary herauszugehen. Er würde seine drängendsten Fragen stellen, aber sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, dass es einfach eine zu dumme Idee war. Der Unternehmer würde das sicher auch einsehen. 

Mit diesem Gedanken fest im Kopf machte sich Anton zur U-Bahn auf, um zu dem Restaurant zu fahren, in dem sie verabredet waren.


	10. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute etwas spät, ich hab den ganzen Tag auf mein Cosplay verwendet... Pailletten aufsticken kostet viel Zeit.   
> Viel Spaß mit dem 10. Kapitel!

Der Wasserhahn tropfte in der Ecke vor sich hin, doch Johann und die Anderen ignorierten es. Dieser kleine Raum in einer der heruntergekommenen Arbeiterkasernen am Stadtrand war alles andere als gemütlich, aber hier fiel eine Gruppe Arbeiter, die sich traf, nicht auf. Sie saßen teilweise auf dem alten Bett, teilweise einfach auf dem Boden, Johann hatte den einzigen Stuhl für sich in Beschlag genommen. 

Er hatte einen kleinen Taschenprojektor dabei, und sie hatten das Laken vom Bett genommen, um es vor die zugezogenen Vorhänge zu hängen, damit sie eine gerade Fläche hatten, auf der sie die wichtigen Infos für alle groß und sichtbar zeigen konnten. 

Lukas und Franz saßen auf dem Boden, Georg, Tobias und Josef saßen auf dem Bett. Sie alle starrten auf das Laken, konzentriert und aufmerksam auf Johanns Worte lauschend.

Gerade warf er den Grundriss der Wohnung des Managers auf das Laken, und zeigte auf die Türen und Fenster.

„Hia und hia san die Fenster und Türn, durch die a Mensch passn tät, falls mia früher fliehen müssen. Prinzipiell kommen mia aber einfach durch den Hintereingang hia drüben nei, verkleidt ois Reinigungspersonal. Nei ganga zwoa Leit, zwoa weitere san im Haus und schaugn, und I und no oana koordinieren von auswärts.“

Fünf Köpfe nickten verstehend, die Augen immer noch konzentriert auf den Grundriss gerichtet. 

„Ich will mit rein.“, machte Lukas den vorhersehbaren Schritt, um sich selber in die „wichtigste“ Aktion einzubringen. 

Johann sah zu dem jungen Mann auf dem Boden und sah keinen Grund, ihm seinen Wunsch nicht zu lassen. Gut instruiert und vorbereitet war Lukas kontrollierbar, solange er ein deutliches Ziel vor Augen hatte, war seine Wut gut nutzbar. 

Also nickte Johann und fragte in die Runde: „Guad, wer möcht no mit nei?“

Josef meldete sich, und damit war das Team, das hineingehen würde, auch komplett. 

„Wer mocht mit mia die Koordination?“

Georg meldete sich hier. Das überraschte Johann ein wenig, aber der junge Mann schien generell eher an Planung interessiert zu sein, wahrscheinlich wollte er erstmal Johann über die Schulter schauen. 

Das bedeutete, dass Franz und Tobias unten im Haus Schmiere stehen mussten. 

„Franz, Tobias, ihr wärt dann für die Wache unten im Haus zuständig. Is des okay füa eich?“

Beide nickten, sie waren wohl mit jeder Aufgabe, die ihnen zugewiesen wurde, zufrieden. 

„Sehr guad, dann san alle Positionen besetzt. Weiter im Text. A jeder von eich muss alle Codes auswendig kenna, sowohl für die Türen unten, als auch für ois oben in der Wohnung. Der Zeitplan muss ebenfalls sitzen, a jeder muss zu jeder Zeit wissn, wo er und alle anderen san, und koana deaf davon abweichen.“

Alle nickten. 

„Die Codes geb ich jedem von eich nachher mit. Der Zeitplan schaugt so aus: 2100 gehts ins Gebäude hinein, im Keller is der Raum mit Utensilien für die Reinungsleit. Dort ziagt ihr euch um, dann gehts hoch und um 2130 zum Hintereingang nei. Die Reihenfolge der Zimmer ist: Wohnzimmer, Arbeitszimmer, Schlafzimmer 1, 2, 3, Bad, Küche. Wenn ihr wos interessantes gfunden hobt, funkt ihr zu mia durch, und i geb dann Anweisung, wie zu verfahren ist. Es werd nix mitgenomma, vom dem i nix woas. Bis um 2230 müss mer auch wieder naus sein“

Georg ruckelte jetzt unruhig auf seinem Platz auf dem Bett herum. Offensichtlich war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er etwas sagen durfte. Aber Johann hatte kein Problem damit, sich auch von jungen Gruppenmitgliedern Vorschläge anzuhören - und Georgs Vorschläge waren bisher nicht schlecht gewesen. 

„Georg, host an Vorschlag?“, kam er ihm also entgegen.

Georg nickte. „Ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie wir eine politische Botschaft hinterlassen können. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir nichts plakatives machen, sondern einen Brief an einem privaten Ort hinterlassen, oder zwischen anderen Dokumenten, sodass der Manager vielleicht sogar erst Tage später bemerkt, dass jemand bei ihm eingedrungen ist. Dann ist es auch schwerer für ihn, überhaupt noch nachzuvollziehen, wer und wann das gewesen sein könnte.“

Johann nickte, der Plan klang überaus interessant. 

„Das ist doch doof, was ist, wenn er es erst Monate später bemerkt? Das ist doch scheiße, wir sollten eine deutliche Botschaft hinterlassen, sichtbar, und nicht versteckt!“, brachte sich Lukas ein, ganz typisch für ihn.

„Aber je eher er weiß, dass etwas los war, desto gefährlicher wird das ganze für die Gruppe! Das ganze soll ja nur ein erster Schritt sein, sich dabei gleich erwischen zu lassen wäre erst recht bescheuert.“, warf Tobias ein. 

„Aber es soll eben auch eine richtige, deutliche Aktion sein, bei der wir zeigen, was unsere Position ist. Die Botschaft zu verstecken macht das ganze doch total sinnlos.“, schloss sich Josef hingegen Lukas Position an. 

„Ich denke, dass es gerade viel stärker ist, wenn der Manager die Nachricht ein paar Tage später bemerkt, und umso stärker verunsichert ist, weil er nicht weiß, woher sie genau kommt.“, betonte Georg seine Idee noch einmal. Johann fand den Vorschlag wirklich sehr gut, denn er konnte sich wirklich gut vorstellen, wie dem Manager der Arsch auf Grundeis ging, wenn er plötzlich einen Brief zwischen seinen ansonsten ‚unschuldigen‘ Dokumenten fand, der ihm mitteilte, dass jemand mit politischen Absichten freien Zugang zu seiner Wohnung hatte. 

Doch bevor er selbst Stellung bezog, wollte er erst allen anderen die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu positionieren. Er sprach lieber am Ende ein Machtwort, wenn es wirklich nötig wurde, als eine Diskussion von Anfang an zu lenken - denn wenn die Diskussion von Anfang an in die richtige Richtung ging, brachte man die paar Querköpfe nicht durch einen autoritären Führungsstil gegen sich auf. 

Franz schloss sich kurz darauf Georgs Position an, sodass Lukas und Josef schon in der Unterzahl waren. Die Diskussion verlagerte sich bald darauf auf den Inhalt der Botschaft - auch hier wollte Lukas am liebsten ein richtiges Bekennerschreiben, doch dabei fiel ihm sogar Josef in den Rücken und forderte lieber ein allgemeines politisches Statement.

Nach einigem hin und her musste Johann die Diskussion doch mit einem Machtwort beenden - denn Lukas wollte sich zumindest in diesem Punkt, obwohl er alleine dafür war, nicht den anderen unterordnen. 

„Geh her, Lukas, mia håm lang gnuag drüber g’redt, jetz is scho wieder recht. Mia nehman jetzt den Text, den Georg vorgschlogn håt, der Gruppenname bleibt raus. Is des füa di a Problem, oder konn ich damit rechnen, dass du alle Anweisungen befoigst?“

Widerwillig nickte Lukas, die Aktion als Ganzes war ihm letztlich doch wichtiger, als seinen Kopf ums Verrecken durchzusetzen.

„Guad. Dann hätt ma ois wichtige, gell? Georg, du bereitst den Brief vor, und ihr alle lernt die Codes und die Zeitn und so weida auswendig. Nächste Woch’n treffa mia uns no amoi, dann muss des ois sitzen. Klar?“

Wieder nickten alle, dann schaltete Johann den Projektor aus und sie nahmen das Laken ab, brachten den ganzen Raum wieder in den vorherigen Zustand. Dann verließen sie einzeln und mit ausreichendem zeitlichem Abstand den Raum und das Gebäude, damit wieder niemand auf die Gruppe aufmerksam wurde. 

—  
Die Fassade sah nicht übermäßig pompös aus - es war ein normales italienisches Restaurant der gehobenen Mittelklasse. Geschmackvolle, eher rustikale Einrichtung, und nur ein großer Gastraum. Als Anton vom Kellner am Eingang empfangen wurde, und angab, dass auf den Namen Ansary reserviert sein müsste, wurde er aber in einen zweiten Raum geführt, der von außen nicht zu sehen gewesen war, und der einige kleine Nischen hatte, in denen Tische für zwei oder vier Personen standen. An einen der Paartische wurde er geführt und setzte sich hin, woraufhin die Kerze angezündet wurde und ihm die Speisekarte gereicht wurde. 

Unternehmer Ansary war noch nicht da. Anton war aber auch überpünktlich gewesen. Er studierte die Karte genau, und noch während er überlegte, ob er Pasta oder ein Fleischgericht wählen sollte, erschien auch Unternehmer Ansary. 

Als Anton den ganz in schwarz gekleideten Unternehmer sah, war er auf mehrere Arten und Weisen überrascht. Die legere, aber unglaublich elegant wirkende Kleidung des Unternehmers war fast atemberaubend, und dazu bewegte sich der Unternehmer auch mit einer außergewöhnlichen Geschmeidigkeit. Kurzum: Er war Sex auf Beinen. 

Anton musste seine Gedanken mit aller Macht zurück auf sicheres Terrain zwingen, denn vor seinem inneren Augen waren sofort wieder Fantasien aufgetaucht, von diesem Körper, den die Kleidung auf so fantastische Art umschmeichelte, nichts enthüllend, aber auch nichts zu sehr verhüllend, in Fesseln gelegt unter ihm. Aber daran wollte, sollte, konnte Anton nicht denken. Er war hier, um seine Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen, und dann… dann würde er Unternehmer Ansary höflich bitten, Abstand von ihm zu nehmen!

Der Unternehmer ließ sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf dem anderen Stuhl nieder und begrüßte Anton mit einem „Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind, Herr Hermeier.“, das so viel anrüchiger klang, als ein solcher Satz es eigentlich konnte. Anton konnte nur nicken, noch immer damit beschäftigt, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. 

Nachdem Ansary sich einen Wein ausgesucht hatte, und für sie beide eine Flasche davon geordert hatte, übernahm er auch die Führung des Gesprächs.

„Lassen Sie uns nicht ewig um den heißen Brei herum reden, Herr Hermeier - Wir wissen beide, warum wir hier sind. Um festzulegen, wie unsere… Beziehung… in Zukunft aussehen soll. Ich denke, dass ich Ihnen bereits recht klar dargelegt habe, wie ich mir diese Beziehung vorstellen würde - aber es hängt davon ab, was Sie darauf antworten.“

Er sah Anton mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an. Doch bevor Antons Zögern bei der Antwort unhöflich lang geworden wäre, stand auch schon der Kellner wieder an ihrem Tisch und ließ Khalil den Wein testen, um nach dessen Nicken ihnen Beiden einzuschenken. Khalil hob sein Glas, um mit Anton anzustoßen, und der Wein schmeckte wirklich sehr gut. 

Dann sahen die braunen Augen Anton wieder erwartungsvoll an, Und nun musst er wirklich eine Antwort geben, genug Zeit hatte er ja wirklich gehabt. 

„Ich… finde Sie sehr anziehend, Unternehmer Ansary. Aber es ist wirklich unangemessen, dass ich mich Ihnen auf diese Art nähere. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Gelernter, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir Männer sind und eine derartige Affäre allein deswegen bereits keine Zukunft haben kann.“  
„Herr Hermeier, dass die heutige Gesellschaft die Liebe zwischen Männern nicht anerkennt, heißt nicht, dass zwei Menschen nicht den Kontakt zueinander haben dürfen, den sie sich wünschen. Sie und ich, wir sind mündige Erwachsene, wir können Sex haben mit wem wir wollen. Und ich denke in meinem Schlafzimmer nicht in Kategorien wie ‚Gelernter‘, ‚Manager‘ oder ‚Unternehmer‘. Im Bett geht es um Lust, Leidenschaft, Dominanz und Unterwerfung. Dort gibt es keinen Unternehmer und keinen Gelernten, sondern einen Herrn und einen Diener - wenn Sie mich Ihr Diener sein lassen.“

Anton nahm einen weiteren Schluck vom Wein, um Zeit zu schinden. 

„Unternehmer Ansary…“  
„Khalil. Ich hatte Sie bereits darum gebeten, ich glaube aber, ich muss jetzt darauf bestehen, Herr Hermeier. Nennen Sie mich bitte Khalil.“  
„Khalil. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mich Ih.. Deine Worte mich nicht reizen, und ich mir schon oft gewünscht habe, dass es möglich wäre, eine dauerhafte Beziehung mit einem Mann führen zu können. Aber für mich ist es nicht möglich, die Grenzen unserer Gesellschaft einfach zu ignorieren. Es ist unschicklich, dass ein Gelernter versucht, sich einem Unternehmer zu nähern. Erst recht in dem Kontext, in dem du dir das wünscht. Alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen, diese Grenze zu überschreiten.“

„Hm. Ich kann nicht behaupten, jemals so stark an diese Grenzen erinnert worden zu sein, was sicher auch dem Fakt geschuldet ist, dass ich als Unternehmer mich allenfalls anderen Unternehmern unterordnen muss. Aber gerade das eröffnet mir auch die Möglichkeit, mich generell nicht um diese Grenzen kümmern zu müssen. Und das kann ich auch auf meine Partner erstrecken - ich habe die Möglichkeit, einen Raum zu schaffen, in dem diese Unterschiede keine Bedeutung haben. Sie könnten diese Unterschiede zwischen uns einfach an der Tür zurücklassen, und wir könnten unseren Neigungen frei nachgehen. Sie müssen nur ja sagen, und diesen Freiraum mit mir gemeinsam betreten.“

Er sah Anton dabei mit einem Ausdruck an, der Ehrlichkeit und ein tiefes inneres Verlangen widerspiegelte. Und obwohl Anton weiter darauf beharren wollte, dass es einfach eine zu dumme Idee war, diese Grenzen zu überschreiten, machte alles, was Khalil sagte Sinn. Er war reich und hatte die Freiheiten eines Unternehmers, konnte also einen Raum schaffen, in dem niemand ihre Beziehung bemerken und beanstanden konnte. Und doch…

„Aber was, wenn jemand das mitbekommt? Und wie sollten wir uns zueinander verhalten, wenn wir beruflich miteinander zu tun haben? Es gibt so viele Dinge, die problematisch werden können…“  
Khalil sah Anton ernst an, aber selbst mit einem solchen Gesichtsausdruck sah er irgendwie sinnlich aus. Es musste dieser Mund sein…

Wieder musste Anton seine Gedanken zurück zum eigentlichen Thema zwingen.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich eine Affäre diskret behandeln muss, schließlich bin ich auch nicht erst seit gestern sexuell aktiv. Und das berufliche Umfeld sollte kein Problem sein, selbst wenn Sie jetzt Gruppenleiter werden, denn als Leiter des gesamten Standorts bin ich dann doch überwiegend anderweitig beschäftigt und wir werden uns kaum über den Weg laufen. Sollten wir doch miteinander zu tun haben, werden wir unsere privaten Beziehungen schlicht außen vor halten.“

„Aber Sie… Du hast doch bereits jetzt deinen privaten Eindruck von mir ins geschäftliche hineingetragen, mit dieser Bemerkung in meiner Personalakte. Das wird doch auffällig, wenn Du mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lässt, obwohl wir uns eigentlich im beruflichen Umfeld nicht wirklich kennen sollen!“

Khalil senkte kurz den Blick, dann sah er Anton wieder mit diesem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an.   
„Ich hatte mir davon erhofft, dass ich deine Sorgen bezüglich meiner Absichten durch diese Geste mildern könnte. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich in der Zukunft keine auffälligen Handlungen im beruflichen Umfeld zeigen werde. Ich denke aber auch nicht, dass dieser Aktenvermerk ein Fehler war, und auch nicht, dass irgendjemand es auffällig findet, da wir uns ja zuvor begegnet sind und entsprechend eine Bemerkung über dein Verhalten nichts außergewöhnliches ist.“

Anton hob sein Weinglas und ließ den Weißwein darin kreisen. Eigentlich war es wieder nur ein Versuch, Zeit zu schinden, bevor er antworten musste. 

„Ich akzeptiere, dass du die besten Absichten hattest, Khalil. Aber es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Wahrscheinlich war es dieses kurze Senken des Blickes gewesen, das Antons rationale Argumente so hohl erschienen ließ. Diese kleine Geste der Unterwerfung, und Anton wusste in diesem Moment, dass er wohl wenig in seinem Leben so sehr wollen würde, wie diese Unterwerfung wieder und wieder zu sehen. Wie sehr es ihn danach verlangte, dass dieser selbstbewusste Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, sich ihm ganz auslieferte, wie er es dieses eine Mal getan hatte. 

Alles, was Khalil bisher getan hatte, war letztlich ungefährlich und unauffällig gewesen. Anton war sich sicher, dass niemand Verdacht schöpfte - und egal was David gesagt hatte, es würde schon funktionieren, Anton selbst wusste, wie man seinen Affären diskret nachging, Khalil wusste es ebenfalls, und Khalil hatte zudem den Einfluss und die finanziellen Mittel, um jede weitere nötige Diskretion zu gewährleisten. 

Warum also nicht? Khalil wollte es, und wenn er wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, wollte Anton es auch. 

„Ich erwarte von meinem Diener Gehorsam in solchen Angelegenheiten.“

Khalils Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Satz, dann senkte er den Blick und antwortete mit einem „Jawohl, mein Herr.“

Anton nickte ihm zu, dann wurden sie pünktlich vom Kellner unterbrochen, als das Essen aufgetragen wurde. Während sie aßen verfielen sie in sporadischen Smalltalk, doch als ihre Portionen aufgegessen waren, war klar, dass sie ihr Gespräch von zuvor noch wirklich zu Ende bringen mussten, wirklich klären, wo sie nun standen. 

Da seine Entscheidung zumindest vorläufig gefällt war, sah Anton insofern auch keinen Grund, noch weiter aufzuschieben. Als die Teller wieder abgeräumt waren, sah er nun Khalil offen und eindringlich an.

„Also. Ich bin in unseren privaten Stunden dein Herr. Nun zu den Details… Wie oft werden solche privaten Stunden stattfinden können?“  
„Überwiegend an den Wochenenden, aber unter der Woche ist nach Absprache auch möglich.“  
„Gut. In den Büchern legt normalerweise der Herr die Termine einfach fest… wie realistisch ist eine solche Umsetzung in unserer Situation?“  
„Ich werde mich Ihrer Terminplanung immer unterwerfen, wenn keine zwingenden Termine aus der Firma das verhindern. Sie legen die Termine fest, ich bin Ihnen an diesen Terminen zu Diensten.“

Die unterwürfige Art machte Anton an. Aber er riss sich zusammen, sie mussten einige relevante Eckdaten klären.

„Wie sieht es mit Dingen aus, die dir gar nicht gefallen, Khalil?“  
„Ich bin devot, Herr Hermeier, aber nicht wirklich masochistisch, Schmerzen alleine bereiten mir keine Lust. Wie hoch meine Schmerztoleranz ist, habe ich bisher nicht ausprobiert, aber ich lehne jedenfalls solche Praktiken ab, die dauerhafte Spuren hinterlassen, also Messer und Peitschen, die die Haut verletzen.“

Anton nickte. Ihm wäre es persönlich auch zu riskant, mit so etwas herumzuspielen, das scheinbar unendliche Sammelsurium an Hilfsmitteln, das manche der Leute in den Büchern verwendeten war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Er hatte zunächst ein paar andere Ideen…

„Und wie sieht es mit besondere Vorlieben aus?“  
Khalil zögerte etwas, sodass Anton ihm schon fast befehlen wollte zu antworten, dann kam mit einem Seitenblick, ob auch kein Kellner in Hörweite ihres Tisches war: „Vollständige Fesselung, sodass ich keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr habe.“

Hm. Anton fühlte sich fast geschmeichelt, dass er offensichtlich schon in ihrer ersten Nacht eine Vorliebe von Khalil ganz gut erwischt hatte. Mit einem Nicken forderte er Khalil zum weitersprechen auf. Wieder zögerte dieser, doch dann kam in überaus diskreter Lautstärke ein knappes „Orgasmuskontrolle“.

Interessiert hob Anton die Augenbrauen. Gerade die Kombination von Vorlieben befeuerte ungefragt seine Fantasie, und ihm kamen einige Ideen, was er in Zukunft mit Khalil anstellen könnte. 

Doch nun schien Khalil genug Vorlieben preisgegeben zu haben, er sah Anton wieder sehr direkt an und meinte „Und Sie, Herr Hermeier? Gibt es etwas, was Sie besonders reizt?“

Anton lächelte ein wenig sardonisch.   
„Wenn ich dir das verraten würde, Khalil, wäre doch die ganze Spannung verloren, nicht wahr? Ich denke, meine Vorlieben werde ich dir in unseren Treffen noch ausreichend früh zeigen können.“

Khalil versuchte nicht, Anton doch noch zu einer Antwort zu drängen, was Anton gefiel, weil er merkte, wie sehr dem anderen zumindest eine gegenseitige Information gefallen würde. Aber die Rollen in dieser Beziehung waren festgelegt - und Anton gab den Ton an. Es war ein geiles Gefühl. 

„Ich denke, so können wir einstweilen verbleiben, oder? Alles relevante ist festgelegt.“, machte Anton das Ende des Gesprächs deutlich. 

Khalil nickte und winkte den Kellner herüber, um zu zahlen. Doch als Khalil seine Chipkarte hervorholen wollte, unterbrach Anton ihn und meinte zum Kellner „Ich zahle für uns Beide.“ Er zog die Chipkarte, die er in der Innentasche seiner Jacke aufbewahrte hervor und reichte sie dem Kellner. Der warf einen irritierten Blick auf Khalil, der wiederum Anton überrascht ansah. 

Anton ließ einen harten, strengen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht treten. Er würde sich in dieser Beziehung nicht ausführen lassen, das war ein weiterer Teil der Macht, die er ausüben würde. Khalil konnte die notwendigen Kosten tragen und insbesondere die Beziehungen spielen lassen, die sie für die Diskretion brauchen würden. Aber darüber hinaus würde Anton die Befehle geben. Und dieses Territorium gedachte er mit dieser Geste abzustecken. Selbst wenn das Restaurant jenseits seiner normalen Kapazitäten angesiedelt war, würde er das dieses Mal verschmerzen können. Und da Anton in Zukunft die Termine und das Programm in der Hand halten würde, würde er den Rest auch entsprechend steuern können.

Und nach einem Moment des Blickkontakts senkte Khalil den Blick und ließ ein kleines Nicken sehen. Der Kellner ließe jede gegebenenfalls noch vorhandenen Überraschung hinter einem professionellen Gesichtsausdruck verschwinden, nahm Antons Karte und buchte den Betrag für das Abendessen ab. 

Dann standen sie auf und verließen das Restaurant. 

Vor der Tür sah Khalil fast schüchtern zu Anton herüber. „Herr Hermeier… hätten Sie Lust, dass wir jetzt gleich weiter ins Hotel gehen…?“

Anton hatte beim Verlassen des Restaurants die gleiche Idee gehabt, sich aber bewusst dagegen entschieden. 

„Nein. Ich rufe dich an oder schreibe dir eine Nachricht, und teile dir den nächsten Termin mit. Bis dahin… will ich dass du enthaltsam bist. Keine Berührungen, und natürlich erst recht keine Selbstbefriedigung. Versprichst du mir das, als mein Diener, Khalil?“

Khalils Blick hatte eine ganz besondere Qualität angenommen, die Anton schwer beschreiben konnte. Doch sein „Jawohl, Herr Hermeier“ war leicht heiser, und Anton war sich sicher, dass er den Klang dieser Worte nachher in den Ohren haben würde, wenn er sich selber mit seiner Hand Befriedigung verschaffte. 

Anton nickte Khalil zu, dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Antons Schritte waren beschwingt, seine Laune bestens.


	11. Ein Sonntagmorgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die Verspätung, und Danke für das 3. Kudo!

Anton wachte auf und konnte die gute Laune, die in seinem Inneren tobte, kaum zuordnen, irgendwie kam ihm der Tag einfach nur gut vor, er fühlte sich beschwingt und aktiv, als könnte er alles erreichen, was er wollte. 

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er richtig wach werden und seine Gedanken ordnen konnte, wusste er auch wieder, woher diese Hochgefühl kam: Es war die Vorfreude auf das nächste Treffen mit Khalil - die selbe Vorfreude, die ihm letzet Nacht einen der geilsten Orgasmen durch seine eigene Hand beschert hatte, die er je erlebt hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass seine Anweisung alleine ausreichte, dass Khalil wirklich so lange enthaltsam bleiben würde, wie er wollte, war unglaublich erotisch gewesen. 

Die angenehme Entspannung, die ihn nach seinem Höhepunkt erfasse hatte, hatte ihn schnell einschlafen lassen, und sich offensichtlich auch in den heutigen Tag hinein gerettet. Er blieb noch einige Momente in seinem Bett liegen, dann stand er voller Tatendrang auf und machte sich ein ordentlichen Frühstück. Dann holte er einen alten Notizblock aus Papier hervor, den er schon mehrfach unbenutzt mit umgezogen hatte - immer im Gedanken daran, dass man vielleicht doch irgendwann mal wieder etwas mit Hand aufschreiben können musste. Und das hier - das wollte er keinem technischen Gerät anvertrauen. Einmal schon nicht, weil doch immer die Gefahr bestand, dass alle Eingaben irgendwo mitgeschnitten wurden, selbst wenn das meiste nicht interessant genug war, um überhaupt jemals analysiert zu werden. 

Zum Anderen fühlte es sich realer an, wenn er seine Gedanken in dieser Hinsicht auf echtes Papier bannte, statt nur Notizen in irgendeine Maschine zu tippen. Und wenn er wirklich anfing, sich Notizen zu machen, was er mit Khalil so alles ausprobieren wollte, dann gefiel ihm diese handfeste Variante doch deutlich besser. 

Zunächst kamen Khalils Vorlieben auf den Notizblock: Vollständige Fesselung und Orgasmuskontrolle. 

Dann ließ Anton seine Gedanken ein wenig treiben, ließ seiner Fantasie freien Lauf, was auch immer ihm in den Sinn kam, hier, jetzt, war nichts verboten. 

Schnell hatten sich weitere Stichworte auf dem Notizzettel verewigt - Seile, hinter dem Rücken gefesselte Arme, die Bilder aus Antons Kopf fanden Stichpunktartig den Weg auf das Papier. Und die Gedanken ließen nicht nur Worte entstehen… auch in tieferen Regionen regte sich etwas bei Anton. 

Gerade als er das erste Bild seiner Fantasie zu Ende gedacht hatte, und dazu übergehen wollte, sich die nächsten Schritte zu überlegen, wurde er vom Telefon unterbrochen. 

Es war noch recht früh, zwar nicht unmenschlich früh, aber doch keine Uhrzeit, zu der allgemeine Anstandsanrufe kamen… umso besorgter wurde Anton, als er auf dem Display des Telefons sah, dass es der Anschluss seiner Eltern war. Hoffentlich hatte sein Vater keine Dummheit begangen!

„Hier Anton, was ist?“, meldete er sich ohne große Umschweife. Am anderen Ende war seine Mutter. 

„Oh, Anton, gut dass du so schnell drangegangen bist. Ich… wir haben ein Problem. Kannst du vorbei kommen?“

Das klang nicht gut. 

„Ist etwas mit Vater?“, wollte er denn auch gleich wissen. 

„Anton, es wäre besser, du kommst vorbei. Deinem Vater geht es gut, er ist in seinem Büro, aber es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du schnell kommen könntest. Oder hast du heute etwas wichtiges vor?“  
Ihre Stimme klang besorgt, und auch leicht aufgeregt. Aufgewühlt.

Anton sah auf seinen Notizblock hinab, und musste sich gedanklich eingestehen, dass es ihm zwar wichtig war, aber wohl kaum eine Kategorie von ‚wichtig‘ erreichte, die mit einem so drängend klingenden Notruf seiner Mutter konkurrieren konnte. 

„Nein, ich habe nichts vor gehabt, ich fahre gleich los, Mama.“  
„Danke, Anton. Du bist ein guter Junge.“

Und schon war das Telefonat wieder beendet. Anton legte das Telefon zurück auf die Station, dann zog er sich eine Jacke über, und war zur Tür heraus. Seine beginnende Erektion hatte das Telefonat schon nicht überlebt - und irgendwie hatte er das blöde Gefühl, dass er wohl heute keine weitere Gelegenheit haben würde, sich noch einmal in dieser Richtung zu vergnügen. Und der Tag hatte eigentlich so gut angefangen! Er konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass sein Vater keinen argen Mist gebaut hatte… aber irgendwie war es wirklich mehr ein Hoffen, als dass er auch nur daran glaubte. 

\--  
Der Weg hatte länger gedauert, er hatte seine Anschlussverbindung wegen einer Verspätung gerade eben verpasst und lange auf den nächsten Zug warten müssen. So kam Anton noch etwas genervter bei seinen Eltern an, als er sowieso schon war… Mit jeder Minuten auf dem Weg hatte sich die Vorstellung, was sein Vater jetzt schon wieder für Mist gebaut hatte, weiter verselbstständigt. 

Doch spekulieren war nicht hilfreich, er musste wirklich wissen, was passiert war. Also hielt er sich an der Tür nicht lange auf, sondern öffnete sie und zog Schuhe und Jacke zügig aus, während er „Ich bin da!“ in Richtung Treppenhaus rief, sodass man es eigentlich im ganzen Haus hörte. 

Seine Mutter kam nur Momente später zum Flur geeilt, sie hatte einen gehetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, und nachdem sie Anton umarmt hatte kneteten ihre Hände unruhig. 

„Was ist denn jetzt los, Mama? Ist es etwas mit Papa?“  
Sie nickt, dann meinte sie: „Also… noch ist eigentlich nichts passiert, aber… er hat einen Brief bekommen, und dann hat er mir Sachen erzählt, und auch dass du etwas für ihn getan hast, damit er aus dem Gefängnis kommt. Und am liebsten würde ich das wirklich alles gar nicht wissen, es macht mir Angst! Aber… dieser Brief, also, du musst zu ihm, weil… Er soll da keine Entscheidung treffen, ohne dich, nach allem, was du für ihn getan hast!“

So richtig schlau wurde Anton aus dem, was seine Mutter sagte, noch nicht, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sein Vater ihr endlich gebeichtet hatte, dass die Verhaftung nicht gänzlich grundlos gewesen war - und natürlich versetzte sie das in Angst, schließlich hatte sie nie die selben rebellischen Anwandlungen gehabt wie er. Und jetzt war irgendein Brief gekommen, der seinen Vater zu dieser Beichte überhaupt erst veranlasst hatte… und Anton sollte alles richten, oder wie?

Es half nichts, von seiner aufgelösten Mutter würde er kaum das erfahren, was er wissen musste. „Mama, setz dich in die Küche und stell einen Tee auf, ich geh hoch zu Papa und kümmere mich darum. Es wird nichts passieren, dafür sorge ich.“

Seine sicher gesprochenen Worte schienen seine Mutter zumindest soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie wieder nickte und sich etwas gefasster auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Ob Anton wirklich alles regeln konnte, was jetzt schon wieder schief gelaufen war, wusste er nicht, aber jedenfalls war seine Mutter im Moment mit den beruhigenden Worten mehr geholfen, als wenn er ihr seine eigene Unsicherheit ins Gesicht geschleudert hätte. 

Zügig ging er die Treppe hoch und stand dann in der offenen Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, der an seinen Schreibtisch saß und unruhig mit einem Bein wippte, während er scheinbar blicklos aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Papa. Was ist los?“  
Antons Stimme war neutral, er verkniff sich ein scharfes nachfragen, er wollte seinen Vater, der selbst offenbar so unsicher war, nicht gleich in die Defensive drängen, er spürte, dass das nicht der Weg zum Ziel war. 

Überrascht drehte sein Vater sich ruckartig zu ihm herum, fast erschrocken. Er hatte offenbar nicht bemerkt, dass Anton in seiner Tür stand. 

„Anton!“ Er stand halb aus dem Stuhl auf, ließ sich dann aber wieder sinken und drehte sich weg, die Schultern hängend. 

„Was ist los, Papa? Wenn du Mama schon so in Angst versetzt, dass sie mich sofort hierher ruft, musst du jetzt auch mit der Sprache rausrücken!“ Antons Geduld mit seinem Vater wurde von dessen ablehnender Reaktion wieder strapaziert. Das letzte Gespräch zwischen ihnen war Anton noch zu gut im Gedächtnis - und er konnte den Verdacht nicht abschütteln, dass sein Vater sich mit irgendeinem leichtsinnigen Blödsinn die offensichtlich nächste Katastrophe selber eingebrockt hatte. 

Sein Vater ließ den Kopf noch etwas weiter sinken, schien sich klein machen zu wollen, dann seufzte er und griff nach einem Blatt auf seinem Schreibtisch, und drehte sich wortlos zu Anton um, ihm den Brief entgegen haltend. 

„Hier. Das war heute im Briefkasten. Lies es selber… ich verspreche dir, ich habe nichts getan, was gegen unsere Absprache verstößt! Ich habe mit niemandem Kontakt aufgenommen, mich ruhig verhalten, ganz normal!“

So wirklich beruhigen konnten die Verteidigungen seines Vaters Anton nicht, doch er nahm zunächst ohne weiteren Kommentar den Brief in die Hand und las ihn.

„Hallo Christopher, 

Du hast dich einige Zeit nicht mehr gemeldet, das entspricht nicht so deinem Naturell. Wir hätte neue Materialien verfügbar, die Konditionen sind die Selben wie beim letzten Mal, antworte auf den bekannten Kanälen, wenn Interesse besteht.“

Es war keine Unterschrift darunter, an sich war der Brief harmlos und fast banal, aber Anton war sich von der Reaktion seines Vaters her sicher, dass das Taktik war, damit die Korrespondenz, sollte sie jemals irgendwo abgefangen oder beschlagnahmt werden, keine Hinweise auf andere beteiligte Personen enthielt. 

Anton legte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und sah auf seinen Vater hinab, die Arme verschränkt. 

„So. Du wurdest also wirklich ohne Initiative deinerseits kontaktiert?“  
„Ja, wirklich! Ich hab mich mit niemandem getroffen, niemanden eingeladen, wirklich!“  
„Und du hast dich auch nicht so zufällig mit irgendjemandem aus der Nachbarschaft getroffen, der mit dem ganzen Mist zu tun hat?“  
„Nein, zumindest nicht dass ich es wüsste. Ich war überwiegend zu Hause, bin mal mit deiner Mutter zum Park.“  
„Hm.“  
„Du musst mir glauben! Ich weiß aber nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll, wenn meine Kontakte jetzt nachfragen, was ich mache und warum ich mit niemandem mehr rede! Was, wenn sie von der Verhaftung hören, und meinen, ich hätte dort geredet?“

Oh, daher kam die Panik. Anton musste zugeben, dass die Angst seines Vaters wohl nicht unberechtigt war.

„Hattest du zu irgendwelchen Terroristen Kontakt? Meinst du, sie werden dich und Mutter bedrohen, wenn du jetzt aussteigst?“

„Naja… also meine direkten Kontakte waren nicht so, und die Leute, von denen der Brief kommt, sind eigentlich auch nicht so, sie reichen bloß hier und dort Informationen weiter. Aber… Es gibt immer irgendwelche weiteren Kontakte, und ich kenne doch ein paar Namen, und ich weiß nicht, ob hinter den Namen, die ich kenne, nicht doch jemand dahinter hängt, der mich als Risiko ansehen würde…“

Anton stieß ein genervtes Schnauben aus. Na wunderbar. Er hatte gehofft, dass mit Khalils Eingreifen und den paar Wochen Ruhe dann genug Gras über die Sache gewachsen wäre, dass keine Gefahr mehr bestand - und jetzt das. Sein Vater hatte wohl deutlich mehr zwielichtige Kontakte, als er vorher so recht zugeben hatte wollen. 

Unruhig ging Anton einmal im Zimmer hin und her, sah dann aus dem Fenster. Im Haus gegenüber spielten zwei kleine Kinder miteinander. 

„Du wirst auf keinen Fall antworten. Lass dich von mir aus bei irgendjemandem aus deinem alten Kreis sehen, aber nicht alleine, sondern nur mit Mama. Du musstest sie mit dem Mist ja jetzt auch belasten! Du redest mit niemandem von damals, dabei bleibt es. Wenn man sich erkundigt, warum du dich nicht meldest - du bist mit der Familie beschäftigt, man sieht dich nur noch mit Mama. Das wird sich ja wahrscheinlich auch rumsprechen.“

Sein Vater sah ihn etwas zweifelnd an, nickte aber. 

„Und du wirst Mama sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht. Sie hat es nicht verdient, dass du sie auch noch in diesen ganzen Kram mit hinein ziehst. Sie macht sich sowieso schon genug Sorgen, das hier auch noch und sie wird irgendwann krank davon!“

Wieder kam ein Nicken, aber sein Vater wich Antons Blicken aus. 

Anton akzeptierte das, er hatte auch keine Lust, das Thema weiter zu besprechen. Sein Vater würde sich hoffentlich an seine Anweisungen halten - das war das Einzige, was sie einstweilen tun konnten. 

Anton drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro seines Vaters. 

Er machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter, zu seiner Mutter, die geschäftig in der Küche werkelte, was teilweise ihre Art war, um sich abzulenken. Als er durch die Küchentür trat, schaltete sie gerade ihr Handrührgerät aus, mit dem sie in einer Teigschüssel etwas umgerührt hatte. 

Sie bemerkte Antons Anwesenheit und legte ihre Werkzeuge beiseite, sich ihm zuwendend.   
„Anton. Ist alles okay? Hier, der Tee.“

Hinter ihr stand eine Teekanne auf einem Stövchen, daneben zwei leere Teetassen. Eine davon hob sie hoch, um den Tee einzuschenken, den sie dann Anton anbot. Der nahm mit einem Nicken an, und trank einen Schluck. Es war ein Kräutertee, wahrscheinlich irgendetwas beruhigendes. 

„Was machst du denn da Gutes?“, fragte Anton mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Teigschüssel.

„Ach… ich dachte, vielleicht ein paar Waffeln, zum Tee dazu…“  
„Das klingt gut. Soll ich dir helfen?“  
„Holst du mir eben das Waffeleisen von oben aus dem Schrank?“, bat sie ihn.

Anton griff hoch in den Schrank, wo das Waffeleisen für die doch eher seltenen Fälle stand, in denen es gebraucht wurde, und gab es seiner Mutter.

Er reichte ihr beim Waffeln machen weitere Hilfsmittel an, während sie zügig einen ganzen Stapel Waffeln zauberte, bis der Teig in der Schüssel aufgebraucht war. Dann wurde ihm die letzte Waffel, frisch und warm aus dem Waffeleisen, aufgenötigt, und er aß sie widerstandslos auf - es war nun auch nicht grade ein Opfer, seine Mutter war mit Teigwaren genauso gut wie mit ihrem restlichen Essen auch. 

Als sie direkt danach damit begann, alle Sachen wieder zu spülen, traute sie sich offenbar endlich, genauer nachzufragen. 

„Und… was ist jetzt mit Chris und diesen… Leuten, die er kennt?“  
„Nichts, Mama. Es wird alles gut, ich habe das mit Papa geklärt, du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Es wird dir und auch ihm nichts passieren, dafür sorge ich.“  
„Aber…“  
„Kein aber, Mama. Vertrau mir, ich habe die Situation unter Kontrolle. Wirklich. Papa hat nur einen Schreck bekommen, aber wirkliche Gefahr besteht noch gar nicht, er wird einfach weiter brav sein, dann besteht auch in Zukunft keine Gefahr.“

Seine Mutter wirkte nicht zu 100% überzeugt, schien seine Beteuerungen aber zumindest einstweilen zu akzeptieren. Wenn die Zukunft jetzt wirklich ereignislos verlief, wie Anton sich das erhoffte, würde sie ihr Vertrauen und ihre Ruhe zurückgewinnen - und Anton würde sich jede Mühe geben, dafür zu sorgen, dass das auch wirklich passierte. 

Als seine Mutter rief, kam auch sein Vater wieder herunter, und wurde prompt mit Waffeln vollgestopft. 

Anton blieb nicht mehr lange, er hatte keine Lust auf die immer noch etwas angespannte Atmosphäre bei seinen Eltern, mit seinem Vater hatte er nichts weiter zu besprechen, und es war sowieso sinnvoller, wenn seine Eltern sich unter vier Augen noch mal aussprachen, seine Anwesenheit war dafür wirklich nicht notwendig.

Er verabschiedete sich also bald darauf und fuhr zurück in seine Wohnung. Dort fand er seinen Notizblock genau so vor, wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Doch der Stress mit seinem Vater hatte ihm die Stimmung gründlich verdorben, sodass er sich, statt weiter Pläne für sein nächstes Zusammentreffen mit Khalil zu schmieden, einem Bericht über die Tätigkeiten der Abteilung widmete, die er bald übernehmen sollte. 

—  
Der Morgen begann mit dem Erwachen aus einem wunderbaren Traum… und noch während Khalil in Gedanke bei den erotischen Fantasien seiner Traumwelt verweilte, begannen in seinem Unterbewusstsein irgendwo leise Alarmglocken zu schrillen, irgendwas war doch…

Seine Hand hatte schon den Weg hinab zwischen seine Beine gefunden, als er langsam wach genug wurde, um die leisen Alarmglocken zuordnen zu können.

Verdammt! Er sollte sich doch nicht selbst befriedigen! Mit einem Mal war er hellwach, zog seine Hand zurück und spürte das erregte Drängen seiner Erektion zwischen den Beinen in diesem Moment noch viel intensiver als zuvor. 

Er hatte es seinem Herren Anton versprochen - Enthaltsamkeit bis zu ihrer nächsten Session. Mit den langsam wirklich wachen Gedanken kam auch der erste Teil seiner Selbstbeherrschung zurück, und er verbot sich eindringlichst, seine Hände wieder hinab gleiten zu lassen. 

Die Erektion pochte leise zwischen seinen Beinen, doch in gewisser Weise spornte ihn dies - zumindest im Moment - eher dazu an, sie weiter zu ignorieren. Er schob die Bettdecke von sich, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf, sich einmal ordentlich streckend. Als seine Gedanken kurz zum letzten Abend schweiften, zu Antons freundlich erbetenem Versprechen, enthaltsam zu bleiben, da zuckte natürlich erst einmal eine weitere Welle der Erregung durch ihn - doch er zwang auch diese Gedanken erst einmal zurück.

Es wäre wohl am einfachsten, eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen… das würde seine Libido sicher erst einmal auf andere Gedanken bringen - vorwiegend welche des Rückzugs. Und dann stand ein normaler Sonntag an - er hatte einige Besorgungen zu erledigen, musste endlich auch wieder bei seiner Familie anrufen, irgendeine Nachricht war gestern Abend gekommen, von seiner Mutter. 

Zunächst quälte er sich aus dem Bett und unter die Dusche - kalt. Danach war er wirklich wach, und seine Erektion verschwunden. 

Er sah auf seinem Telefon nach, und ja, da war die Nachricht von seiner Mutter. Er solle zurückrufen, irgendetwas wegen seiner Cousine Samira, vielleicht hatte es mit ihren Baby zu tun, das letzte was er mitbekommen hatte, war dass sie wohl schwanger war. Er hielt sich mit dem Familientratsch, den seine Mutter so viel betrieb, kaum auf. Er hatte aber im Gegensatz zu ihr aber auch einen vollen Job in der Firma… und kein Interesse, ihr irgendetwas über sein eigenes Liebesleben zu erzählen. Das würde sie auch kaum hören wollen. Er war bisher immer elegant ausgewichen, wenn es darum ging, ob er denn nicht mal eine Frau kennen gelernt hatte, oder ob seine Mutter sich bei ihren Bekannten umhören sollte, wessen Tochter denn noch nicht liiert war. 

Naja, solange seine Cousinen und Cousins sowie seine ältere Schwester Dunya die Familie mit Klatsch und Tratsch versorgten, zog seine ewige Ausrede, dass er zu viel mit der Arbeit zu tun hatte, noch ganz gut. 

Aber jetzt musste er sich wohl oder übel wieder auf den Familientratsch einlassen, und fragen, was denn nun mit Samira war. 

Er rief also bei seiner Mutter an, es war zwar noch relativ früh, aber sie war normalerweise schon früh auf, trieb Sport, um ihre Linie zu halten. Außerdem mochte sie es nicht, seinen Vater morgens nicht zu sehen, bevor er wie die meisten Tage in die Firma aufbrach. 

Nach einigen Momenten ging am anderen Ende der Leitung jemand ans Telefon. „Hier Residenz Ansary, Arbeiterin Gehzi zu Ihren Diensten?“  
„Arbeiterin Gehzi, hier Unternehmer Khalil Ansary, verbinden Sie mich doch bitte direkt mit meiner Mutter.“  
„Sehr wohl, Unternehmer, unverzüglich.“  
Ein kurzes Klicken, dann klingelte das Telefon seiner Mutter. Selbst auf der Privatnummer hatten seine Eltern diese blöde Telefonistenstelle vorgeschaltet, es wäre so viel einfacher, sie würden einfach eine Nummer nur denen geben, die entsprechend anrufen durften. Aber nein, es gab für das Haus nur eine Nummer, die sogar im öffentlichen Telefonverzeichnis stand. In manchen Dingen verstand Khalil seine Eltern überhaupt nicht. 

Nach wenigen Momenten wurde abgehoben.  
„Khalil! Endlich rufst du an, ich hatte schon gedacht du meldest dich gar nicht mehr!“  
„Du hast gestern Abend erst hier angerufen, Mutter. Als ich spät wieder zu hause war, konnte ich dich schlecht noch anrufen.“  
„Du hast dich aber seit Wochen nicht mehr von dir aus gemeldet! Was soll eine Mutter denn da denken?“  
„Dass ich sehr beschäftigt mit meiner Arbeit bin?“  
„Du arbeitest zu viel, Khalil. Deswegen hast du auch immer noch keine gute Frau gefunden. Aber ich weiß, du willst darüber ja nicht reden, auch wenn sich deine alte Mutter Sorgen um dich macht. Naja, wenn man dir schon hinterher telefonieren muss, dann sag ich dir auch gleich, worum es geht. Samira hat am Donnerstag ihr Kind zur Welt gebracht, eine kleine Tochter ist es, sie heißt Nesrin. Und wie ich dich kenne, hast du komplett vergessen, dass das der erwartete Termin ist, und dass Samira überhaupt schwanger ist.“  
„Ich wusste, dass Samira schwanger ist! Nur dachte ich, dass es noch ein wenig dauern würde…“  
„Eine Schwangerschaft dauert neun Monate, selbst ohne eine Frau an deiner Seite solltest du bis neun zählen können, Khalil.“  
Waren das wirklich schon neun Monate, seit Samira schwanger geworden war? Das waren drei Monate länger, als Anton in der Firma war… Er sollte besser nicht an Anton denken.   
„Ich weiß, dass eine Schwangerschaft neun Monate dauert, Mutter. Mir war nur entfallen, wann Samira schwanger geworden war - persönlich anwesend war ich bei der Gelegenheit ja nicht.“  
„Khali! Musst du so etwas ordinäres sagen? Aber ich hab mich ja nicht darüber gewundert, dass du es vergessen hast. Jedenfalls, die kleine Nesrin ist am Donnerstag auf die Welt gekommen, und ziemlich sicher haben schon alle Samira Glückwünsche geschickt, außer dir. Du rufst sie also heute noch an - und sieh zu, dass du eine Aufmerksamkeit für Samira und für die kleine Nesrin besorgst, und Samira innerhalb der nächsten Woche zukommen lässt. Am Besten wäre es, wenn du sie besuchst, aber ich weiß, dass du das sowieso nicht tun wirst, weil dir Karlsruhe zu weit weg ist, von München aus.“  
Khalil hatte schon zu Einwänden ansetzen wollen, aber immerhin sah seine Mutter ein, dass er nicht mal eben nach Karlsruhe fahren konnte. Erst recht jetzt nicht - was, wenn ihn Anton kurzfristig anrufen sollte? Er würde exakt hier in München bleiben - und Samira schlicht ein größeres Geschenk kaufen.   
„Jawohl, Mutter. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass Samira und ihr Baby absolut standesgemäße Geschenke bekommen.“  
„Das will ich hoffen. Ich will mir bei Omas Geburtstag nicht wieder von Suna anhören müssen, dass meine Kinder sich nicht um ihre Familie kümmern!“

Und da war dann der eigentlich Grund, warum Seine Mutter ihm hier Stress machte - Suna, ihre Schwester und Khalils Tante, hatte wohl angerufen und sich in bester schwesterlicher Zickenmanier darüber geäußert, dass aus ihren eigenen Kindern ja so viel bessere Familienmenschen geworden waren. Oder was auch immer. Der ewige Wettstreit um alles, der zwischen seiner Mutter und Tante herrschte, war Khalil schon als Kind aufgefallen, erst als er von zu Hause ausgezogen war, hatte er sich dem langsam entziehen können. Wie man merkte, aber nicht komplett. Wo früher jede Note, jeder Wochenendkurs und jedes Ferienlager der Kinder Thema gewesen war, vom Erfolg des Ehemanns in der jeweiligen Firma ganz zu schweigen, ging es inzwischen wohl darum, wer die besseren Enkel vorzuweisen hatte. Und seine Mutter nahm es Khalil durchaus übel, dass er noch gar keine Enkel in diesen Wettstreit entsandt hatte. Erst recht, weil Suna es bei jeder Gelegenheit erwähnen musste. 

„Ja, Mutter, ich kümmere mich darum. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?“  
„Vater möchte gerne, dass du ihn mal wieder anrufst, wegen irgendwas in der Firma. Und denk daran, dass dein Onkel Farukh nächste Woche Geburtstag hat.“

Khalil nahm sich einen Zettel und Stift von seinem Wohnzimmertisch und notierte krakelig „Farukh Geburtstag!!!“, seiner Mutter dabei antwortend, dass er natürlich an Farukhs Geburtstag gedacht hatte. Irgendwo in einem Kalender würde schon stehen, welcher Tag genau Farukhs Geburtstag war. 

Mehr wollte seine Mutter ihm aber heute tatsächlich nicht erzählen - vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach eine Verabredung mit irgendjemandem, und wollte Khalil deswegen zügig wieder loswerden. Auf jeden Fall war es einfacher als er gedacht hatte, das Gespräch zügig zu beenden. 

Danach holte er sein Tablet heraus und begann nach geeigneten Geschenken für eine junge Mutter und ein Baby zu suchen. Besser er kümmerte sich gleich um die Geschenke für Samira und ihre Tochter, als es zu verschieben und dann zu vergessen. 

Nach einigem herumklicken auf schrecklich kitschigen Seiten für Babybedarf bestellte er ein hochwertiges Kuscheltier und drei teure, hoffentlich ebenfalls hochwertige Strampelanzüge für die kleine Nesrin, und einen Gutschein für ein Wellnesswochenende in einem Erholungszentrum in Karlsruhe für Samira. Lieferung Morgen an Samiras Adresse. So, wie er seine Cousine kannte, würde sie die Möglichkeit, Sondertherapien gegen Schwangerschaftsstreifen zu machen, wahrnehmen, aber niemals zugeben, dass sie so etwas nötig gehabt hätte. Eitel wie ein Pfau, aber was sollte man bei Suna als Mutter schon erwarten. 

Diese Aufgabe erledigt, suchte er noch heraus, wann genau Farukhs Geburtstag war und richtete sich einen Terminalarm dafür ein, damit er wirklich daran dachte, seinem Onkel zu gratulieren. 

Eigentlich hasste er diesen ganzen Familienzirkus, aber alle seine Verwandten waren Unternehmer, und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sie zu verprellen, und gerade die Frauen in der gesamten weiteren Familie legten unglaublich viel Wert darauf, dass man ‚zusammen hielt‘. Wer nicht von sich hören ließ, wurde schnell nicht nur innerhalb der Familie zum Ausgestoßenen, sondern riskierte damit auch seine Firmenkontakte, und die Möglichkeit, schnell und unkompliziert an die entscheidenden Personen in anderen Firmen heran zu kommen. Onkel Farukh leitete in Karlsruhe die deutsche Zentrale von Rahimi Ltd., Khalils Vater arbeitete meistens in Köln in der Chefetage von Kayani SARL, und Khalils Schwester Dunya hatte die Eröffnung einer neuen Dependence von Kayani SARL in Dresden übernommen. Die Familie hielt zusammen, auch wenn es dem Einzelnen privat auf die Nerven ging. 

Als er alle Familienangelegenheiten erledigt hatte, sah er auf seine geschäftliche To Do-Liste. Dort waren ein paar Rechercheaufgaben notiert, die Khalil selber hatte machen wollen. Informationen über mögliche Geschäftspartner für Kayani, die man nur über die Verbindungen zwischen Unternehmern bekommen konnte, das ging schlecht an einen Manager oder Gelernten zu delegieren. 

Er rief bei einem Bekannten Unternehmer, Maximilian Sedlmayr, an, und verabredet sich mit ihm zum Kaffee am Nachmittag. Khalil hatte mit Sedlmayr einige Kurse in der Universität besucht, und er wusste, dass der Andere Kontakte zu einigen Unternehmern aus kleineren lokalen Firmen hatte, die aktuell als Zulieferer für Kayani in Betracht kamen. Und bevor Khalil entschied, welche Firmen den Zuschlag bekommen sollten, würde er sich eben etwas umhören. 

So war sein Sonntag schnell gefüllt - mit jeder Menge Tätigkeiten, die ihn von Gedanken an Anton ablenkten. 

Und doch konnte Khalil nicht verhindern, dass immer wieder kleine Dinge ihn daran erinnerten, dass er eine erste Anweisung von seinem Herrn bekommen hatte, die er auch befolgen würde. 

Kurz bevor er die Wohnung verließ, um sich mit Unternehmer Sedlmayr zu treffen, fiel sein Blick auf das Telefon. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass es klingelte und Anton am anderen Ende war, um ihm einen Termin für ihn nächstes Treffen zu nennen.


	12. Auftakt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui, die Klickzahlen gehen hoch! Danke an alle Leser! Und in Kapitel 13 gibt es dann morgen auch wieder etwas juicy p0rny content ^_~.

Anton strich sich das Jackett glatt, dann öffnete er die Tür zu seiner neuen Abteilung, in der er ab nächster Woche als Gruppenleiter arbeiten würde. Er hatte heute einen ersten Kennenlerntermin und mit dem Team und eine Übergabebesprechung mit dem ausscheidenden vorherigen Gruppenleiter, dem Gelernten Tubeck. Er war angespannt, was ihn hinter der Tür erwarten würde, aber aufschieben war keine Option. Also: Immer mit voller Fahrt voraus und in die Zukunft.

Als er durch die Tür trat richteten sich mehrere Augenpaare auf ihn, aber es war nicht so, dass ihn alle in dem Gruppenbüro anstarren und ihre Gespräche unterbrechen würde. Der bisherige Gruppenleiter stand aber von seinem Arbeitsplatz auf und kam Anton entgegen. 

„Gelernter Hermeier! Schön, dass Sie schon da sind, dann kann ich Ihnen gleich das Team vorstellen.“  
Er schüttelte Anton die Hand und begann auf Antons Gegengruß und Nicken hin gleich mit der Vorstellung der Teammitglieder.   
„Das hier ist Gelernte Gerard, sie ist zuständig für die Marktanalysen.“ Eine Frau, etwa im selben Alter wie Anton, stand auf und gab ihm die Hand, ihr dunkelbrauner Pferdeschwanz wippte bei ihren Schritten hin und her. Ihr Gesicht war schmal und sie hatte einen sehr aufmerksamen Blick.   
„Und das hier ist Gelernter Vankamp, er ist für die Finanzplanung zuständig.“ Am Arbeitsplatz neben der Gelernten Gerard drehte sich ein Mann kurz auf seinem Stuhl um und winkte, war aber ansonsten gerade in ein Telefonat verwickelt, das er nicht unterbrach. Er war etwas beleibter und wohl schon über dreißig.   
„Hier, Gelernte Kirowsky, Produktdesign. Sie ist die Kreativste im Team, ein echtes Original.“  
Also eine anstrengende Persönlichkeit - Anton war mit den Euphemismen der Personalabteilungen vertraut. Die Gelernte, eine eher schläfrig aussehende kleine Frau mit einem asymetrischen Haarschnitt um das runde Gesicht schien sich an der Beschreibung durch ihren Gruppenleiter aber nicht zu stören, lächelte Anton zu und zeigte dabei sehr weiße Zähne. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
„Und hier drüben ist Gelernter Jenicke, sein Aufgabenbereich ist die technische Produktplanung, und Produktsicherheit.“  
Ein rundlicher, schon eher nach vierzig aussehender Mann mit Dreitagebart und dunklen Locken stand auf, reichte Anton seine Hand und baute sich etwas wichtigtuerisch vor ihm auf: „Ich freue ich schon sehr darauf, Sie in der Abteilung zu haben, Gelernter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir gut zusammen arbeiten werden, Sie können hier viel lernen.“  
Oha. Offensichtlich jemand, der den neuen Jungspund in der Abteilung nicht so schnell als Vorgesetzten akzeptieren würde - bei dem Altersunterschied auch kaum verwunderlich, aber innerlich machte sich Anton schon eine Notiz, dass er den Mann beobachten musste. Und ihm wahrscheinlich zeigen, dass nur einer hier Gruppenleiter war, und das war nicht der technische Produktentwickler. 

Damit war die kleine Vorstellungsrunde aber auch schon beendet, und Anton ließ sich gegenüber dem Gelernten Tubeck, dem bisherigen Gruppenleiter, an dessen Tisch am Ende des Büros nieder.   
„Das Team ist gut eingespielt, aktuell arbeiten wir an einer Neuentwicklung, die allerdings erst im Frühstadium ist. Meine bisherige Aufgabe als Gruppenleiter war überwiegend das profane Zeitmanagement innerhalb der Gruppe, sowie Dokumentation und natürlich die Aufbereitung der Gruppenergebnisse für die Abteilungsmeetings. Außerdem trage ich natürlich die Verantwortung für die Gruppenergebnisse gegenüber allen Vorgesetzten, also insbesondere gegenüber Manager Bjärge. Da das Projekt wie gesagt erst im Frühstadium ist, haben wir aktuell noch recht wenig zu berichten, es wird experimentiert und geplant, aber außer der groben Idee und dem angepeilte Marktsegment ist noch nicht viel entschieden. Sie werden aber in den kommenden Phasen mehr Arbeit haben, als jetzt direkt, wenn Sie einsteigen. Um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, was ansteht, kann ich Ihnen meine Materialien vom letzten Projekt der Gruppe geben.“  
Anton nickte. „Das wäre sicher hilfreich, um mich mit der Arbeitsweise vertraut zu machen. Gibt es bestimmte gruppeninterne Vorgehensweisen, die die Zusammenarbeit prägen? Rituale oder Übliche Reihenfolgen, in denen Dinge besprochen werden?“  
„Nein, eigentlich sind wir recht locker miteinander. Für irgendwelche Rituale hatten wir bisher keinen Bedarf.“  
Anton nickte wieder. Ob das wirklich so harmonisch lief, und ob es auch mit ihm als Gruppenleiter so harmonisch lief, würde er sowieso erst herausfinden, wenn er den Posten inne hatte.   
„Gut. Wenn sie mir einfach mal etwas über die Schulter schauen wollen, kann ich Ihnen die Sachen zeigen, an denen ich gerade arbeite.“   
„Sehr gerne.“, nahm Anton das Angebot an, und rückte den Gästestuhl auf die andere Seite des Schreibtischs, um auf den Bildschirm des anderen Gelernten schauen zu können, während der ihm einige der aktuell Aufgaben erläuterte, die er noch erledigte, bevor er nächste Woche in eine andere Zweigstelle der Firma gehen würde, was der Grund dafür war, dass er hier ausschied. 

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde hatte Anton das Gefühl, genug über die allgemeine Arbeitsweise erfahren zu haben, in die restlichen Details würde er sich sowieso von Aufgabe zu Aufgabe separat einarbeiten müssen, sodass er jetzt auch wieder zurück an seinen noch-aktuellen Arbeitsplatz kehren konnte. Er verabschiedete sich von allen Gruppenmitgliedern und wurde vom Gelernten Tubeck noch bis auf den Gang gebracht, dann war er wieder alleine.

Die Stimmung in der Gruppe war scheinbar fröhlich und entspannt gewesen, aber Anton würde sich überraschen lassen, wie viel davon Tubecks scheinbar sonniges Gemüt ausmachte, und wie viel tatsächlich auf einem harmonischen Umgang innerhalb der Gruppe basierte. So oder so - es würde eine Herausforderung werden. 

\--

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Franz und damit waren sie - mit 10 Minuten Verspätung - endlich vollzählig. Johann herrschte Franz etwas ungehalten an: „Z’spät kimma is koa Option, wenn mia die Aktion durchziagn. A jeda muss sich auf einander verlassen kenna!“

Franz senkte den Blick schuldbewusst und murmelte „Wird nicht vorkommen, Peter.“, dann setzte er sich auf einen umgedrehten Bierkasten in der Ecke. Johann schnaubte noch einmal, dann eröffnete er die eigentliche Besprechung. 

„So. A jeder hat sein’ Zeitplan, jetzat wui i hörn, dass a jeder soin Plan auch beherrscht. Also. Franz, wos is dei Aufgab, und wann bist’ wo?

Franz, noch immer etwas grummelig und gehetzt, konnte immerhin ohne Zögern oder großes Nachdenken seine Positionen zu jedem Zeitpunkt während der Aktion aufsagen, und Johann war in der Folge schon etwas friedlicher gestimmt, als er die anderen Teammitglieder abhörte. Jeder hatte seinen Part gelernt, wenn sie sich jetzt auch noch an alle Pläne hielten und nichts unvorhergesehenes passierte, würde die erste richtige Aktion der Gruppe flüssig ablaufen und Erfolg haben. 

Zu Johanns Überraschung war aber gerade der sonst so engagierte Georg nicht richtig bei der Sache, hatte zwar seine Zeiten und Aufgaben alle parat, wirkte aber etwas unaufmerksam und unruhig. Als alles durchgesprochen war, was erfreulich wenig Zeit gedauert hatte, behielt Johann Georg entsprechend noch da. 

„Georg, bleibst no a Minutn?“  
Der jüngere Mann nickte, und sie warteten einige Momente, bis die Anderen alle aus dem Raum verschwunden waren. 

„Was ist, Peter? Gibts es noch etwas zu besprechen, wegen der Aktion?“  
„Na, mia is nur aufgfoin, dass du heit net so bei der Såchn bist. Gibts a Problem?“  
„Nein, nein, kein Problem. Ich bin nur aufgeregt, wegen der Aktion. Ich bin ja noch nicht so lange dabei, und es ist eine große Ehre, gleich in dieser Position mitmachen zu dürfen.“  
Johann war etwas skeptisch, so ganz überzeugte ihn Georgs Erklärung nicht. Er hatte nicht aufgeregt, sondern abgelenkt gewirkt.   
„Du bist a schlauer Bursch, Georg. I glaub, dass des a guate Idee is, dass du mit mia zamma arbeitst. Mach dia koa Sorgn, mia san guat vorbereidt. Oder host du irgend oa Information, wo es a Problem gebn kannt?“  
Wieder schüttelte Georg den Kopf, diesmal allerdings mit mehr Überzeugung.   
„Nein, es ist wohl wirklich nur die Aufregung. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Peter, ich glaube auch, dass alles gut gehen wird.“

Johann musste einsehen, dass er so wohl nichts aus Georg heraus bekommen würde, und vielleicht war seine Ablenkung auch durch irgendetwas privates bedingt, was er einfach nicht mitteilen wollte - eine Freundin, ein Arbeitskollege, was auch immer. Er musste das vorerst akzeptieren. 

„Na, wenn du des sogst. Mia sehn einandt dann zur Aktion. Bis dann!“  
Georg verabschiedete sich, und ging vor Johann aus dem Zimmer. Johann machte das Licht aus und war aus dem Gebäude heraus, als Georg gerade um eine Straßenecke verschwand. 

Erst als er selber in der U-Bahn saß, wurde Johann klar, dass Georg nicht in Richtung Haltestelle gelaufen war. Die Straßenecke, an der er abgebogen war, ging in eine andere Richtung - und eigentlich hatte Georg doch auch zur U-Bahn gemusst, wenn er in der Arbeitersiedlung von BMW wohnte. Wo war er noch hin, wenn nicht direkt nach Hause?

\--

Khalil hatte gleich am Morgen, als er seinen Firmenrechner in Betrieb genommen hatte, eine Erinnerungsmail mit Inhalt „Farukhs Geburtstag“ im Posteingang gehabt. Diese Erinnerungen waren wirklich was wert!

Doch er konnte nicht gleich in der Früh anrufen, gerade heute war es gut möglich, dass sein Onkel erst etwas später in der Arbeit eintraf, und bei der Sekretärin rauskommen war nicht das, was Khalil für sinnvoll erachtete. Er machte sich also einen Uhrzeitalarm für den Vormittag und begann dann, seine restliche Korrespondenz zu bearbeiten. 

Als der Alarm später anschlug, beendete Khalil noch die Mail, an der er gerade saß und griff dann gleich nach dem Telefon, um bei Farukh anzurufen. 

Es klingelte nur kurz, dann ertönte Farukhs tiefe Stimme durch den Hörer. „Hier Unternehmer Keshim, Rahimi Ltd.“  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Onkel Farukh!“  
„Khalil! Wie schön, dass Du anrufst. Samira hat erst gestern gemeint, dass Du ihr und Nesrin ein aufmerksames Geschenk zukommen hast lassen!“  
„Ich rufe doch immer gerne an, Onkel Farukh.“ Eine Lüge - aber niemand war daran interessiert, die Wahrheit in dieser Hinsicht zu hören.   
„Samira hat sich sehr gefreut. War auch dringend nötig, einige von dem Pöbel im Krankenheus haben ihr sehr zugesetzt.“  
„Was ist denn passiert?“  
„Ach, das nächste Mal wird sie sich auf jeden Fall ein anderes Krankenhaus suchen, dieses Gesindel hat doch wirklich die Unverschämtheit besessen, Samira warten zu lassen, weil irgendsoein achtjähriger Arbeiterbengel eine Notoperation gebraucht hat! Als könnte man sowas nicht auch fünfzehn Minuten warten lassen, um sich um die wichtigen Patienten zu kümmern. Absolut unmöglich. Dass man sich in diesem Land nicht mal mehr darauf verlassen kann, seiner Kaste angemessen behandelt zu werden.“  
Khalil blendete den Rest der Tirade aus, sein Onkel war immer schnell dabei, den Verfall der Sitten im Land anzuprangern, bevorzugt immer dann, wenn irgendwelche Arbeiter oder Gelernte sich Dinge herausnahmen, die ihnen seiner Meinung nach nicht zustanden. Khalil war es die Energie nicht wert, sich darüber aufzuregen, wenn sein Kastenprivileg mal nicht zu sofortigem, sklavischem Gehorsam führte. Er bezweifelte, dass Samiras Behandlung so übermäßig wichtig gewesen war - dafür war seine Cousine viel zu sehr die verwöhnte Prinzessin. Eine objektive Beurteilung davon, wie wichtig einer ihrer Wünsche war, war ihr fremd. Onkel Farukh stieg aber zu gerne darauf ein, wenn Samira irgendeine Beschwerde hatte.   
„Findest du das nicht auch unerhört, Khalil?“  
„Natürlich, Onkel Farukh. Arbeiter sollten einem Unternehmer immer den nötigen Respekt erweisen.“  
„Das will ich meinen, Khalil. Wenn ich dran denke, dass Teile dieses Gesindels auch noch der Meinung sind, ihnen müssten die selben Rechte zustehen, wie einem Kastenhöheren auch! Erst kürzlich habe ich gehört, dass wieder mehr Aktivität dieser Terroristengruppen registriert wird, und man vorsichtig sein soll, und alle verdächtigen Handlungen beobachten und an die Standespolizei melden.“  
„Ja, davon habe ich auch schon gehört.“   
Dass er selber erst wieder entsprechende Aktivitäten teilweise gemeldet und teilweise gedeckt hatte, würde Khalil seinem Onkel auch nicht auf die Nase binden - das war seine Angelegenheit. Und Antons. Und Anton war sowieso nichts, was irgendwen in der Familie auch nur das Geringste anging. Am allerwenigsten Onkel Farukh mit seinen besonders strengen Ansichten, was die Kastentrennung anging.

„Nun ja, Ich muss jetzt auch wieder an meinen Arbeit, dafür sorgen, dass das Arbeiterpack genug zu tun hat, um nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen, das hilft immer noch am Meisten. Danke noch mal für Deinen Anruf, wir sehen uns sicher demnächst einmal wieder.“  
„Natürlich, Onkel Farukh, ich freue mich schon darauf.“  
„Ja, Dir noch einen guten Arbeitstag und erfolgreiche Geschäfte!“  
„Und dir, Onkel Farukh.“

Endlich konnte Khalil auflegen. Sein Onkel mit seinen Tiraden war wirklich anstrengend, deswegen vermied es Khalil, ihm irgendwelche Tiraden-auslösenden Stichworte zu geben. Das war zwar auch nicht immer von Erfolg gekrönt, aber so hatte er schon den einen oder anderen Monolog umschifft, gerade auf Familienfeiern, wo er häufig in der Männerrunde landete, wo Farukh oft mit seinen Tiraden das gesamte Gespräch dominieren konnte, sobald ihm irgendjemand ein Stichwort gab. 

Für diese Woche war damit immerhin sein Soll an Familienangelegenheiten wieder erfüllt - Samira hatte ihr Geschenk bekommen, der obligatorische Anruf bei Farukh war vom Tisch. Irgendwie hatte er fast das Bedürfnis, sich irgendwo eine Belohnung dafür zu holen, dass er sich um diese eher lästigen Pflichten gekümmert hatte. Seine Gedanken flogen zu Anton. 

Er zog sein Telefon heraus und schaute, ob vielleicht irgendwann ein Anruf gekommen war, aber da war nichts. 

Als er sich wieder seinem Computer zuwandte und an die Arbeit gehen wollte, hatte er allerdings eine ganz andere Nachricht im Postfach. Einer der Antikmakler, mit dem er häufiger Geschäfte machte, hatte irgendetwas an Khalils private Adresse geschickt, und eine entsprechende Benachrichtigung war an sein Arbeitspostfach weitergeleitet worden. Solche Benachrichtigungen kamen immer wieder einmal, aber in den letzten Monaten war Stille gewesen - hoffentlich war es ein konkretes Angebot für ein paar Bücher, und keine Frage, ob trotz der Erfolglosigkeit er letzten Zeit der Vertrag weiter laufen sollte. 

Das hob Khalils Stimmung wieder etwas, und er machte sich gutgelaunt an einige Aufgaben, bis die Mittagszeit erreicht war und er sich in der Kantine zum Mittagessen wieder fand. In der Unternehmer-Lounge der Kantine wurde ihm rasch frischer Fisch gebracht, der ganz seinem Geschmack entsprechend zubereitet war. Durch die Glasfront an der einen Seite der Lounge konnte er die restliche Kantine sehen, wo die Manager und Gelernten in ihren jeweiligen Grüppchen beisammen saßen und zu Mittag aßen. Es erinnerte ihn etwas an die Mensa seiner Studienzeit, dort hatten sie auch gemeinsam gegessen, hier im Unternehmen waren allerdings nur unregelmäßig andere Unternehmer vor Ort, bei Vertragsverhandlungen oder Vorstandssitzungen, und es wäre nicht angemessen, dass er sich mit den Managern oder sogar den Gelernten zusammen setzte, auch wenn er sich durchaus bewusst war, dass er durch diese Unterscheidung auch so manches in der Firma nicht mitbekam - der ganze Tratsch, aber auch die Stimmung in der Belegschaft ging an ihm vorbei, hier oben in der Lounge. Er hatte aber auch genug Geschichte gelernt, um zu verstehen, dass die Distanz zu dem, der die Entscheidungen traf, wichtig war - ohne Distanz war der Respekt schwer aufrecht zu erhalten, und nur wer den Entscheidungsträger respektierte, gehorchte auch seinen Befehlen. Und die Entscheidungen eines Unternehmers musste Gesetze für seine Manager, Gelernten und Arbeiter sein, unumstößlich, und ohne Widerworte auszuführen. Und gerade in der Öffentlichkeit waren keine Ausnahmen zu gewähren - manchmal musste auch ein Unternehmer sich Ratschläge anhören, aber das durfte niemals den Respekt erschüttern, niemals durfte ein Manager öffentlich einem Unternehmer sagen, dass er eine Situation falsch eingeschätzt hatte. 

Als er sich nach dem Fisch noch ein Kuchenstück gönnte, und dazu einen Kaffee trank, öffnete er über sein Tablet seine private Mailadresse. Da war die Nachricht vom Antikmakler Manager Hargund, und es war tatsächlich eine Benachrichtigung über einen Fund, und die Frage, ob Khalil Interesse hatte. 

Eine ganze Sammlung von erotischen Romanen aus dem frühen einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert war irgendwo aufgetaucht, insgesamt über 20 Bücher. Die Titel waren ebenfalls aufgelistet, Khalil sah, dass er zwei der davon schon hatte, aber die restlichen waren ihm unbekannt, und generell klang es so, als wären die Bücher in außerordentlich gutem Zustand. Der Preis war entsprechend gesalzen, aber Geld war nun nicht gerade Khalils größtes Problem. 

Er antwortete Manager Hargund kurz, dass er Interesse hätte, und sich im Verlauf der Woche mit einer endgültigen Entscheidung melden würde. Er würde eine Nacht darüber schlafen und dann entscheiden.

Gerade als er das Tablet wieder wegpacken und zurück an seine Arbeit gehen wollte, erschien eine neue Nachricht in seinem privaten Postfach. 

Sie war von Anton. 

Mit plötzlich klopfendem Herzen öffnete Khalil die Nachricht. Sie war kurz, nur eine Zeile.

„Freitag, 21 Uhr, Antworte mit dem Treffpunkt.“

Ein Kribbeln rann durch Khalils Körper, doch er verbot sich jede weitere Verfolgung von erregenden Gedanken - sein Herr hatte ihm Enthaltsamkeit befohlen, er würde gehorchen. 

Er schaltete das Tablet ab und erhob sich, um zurück in sein Büro zu gehen.

Freitag Abend. Er musste das Hotel anrufen.


	13. Paukenschlag

Anton ging den selben Weg wie vor einigen Wochen, doch dieses Mal war er besser auf das vorbereitet, was ihn in dem Hotel erwarten würde. Es war das Selbe, wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen, und Anton ging davon aus, dass es wahrscheinlich auch noch etwas andere Räumen enthielt, als den eher schlichten, in dem er mit Khalil bei ihrem ersten intimen Treffen gewesen war. 

Heute hatte Anton einen Plan, was er probieren wollte. Er hatte zwar keine der vielfältigen Werkzeuge, die in den Büchern beschrieben und benutzt wurden, aber er hatte sich schon ein paar Dinge überlegt, die auch ohne solche Hilfsmittel funktionieren würden. Er hoffte zwar, dass Khalil wieder irgendetwas mitbringen würde, oder das Hotel ausgestattet war, aber im Zweifel würde er auch ohne Alles auskommen. 

Nachdem von seinem Vater keine neuen Hiobsbotschaften gekommen waren, hatte er die ganze Woche Zeit gehabt, sich etwas für diesen Abend auszudenken, sodass er Mittwoch dann auch sicher war, dass Freitag eine gute Gelegenheit wäre. Danach hatte er seine Pläne noch weiter ausschmücken können - und er war gespannt darauf, seine Pläne jetzt wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen.

Diesmal zögerte er nicht, bevor er das Hotel betrat und in der Lobby nach dem Zimmer fragte, das Khalil ihm per Mail mitgeteilt hatte. Es war ein anderes als das letzte Mal - er würde sehen, wie es darin aussah. Er war zudem etwas früher da, als verabredet, um sich mit dem Zimmer und den Möglichkeiten vertraut zu machen. Er wollte Khalil gleich beim Eintritt in den Raum gebührend begrüßen. 

Er bekam die Karte für das Zimmer, die Frau an der Theke war eine andere als letztes Mal, aber ebenso professionell und höflich. Es erstaunte ihn schon ein wenig, weder Kaste noch die - sicher nicht unbekannten - besonderen Neigungen der Gäste schienen den Frauen auch nur irgendeine Gemütsregung zu entlocken. Vielleicht hatten sie aber auch einfach schon alles gesehen und schocken würde sie wirklich nichts mehr. 

Oben im Zimmer sah er sich erst einmal um. Die Tasche mit Kleidung zum Wechseln stellte er in den Schrank, dann untersuchte er das Zimmer genauer. Das Bett war wieder das zentrale Stück, aber es war weniger schlicht und modern, hatte einen geschwungenen Eisenrahmen, mit vielen Stellen am Kopf- und Fußteil, durch die man alle möglichen Seile oder andere Befestigungen ziehen könnte. Es war dennoch durchaus elegant, und wer es ohne die Hintergedanken gesehen hätte, hätte es wahrscheinlich einfach nur etwas altertümelnd, aber modisch gefunden. 

Er machte sich etwas mit der Zimmertechnik vertraut, auch dafür hatte er bei seinem letzten Besuch eher nicht die Zeit gehabt. Es gab einen Temperaturregler, der bestimmte Bereiche des Zimmers speziell ansteuern konnte - interessant. Man konnte zudem bestimmte Alarmtimer setzen - einige vorprogrammierte Zeiten wahren anwählbar, offensichtlich gab es bestimmte Zeitdauern, die man für „Hängefesselung Maximal“ nicht überschreiten sollte. Das würde er bei Gelegenheit noch vertiefen, einstweilen genügte ihm der allgemein Überblick - und er schaltete die Temperatur etwas höher, damit es auch ohne Kleidung im Raum dauerhaft angenehm sein würde. 

Dann untersuchte er den Raum weiter. Der Tisch wies ebenfalls ein paar Besonderheiten auf - diese waren einerseits weniger offensichtlich, aber dennoch auch weniger unauffällig, als am Bett. Wo die Eisenschnörkel des Kopfteils am Bett als Dekoelemente durchgingen, blieb für die kleinen, aber stabilen Ösen an verschiedenen Stellen unter der Tischplatte und an den Tischbeinen kaum eine unschuldige Erklärung. 

In einer Kommode fand Anton dann auch endlich einige Hilfsmittel, die er sich erhofft hatte. Ein rotes und ein schwarzes Seil, daneben eine kleine Ledermanschette, die mehrere Druckknöpfe hatte. Als Anton sie in die Hand nahm und probeweise verschloss, wurde ihm klar, dass das ein Penisring sein musste - die Größe war eigentlich nur dafür passend. Hrm. Da kamen einem ja sogar noch mehr Ideen!

Außerdem fand sich Gleitgel in der Kommode, und in der nächsten Schublade fand Anton dann sogar eines der faszinierenden Züchtigungswerkzeuge, von denen er bisher nur gelesen hatte - dennoch erkannte er es auf den ersten Blick, die Beschreibungen waren ausreichend gewesen. Es war ein Flogger, eine Lederpeitsche mit einer Vielzahl von Riemen, von dem was er bisher mitbekommen hatte, eine vom Schmerzensgrad her eher harmlose Variante der lustvollen Bestrafung. 

Das barg doch schon einmal eine Menge Möglichkeiten - er musste sich unbedingt schlau machen, was das Hotel noch alles bieten konnte. Wenn sie tatsächlich die ganzen Werkzeuge hier bekommen könnten…!

Doch ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass Khalil jeden Moment durch die Tür kommen konnte. Er legte den Flogger zurück in die Schublade, er konnte ihn später noch immer hervor holen. Dann holte er die Seile hervor und legte sie auf das Bett, dann zupfte er sein Jackett zurecht, es war eines, das er an sich nur für bessere Gelegenheiten gekauft hatte - und er wusste schon jetzt, dass es eine Herausforderung sein würde, keine Flecken darauf zu bekommen. Und sollten welche drauf kommen, würde er bei der Reinigung eisern schweigen, wenn die fragenden Blicke unweigerlich in seine Richtung gehen würden. Aber er hatte ja einen Diener - der dafür da war, Aufgaben seines Herrn zu erledigen. Das Jackett sauber zu halten, war eine der Aufgaben, die sich Anton überlegt hatte, seit er sich entschieden hatte, seinen Status als Herr durch Kleidung zu unterstreichen, das hatte ihm in den Büchern auch gut gefallen, wenn die Meister es dort taten. 

Dann hörte er ein leises Piepen von der Tür und das Klicken der Entriegelung - Khalil war da. 

—

Als Khalil durch die Tür trat, wurde ihm bewusst, dass das komplette Raumsystem schon in Betrieb war, die Lichter waren an und die Temperatur war hochgefahren - Anton musste schon da sein.

Sein Herr. Der offenbar überpünktlich gekommen war - wahrscheinlich gut vorbereitet für den Abend. 

Allein der vage Gedanke an Vorbereitungen und Pläne, die Anton hatte oder nicht hatte, ließen Khalils Glied wieder anschwellen, wovon er es auf dem Weg hierher nur mühsam hatte abbringen können. Eine Woche Enthaltsamkeit, und das seit Mittwoch mit der sehr konkreten Perspektive auf diesen Abend… Er war auch nur ein Mann. 

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann sah er schon, wie Anton sich in selbstbewusster Pose im Raum vor dem Bett aufbaute. Schnell legte Khalil seine Keycard auf die Ablage neben der Tür, dann sank er auf die Knie und senkte den Blick auf Antons Schuhe. Oh, eine Anzughose und dazu passende Schuhe! 

„Hallo Khalil.“  
Die klare, männliche Stimme, keine grummelnde Basstonlage, sondern ein klarer tiefer Klang, ließ Khalils Gedanken gleich in den Hintergrund treten. Er würde sich den Befehlen dieser Stimme hingeben, nicht denken, nur gehorchen. 

„Guten Abend, Herr Hermeier.“  
„Wie du bemerkt hast, bin ich schon etwas hier, und habe mich mit dem Zimmer vertraut gemacht. Das Hotel ist wirklich schön ausgestattet. Inklusive einiger angenehmer Extras.“

Khalil war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass Anton nicht von der Badewanne sprach. Er hatte bei der Buchung des Zimmers eine zufällig ausgewählte Basisausstattung ausgewählt, wusste also aktuell selber nicht, was im Zimmer zur Verfügung stand - Er hatte nicht seine eigenen Vorlieben in den Vordergrund drängen wollen, und sobald Anton eigene Vorlieben hatte, würde er auch über die Ausstattung entscheiden. So war es aber zunächst für sie beide eine Überraschung, und sie konnten einige Dinge ausprobieren, herausfinden, was ihnen gefiel. 

„Alles, was Ihnen beliebt, Herr Hermeier.“  
„Ja, alles was mir beliebt. Du bist heute Nacht mein Diener, und du wirst jeden Befehl befolgen, nicht wahr?“  
„Jeden einzelnen, Herr Hermeier. Meine Pflicht und Freude ist es, Ihnen zu dienen.“

Khalil sah nicht auf, hielt seinen Blick demütig gesenkt, sah aber auch von unten, dass Anton einige Schritte auf ihn zu machte, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. 

„So, dann wirst du meinen ersten Befehl auch gleich befolgen - zieh dich aus und komm zum Bett.“  
„Jawohl, Herr Hermeier.“

Anton wandte sich wieder von Khalil ab, der daraufhin aufstand und Anton in den Hauptraum folgte, und begann sich auszuziehen. Seine Kleidung legte er auf einen der Stühle, Anton beachtete ihn aber während er sich auszog nicht, sondern beschäftigte sich mit etwas, was auf dem Bett lag. Ein Seitenblick verriet Khalil, dass dort zwei Seile lagen - ein schwarzes und ein rotes, Anton wickelte gerade das rote auseinander. 

Als Khalil nackt war, ließ er sich neben Anton wieder auf die Knie fallen. Es war ein wenig kühl, so ganz ohne Kleidung, aber es war nicht so schlimm, und wenn sie erst einmal miteinander zu Gange waren, war Kälte sowieso vergessen.

Anton setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah zu Khalil hinab. 

„Schön, das mit dem Befehle befolgen klappt ja einwandfrei. Du kannst mich gerne ansehen, Khalil. Und was noch wichtiger ist - du darfst und sollst jederzeit sprechen. Wenn dich etwas stört, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt, will ich das wissen. Es wird meine Entscheidung bleiben, ob ich trotzdem weiter mache, aber ich will alles wissen. Wenn dir etwas gefällt, erst recht.“  
Khalil hob den Blick, und hatte damit das erste Mal freie Sicht auf den ganzen Anzug, den Anton trug. Der war außergewöhnlich gut geschnitten, brachte Antons Schultern gut zur Geltung. 

„Jawohl, Herr Hermeier. Zunächst kann ich Ihnen sagen: Ihr Anzug ist sehr schön und steht Ihnen sehr gut.“

Anton lachte, dann lehnte er sich auf dem Bett zurück und stützte sich mit den Armen ab.   
„Na dann hat es sich ja bereits gelohnt, ihn anzuziehen. Und ich werde ihn gerne noch länger anbehalten… nur wird es deine Aufgabe sein, dafür zu sorgen, dass er in dem gleichen schönen Zustand bleibt, in dem er sich jetzt befindet.“

Das war… keine leichte Aufgabe, das wurde Khalil sofort bewusst. Wenn Anton den Anzug anbehalten wollte, musste Khalil entsprechend dafür sorgen, dass kein Sperma oder Gleitgel darauf landete… aber insofern war es auch eine Herausforderung.   
„Ich bin Ihnen zu Diensten, und diese Aufgabe werde ich mit Freude erfüllen, mein Herr.“

„Dann komm her, und knie dich hier aufs Bett. Arme an das Kopfende, Beine auseinander.“

Khalil gehorchte, kniete sich wie befohlen auf das Bett und hielt sich an den Stahlstreben am Kopfende fest. Die gespreizten Beine öffneten ihn für alles, was Anton machen wollte… und es erregte Khalil, sodass sein Glied zum Leben erwachte. 

Hinter ihm war Anton mit irgendetwas beschäftigt, doch als sich in Khalils Glied das Blut sammelte, ertönte ein leises Schnauben und eine Hand massierte kurz seine Hoden. Khalil stöhnte, was Anton ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Dein Samen gehört heute mir - du wirst nur kommen, wenn ich es dir erlaube. Ist das klar, Khalil?“

„Sehr klar, mein Herr. Ich bin Ihnen zu Diensten.“  
Seine Stimme klang etwas atemlos, was sicher damit zu tun hatte, dass Antons Hand noch immer an Khalils Hoden lag. 

Die Hand zog sich wieder zurück, und Anton beschäftigte sich wohl weiter mit den Seilen. Dann kam er um Khalil herum und begann, seine Hände mit dem schwarzen Seil zu fesseln, sodass Khalil sie nicht mehr von den Stahlstreben wegnehmen konnte. Als die Knoten gut festgezogen hatte und Khalil Anton bestätigt hatte, dass die Seile auch nicht zu fest waren und ihm nichts abschnürten, verschwand Anton wieder aus seinem Blickfeld. 

Als nächstes spürte Khalil, wie sich ein Seil um seine Knöchel legte, sie erst miteinander verband und dann spürte er, wie sich ein leichter Zug nach hinten aufbaute, seine Füße offensichtlich an das Fußende des Bettes gebunden wurden. 

Probeweise ruckelte er etwas an den Fesseln, und stellte fest, dass er sich zwar etwas nach rechts und links bewegen konnte, aber die Füße nicht näher an den Köper ziehen konnte - und die gespreizten Beine auch nicht schließen. Jetzt war er Anton in dieser Position wirklich ausgeliefert, und das Bewusstsein davon ließ sein Glied noch weiter anschwellen. 

Auf Khalils Bewegung hin erhielt er einen leichten Klapps auf den Hintern.   
„Nicht zappeln. Du wirst genau so bleiben, wie ich dir gesagt habe.“

Antons Stimme war jetzt etwas tiefer und ernsthafter als zuvor, mit mehr Autorität. Khalil hielt sofort still, woraufhin Antons Hand einmal über seinen Rücken hinab bis zu seinem Hintern und über die Oberschenkel strich. Khalil musste sich zurückhalten, um sich der sanften Bewegung nicht entgegen zu recken. 

Dann verschwand Anton wieder vom Bett. Er holte etwas aus einer Kommode, legte es neben Khalils Füßen auf das Bett, dann löste er die Krawatte von seinem Hemd. 

„Jetzt werde ich dir die Augen verbinden.“  
„Jawohl, mein Herr.“

Die Krawatte legte sich um Khalils Kopf, ein Knoten wurde an seinem Hinterkopf festgezogen, und er konnte nichts mehr sehen. Ohne Licht und visuelle Reize richtete sich sein Bewusstsein umso konzentrierter auf alle anderen Sinne - sein Gehör lauschte bewusster auf jedes Rascheln von Antons Kleidung, seine Haut nahm jeden leisen Lufthauch wahr - insbesondere als Anton sich offensichtlich über seinen Rücken beugte und ihm in den Nacken pustete. Ein wenig zuckte er ob des komischen Gefühls zusammen, was Anton hinter ihm ein kurzes Lachen entlockte.

„Ich habe dir doch befohlen, dich nicht zu bewegen. Jetzt werde ich wohl ausprobieren müssen, wie gut du meine Befehle unter erschwerten Bedingungen erfüllen kannst. Bist du bereit?“

Khalil wusste nicht genau, was Anton vor hatte, doch auch die Ungewissheit war erregend.   
„Jawohl, mein Herr, alles was Ihnen beliebt. Ich bin Ihr Diener, bereit für alles, was Ihr mit mir machen wollt.“

Ein leises Rascheln von hinten war die letzte Vorwarnung, dann traf plötzlich ein Schlag Khalils Hintern. Mehr die Überraschung als Schmerz ließ Khalil zusammen zucken, er hatte schon deutlich schlimmere Schläge bekommen - und der Flogger, dem Anton offensichtlich benutzte, war eines der harmloseren Werkzeuge. 

Kaum hatte Khalil die erste Überraschung überwunden, kam schon der nächste Schlag auf ihn nieder. Dieses Mal konnte Khalil ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken, und die nächsten Schläge waren erträglich, doch nach einem halben dutzend begann sein Hintern empfindlicher zu werden, und die weiteren Schläge begannen wirklich zu schmerzen. Ihm entwich ein leises zischen, woraufhin Anton einhielt und ihn fragte: „Geht es noch?“  
„Jawohl, mein Herr, noch ist es erträglich. Der Schmerz wird mit jedem Schlag mehr, je empfindlicher die Haut ist.“  
„Sag Stop, wenn es nicht mehr geht. Aber nur, wenn es wirklich nicht mehr geht.“  
„Jawohl, mein Herr.“

Khalil spürte nach der Unterbrechung jeden Schlag noch intensiver, doch erst einige Schläge später erreichte der Schmerz ein Niveau, das ihn versuchen ließ, jedem weiteren Kontakt zu entfliehen. Als Anton einen weiteren Schlag landete, versuchte er sich trotz der Fesseln wegzubewegen, erst dann entwich ihm ein gepresstes „Stop!“

Es kam kein weiterer Schlag, sondern Antons Hände strichen beide über Khalils Rücken, massierten die Schultern, die Khalil während der Schläge angespannt hatte. Khalil spürte, wie Anton sich über ihm aufbaute, wie seine Knie sich zwischen Khalils eigenen Platz fanden und sich seine Hüfte an Antons heißen, gereizten Hintern schob. Durch den Stoff von Antons Hose konnte Khalil spüren, dass Anton ebenfalls eine Erektion hatte, Khalils eigene hatte sich durch den Schmerz etwas verloren, doch als Anton sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte und mit den Händen um Khalil griff, begann das Blut wieder in sein Glied zu fließen, das sich Antons Händen entgegen reckte. 

Antons Hüfte drückte sich mit kleinen Bewegungen an Khalils gereizten Hintern, und während diese Bewegungen immer wieder kleine Schmerzwellen durch Khalils Körper schickten, so steigerte das doch seine Erregung, sodass er kurz darauf begann leise zu stöhnen. 

Eine tiefes Lachen kam von Anton, dessen Mund begann, über Khalils Schultern zu küssen.

„Du hast meine Schläge gut ertragen, mein Diener, das gefällt mir. Ich kann die Hitze deines heißen Hinterns durch den Stoff meiner Hose spüren. Und er sieht wunderbar aus, ein klares rot, auch unter deiner dunkleren Haut.“

Antons Stimme hatte immer noch diesen tiefen, Autorität verströmenden Klang, der Khalils Erregung immer weiter steigerte. Khalil stöhnte, drückte seinen Hintern und seinen Rücken an Antons Körper, soweit ihn seine Fesseln ließen, was nicht viel war. 

Anton bemerkte das und zog sich dann ganz plötzlich von Khalil zurück. 

Er stand vom Bett auf, und schien wieder etwas aus der Kommode zu holen. Khalil hörte das leise Klappen einer Schublade. 

Dann war Anton wieder bei ihm auf dem Bett, und etwas legte sich fest um sein Glied. Ein Penisring!

„So, jetzt sollte deine Erregung bleiben, solange ich es will. Ich mache dich jetzt los, ich will dass du mich mit dem Mund verwöhnst.“

Als erstes machte sich Anton an den Fußfesseln zu schaffen, die kurze Zeit später von Khalils Knöcheln verschwanden. Dann waren die Hände dran, und kurz darauf war er frei - zumindest wenn er wollte. 

Doch Anton hatte ihm nicht erlaubt, sich aus der Position zu entfernen, sodass Khalil noch weiter verharrte, auf einen Befehl von Anton wartend. Der kam auch einen Moment später.

„Dreh dich um, und hilf mir mit meiner Hose.“

Khalil drehte sich um, und musste, da seine Augen noch immer verbunden waren, etwas tasten, bis ihn Antons Hände zum Verschluss der Anzughose führten. Als Khalil sich auf seinem Hintern niederließ, verzog er von dem brennenden Gefühl kurz das Gesicht, doch der Schmerz war erträglich. 

Er öffnete nach einem kurzen Fummeln den Hosenknopf und zog dann den Reißverschluss nach unten. Das steife Glied darunter war noch von einer weichen Unterhose verdeckt. Khalil schob seine Hand in die Unterhose und streichelte über Antons Glied, was seinem Herrn ein Stöhnen entweichen ließ. 

Dann wurden seine Hände von Anton fortgezogen, und Rascheln verriet, dass Anton sich bewegte. Khalil saß und versuchte sich auf die Geräusche zu konzentrieren, und nicht auf das schmerzhafte Kribbeln in seinem Hintern. Einige Momente später hörte das Rascheln auf und eine Hand griff in Khalils Nacken.

„Komm her, ich will deine Lippen um meinen Schwanz spüren.“  
Khalil kam auf die Knie, erleichtert, dass er den Hintern wieder entlasten konnte, und ließ seinen Kopf zu Antons Schoß führen. Er nahm seine Hände zu Hilfe, und spürte, dass Antons Hose nicht ausgezogen, sondern nur eben über den Hintern geschoben worden war, an seiner Nase spürte er zudem, als er sich zum Glied herab beugte, dass das Jackett ebenfalls noch immer an Antons Körper war - und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass seine Aufgabe war, den Anzug sauber zu halten. 

Anton griff nach Khalils Händen, zog sie zur Seite und legte sie dann bestimmt auf Khalils Rücken.

„Keine Hände, nur dein Mund.“

Khalil gehorchte und begann gleich damit, über die Eichel zu lecken. Es schmeckte salzig, roch nach Mann, aber auf die frische Art, wahrscheinlich hatte Anton genauso wie Khalil selbst vor dem Aufbruch ins Hotel geduscht.   
Als er sich an den Geruch und Geschmack gewöhnt hatte, nahm er die Eichel komplett in den Mund, und begann daran zu saugen, dann ließ er das Glied noch weiter in seinen Mund gleiten, allerdings war es nicht so einfach, den richtigen Winkel zu finden und das Gleichgewicht zu halten, während seine Hände auf seinem Rücken waren. 

Über ihm stöhnte Anton erneut, und Antons Hände begannen über Khalils Rücken zu streicheln. Als Khalil Stück für Stück mehr von Antons Glied in seinen Mund gleiten ließ, darüber leckte und immer wieder daran saugte, wanderten irgendwann die Hände von seinem Rücken zu seinem Kopf, die Rechte griff fest in Khalils Haare, während die Linke in seinen Nacken griff. Khalil konnte seinen Kopf daraufhin nicht mehr zurückziehen, wurde von Anton festgehalten, und noch tiefer gedrückt, sodass sein ganzer Mund ausgefüllt war. Doch die Hand wollte ihn noch weiter drücken, Khalil atmete konzentriert durch die Nase, dann stieß die Eichel gegen seinen Rachen, und er begann aus Reflex zu Würgen. Anton ließ ihn los, und Khalil zog sich kurz zurück.   
Aus Antons Frage „Geht es?“ konnte Khalil zunächst nur minimal Nicken, dann antwortete er: „Ja, mein Herr. Nur Reflex. Etwas langsamer, wenn es Ihnen recht ist.“

Anton ließ seine rechte Hand daraufhin auf Khalils Schulter ruhen, die linke lag mit sanftem Griff in Khalils Nacken. 

Khalil ließ das Glied wieder in seinen Mund gleiten, verstärkte seine Bemühungen mit Zunge und Lippen, und ließ die Eichel immer tiefer gleiten, bis sie wieder kurz vor seinem Rachen war. Dieses Mal schluckte er absichtlich, als er sich weiter bewegte, und konnte so den Würgereiz überlisten, sodass die Eichel noch tiefer glitt. Anton stöhnte wieder über ihm, und das Glied zuckte leicht. Khalil schluckte erneut, und wurde mit einem weiteren Stöhnen seines Herrn belohnt. Er ließ seine Zunge über eine dickere Ader an der Unterseite des Schafts gleiten, schluckte erneut, und ohne weitere Warnung zuckte Antons Glied und entlud sich in Khalil. 

Ein weiteres tiefes Stöhnen begleitete den Orgasmus, dann musste Khalil das Glied aber aus seinem Rachen gleiten Lassen, nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Husten unterdrücken. Er behielt die Eichel in seinem Mund, bis das Zucken aufhörte und Khalil alles Sperma schlucken konnte. Als das Glied wieder weich wurde, ließ Khalil es aus seinem Mund gleiten. 

Die Hand, die in seinem Nacken gelegen hatte, spielte mit den Haaren dort, dann wurde Khalil an der Schulter von Antons Schoß fortgeschoben. 

„Gut gemacht, Khalil. Ich denke, dafür hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient. Du darfst dir aussuchen, in welcher Stellung ich dich nehme, und du darfst kommen, sobald ich in dir gekommen bin. Also, wie herum darf es sein?“

Khalil blieb auf den Knien sitzen, sodass sein Hintern weder auf seinen Füßen noch auf dem Bett ruhte, es brannte immer noch. Antons Worte ließen seine eigene Erektion, von dem Penisring prall gehalten, noch mehr pochen. 

„Wenn es euch beliebt, mein Herr, dann… von der Seite.“  
So herum würde die wenigste Reibung auf die gereizte Haut kommen. Von vorne würde Khalils Hintern auf dem Bett liegen, von hinten würde jeder Stoß von Antons Lenden Feuer bringen. 

„Dann leg dich auf die rechte Seite und zieh dein linkes Bein an. Ja, genau so, halt das Bein fest. Höher.“

Khalil legte sich hin, wie Anton ihn dirigierte, dann spürte er Antons Hand einmal über seinen heißen Hintern streichen. 

„Immer noch so schön rot. Das nächste Mal nehme ich dich von hinten, dann kann ich das am Besten sehen und meine Hände in der Hitze vergraben.“

Die Worte ließen Khalils Glied zucken, doch kurz darauf kam auch schon der erste Finger von Anton, und verteilte Gleitgel erst rund um den Eingang, dann drang er langsam vor. 

Anton ließ sich viel Zeit mit der Vorbereitung, bewegte sich erst mit einem Finger ausgiebig in Khalil, nahm dann einen zweiten hinzu, begann irgendwann scheinbar zufällig ab und zu über Khalils Prostata zu massieren, was Khalil irgendwann wirklich ins Schwitzen brachte. Aber trotz der ständigen Stimulation war er durch den festen Penisring daran gehindert, zu kommen, sein Verlangen wurde immer drängender, fand aber keine Erlösung. 

Irgendwann waren drei Finger in Khalil, und seine Eindrücke verschwammen ob der Hitze in ihm immer mehr. Die Dehnung der Finger in ihm war angenehm, und die Massage seiner Prostata war inzwischen ganz gezielt, entlockte ihm bei jedem Mal eine Mischung aus Seufzen und Stöhnen. 

Antons Hand verschwand, und die Spitze seines Glieds wurde an Khalils Eingang geführt. Dann versenkte sich das heiße Glied in ihm, mit einem kraftvollen Stoß. Khalil ächzte, als er so noch weiter gedehnt wurde als zuvor, aber er war schon auf einer so hohen Stufe der Erregung, dass er fast nur noch eine wilde Mischung von heißen Gefühlen empfand, und sich konzentrieren musste, um einzelne Vorgänge noch trennen zu können.

Als Antons Glied fest über seine Prostata streifte, entwich ihm eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Schrei, am liebsten wäre er sofort gekommen, aber der Penisring hielt ihm immer noch davon ab. 

Während Anton sich einen stetigen Rhythmus aneignete, verschwammen Khalils Eindrücke mit jedem Stoß mehr, bis er nur noch Verlangen nach dem Höhepunkt, der Erlösung, hatte. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie Anton sich irgendwann schneller in ihm bewegte, alles war ein Farbentanz aus Hitze und kleinen Lichtblitzen, die hinter seinen Augen tanzten, wann immer das pralle Glied in seinem Hintern über den kleinen Knubbel seiner Prostata strich. 

Dann plötzlich ertönte hinter Khalil wieder ein tiefes Stöhnen, und er spürte, wie sich das Sperma seines Herrn in ihm vergoss. Dann waren Hände an Khalils Glied, lösten den Penisring, und mit einem Schrei kam Khalil, und erst einige Momente später war er wieder so weit bei sich, dass er bemerkte, dass er in seiner Extase die Krawatte von seinem Kopf gestreift hatte. 

Anton lag hinter Khalil, eine Hand auf Khalils Hintern, mit der anderen pflückte er die nutzlos gewordene Krawatte vom Kopfkissen. 

„Nach dieses Schrei gehe ich davon aus, dass er gut für dich war, Khalil.“  
Khalil musste noch einen Momente seine Gedanken ordnen und durchatmen, bevor er antworten konnte.

„Jawohl, mein Herr. Ich danke Euch, dass ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein durfte, und ihr mir dieses Geschenk gemacht habt.“

Antons Glied war aus Khalil herausgeglitten, und Anton spürte, wie einzelne Tropfen des Spermas aus ihm heraus liefen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, eigentlich ein wenig unangenehm, aber er schwebte immer noch auf dem Hoch dieses überwältigenden Orgasmus, dass er sich nicht daran stören konnte. 

Anton stand derweil schon vom Bett auf und kam einige Momente später mit einem feuchten Lappen zum Bett. Erst wunderte sich Khalil, wie schnell das gegangen war, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wohl ohne Gedanken in die Luft gestarrt hatte, und die Zeit verlor. 

Er setzte sich auf, was ihm in schmerzhaftes Zischen entlockte, als sein Gewicht auf seinem Hintern landete, dann nahm er Anton den Lappen ab und begann, seinen Herrn zu säubern.

Anton ließ sich das gefallen, und untersuchte, nachdem Khalil ihn fertig abgewischt hatte, den Anzug auf Flecken - und fand zu Khalils Erleichterung offenbar keine.   
Er hatte zuletzt gar nicht mehr an seine Aufgabe gedacht, war so in der Hitze seiner eigenen Erregung gefangen gewesen. 

Dann wischte sich Khalil selber zwischen den Beinen sauber und legte den Lappen neben dem Bett ab.

Anton hatte sich derweil die Hose wieder hochgezogen und sah im Gesicht zwar etwas erhitzt aus, aber sein Anzug saß immer noch tadellos, hatte kein Falten und zum Glück auch keine Flecken. 

„So. Brauchst du irgendetwas für deinen Hintern, Khalil?“  
„Im Bad sollte eine Creme sein, in einer orangenen Tube. Die kühlt und beschleunigt die Heilung. Ich kann das aber auch selbst machen, Ihr müsst nicht, Herr…“  
„Oh, ich werde es mir nicht entgehen lassen, diesen wunderschönen roten Hintern noch ein wenig anzufassen, Khalil. Bleib liegen, ich hole die Creme.“

Khalil legte sich auf den Rücken und drehte den Kopf in Richtung des Badezimmers, in das Anton verschwunden war und schon kurz darauf wieder auftauchte. „Diese hier?“, fragte er mit einem Nicken auf die orangene Tube, die er in der Hand hielt.

„Ja, mein Herr.“

Anton stieg aufs Bett und zog sich nun doch das Jackett aus, und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. Dann spürte Khalil, wie etwas von der kalten Creme auf seiner erhitzten rechten Pobacke landete. Dann wurde die Creme von kräftigen Fingern verteilt, und das leichte Brennen wich der Kühle, die die Creme hervorrief. Das gleiche passierte mit der linken Pobacke, und der Schmerz der Schläge wurde eine erregende Erinnerung in Khalils Kopf. 

Die Hände, die sich zunächst mit dem schlichten Verteilen der Creme auf Khalils Hintern zufrieden gegeben hatten, griffen nun noch einmal fester in Khalils Pobacken, dann zog sich Anton vom Bett zurück. 

„Jetzt wo du versorgt bist, möchte ich noch wissen, ob dir der Abend gefallen hat, Khalil.“  
„Ja, mein Herr. Ich hatte sehr lange keinen so intensiven Orgasmus mehr.“  
„Und der Flogger? War das okay, oder war es zu viel?“  
„Der letzte Schlag war eigentlich zu viel, aber es war gut so, Herr Hermeier. Mit dem Flogger kann man wenig Schaden anrichten - und Ihr habt gut gezielt, kein einziger Schlag ging auf meine Hoden, was in dieser Position immer möglich ist.“  
„Dann bin ich zufrieden, insbesondere, weil du so ehrlich zu mir bist. Nächstes Mal probieren wir dann etwas anderes aus, ich will deine Reaktionen auf verschiedene Werkzeuge sehen.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr.“  
„Ja, das wünsche ich mir. Und jetzt werde ich gehen - es sei denn, du brauchst noch etwas von mir? Kann ich dich so alleine lassen?“

Khalil dachte kurz nach, aber es gab nichts, was ihm einfallen würde.   
„Wenn Ihr gehen wollt, könnt Ihr das tun, mein Herr, mir geht es gut.“

Darauf nickte Anton nur, ging ins Bad, wusch sich dort die Hände und faltete auf dem Weg zurück die Ärmel seines Hemdes wieder herunter, dann schlüpfte er wieder in sein Jackett. 

Als er gerade nach einer Tasche griff, die im Schrank stand, fiel Khalil die Krawatte ins Auge, die noch immer auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett stand.   
„Herr Hermeier! Ihre Krawatte!“

Anton wandte sich zu Khalil um, der Blick fiel auf die Krawatte.

Dann drehte sich Anton wieder weg und ging weiter in Richtung Tür.   
„Behalt sie für heute - aber nächstes Mal bringst du sie mit und wartest damit auf mich.“

Dann fiel die Tür hinter Anton wieder zu, und Khalil blieb mit der Krawatte in der Hand auf dem Bett zurück. 

—

Der Abend war da, Johann stand angespannt in einem Nachbarhaus ihres Zielobjekts in einem Aufenthaltsraum für Personal und schaute aus dem Fenster des dunklen Raumes. Sein Ausblick enthielt die streng angelegten Beete aus dem Hinterhof des Gebäudes, er konnte ihr Zielgebäude nicht sehen, doch solange Funkstille war, kam er sich so nicht ganz so untätig vor, wenn er zumindest irgendwie die Umgebung im Auge behielt. 

Georg saß am Tisch, der dem Dienstpersonal dieses Gebäudes tagsüber als Treffpunkt in der Teeküche diente und starrte auf den Computerbildschirm vor ihm, wachsame Augen auf die Anzeigen des Polizeisystems, in das sie dank eines Programms eindringen konnten - sie hatten Zugriff auf die Positionsdaten der regulären Polizeieinheiten, die auf Patrouillen unterwegs waren. Es war erschreckend einfach, wie leicht man in dieses System eindringen konnte, allerdings waren auch nur einfache Streifenpolizisten mit diesen einfach zu überwachenden Chips in ihren Uniformen und Autos ausgestattet. Das ganze diente auch primär der Stundenerfassung und dem Diebstahlsschutz von Polizeiwägen - wer auch immer bescheuert genug war, überhaupt einen Polizeiwagen stehlen zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich wurden die Polizisten damit auch überwacht, dass sie keine zu langen Kaffeepausen machten…

Wieauchimmer - jedenfalls das Streifenpersonal, das bei einem einfachen Einbruch alarmiert werden würde, hatten sie so im Blick - und die trieben sich aktuell überwiegend nicht in diesem Viertel herum, bei den hiesigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen war es auch eigentlich vollkommener Humbug hier Patrouillen zu fahren. Die meisten Häuser hatten so dichte Sicherheitssysteme, da brachen Kriminelle schneller in die Polizeistationen selber ein. 

In anderen Vierteln war um diese Uhrzeit mehr Polizeipräsenz notwendig. Und das passte Johann auch ganz gut so. Jedes Bisschen weniger Risiko war ein Schritt weiter in Richtung einer erfolgreichen Aktion. 

Er hatte seine Uhr immer wieder im Blick, und genau pünktlich um 2130 knackte es in seinem Kopfhörer, als Zeichen dafür dass die Verbindung stand. 

Er ging vom Fenster weg und setzte sich neben Georg an den Computer. 

„Hier Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, Eingang erreicht, Code wirksam, wir sind drin.“  
„Zentrale hört und bestätigt, Gruppe 1.“ Johann gab sich heute Mühe, Hochdeutsch zu sprechen - einerseits war es über den Funk einfacher zu verstehen, und falls sie entgegen aller Vorkehrungen doch abgehört werden sollten, war er so deutlich schwerer zu identifizieren. 

Josef und Lukas waren jetzt drinnen, der Code hatte funktioniert. 

„Zentrale an Gruppe 2, bei euch ebenfalls alles klar?“  
„Gruppe 2 an Zentrale, alles ruhig. Keine Auffälligkeiten.“

Georg sah konzentriert auf den Bildschirm, er hatte den Übersichtsplan für die Polizeiwägen kleiner gemacht und daneben jetzt den Grundriss der Wohnung groß offen, um beides im Blick zu haben. 

Erstes Ziel war das Wohnzimmer, in dem Lukas und Josef gerade ankamen.   
„Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, Raum 1 erreicht. Im Raum selber liegt gar nichts herum, wir schauen in die Schränke.“  
„Zentrale bestätigt, Gruppe 1.“

Wieder ein paar Momente Stille, dann kam zum ersten Mal nicht Josefs, sondern Lukas Stimme durch den Kopfhörer.

„Hier ist ein Schrank mit Geschirr, sieht alt aus, und wertvoll. So silberne Schälchen mit Mustern und Teller mit Goldrand und pausbäckigen nackten Jungen drauf.“  
„Zentrale hört, sowas lasst Ihr liegen.“ 

Es kamen keine Widerworte, was Johann schonmal zufrieden stellte. Er würde jetzt nicht erklären, warum das Zeug zu schwer abzusetzen und zu einfach zurückzuverfolgen war. Seinen Befehlen musste einfach nur Folge geleistet werden.

„Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, Raum 1 ist nichts, nur Entertainment-System und das Geschirr.“  
„Verstanden. Weiter in Raum 2.“

Georg machte eine Notiz ins Wohnzimmer, ein rotes X, das symbolisierte, dass in dem Raum nichts relevantes gefunden worden war.

„Raum 2 erreicht, alle Schränke sind gesichert, der Computer ist aus.“  
„Verstanden. Ihr habt die Codes - dafür sind sie da.“

Jetzt wurde es wirklich interessant - sie hatten Codes für die Computer und Schränke, nur ob diese auch wirklich echt waren, würde sich erst jetzt herausstellen. Alles andere, was aus dem Notizbuch gekommen war, war echt gewesen - aber es konnte immer irgendwo ein Fehler gewesen sein, der Ihnen jetzt alles um die Ohren hauen konnte. 

„Zentrale an Gruppe 2, Status.“  
„Unverändert, Zentrale, alles ruhig.“

„Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, Computercode funktioniert.“  
Ja!  
Georg malte schon einen grünen Haken in das Arbeitszimmer auf dem Grundriss, dann kamen weitere Meldungen von Josef, der sich offensichtlich am Computer zu schaffen machte.

„Versteckte Ordner anzeigen… Hier, ein Unterordner in Bilder war versteckt. Oh lala! Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, hier sind pikante Bilder. Interessant?“  
„Wie pikant, Gruppe 1?“  
„Sieht nach einer Party aus, nur für Erwachsene. Alkohol und nackte Männer und Frauen.“

Hrm. Das konnte jede Menge sein - eine etwas außer Rand und Band geratene Neujahrsfeier, oder auch etwas anderes. Aber… vielleicht war es brauchbar.   
„Kopieren und mitnehmen.“  
„Verstanden, Zentrale.“

Es war kurz Stille, dann kam eine neue Meldung, dieses Mal von Lukas.

„Hier sind handschriftliche Bücher! Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, da sind einige Bücher voller handschriftlicher Notizen. Ich kann das nicht lesen, ist so verschnörkelt, kann also nicht sagen, was drin steht.“

Oha. Handschriftliche Notizen, Tagebücher oder etwas anderes? Entweder war der Manager ein Nostalgiker oder er wollte Dinge notieren, die er nicht im Computer haben wollte. Letzteres versprach ebenfalls lukrativ zu sein.  
„Mitnehmen, Gruppe 1.“

Das lief ja wirklich ausgezeichnet. Bisher zwar noch nichts, was man ganz sicher verwerten konnte, aber einige Dinge, die jedenfalls Chancen boten. 

„Ihhh. Das ist ja widerwärtig!“  
„Funkdisziplin, Gruppe 1!“ Fuhr Johann Josef an, der plötzlich mit dem vollkommen unqualifizierten Kommentar die Stille unterbrochen hatte - laut.   
„Jawohl, Zentrale. Hier sind nur, weiter unten bei den Fotos, echt widerwärtige Sachen dabei. Keine Frau weit und breit, sondern Kerle, die sich gegenseitig ihre Dinger in den Arsch schieben!“ 

Johann war kurz überrascht, dann wechselte er einen Blick mit Georg, der zu Johanns Überraschung von Josefs Beschreibung weder peinlich berührt noch entsetzt schien, sondern eher interessiert wirkte. 

„Absolut mitnehmen, Gruppe 1. Das ist Gold wert.“  
„Das ist widerlich, Zentrale.“  
„Ihr macht, was ich sage, Gruppe 1. Keine Diskussion.“  
Eine kurze Pause, dann kam Josefs Stimme deutlich ruhiger wieder.  
„Jawohl, Zentrale.“

Endlich etwas, was sich 100% verwerten ließ. Bilder von homosexuellen Orgien! Egal wer darauf zu sehen war, das ließ sich heraus finden - und dann konnte man ganz groß die Kohle scheffeln, denn selbst ein Unternehmer von höchstem Rang konnte es sich niemals leisten, als Homosexueller enttarnt zu werden. 

Johann hatte zwar keine Sympathien für die Kinderpolitik des Staates, wie er für keine einzige Politik des Staates irgendeine Sympathie hegte, aber es war durchaus nützlich, dass Homosexuelle wegen ihrer Versuche, sich der Nachkommenspflicht zu entziehen, als gefährliche Elemente eingestuft wurden. Sie waren absolut erpressbar, und eigentlich grenzte es an grenzenlose Idiotie, solche Orgienbilder überhaupt irgendwo zu speichern. Aber Menschen waren schon immer zu außergewöhnlich dummen Handlungen fähig gewesen. 

„Weitermachen, Gruppe 1.“  
„Jawohl, Zentrale.“

Sie fanden noch umfangreiche Bankunterlagen im Computer, die ebenfalls kopiert wurden, aber sonst gab das Arbeitszimmer nicht viel mehr her. Johann befahl, den Computer wieder auszuschalten, nachdem die Zugriffe auf die Fotos und Bankdaten aus dem Speicher gelöscht worden waren, dann ging es weiter, in das erste der drei Schlafzimmer. 

Das war offensichtlich aber nur ein Gästezimmer, in dem gar nichts untergebracht war. 

Erst im dritten Schlafzimmer wurde sie wieder fündig.  
„Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, hier ist ein Tagebuch. Handschriftlich.“

Johann musste kurz nachdenken. Der Diebstahl des Tagebuchs würde wahrscheinlich sofort auffallen, das war insofern etwas ungünstiger. Alle anderen Sachen fielen hoffentlich erst in ein paar Tagen auf, wenn ihre Spuren wirklich verwischt waren. 

„Gruppe 1, nachschauen, ob dort auch Fotos oder ähnliches drin sind.“  
„Negativ, Zentrale. Nur das Buch selber, der letzte Eintrag ist von vorgestern.“

Johann dachte noch einmal nach. „Lasst es da. Aber - es ist unter Umständen der ideale Ort für unsere Nachricht. Deponiert unsere Nachricht auf einer Seite, die nach der Länge der sonstigen Einträge in so… 3 bis 5 Tagen drankommen müsste.“  
„Jawohl, Zentrale.“

Lukas machte sich wohl daran, die Nachricht in das Tagebuch zu schreiben. 

Josef war derweil wieder im Zimmer unterwegs, denn kurz darauf kam seine Stimme durch den Kopfhörer.   
„Zentrale, in der Kommode ist Schmuck. Gold, ein paar Ringe, ein paar Ketten.“  
„Gruppe 1, Schmuck mitnehmen.“  
„Verstanden, Zentrale.“

„Zentrale, Nachricht ist deponiert.“  
„Verstanden. Dann weiter in Raum 6.“

Georg machte weiter Markierungen auf dem Grundriss, schrieb ein paar Notizen auf, und schaute immer wieder auf die Polizeikarte. 

Jetzt unterbrach er zum ersten Mal am Abend Johanns Gedanken: „Es tut sich etwas bei der Polizei. Ein Wagen kommt ins Viertel.“

„Gruppe 2 an Zentrale, hier unten hat sich irgendetwas verändert. Gerade ist jemand vom Sicherheitsdienst des Gebäudes über den Flur gerannt.“

Scheiße.   
Johann musste schnell denken. Schnell reagieren.   
„Gruppe 1, Rückzug. Geht sofort aus der Wohnung raus.“

„Verstanden, Zentrale.“

„Gruppe 2, ist bei euch noch die Luft rein? Kann man noch vom Aufzug in den Personalraum rein, und habt ihr noch freien Weg zum Hinterausgang?“

„Ja, Zentrale, alle Wege sind noch frei. 

Johann sah zu Georg, der konzentriert auf den Punkt starrte, der den Polizeiwagen darstellte, der sich auf dem Weg durch das Viertel befand. In ihre Richtung. Scheiße. 

„Zentrale, hier Gruppe 1. Keine Probleme beim Verlassen der Wohnung, sind auf dem Weg nach unten.“  
„Zentrale, hier Gruppe 2. Es sind zwei weitere Sicherheitsdienstler Richtung Aufzüge los, aber sie sind schon weggefahren, Wege sind weiterhin frei.“

Angespannt wartete Johann darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde. Er hatte keine Chance, jetzt einzugreifen. Entweder schafften Lukas und Josef es mit den Materialien aus dem Gebäude, oder nicht. Wenn tatsächlich irgendein Alarm ausgelöst worden war, hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wann und wo in der Wohnung das gewesen sein könnte. 

Neben ihm saß Georg, der zumindest äußerlich keine Zeichen von Anspannung verriet. Er war immer noch auf den Punkt des Polizeiautos konzentriert, dass sich weiter in ihre Richtung bewegte. 

„Gruppe 2 an Zentrale, Gruppe 1 ist bei uns angekommen, Wege sind immer noch frei.“  
„Verstanden, Gruppen 1 und 2.“

Ein erstes Aufatmen gestattete er sich. Aber als Georg mit dem Finger auf den Bildschirm deutete und dort das Polizeiauto tatsächlich in dieses Straße einbog, blieb es ihm im Halse stecken. 

Er bedeutete Georg, den Computer einzupacken, sie mussten von hier verschwinden. 

„Gruppen 1, 2, Treffpunkt Plan B, so schnell wie möglich. Auf der Straße ist Streifenpolizei. Und ab jetzt: Funkstille.“

Es kam keine Bestätigung mehr, die Funkstille wurde eingehalten, wahrscheinlich hatte die Anderen auch gerade anderes zu tun, als zu quatschen. Josef und Lukas mussten aus der Reinigungskleidung raus und dann musste sie alle aus dem Haus raus. Schnell. 

Georg und Johann verließen zügig das Nachbarhaus durch den Lieferanteneingang auf der Rückseite. Als sie auf die Straße traten, hielt gerade der Streifenwagen vor ihrem Zielgebäude. Johann wollte sich gerade zum Wegrennen umdrehen, als Georg ihn am Arm packte und festhielt.   
„Flucht ist ein Schuldeingeständnis. Tu so, als gehörten wir hierher, als wären wir nur normales Reinigungspersonal auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn und heim in unsere schäbigen Arbeitersiedlungen.“

Johann nickte, riss sich zusammen. Dass der junge Georg ihm diesen Ratschlag geben musste! 

Langsam und durchaus neugierig gingen sie den Gehweg entlang, am Polizeiwagen vorbei. Dort stand ein Polizist mit einem Funkgerät und gab gerade durch „Wir haben die Adresse erreicht, gehen jetzt rein.“

Eine Typ im schwarzen Anzug der Sicherheitsleute kam in diesem Moment aus dem Gebäude gelaufen und direkt auf den Polizisten zu.  
„Wie gut, dass Sie hier sind! Wir haben einen Notruf aus dem 11. Stock bekommen, ein Ehestreit, aber seit dem Notruf ist aus der Wohnung nichts mehr zu hören, und geöffnet wird auch nicht. Wir haben ohne Polizei keine Autorität, die Wohnungen der Manager zu öffnen.“

Der Polizist nickte, ging dann hinter dem Sicherheitsmann her, der zweite Polizist aus dem Streifenwagen war auch ausgestiegen und folgte ihnen. 

Johann sah den dreien etwas ungläubig hinterher.   
Ein Ehestreit im 11. Stock.  
Ihre Aktion war im 8. Stock gewesen, die Polizei und der Sicherheitsdienst war nicht wegen ihnen hier gewesen - es war eher die perfekte Ablenkung, die Polizei war mit dem Ehepaar beschäftigt. 

Trotzdem ging Johann weiter, aber jetzt langsamer, entspannter, und er konnte auch neben sich spüren, dass Georg ebenfalls etwas entspannter wirkte, seine Schritte eine andere Leichtigkeit hatten. 

An der U-Bahn trafen sie gute 15 Minuten später endlich auf Lukas, Franz, Josef und Tobias. 

Sie waren angespannt und sahen gehetzt aus, doch als Johann ihnen erklärte, dass die Polizei und der Sicherheitsdienst wegen einem Ehestreit in einem anderen Stockwerk so in Aufregung gewesen war, brach ein fast hysterisches Lachen aus den Anderen hervor. 

Johann stimmte mit ein. Die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Er ließ sich von Josef die Beute geben, dann trennten sich ihre Wege für den Abend.


	14. Transit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, ich hab gestern einiges zu tun gehabt und darüber das Update vergessen! Es gibt daher heute 2 Kapitel!

Anton stand am Sonntagmorgen auf und sah neben seinem Bett die Tasche mit den nicht gebrauchten Wechselklamotten stehen. Ursprünglich hatte er vor gehabt, die Nacht im Hotel zu verbringen, doch nach dieser intensiven Erfahrung mit Khalil, der sich so offensichtlich hatte fallen lassen, wäre es ihm komisch vorgekommen, einfach so neben Khalil schlafen zu gehen - also war er gegangen. 

Auch jetzt, nachdem er darüber geschlafen hatte, erschien ihm die Entscheidung richtig. 

Er ging ins Bad, geduscht hatte er gestern Abend noch, so ging es also erst einmal nur auf die Toilette und dann weiter in die Küche, Frühstück machen. 

Ja, es war wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen - und der spontane Einfall beim Abschied… das war auch irgendwie richtig gewesen. Er hatte gar nicht mehr an die Krawatte gedacht, doch dann - dann war ihm dieses Bild gekommen, und er hatte es umsetzen wollen. Und so hatte er Khalil den Befehl gegeben - und er war sich sicher, dass Khalil den Befehl befolgen würde. 

Generell hatte er gestern irgendwie nicht so viele seiner ursprünglichen Pläne umgesetzt - aber die Hilfsmittel waren einfach zu verlockend gewesen, und die Eckpunkte seiner Planung waren erhalten geblieben, nur die Details waren um einige Werkzeuge reicher geworden. 

Er brauchte unbedingt wieder einen Penisring, wenn er den nächsten Abend mit Khalil verbrachte. Wie die ganze aufgestaute Erregung Khalil fast willenlos gemacht hatte, und dieser unglaubliche Orgasmus, einfach geil. 

Anton merkte, wie er träumend über seine Kaffeetasse hinweg aus dem Fenster starrte - zum Glück war der Kaffe noch nicht kalt geworden. Er trank einen Schluck davon, und sah dann etwas bewusster aus dem Fenster. Viel Panorama war nicht zu sehen, eigentlich hatte er nur Blick auf den nächsten Wohnblock, doch gegenüber hatte einige Bewohner Blumenkästen an die Balkone gehängt… da war der Anblick lange nicht so grau, wie er hätte sein können. 

Irgendwie hatte er schrecklich gute Laune, stellte er beim nächsten Schluck Kaffee fest.   
Okay, lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er einen verdammt befriedigenden Abend gehabt hatte - und das nicht nur wegen zwei Orgasmen, sondern gerade auch, weil es ihm mehr Spaß machte, als er selbst gedacht hätte, Khalil so herumzukommandieren… und dass ihn das leichte Wegzucken von den Schlägen und der heiße, rote Hintern danach so sehr anmachen würden, hätte er auch nicht gedacht. Vorstellungen und Fantasien waren das eine, aber die Realität sah meist doch ganz anders aus. Doch mit Khalil… da wurden seine Fantasien wahr und waren immer noch geil. 

Er stellte die leere Kaffeetasse in die Spülmaschine, fischte dann ein labberiges Brot aus einer Tüte und warf es in den Toaster. Dazu noch Käse aus dem Kühlschrank, ja, ein akzeptables kleines Frühstück. 

Während er darauf wartete, dass der Toast wieder aus dem Toaster hüpfte, kamen ihm unwillkürlich Bilder in den Sinn, wie es wohl wäre, Khalil hier in dieser Küche über den Herd zu legen und dort zu ficken. Die Hände mit dem Kabel des Wasserkochers gefesselt, und mit dem Kochlöffel konnte man diesem runden Hintern sicher auch gut zu Leibe rücken…

Argh! Er musste wirklich langsam auf andere Gedanken kommen. Das abrupte Geräusch des hochschnellenden Toasts erschreckte ihn zutiefst, und tötete damit immerhin die Erregung, die sich gerade in seiner Jogginghose hatte breit machen wollen. 

Er legte die Käsescheiben auf den Toast und biss hinein. Ja, nicht mehr an nackten, geilen Khalil denken. Ablenkung! Er musste sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. 

Arbeit! Arbeit war die Lösung, damit er nicht den ganzen Morgen wie ein notgeiler Sack mit Halbmast in der Hose herumstiefelte. Er musste immer noch ein paar Berichte lesen, kommende Woche würde er tatsächlich als Gruppenleiter in der neuen Abteilung anfangen. 

Mit der zweiten Toastscheibe samt Belag auf einem Teller ging er hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer, wo sein Tablet lag, auf dem er zuletzt einige Berichte aus der Abteilung angefangen hatte. Es ging teilweise um abgeschlossene Produkte der Vergangenheit, einzelne waren aber auch generell über Optimierungspotential auf lange Sicht. Da die abgeschlossenen Projekte in den konkreten Analysen nur einzelne Hinweise darauf gaben, was in der Zukunft weiter so oder anders gemacht werden musste, wandte sich Anton zunächst den Berichten über einzelne Optimierungspotentiale zu. 

Während er sich in Details verlor, verschwanden die erregenden Gedanken zumindest zeitweilig in seinem Hinterkopf, drängten sich nicht dauernd in den Vordergrund. So kam er letztlich gut gelaunt durch eine Menge der Unterlagen, die er dringend durcharbeiten musste. Als er sich am Nachmittag eine Pause gönnte, gestattete er sich auch wieder den Gedanken an Khalil - und ihm kamen die ersten Ideen, was sich am nächsten gemeinsamen Abend vielleicht lohnen würde, auszuprobieren. 

—

Khalil stieg aus dem Wagen und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, der Fahrer fuhr daraufhin sofort wieder an, um das Auto in der Tiefgarage zu parken. Gut gelaunt trat Khalil durch den Haupteingang und grüßte den Pförtner freundlich, dann stieg er in den Aufzug, der direkt ins oberste Stockwerk zu seinem Büro fuhr. 

Sein Assistent saß pünktlich wie immer dort, und Khalil grüßte den Gelernten ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Seine Laune konnte heute eigentlich nichts trüben, er schwebet immer noch auf dem High vom Wochenende, zehrte von der Nacht mit Anton.

Nach der Woche Enthaltsamkeit war es natürlich eine Erlösung gewesen - aber nicht nur das, er hatte sich fallen lassen können wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr, und diesen Ort erreicht, der nicht selbstverständlich war, selbst wenn man ihn als devoter Mensch häufiger fand als viele Andere. 

Der Ort an dem keine Zweifel mehr da waren, keine Ungewissheit, nur noch die Befehle und die Freude, sie sie brachten. Die Erlösung, die der Herr einem gab, sowohl auf körperlicher als auch auf geistiger Ebene. 

Doch auch die schönste Erinnerung durfte ihn nicht von seiner Arbeit ablenken, jedenfalls nicht für länger als ein paar Minuten. Er war seiner Familie verpflichtet, die Münchner Abteilung von Kayani SARL erstklassig zu führen, um den Profit und das Prestige des Unternehmens zu maximieren. Vielleicht würde das seine Mutter auch noch ein paar Jahre länger davon ablenken, dass er so gar kein Interesse an den Mädchen zeigte, die sie ihm alle paar Monate vorstellte. Noch zog die Taktik, auf seine Arbeit zu verweisen… Er hoffte, es würde noch ein paar weitere Jahre funktionieren. Aber nur, wenn die Arbeit auch Erfolge zeigte, und er weiter behaupten konnte, dass nur die viele, viele Arbeit diese Erfolge auch aufrecht erhielt. 

Also, frisch ans Werk!

Eine der ersten Nachrichten an diesem Morgen war, dass Gelernter Hermeier ab heute Gruppenleiter in einer neuen Abteilung sein würde. Khalil wurde über die Personalbewegung im Haus immer informiert, doch meist nahm er die Meldungen nur kurz wahr, außer irgendein Name hielt seine Blicke fest. Und bei Anton war das natürlich der Fall.

Doch wieder verbot er sich, seine Gedanken zu lange zum letzten Freitag schweifen zu lassen. Es war Montag, seine Wochenenden gehörten nicht in die Firma. Auch wenn er selber den ersten Bruch mit diesem Credo gemacht hatte, als er Anton dieses unmoralische Angebot gemacht hatte… doch auch das führte seine Gedanken nicht in die richtigen Bahnen zurück. Also. Disziplin. 

Er öffnete die nächste Nachricht, und bald war er konzentriert an der Arbeit. Doch ab und zu gestattete er sich ein Abschweifen, und den Gedanken an eine Krawatte, und was er mit ihr machen konnte, um seinem Meister zu gefallen.

—

Antons straffte noch einmal seine Schultern, dann betrat er das Büro seiner neuen Gruppe. Es war Punkt neun Uhr, und es waren fast alle anwesend - lediglich Produktdesignerin Gelernte Kirowsky war noch nicht an ihrem Arbeitsplatz. 

„Guten Morgen!“ grüßte er allgemein in den Raum hinein. Gelernter Vankamp antwortete mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen, Gelernter Hermeier!“, Gelernte Gerard nickte ihm zu und Gelernter Jenicke stand auf, um Anton direkt zu begrüßen und ihm die Hand zu schütteln. 

„Sehr schön, Gelernter Hermeier, dass Sie hier sind. Ich möchte Sie im Namen der ganzen Gruppe herzlich begrüßen, es ist uns allen eine Freude, mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Gelernte Kirwosky wird heute nicht kommen, sie hat bereits ihre Krankmeldung eingereicht. Ich stehe ihnen gerne zur Verfügung, um ihnen alle Umgangsformen der Gruppe zu erläutern. Zunächst einmal wäre da zum Beispiel anzumerken, dass wir normalerweise bereits um 8:30 Uhr anfangen, und nicht erst um 9 Uhr.“

Anton war einen Moment lang überrumpelt. Er hatte sich ja bereits beim Kennenlerntreffen gedacht, dass der ältere Gelernte ein Querulant und Besserwisser war - aber das hier schlug dann doch dem Fass den Boden aus. Im ersten Moment wollte er sich rechtfertigen und darauf hinweisen, dass in seiner alten Abteilung 9 Uhr ganz normal gewesen sei, und er sich anpassen würde - aber im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er das nicht tun durfte. Er war hier der Gruppenleiter - und seine Regeln mussten gelten, er konnte sich nicht von einem Untergebenen die Regeln vorgeben lassen. 

Er musste hier seine eigene Dominanz demonstrieren. Sich gleich am ersten Tag, in den ersten Minuten, als Gruppenleiter beweisen.

Und mit der Einsicht kamen auch die Worte - fast so, wie am Wochenende, als er über Khalil stand. 

„Ich freue mich auch sehr, der Gruppenleiter hier zu sein, Gelernter Jenicke. Ich sehe keine relevante Arbeitsbehinderung für sie als Gruppenmitglieder und mich als Gruppenleiter dadurch, dass wir zu etwas unterschiedlichen Zeiten anfangen. Solange die Kernzeiten eingehalten werden, und alle anfallende Arbeit erledigt wird, lege ich keinen Wert darauf, ihre genauen Arbeitsrhythmen zu kontrollieren. 

Es ist also vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn Sie weiter um 8:30 anfangen, ich habe damit kein Problem, ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie später oder früher anfangen, um sich meinen Vorlieben anzupassen.“

Jenicke sah Anton mit leicht verengten Augen an - doch nach einigen Momenten ging ihm wohl auch auf, dass Anton nicht in seine Falle getappt war. Er stockte, die Pause im Gespräch wurde offensichtlich lang, und dann wandte Jenicke den Blick ab. Und gab damit seine Unterlegenheit zu.

Noch einen Moment später kam auch die verbale Kapitulation.

„Danke für ihre Rücksichtnahme, Gelernter Hermeier. Ich… werde mich dann am meine Arbeit machen.“  
„Tun Sie das. Ich lege wert auf eine gute Arbeitsatmosphäre, Gelernter Jenicke, und hoffe, dass Sie und alle in der Gruppe mich dabei unterstützen. Dementsprechend werde ich niemandem besondere Vorschriften machen, solange der eigene Arbeitsstil nicht die Ergebnisse der ganzen Gruppe negativ beeinträchtigt.“

Jenicke nickte minimal, war aber schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Arbeitsplatz. Die anderen im Zimmer waren scheinbar ganz und gar auf ihre Bildschirme und Arbeit fixiert, aber Anton war nicht entgangen, dass alle im Büro den kurzen Schlagabtausch verfolgt hatten. Er hoffte, dass das weitere ähnliche Auseinandersetzungen verhindern würde, denn auch wenn es ihm in dieser Situation leicht gefallen war, die Herrschaft über die Situation zu behalten, waren solche Dominanzspielchen auf Dauer anstrengend und behinderten die Arbeit in der Gruppe.

Er ging zu seinem eigenen Arbeitsplatz und setzte sich, um den Computer anzuschalten. Er hatte eine Benachrichtigung, dass er im Verteiler für die Gruppenleiter eingetragen war, und eine Nachricht von der Personalzentrale, dass sich Gelernte Kirowsky krank gemeldet hatte. Gut, das bestätigte immerhin offiziell Jenickes Aussage von vorher. Zumindest log der Mann nicht. 

Dann rief er die Notizen auf, die er sich gestern gemacht hatte, wo Optimierungspotential in der Gruppe zu finden sein könnte. Die erste Hürde war wohl geschafft - er war hier. Jetzt würde er seine Arbeit machen, und Manager Bjärge zeigen, dass er hier absolut richtig war, es keine Protegierung durch den Unternehmer war, die ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Seine Beziehung zu Khalil fand außerhalb des Unternehmens statt, seinen Erfolg im Unternehmen würde er nicht daraus ableiten. 

Er hatte sich diese Position auch erarbeitet, und er würde sich noch höhere Positionen erarbeiten. 

—

Es war drei Tage nach dem Einbruch, als sie sich im Keller eines am Abend leeren Bürogebäudes trafen. Wieder waren ihre Ankunftszeiten aufeinander abgestimmt, sodass keine Menschengrüppchen auffielen, die ein eigentlich leeres Gebäude betraten. 

Johann war als Erster gekommen, und in vernünftigen Abständen waren die anderen eingetroffen, hatten sich im kahlen Raum verteilt, in dem es weder Tisch noch Stühle gab. Als Georg wie abgesprochen als Letzter eintraf und die Tür hinter sich schloss, stieß sich Johann von der Wand ab, an die er sich gelehnt hatte, und begann ohne Umschweife zu sprechen.

„Die erste Aktion woa erfoigreich. Die Codes woarn alle echt, es wurde koa Alarm ausg’löst und koana hat sich über unsere Anwesenheit g’wundert. Das wichtigste woa, dass mia jetzat wissen, dass die Codes jedenfois vorläufig verlässlich san. 

Mia håm aber auch guade Beute g’mocht, I hob mia die Såchn, die mia nausg’hoit håm scho o’gschaut. Die Bankdaten san insofern hilfreich, als dass mia jedenfalls oa Moi Geld vom Konto hoin kenna. Danach werd auffoin, dass mia Zugang håm und der Manager werd das Konto woarscheinli sperren. 

Die handschriftlichen Notizbücher san Auflistungen von Kontakten und Schwächen und Vorlieben und wos-woaß-denn-i-ois von lauter Leut. Ich vermut, dass des G’schäftpartner und ähnliches von dem Manager san, aber überwiegend steh’n koane Nachnamen dabei, von der Kaste ganz zum schweigen, sodass es nicht immer einfach ist, zu sågn, wer des jetzat is. Des kannt a guade Ergänzung zu dem sei, was in unserm Notizbuch steht - wenn mia a Übereinstimmung håm. I werd des no g’nauer oschaugn. 

Die Fotos, die mia g’funden håm, san von einer Orgie, anders konn I des net nenna. Der Manager, dem die Wohnung g’hört, ist aber net auf die Fotos drauf, entsprechend müssert man erstamoi rausfinden, wer auf die Fotos drauf is. Des ist aber, anders ois wie bei die Notizen, einfacher, da es ja Fotos san. Dann is des sehr einfach zu handhabendes Erpressungsmaterial.“

Die anderen hatten bisher aufmerksam zugehört, doch bei der Erwähnung der Fotos hatte Josef das Gesicht verzogen und damit die anderen offensichtlich aus ihrer passiven Zuhörer-Haltung aufgeschreckt. 

„Ich dachte, unser Ziel wäre es, dem System zu schaden. Das ist aber alles nur kleinkriminelles Einbrechertum, Peter. Wie hilft es unserem Ziel, irgendwo einzubrechen und peinliche Fotos zu klauen, um hinterher jemanden damit zu erpressen?“, unterbrach schließlich Lukas Johanns Vortrag.

„Es hilft, weil sie sich sicher fühlen in ihre Wohnungen, und mia eana die Sicherheit klauen, Lukas. Wenn sie Angst håm müssa, wann mia kimma und wos mia eana vielleicht noch odean kenna. Weil mia überall hikomma. In eana ihre Schlafzimmer, Safes, Computer. In die Schlafzimmer von die Kinder. 

Jetztat, dass mia nua einbrocha san und a weng mitgnomma håm, war a Testlauf. In Zukunft kenna mia offener auftreten. Es werd sich rumsprechen, dass sie net sicher san, dass mia in all ihre Häuser eindringen kenna, dann hilft das unserem Ziel. Host du mi verstanden?“

Lukas nickte, wirkte aber immer noch unzufrieden. 

„Guad. Mia håm alle g’wusst, das des nur a Testlauf war. Von dem, wos mia aus der Wohnung gnumma håm, werd mehr Material oagschafft. Mia wern no öfters Uniformen von diversem Personal braucha, dafür muss a a Geld über bleim. Mia ham no die Materiallisten von jetzat, entsprechend werd aufg’stockt. Wenn no jemand Vorschläg håt, wos mia no braucha kannten, immer her dåmit.“

Die anderen nickten. 

Irma, eine der wenige Frauen in der Gruppe, hob die Hand. Johann deutete mit einer Geste, dass sie sprechen sollte. 

„Ich hab ein bissl Erfahrung damit, Bildersuchen über die Datenbanken zu starten, auch unauffällig. Ich hab mal in am kleinen Laden gearbeitet, die haben Recherchen gemacht, da hat’s mir eine von die Gelernten am Computer gezeigt. Ich könnte mit den Foto helfen, wenn’s recht wär’.“

Johann nickte, und Irma lächelte. Sie war sonst oft still, hörte gut zu, sagte aber wenig - es war sicher gut, sie fester einzubinden, ihr Aufgaben zu geben. 

„No oana, der sich einbringa ko und wui? Na? Dann samma fertig für heit. Nächstes Treff’n erfahrt ihr über’n üblichen Weg. Bis dann!“

Und so löste sich auch dieses Treffen wieder auf. Johann machte mit Irma noch einen Termin aus, wann und wo sie sich zur Auswertung der Bilder treffen konnte. Der Reihe nach verließen die Mitglieder der Gruppe den Treffpunkt, bis zuletzt nur noch Georg und Johann da waren, und sie dann gemeinsam das Gebäude verließen. 

Den Weg zur U-Bahn gingen sie gemeinsam. Georg fing an, Johann einige persönliche Fragen zu stellen - die Johann mit den Antworten von Peter bedachte, der in einer anderen Fabrik und in einer Position arbeitete, als Johann selbst. Vertrauen war schön, aber ein Luxus, den er sich nicht leisten konnte. Peter war eine lange gepflegte Tarnidentität, und niemand kannte die wahre Identität dahinter. Und dabei würde es auch bleiben.

An der U-Bahn trennten sich ihre Wege letztlich. Johann stieg in die eine Richtung ein, Georg in die andere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen der bayerischen Textpassagen:
> 
> Die erste Aktion war erfolgreich. Die Codes waren alle echt, es wurde kein Alarm ausgelöst und keiner hat sich über unsere Anwesenheit gewundert. Das wichtigste war, dass wir jetzt wissen, dass die Codes zumindest vorläufig verlässlich sind.   
> Wir haben aber auch gute Beute gemacht, ich habe die Sachen, die wir herausgeholt haben schon angeschaut. Die Bankdaten sind insofern hilfreich, als dass wir jedenfalls ein Mal Geld vom Konto holen können. Danach wird auffallen, dass wir Zugang haben, und der Manager wird das Konto wahrscheinlich sperren.  
> Die Handschriftlichen Notizbücher sind Auflistungen von Kontakten und Schwächen und Vorlieben und was-weiß-denn-ich-alles von lauter Leuten. Ich vermute, dass es Geschäftspartner und ähnliches des Managers sind, aber überwiegend sind keine Nachnamen dabei, von der Kaste ganz zu schweigen, sodass es nicht immer einfach ist, zu sagen, wer das jetzt ist. Das könnte eine gute Ergänzung zu dem sein, was in unserem Notizbuch steht - wenn wir eine Übereinstimmung haben. Ich werde das noch genauer anschauen.   
> Die Fotos, die wir gefunden haben, sind von einer Orgie, anders kann ich das nicht nennen. Der Manager, dem die Wohnung gehört, ist aber nicht auf den Fotos drauf, entsprechend müsste man erstmal herausfinden, wer auf den Fotos drauf ist. Das ist aber, anders als bei den Notizen, einfacher, da es ja Fotos sind. Dann ist das sehr einfach zu handhabendes Erpressungsmaterial.
> 
> Es hilft, weil sie sich sicher fühlen in ihren Wohnungen, und wir ihnen die Sicherheit klauen, Lukas. Wenn sie Angst haben müssen, wann wir kommen und was wir ihnen vielleicht antun können. Weil wir überall hinkommen. In ihre Schlafzimmer, Safes, Computer. In die Schlafzimmer der Kinder.  
> Jetzt, wo wir nur eingebrochen sind und ein wenig mitgenommen haben, war ein Testlauf. In Zukunft können wir offener auftreten. Es wird sich herumsprechen, dass sie nicht sicher sind, dass wir in alle ihre Häuser eindringen können, dann hilft das unserem Ziel. Hast du mich verstanden?
> 
> Gut. Wir haben alle gewusst, dass das nur ein Testlauf war. Von dem, was wir aus der Wohnung mitgenommen haben, wird mehr Material angeschafft. Wir werden noch öfters Uniformen von diversem Personal brauchen, dafür muss Geld übrig bleiben. Wir haben noch die Materiallisten von jetzt, entsprechend wird aufgestockt. Wenn noch jemand Vorschläge hat, was wir noch brauchen könnten, immer her damit. 
> 
> Noch einer, der sich einbringen will und kann? Nein? Dann sind wir fertig für heute. Nächstes Treffen erfahrt ihr über den üblichen Weg.


	15. Fortschritte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ein sehr langes Kapitel, zum Einstieg in das Wochenende! Mit Sex ^_~!

Das Ende der Woche war für Khalil das Ende einer unerwarteten Durststrecke. Es war von Tag zu Tag schwerer geworden, die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Woche und das Treffen mit Anton aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, und die aufkeimenden Fantasien zu unterdrücken, die ihn mehr als effektiv von der Arbeit abgehalten hätten. Und das nächste Treffen war schon in Sichtweite, Mittwoch hatte er ein weiteres Treffen mit Anton für Freitagabend ausgemacht, also würde es heute Abend ein Ende seiner Sehnsucht geben. 

Doch vorher war noch ein letzter Arbeitstag in der Woche zu erledigen, und heute war das monatliche Abteilungsgespräch mit Manager Bjärge angesetzt. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Notizen hatte Khalil in Erinnerung gerufen, dass Bjärge derjenige war, der Anton in die Position als Gruppenleiter befördert hatte. Das würde definitiv auf der heutigen Tagesordnung stehen, denn die Veränderung des Teams war natürlich ein wichtiger Vorgang im Unternehmen. Ansonsten ging es in den monatlichen Gesprächen - die manchmal auch nur kurz waren - meist um aktuelle Zahlen und Fakten, insbesondere wenn Khalil Rückfragen zu den schriftlichen Berichten hatte, die sowieso über seinen Schreibtisch gingen. 

Nach der Besprechung mit Bjärge stand noch eine Telefonkonferenz mit der Muttergesellschaft an, doch sobald diese beiden Termine erledigt waren, konnte er sich einen frühen Feierabend gönnen - und sich adäquat auf den Abend vorbereiten.

Doch auch jetzt musste er sich am Riemen reißen und sich auf das Gespräch mit Bjärge vorbereiten, der in einer Viertelstunde bei ihm im Büro auftauchen sollte. Also rief er am Computer die Monatsberichte von Bjärges Abteilung auf, und ging noch einmal kurz über die Daten. 

Eines der Projekte unter Manager Bjärge war hinter dem Zeitplan, eine entsprechende Notiz stand an den Unterlagen in der Datenbank. Ansonsten fiel Khalil in den Projektdateien von Bjärges Abteilung nichts ins Auge, alles schien soweit in Ordnung zu sein. 

Er schloss die Dateien, ein paar handschriftliche Notizen mit dem Namen der Abteilung, die hinter dem Zeitplan war und einigen weiteren Zahlen aus der Abteilung verblieben auf dem Tisch. Nur wenige Momente später kündigte Gelernter Huber über die Sprechanlage Manager Bjärge an. 

Khalil begrüßte Bjärge im Stehen, gab ihm die Hand und wies ihn dann auf den Besucherstuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs. Bjärge hatte sein Tablet dabei, das er auf dem Schreibtisch vor sich ablegte. 

Ohne weitere Umschweife begann Khalil das Gespräch: „So, Manager. Wie ist die Situation bei Ihnen in der Abteilung? Erzählen sie mir davon.“

Bjärge lehnte sich vor und öffnete ein Diagramm auf dem Tablet, das die aktuellen Projektdaten seiner Abteilung im Überblick zeigte, mit einer Vergleichsdarstellung zu den Daten vom Vorjahr. „Ich habe eine Umstrukturierung in der Abteilung in Angriff genommen, unter anderem auch ausgelöst durch die Verrentung des Gelernten Merzig letzten Monat. Da ich seine Gruppe generell umstellen möchte, habe ich einen jungen Mitarbeiter mit exzellenten Noten und absolut vorbildlichem Verhalten zum neuen Gruppenleiter gemacht. Sie dürften den jungen Mann bereits kennen gelernt haben, sein Name ist Gelernter Anton Hermeier.“

Und wie Khalil Anton kennen gelernt hatte. Aber das hatte hier keinen Platz und Khalil verkniff sich selbst das kleine Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen stehlen wollte. 

Bjärge öffnete auf dem Tablet die Daten der entsprechenden Gruppe, deren Leiter Anton nun war, und das Kurzprofil von Anton. Das Foto wurde Anton nicht annähernd gerecht. In echt sah er viel imposanter aus. 

Khalil überspielte seine Ablenkung ob des Themas des Gesprächs mit einem gewichtigen Nicken. „Ja, der Gelernte Hermeier war im Hinblick auf eine Polizeiauskunft bei mir, er hat sich dabei sehr vorbildlich gezeigt. Wie verhält er sich in der neuen Position?“

„Er ist erst seit Anfang der Woche Gruppenleiter, das erste Beurteilungsgespräch steht entsprechend noch aus. Ich habe aber bisher auch keinerlei Beschwerden gehört, bin insofern also zuversichtlich. Wie sich die Gruppe letztlich entwickeln wird, kann allerdings erst in ein paar Monaten abgeschätzt werden, wenn sich der neue Arbeitsrhythmus vollständig etabliert hat.“

„Ja, das ist wahr.“ Khalil blieb absichtlich wortkarg, um Bjärge reden zu lassen, er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das bei einer weitgehend unproblematischen Abteilung ein besseres Bild davon brachte, was gerade an wichtigen Themen anstand und gegebenenfalls angegangen werden musste. Und Bjärge war ein sehr korrekter Mensch, der sich nicht unangemessen in unnötigen Details ausbreitete. 

„Ich halte Sie gerne über die Entwicklung des Gelernten Hermeier auf dem Laufenden, wenn Sie weiteres Interesse daran haben, Unternehmer.“

Khalil sah den Manager etwas überrascht an. War etwa doch ein übermäßiges, unangemessenes Interesse für Anton zu erkennen gewesen?

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der aber Bjärge plötzlich anfing, ebenso unsicher zu werden, wie Khalil selbst. 

„Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich unangemessene Vermutungen aufgestellt habe. Ich ging davon aus, dass es in Ihrem Interesse ist, den Gelernten Hermeier in einer höheren Position zu fordern, nachdem sie so lobende Worte in seiner Akte vermerkt hatten…“

Ach, daher wehte der Wind! 

„Nein, nein, Manager Bjärge, sie haben schon ganz richtig gehandelt. Mir ist es sehr recht, wenn sie ein Auge auf die Karriere des Gelernten haben, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er auch langfristig ein großer Gewinn für das ganze Unternehmen sein wird.“

„Natürlich, Unternehmer.“

Jetzt war die Stimmung schon merkwürdig, dann konnte Khalil auch gleich mit den negativen Themen nachsetzen. 

„Was mir beim Durchsehen der Unterlagen aufgefallen ist, Manager Bjärge, ist dass ihre Gruppe 6 hinter dem Zeitplan liegt. Noch nicht auffällig lang, aber ich wüsste gerne, was die Hintergründe sind.“

Bjärge war sofort wieder vollkommen professionell und normal, auf diese Frage hatte er wahrscheinlich schon gewartet und sich gut vorbereitet.   
„Ja, das Problem in Gruppe 6 ist bereits in Arbeit. Ursprung der Verzögerung ist, dass die Produktentwicklung, die Gruppe 6 erarbeitet hat, in der bisherigen Konzeption auf ein Fremdpatent angewiesen ist. Das ist im normalen Arbeitsablauf unproblematisch, es wird entsprechendes Budget eingeplant und eine Lizenz ausgehandelt. In diesem Fall hat sich aber der Patentinhaber als schwieriger Geschäftspartner erwiesen, sodass eine Lizenzvereinbarung noch nicht abgeschlossen werden konnte. Gruppe 6 hat dann angefangen, das Produktkonzept zu überarbeiten, ob man gegebenenfalls eine patentfreie oder zumindest von einem anderen Patentinhaber verfügbare Ersatzlösung implementieren könnte, während parallel die Rechtsabteilung noch versucht, zu einer Einigung mit dem Inhaber des Patents zu kommen.“

„Aha. Wünschen Sie sich weitere Unterstützung für die Lizenzierung des Patents oder ist die Entwicklung, die ohne das Fremdpatent auskommt bereits weit fortgeschritten?“

„Die Entwicklung läuft leider eher schleppend, wäre eine Lösung ohne das Fremdpatent einfach umzusetzen gewesen, hätte die Gruppe es gleich so entwickelt. Zusätzliche Unterstützung bei der Lizenzierung wäre in Rücksprache mit der Rechtsabteilung willkommen, wenn absehbar ist, dass das Patent lizenziert werden kann, kann Gruppe 6 sich die weitere Arbeit sparen und sich der Produktreife zuwenden.“

Khalil machte sich eine entsprechende Notiz, in der Rechtsabteilung nachzuhaken, ob und welche Maßnahmen dort als hilfreich angesehen würden. Wenn Khalil als Unternehmer und Leiter von Kayani direkt mit dem anderen Unternehmen in Kontakt trat, konnte so manches Problem ausgebügelt werden, aber manchmal ging es auch profan um das Projektbudget, und dort konnte man zwar in einem gewissen Rahmen etwas drehen, aber nicht zu einem Ausmaß, dass ein Produkt letztlich wegen hoher Lizenzkosten unrentabel würde. 

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, sollte sich ein entsprechender Erfolg einstellen, werden Sie natürlich baldmöglichst informiert, Manager Bjärge. Gibt es sonst noch dringende Themen?“

„Probleme gibt es in der Abteilung aktuell nicht, über die Verzögerung bei Gruppe 6 hinaus. Alle anderen Gruppen arbeiten planmäßig.“

„Sehr gut, dann hoffe ich, dass das Problem bei Gruppe 6 sich auch bald beheben lässt. Ich bin mit ihrer Arbeit und der ihrer Abteilung soweit sehr zufrieden, ich hoffe, dass Sie weiterhin so gute Arbeit leisten, Manager Bjärge.“

Khalil erhob sich und machte so zusätzlich zu den Worten klar, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Bjärge erhob sich ebenfalls und gab Khalil über den Tisch noch einmal die Hand, verbeugte sich leicht und war dann schnell mit seinem Tablet wieder zur Tür hinaus verschwunden. 

Khalil lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und öffnete seinen Computer wieder, um für nächsten Montag eine Notiz einzutragen, dass er wegen Gruppe 6 und dem Patent mit der Rechtsabteilung sprechen musste. Er sah auf die Uhrzeit auf dem Computer und stellte fest, dass das Gespräch tatsächlich gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde gedauert hatte. Bis zur Telefonkonferenz waren es noch eineinhalb Stunden. Genug Zeit, um gleich jetzt bei der Rechtsabteilung nachzufragen. 

Er beließ die Notiz für Montag dennoch im System, griff aber zum Telefon und wählte die Durchwahl der Leiterin der Rechtsabteilung, Managerin Kiem. 

Während es am anderen Ende klingelte, versuchten seine Gedanken wieder in den Abend abzudriften. Doch er musste sich jetzt noch ein paar Stunden konzentrieren, dann war Feierabend. Dann, nicht jetzt.

\--

Die Tür schloss mit einem leisen Klicken hinter Anton, der seinen Blick schon durch den Raum gleiten ließ. Es war wieder ein Hotelzimmer, im selben Hotel wie beim letzten Treffen, und die Einrichtung war der aus dem ersten Zimmer sehr ähnlich. 

Und kaum hatte er den Raum richtig betreten, sah er auch schon die größte Attraktion vor sich: Khalil kniete nackt auf dem Bett, die Beine gespreizt, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. 

Doch nicht ganz unbekleidet… um den Hals trug er Antons Krawatte, sauber gebunden. Und sie wirkte wie ein Pfeil, der auf den interessantesten Teil von Khalil deutete, denn unter der Krawatte erhob sich die steife und vom Blut dunkler gefärbte Erektion Khalils. 

Oh ja, das war wirklich noch besser als alles, was er hätte planen oder vorbereiten können. Khalil hier willig und wartend vorzufinden… Antons eigene Erektion regte sich deutlich. Er reagierte aber ansonsten erst nicht auf Khalil, sondern legte seinen Mantel ab und zog sich gemächlich die Schuhe aus, bevor er näher ans Bett trat und Khalil eingehender betrachtete. 

Khalils Blick war gesenkt, doch Anton bemerkte genau, wie die Augen trotzdem Antons Schritten folgten, als er einer Runde um seinen Diener für die Nacht machte. Aber Khalils Haltung blieb makellos, die Beine waren geöffnet, sodass die Erektion sich schön erhob und auch der Blick auf Khalils Hoden frei war. Kein Haar störte den freien Blick, Khalil war offensichtlich frisch rasiert.

Als Anton einmal den Halbkreis um Khalil gemacht hatte, den das Bett zuließ, stellte er sich vor das Bett und griff mit der rechten Hand unter Khalils Kinn, um seinen Kopf zu heben. Als sich Khalils Blick gehoben hatte, lächelte Anton.

„Sehr schön, Khalil. Du hast mich sehr passend und nach meinen Anweisungen empfangen. Dafür wirst du nachher belohnt werden.“

Khalils Augen blitzen mit Freude, dann zeigte sich auch ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Danke, Herr.“, sagte er sanft, dann senkte sich sein Blick wieder, als Anton seine Hand unter dem Kinn fort nahm. 

Anton zog sich Jackett und Socken aus, hing das Jackett über eine Stuhllehne, dann trat er an den Schrank, in dem das Personal die von ihm angeforderten Utensilien verstaut haben musste. Er fand genau die Dinge vor, die er sich gewünscht hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob Khalil sie schon gesehen hatte, was schade wäre, aber andererseits nicht vermeidbar, da Khalil ja vor ihm hier sein sollte. 

Er nahm zunächst die Augenbinde heraus, trat damit ans Bett und legte sie Khalil ohne weitere Erklärung um. So würde Khalil, selbst wenn er wusste, was für Hilfsmittel Anton angefordert hatte, nicht wissen, welches davon Anton wann zum Einsatz brachte, bis es auch tatsächlich zum Einsatz kam.

Als nächstes nahm er ein Paar Nippelklemmen heraus, die er Khalil jedoch nicht sofort anlegte, sondern kurz in der Hosentasche verschwinden ließ. Zudem lag eine Ledermanschette im Schrank, an der einige Ketten so befestigt waren, dass das Gewicht der daneben liegenden Gewichte gleichmäßig verteilt werden würde. Doch das war für etwas später. 

Anton griff nach dem Paar Handfesseln aus Leder, und ging damit schließlich zum Bett zurück. 

„Gib mir deine Hände, Khalil.“

Khalil löste seine Hände von hinter seinem Rücken und hielt sie vor sich. Anton legte ihm ohne großes Prozedere die Handfesseln an, dann wies er Khalil an, aufzustehen. Als Khalil stand, griff Anton nach der Krawatte und zog Khalil einmal daran, sodass dieser stolperte. Anton fing ihn aber sofort auf, die Gelegenheit aber gleich dazu nutzend, seine Hände auf Khalils Hintern zu legen und seinen eigenen Schoß an Khalils immer noch stolze Erektion zu pressen. 

Er sprach leise direkt an Khalils Ohr: „Ich werde dich heute kommen lassen, weil du mich so schön mit der Krawatte empfangen hast. Aber du wirst erst kommen, wenn ich es dir sage, und wie lange es dauert, das entscheidet dein Verhalten bis dahin.“

Khalils Körper durchlief ein sanftes Zittern bei Antons Worten, doch verbal reagierte er nicht. Anton entließ ihn darauf hin wieder aus seinem Griff und führte ihn nun vorsichtig an den Händen an eine der Wände des Zimmers, an der sich etwas über Kopfhöhe ein Balken mit Ösen befand. Anton positionierte Khalil mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und führte seine Hände zu dem Balken, um die Karabiner, die an den Handfesseln befestigt waren, in die Ösen des Balkens einzuhängen. Khalils Hände waren so in einer nicht unangenehmen Höhe befestigt, aber er konnte die Karabiner nicht selbst erreichen und sich so auch nicht befreien. Es ging nur darum, seine Hände von dem, was Anton mit ihm vor hatte, fern zu halten. 

Als die Hände nun aus dem Weg waren, begann Anton damit, mit seinen eigenen Händen Khalils ganzen Körper entlang zu fahren, wobei er allerdings den Intimbereich noch ausließ. Er fuhr mit Handflächen und Fingerspitzen über die erhobenen Arme seines Dieners, über Rücken, Bauch und Brust. Zuletzt widmete er sich den Brustwarzen, die er zunächst sanft streichelte, und als sie dann hart wurden, noch zusätzlich zwischen den Finger zwirbelte. Als sich Khalils Atem ob der gezielten Behandlung merklich beschleunigt hatte und die Brustwarzen schön hervorstanden, ließ Anton die Hand in die Hosentasche gleiten und holte die Nippelklemmen hervor. Mit wenigen Handgriffen befestigte er beide schnell hintereinander, was Khalil beide Male ein überraschtes Keuchen entrang. Anton überprüfte dann noch kurz, ob sie auch fest saßen und nicht bei der ersten Bewegung herunter rutschten, und war sehr zufrieden, als auch der kurze Zug Khalil ein weiteres halb schmerzvolles, hab erregtes Keuchen abrang. 

Dann ließ Anton das erste Mal seine Hand zu Khalils Intimbereich gleiten und griff sanft nach Khalils Hoden. Er wog sie sanft in seiner Hand, dann ließ er sie wieder los und hauchte Khalil ein „warte hier auf mich“ in den Nacken, bevor er zum Schrank zurück trat um die Ledermanschette zu holen. 

Natürlich war es keine echte Aufforderung an Khalil, zu warten - dem blieb gefesselt wie er war keine Wahl - sondern nur, ihn mit dem Versprechen auf eine weitere Veränderung zu ködern. 

Neben der Manschette samt Gewichten wartete auch noch ein Plug, jedoch ließ Anton diesen zurück, er wusste nicht, ob er ihn heute überhaupt benutzen würde. 

Er kniete sich hinter Khalil, griff mit sanfter Bestimmtheit dessen Hoden und legte die Manschette um den Hodensack. Sie war eng und er brauchte einen Moment, um sie richtig zu schließen, doch dann saß sie fest und zog eine Trennlinie aus schwarzem Leder zwischen Khalils Hoden und seinem Körper und Penis. Khalil hatte einige unterdrückte Laute von sich gegeben, als Anton die Manschette geschlossen hatte, doch jetzt war er wieder still, schien abzuwarten, was als nächstes passieren würde. 

Anton zog einmal prüfend an der Manschette, doch sie saß wirklich fest, rutsche nicht nach unten weg. Khalil ächzte ob des Zugs an seinem Hodensack, doch versuchte nicht, dem Zug auszuweichen. Er behielt die Beine gespreizt, ließ Anton vollen Zugriff auf alles. 

Anton beschloss, dass der Plug wohl doch eine gute Idee wäre. Er ging also doch noch einmal kurz zum Schrank, holte den Plug und Gleitgel aus einem Tütchen, die strategisch im ganzen Raum verteilt waren, und ließ den eher kleinen Plug ohne viel Vorbereitung in Khalil eindringen. Trotz seiner eher harmlosen Größe leistete er gute Arbeit, Khalil zuckte empfindsam zusammen, als der Plug offenbar seine Prostata traf, und sein Atem beschleunigte sich merklich. 

Dann hakte Anton das erste Gewicht in die dafür vorgesehenen Ösen der Manschette ein. Er hielt es erst noch in der Hand, dann ließ er es langsam absinken, bis es frei hing - und Khalils Hodensack mit sich nach unten zog. Khalils Atem wurde kontrolliert tiefer, als das Gewicht vollständig hing, und so den stetigen Zug auf Khalils Intimbereich ausübte. Anton stand auf und lehnte sich an Khalils nackte Rückseite, drückte mit der Hand auf den Plug, was Khalil ein Zucken entlockte, das sofort wieder eingefangen wurde, als das Gewicht dadurch zu pendeln anfing. 

Doch die Bewegung war begonnen, und sie erhöhte den Zug, und Anton spürte, wie auch Khalil sich bewusst wurde, dass er in einem Perpetuum Mobile der schmerzhaften Stimulation gefangen war. 

Anton wandte sich ein letztes Mal von Khalil ab, um die vielsträngige Peitsche, den Flogger, aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Er strich damit einmal sanft über Khalils Schulter und ließ die spitzen über Khalils Po gleiten, dann flüsterte er Khalil ins Ohr:

„Das ist erst der Anfang. Du wirst an nichts mehr denken können außer dem Schmerz und der Lust, die ich dir bereite. Bist du bereit für alles, was ich dir gebe?“  
Khalil hauchte mehr als dass er sprach, aber das „Ja, Herr.“, verstand Anton dennoch einwandfrei. 

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, dann holte er mit der Peitsche aus, um einen schönen Schlag auf Khalils Hintern zu landen. Khalil wich instinktiv aus, doch auch das brachte das Gewicht wieder in Schwingungen, die ihn sofort versuchen ließen, die Bewegung zu stoppen und so ruhig wie möglich zu stehen. 

Und so begann es. Anton ließ einige Schläge auf Khalils Rücken und Hintern und Oberschenkel nieder gehen, er schlug nicht mit voller Kraft zu, aber so, dass Khalil es deutlich spüren musste. Khalil versuchte still zu halten, doch als nach einigen Minuten sein Hintern begann sich zu verdunkeln, weil die Durchblutung stärker wurde, machte er bei einem weiteren Schlag einen Satz und das Gewicht schwang in einer größeren Pendelbewegung nach. Khalil stöhnte, tief und ungehemmt, und Anton war sich nicht sicher, was darin überwog, der Schmerz oder die Lust. 

Doch es klang definitiv nicht nach aufhören. Und… Anton legte die Peitsche kurz bei Seite, und stricht mit der Hand über die dunklere Haut vor ihm. Sie war warm, aber es hatten sich keine Striemen oder Hautverletzungen gebildet. Er bückte sich, und nahm ein weiteres Gewicht für die Hodenmanschette auf, das er vorher auf den Boden neben Khalil gelegt hatte. Mit einer flinken Bewegung hängte er es an das bereits befestigte Gewischt, dann schubste er das Gebilde absichtlich an, um Khalil den verstärkten Effekt spüren zu lassen. Ein weiteres tiefes Stöhnen war sein Lohn. 

Er stand wieder auf, und setzte seine Arbeit mit der Peitsche fort. Khalils Stöhnen wurde immer tiefer und haltloser, sein Körper spannte sich immer wieder an und entspannte sich, unschlüssig, wie er auf die Reize reagieren sollte. Doch nach einigen weiteren Minuten hörte Khalils Stöhnen plötzlich auf, sein ganzer Körper schein sich zu entspannen, und seine Atmung wurde ganz anders, als zuvor. 

Anton legte besorgt die Peitsche beiseite und trat zu Khalil, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, sein Atem ging erstaunlich tief und ruhig, dafür, dass sein Glied hart und dunkel war, und Lusttropfen an der Spitze perlten. Die Krawatte hing immer noch um Khalils Hals, zeigte nun scheinbar auf die feuchte Spitze des erregten Penis. Die Nippelklemmen ragten steil empor, immer noch fest an ihrem Platz.

„Khalil? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Anton besorgt.   
„Ja, Herr.“ Khalils Stimme kam etwas verwaschen, die Antwort verzögert. 

Anton trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte fasziniert auf das Ergebnis seines Tuns. Khalil war… high. Aber so ganz geheuer war es Anton nicht.

Er trat hinter Khalil und löste vorsichtig die beiden Gewichte und danach die Hodenmanschette. Khalils Atmung änderte sich jeweils kurz, als die Gewichte weg waren und die Manschette sich löste, doch er blieb weiter entspannt und ließ Anton ohne stärkere Reaktionen machen. Anton ließ seine Hände über den heißen, roten Hintern gleiten, knetete ihn, drückte auf den Plug, der unverändert in Khalils Innerem saß. Das ließ ein sanftes Zittern durch Khalil gehen, doch auch hier nur kurz, dann war der willige, entspannte Zustand zurück. 

Anton beschloss, Khalils Fessel zu lösen und ihn zum Bett zu führen. Dort ließ er Khalil auf das Laken krabbeln und führte seine Hände an das Kopfteil, um die Handfesseln dort einzuhaken. Dann glitt er Khalils Körper hinab, kniete sich hinter ihn, ließ seine Hände wieder über die heiße, von der intensiven Durchblutung verdunkelten Haut gleiten. Bei einem helleren Teint wäre es sicher ein deutliches Rot gewesen, so war zwar auch ein Rotschimmer zu erkennen, aber zunächst sah es nur dunkler aus als Khalils restlicher Körper. 

Antons eigene Erregung war gewachsen, doch er war so fokussiert auf Khalil gewesen, dass er sie kaum wahrgenommen hatte. Doch jetzt, der Hintern unter seinen Händen, in dieser geilen, unterwürfigen Pose, willig angeboten, wurde ihm selbst heiß. Er öffnete seine Hose, zog sie aber nicht aus. Er schob sie nur so weit aus dem Weg, dass sein Penis frei war, und zog dann den Plug aus Khalils Öffnung. 

Er warf ihn einfach neben das Bett, dann fischte er nach einem der Gleitgeltütchen, versorgte seinen harten Penis notdürftig damit, und drang dann mit einer kräftigen Bewegung tief in Khalil ein. 

Khalil stöhnte davon auf, und bewegte sich Anton willig entgegen, ohne jede Hemmungen. So unbeherrscht hatte Anton den Unternehmer noch nie erlebt, es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Die heiße Enge um ihn herum war geil, und so bewegte sich Anton schnell und hart, während Khalil sich ihm entgegen bewegte, und sie sich gegenseitig höher trieben. 

Anton spürte, dass auch Khalil sich rapide auf einen Orgasmus zu bewegte, erst recht als Anton mehrfach die Prostata in seinem Inneren traf. Als Anton kurz davor war, zog er sich aus Khalil zurück, der versuchte, seiner Bewegung zu folgen, und seinen Hintern an Antons geöffneter Hose rieb.

„Du bist so willig, Khalil. Gleich darfst du kommen, für mich.“  
Khalil reagierte wieder nicht mit Worten, doch sein Körper zeigte, dass er Antons Macht über ihn vollkommen annahm. 

Anton ließ zwei Finger in Khalil gleiten und suchte gezielt Khalils Prostata. Er wusste, dass er sie gefunden hatte, als durch Khalils Körper ein Zittern ging, und Anton massierte den Punkt, während sich das Zittern verstärkte. Einem Instinkt folgend griff Anton mit der anderen Hand um Khalils Körper herum und löste kurz hintereinander die beiden Nippelklemmen, was jeweils ein Beben durch den Körper schickte, bis Khalil sich plötzlich komplett versteifte und mit einem unglaublich lauten Schrei kam. 

Es war so geil. Das Sperma schoss auf das Bettlaken unter Khalil, ein Teil landete auch auf der unter Khalil hängenden Krawatte. 

Anton nahm sein eigene Glied in die Hand und massierte es noch zwei Bewegungen lang, bis auch er mit einem lauten Keuchen kam, und sich sein Sperma auf Khalils heißem Rücken und Hintern verteilte. 

Sie beide brauchten etwas, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Khalil hing etwas schief mit erhobenem Hintern, gesenktem Kopf, und gefesselten Armen auf dem Bett, sodass sich Anton aufraffte, die Fesseln zu lösen, und Khalil danach die Augenbinde abzunehmen - und die Krawatte zu lösen. Die war ordentlich eingesaut, doch das war Anton jetzt wirklich egal. 

Er ließ sich neben Khalil auf das Bett sinken, seine halboffene Hose und die gesamte Sauerei um sie herum ignorierend. 

Khalil sah Anton noch immer mit einem etwas weggetretenen Ausdruck an, doch seine Züge waren entspannt und er wirkte… glücklich. 

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Anton gedanklich schon etwas weggedriftet war, ergriff Khalil das Wort. 

„Danke, Herr. Das war… fantastisch. Unbeschreiblich.“

Anton sah Khalil an, der wieder deutlich wacher und sortierter wirkte als noch vor einigen Minuten. „So gut, ja?“

„Ja, so gut, Herr.“, erwiderte Khalil, nun auch mit einem Schmunzeln. 

„Ich sollte schauen, ob alles okay ist. Halt still, ich hole die Salbe aus dem Bad.“  
Anton hatte sich in den letzten Tagen auch etwas mit der Behandlung von einigen ‚typischen‘ Verletzungen, die auftreten konnten, beschäftigt - und bei den Recherchen den Namen einer Salbe entdeckt, die ihm aus dem Augenwinkel schon beim letzten Besuch im Hotel aufgefallen war. Hier war man wirklich vorbereitet. 

Er kehrte mit der Salbe zurück und ließ Khalil sich lang auf den Bauch legen. Zuerst wischte er das Sperma mit einem feuchten Lappen ab, um danach die Salbe mit sanften Bewegungen auf dem Körper unter ihm zu verteilen. 

„Tut etwas weh? Also, mehr, als es sollte?“   
Khalil verneinte das. 

Anton wollte aber gerade nach der intensiven Behandlung von Khalils Hodensack auf Nummer sicher gehen. „Knie dich nochmal kurz hin und spreize die Beine.“

„Jawohl, mein Herr.“ Khalils Tonfall hatte einen leicht schelmischen Unterton, für den Anton ihm einen Klapps auf den Oberschenkel gab. Natürlich klang Antons Befehl wie der Auftakt zur nächsten Runde. Aber Khalil war ebenso klar, dass es keiner war.   
„Nicht vorlaut werden!“  
„Jawohl, Herr.“ Der Tonfall trug jetzt keinen Schalk mehr in sich, sondern Aufrichtigkeit.   
Anton griff vorsichtig nach Khalils Hoden, und schaute den Hodensack an, ob er irgendwelche Spuren aufwies, aber es war nichts zu sehen.   
„Scheint alles okay. Du darfst dich wieder hinlegen.“

Khalil kam der Aufforderung ohne weitere Worte nach, und Anton legte sich neben ihn, nachdem er sich aber nun doch seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte. Er war nur kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen. 

—

Als Anton am Samstagmorgen seine Wohnungstür aufsperrte und seinen Schlüssel auf die Flurkommode pfefferte, sah er, dass das Telefon blinkte. Jemand hatte versucht, ihn zu erreichen. Mist. Hoffentlich war es nichts schlimmes. 

Er schaltete sein Handy ein, das er in der Wohnung gelassen hatte, um eine Nachverfolgungsquelle weniger bei sich zu tragen, wenn er in das Hotel fuhr, und sah, dass auch dort sein Vater versucht hatte, ihn zu erreichen. Und eine Kurze E-Mail hatte er von ihm auch. 

Es war eine eindringliche Bitte, am Wochenende in seinem Elternhaus vorbei zu schauen, und obwohl auf den ersten Blick nichts besonderes an der Nachricht war, so hatte Anton doch gleich im Gefühl, dass es um mehr ging. Die Dringlichkeit, die aus den Worten klang, war nicht typisch, und im Kontext mit allem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war, schrillten in Antons Innerem diverse Alarmglocken. 

Anton stieß ein unwilliges Brummen aus. Doch die Angst, was sein könnte, war stärker, und es ging immer noch um seine Familie. Er zog sich frische, ordentliche Kleidung an, dann machte er sich gleich auf den Weg, und rief seine Mutter im Gehen an, dass er unterwegs sei. 

Die freute sich ganz offen, dass ihr Sohn beschlossen hatte, mal spontan vorbei zu kommen, was Anton nicht gerade zuversichtlicher stimmte, was das Gespräch mit seinem Vater anging. Er hatte seiner Mutter nicht einmal erzählt, dass er ihn ganz dringend am Wochenende sehen wollte? Elende Geheimniskrämerei. Anton wollte von den Dummheiten seines Vater nicht ein Viertel von dem wissen, was er bereits tat. Noch mehr Geständnisse? Bloß nicht!

Während er in der nur mäßig besetzten Bahn am Fenster saß, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück zur Nacht im Hotel. Er war nach einer knappen Stunde aufgewacht und hatte geduscht, ebenso wie Khalil. Sie hatten dann erst ein wenig unschlüssig nebeneinander im Bett gelegen, es war klar, dass nichts weiteres sexuelles mehr passieren würde, und Anton hatte überlegt, ob er gehen sollte. Doch dann hatte Khalil sich einfach an ihn gekuschelt und war kurz darauf wieder eingeschlafen. Anton wollte den Unternehmer nicht wecken, indem er sich entzog, und war bald darauf auch eingeschlafen. 

Am Morgen war er davon aufgewacht, dass Khalil aufgestanden war. Er hatte sich dann zusammen mit dem Unternehmer angezogen, immer noch unschlüssig, wie er ihm in diesem privaten, aber nicht direkt sexuellen Kontext begegnen sollte. Wenn sie im Rahmen ihres Arrangements miteinander interagierten, waren die Rollen klar verteilt. Doch wenn der Sex vorbei war, wie sollte Anton hier mit Khalil interagieren? Was war angemessen? Smalltalk? Ein Gespräch über Hobbies? Anton tat sich immer noch schwer genug, den Unternehmer außerhalb des Bettes mit Vornamen anzusprechen… Und was hatte ein Unternehmer überhaupt für Hobbies? Yachten, Flugzeuge und Zuchtpferde?

So hatte Anton schlicht vermieden, Ansary in eine Gespräch zu verwickeln, um das Problem so zu umgehen. Als sie beide angezogen gewesen waren und bereit zum gehen, ließ sich eine Verabschiedung aber nicht umgehen. Doch noch bevor Anton sich zu einer Variante hatte durchringen können, hatte Ansary den ersten Schritt gemacht.

„Herr Hermeier. Wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich mich gerne adäquat bei Ihnen für den gestrigen Abend bedanken.“  
Anton hatte genickt.   
Daraufhin war Khalil näher an ihn heran getreten und hatte ihm einen tiefen, innigen Kuss gegeben. 

Anton war erst überrascht gewesen, aber der Kuss war gleichzeitig sanft, wie herb und männlich gewesen. Ein Dankeschön - und was für eins! Nach einigen Momenten hatten sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst, dann hatte Khalil sich endgültig verabschiedet und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. 

Auch jetzt in der S-Bahn fühlte Anton noch die Lippen auf seiner, Khalils Zunge im sanften Ringen mit seiner eigenen. Das war… auf eine ganz andere Art intim gewesen, als alles, was sie bisher getan hatten. Einzelne Küsse hatten sie schon geteilt, doch dieser… irgendwie kam er Anton anders vor. 

Doch sein Sinnieren wurde von der Ankündigung der nächsten Station unterbrochen. Er musste aussteigen, sich den Problemen seiner Familie - seines Vaters - stellen. Und er hoffte so sehr, dass es nichts war, was ihn trotz dieses Arrangements doch noch selbst in eine Zelle der Standespolizei bringen würde. Nichts, was so schlimm war, dass selbst die schützende Hand eines Unternehmers nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. 

Er ging die paar Minuten zu seinem Elternhaus zu Fuß, und als er klingelte, eilte seine Mutter schon zur Tür. „Komm rein, Junge, komm rein. Schön, dass du mal vorbei kommst! Ich hab noch was vom Frühstück da, setz dich!“

Er ließ sich zum Tisch führen, wo auch noch das Geschirr vom Frühstück seiner Eltern stand, und nahm sich Kaffee und Semmeln. In seiner Wohnung gönnte er sich selten ein vollständiges Frühstück mit frischen Semmeln, meist nur einen Kaffee und Toast. Es war schon schön, so ein vollwertiges Frühstück zu bekommen - aber nicht wichtig genug, um dafür immer früher auszustehen. 

Seine Mutter löcherte ihn über sein Frühstück mit Smalltalk, und so erzählte Anton ihr von der Beförderung, was sie recht begeistert aufnahm. Er erzählte von den ersten Tagen in der neuen Abteilung, harmlose Anekdoten, nicht von dem beginnenden, zehrenden Machtkampf mit dem Gelernten Jenicke. Das war nichts, worüber er sich mit seiner Mutter heute unterhalten wollte. 

Nach dem Frühstück ging Anton ins Arbeitszimmer seines Vater, Sophie werkelte derweil in der Küche. Sein Vater saß, wie das letzte Mal auch, mit Blick aus dem Fenster an seinem Schreibtisch. 

Anton wollte sich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten aufhalten, also fragte er seinen Vater rundheraus: „Was wolltest du dieses Mal mit mir besprechen?“

Christopher schien ihn auch heute erst zu bemerken, als Anton ihn ansprach. Er wandte sich um, dann senkte er den Blick. Anton gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich. Nicht schon wieder das Spielchen mit dem aus der Nase ziehen. 

„Du wolltest mich sehen, ganz dringend. Ich bin sofort gekommen, hab alles stehen und liegen gelassen. Also, was ist jetzt? Ein neuer Brief? Eine andere Drohung?“

Christopher schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur… du hast von den Einbrüchen gehört?“  
„Diese mysteriösen, mit dem Vandalismus und den Parolen?“  
„Ja, genau die.“  
„Was ist damit?“  
„Ich glaube… ich glaube, dass das Notizbuch etwas damit zu tun hat.“

Anton wandte sich von seinem Vater ab und schlug einmal mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Christopher zuckte zusammen, als sich Anton mit wütendem Blick wieder ihm zu wandte. 

„Was genau bringt dich zu dieser… Annahme?“ brachte er zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Einige der Namen… ich habe sie schon einmal gelesen. Ich weiß nicht, was genau in dem Buch stand, ich habe es nur einmal überflogen. Aber…“  
„Gut. Ich will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Was soll ich jetzt tun?“  
„Ich… weiß nicht. Aber wenn das stimmt, und etwas herauskommt…“

Antons Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Sein schlimmster Alptraum schien gerade wahr zu werden. Er hatte unwissentlich wohl tatsächlich wichtige Informationen, die jetzt für Einbrüche und staatsfeindliche Aktionen verwendet wurden, überbracht. Einen Moment lang wollte er seinen Vater nur erwürgen, aber er wusste, dass das keine Lösung war.   
Er brauchte etwas, um sich freizukaufen, wenn er ins Visier der Standespolizei geriet. Sich - und vielleicht, vielleicht seinen Vater. Doch um sie beide freizukaufen, müsste es etwas größeres sein. 

„Du hast gesagt, du hast Kontakte. Wie weit reichen sie? Was weißt du?“  
„Ich… ich habe halt ein paar Freunde, die Leute kennen… Wieso?“  
„Wenn - und ich gehe davon aus, dass es jetzt nur noch ein wenn ist - die Standespolizei das alles aufdeckt, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, deinen und meinen Hals noch aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Hinter diesem ganzen Mist steckt eine größere Organisation, hab ich nicht recht? Wenn sie die bekommen können, durch unsere Hilfe, dann kann unsere kleine Verfehlung ein Dienst an der Standespolizei gewesen sein.“

Christopher sah Anton mit einem Blick voller Abscheu an.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Ich werde niemals jemanden an diesen Haufen verraten!“

„Ach ja? Gut, dann nehme ich dir die Arbeit gerne ab: Ich werde jeden und alle von ihnen jederzeit an die Standespolizei verraten! Du musst dir deine Finger nicht einen Zentimeter schmutzig machen! Denn lieber werden sie eingesperrt und befragt zu Dingen, die sie tatsächlich getan haben, als dass ich gefoltert werde, weil mir keiner glaubt, dass ich nichts wusste und nie etwas tun wollte! Und lieber wandern Dutzende aus dieser Organisation in die Zellen der Standespolizei, als dass wegen deinem Hochmut unsere ganze Familie darunter leidet. Was wird aus Karinas Kindern, wenn ihr Vater und ihr Bruder wegen Staatsverrats verurteilt werden, hm? Und was wird aus Sophie? Meinst du, irgendjemand wird IHR glauben, dass sie von nichts wusste, wo doch ihr Mann und ihr Sohn in die Sache verwickelt waren?“

Christopher war bei Antons Tirade immer blassen geworden, seine Hände kneteten nervös. 

„Ich kenne aber niemanden von den wirklich Wichtigen mit Namen, Anton.“, erwiderte er dann leise. 

Anton fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Sein Tag hatte so gut angefangen, und nun das. 

„Ganz toll, Vater, ganz toll. Dass du diesen Spinnern wie das letzte blökende Schaf hinterhergelaufen bist und dich von ihnen hast benutzen lassen, fällt dir vielleicht auch noch irgendwann auf, oder?“  
„Anton! Ich habe immer nur euer Bestes gewollt! Ich dachte nie… dass das alle so ernst werden würde!“  
„Oh ja, natürlich, unser Bestes. Ich will das nie wieder von dir hören, verstanden? Du hast uns wahrscheinlich unser Bestes genommen: Unsere Zukunft.“

Auf Antons vernichtenden Blick sagte Christopher gar nichts mehr. 

Anton versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die Panik, die immer wieder aufkeimen wollte, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Angst und Panik verhinderten klares Denken, und klares Denken war das einzige, was ihn noch aus dieser Situation heraus bringen konnte. Sie brauchten Zugang zu jemandem, der für die Standespolizei wirklich interessant sein könnte. Nur woher?

Dann kam ihm die Idee. Es war riskant, gerade für Anton selbst. Aber bisher war er nicht auf dem Radar der Standespolizei, und… gerade deswegen war ihm vielleicht möglich, was sonst nicht möglich wäre. 

„Okay. Okay. Ich habe eine Idee: Stell mich deinen Kontakten vor. Sag, ich hab das Licht gesehen und will mitmachen. Ich bin in der höheren Hierarchie einer nicht unbedeutenden Firma. Ich habe Interesse, mich mehr einzubringen, wasauchimmer. Ich sehe zu, dass ich jemanden finde, der ein brauchbares Faustpfand bei der Standespolizei sein kann. Und du - du hältst ansonsten weiter die Füße still, gehst mit Mutter spazieren und hältst dich RAUS.“

Christopher sah Anton mit großen Augen an.   
„Du willst… sie ausspionieren? Um sie dann zu verraten?“  
„Sag noch ein Wort darüber, dass du nicht verstehen kannst, warum ich lieber meine Familie schütze, als diese Verbrecher, und ich überlege mir, ob ich nicht die Familie vor DIR Verbrecher schützen muss, Vater.“ Antons Tonfall war von aufgebracht zu eisig gewechselt. Er hatte einfach keine Geduld mehr mit seinem Vater, erst recht nicht nach dieser neuesten Enthüllung. 

Christopher wich Antons Blick daraufhin aus, doch schließlich nickte er.   
„Ich stelle dich einem Freund vor, der mehr Kontakte hat. Und danach bin ich still, wie versprochen.“

„Gut. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du ein Treffen vereinbart hast. Oder besser: Sag Mutter, sie soll mich anrufen, und wir besprechen das Ganze hier.“

Christopher nickte erneut. Dann sah er Anton wieder in die Augen. „Junge, ich will dass du weißt, dass ich dich und Karina und Sophie aufrichtig liebe. Ich dachte nie, dass meine Vorlieben euch in Gefahr bringen könnten. Das war vielleicht naiv und dumm, und du willst es nicht hören, ich weiß, aber bitte glaub mir, dass ich alles tun werde, um euch zu schützen.“

Anton nickt nur. Er würde darauf vertrauen müssen, dass sein Vater Wort hielt. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Arbeitszimmer. Unten wollte seine Mutter ihn noch dazu überreden, länger zu bleiben, aber Anton wand sich mit angeblicher Arbeit heraus und war nur wenige Minuten später auf dem Weg zur Bahnstation. 

Er brauchte Ruhe und Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken. 

—

Johann war schon länger nicht mehr in Rosis Stüberl gewesen, die Projekte der letzten Wochen hatten ihm keine Zeit dafür gelassen. Aber ein Freund von einem Freund von einem Freund hatte ausrichten lassen, dass Rosi wohl jemand ins Auge gefallen war, der über das Stüberl Kontakt aufnehmen wollte. Rosi interessierte sich nicht dafür, selber irgendwo aktiv zu werden, aber sie war sich bewusst, dass Johann eine ‚Gruppe‘ hatte. Was sie dort taten - und welche Ideologie genau vertreten wurde - war ihr egal, sie wollte es gar nicht wissen. Wenn aber jemand Kontakt aufnehmen wollte, ließ sie von sich hören, wenn Johann nicht zeitnah selber da war. 

Der ‚Interessent‘ war bereits drei mal im Stüberl gewesen, und hatte dann Rosi gegenüber angedeutet, dass er ‚Kontakte‘ suchte. Und fallen gelassen, dass er diesen Donnerstag wieder in Rosis Eckstüberl kommen wollte. 

Also war auch Johann am Donnerstag Abend in Rosis Eckstüberl. Zunächst sah er nur bekannte Gesichter, und um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, setzte er sich mit einigen alten Bekannten für ein paar Schafkopfrunden zusammen. Als einige Runden später endlich ein neues Gesicht durch die Tür in die schummerige Kneipe trat, spielte Johann die Runde noch zu Ende und verabschiedete sich dann wieder vom Tisch. 

Er ging zur Bar und nickte Rosi zu, die seinen Blick auffing und mit einem Seitenblick auf den Neuen nickte. Okay, das war tatsächlich der, der Kontakt hatte aufnehmen wollen. 

Der Mann war etwa vierzig, und damit älter als Johann selbst. Seine Haut war dunkler, entweder hatte er irgendwelche südländischen Vorfahren oder arbeitete viel im Freien - vielleicht ein Bauarbeiter? 

„Griaß di, wia hoaßt’n?“ sprach Johann ihn nach der diskreten Musterung schließlich an, während er sich neben ihm an der Bar nieder ließ.   
Der andere Mann wandte sich sichtlich überrascht zu Johann um, und musterte auch ihn - deutlich weniger unauffällig - bevor er antwortete: „I bin da Michel. Und du?“   
„Peter.“ Sie nickten einander zu.  
Johann bekam von Rosi ein Bier hingestellt, mit dem er Michel zuprostete. Sie tranken einen Schluck, dann kam Johann auch schon zum Punkt. 

„Die Rosi hat mia ausg’richt, dass du Kontakte suachst. Wuist a Madel ham?“  
Michel guckte etwas irritiert, musterte Johann erneut. „Na, a Madel håb i net woin. I hab g’hört, dass mo hia Kontakte knüpfen kannt. Also, füa so oane Gruppen, du woaßt scho.“  
Johann gefiel irgendwie der Dialekt von diesem Michel nicht. Er wirkte nicht ganz natürlich, ein wenig zögerlich und befremdlich. Generell war ihm Michel irgendwie unsympathisch. Aber seine Sympathie war kein absolutes Kriterium für die Mitgliedschaft in der Gruppe, und er würde Michel ganz sicher nicht wegen so etwas fort schicken. Unterstützer und neue Genossen waren wichtig, persönliche Sympathien hatten in der Sache nichts zu suchen. 

Dennoch.

Johann nickte.   
„I hob nua an Spaß g’mocht. Neie Leit san willkommen, aba vorher müssat ma scho a weng übereinandt wissen. Wos oarbeit’st du?“

„I bin am Bau, Maurer. Bei uns san voa zwoa Woch’n zwoa Kolleg’n naus’gschmissen worn, weil sie ‚zu långsam‘ woarn. Sie håm si nämlich allweid immer richtig abg’sichert, wenns oben an die gefährlichen Stell’n g’oarbeit’ håm. Des war füa mi der letzte Tropf’n, då hab i mia dacht: Jetzat musst was dean. Und dann hab i oan von die ander’n Arbeiter g’hört, der von oana Kneipen verzäit håt. So bin i her kimma.“

Eine übliche Geschichte. Viele waren lange unzufrieden, doch oft brauchte es ein besonders nahes Erlebnis der allgegenwärtigen Ungerechtigkeit, um endlich aufzuwachen und selber etwas zu tun. Wären die Leute nur weil sie die Ungerechtigkeit bemerkten zu Aktionen bereit, hätte Johann keine Rekrutierungsprobleme und die Unrechtsherrschaft der Union wäre längst gestürzt. 

„Soso. Und wås håst dia jetzat so voag’steit, in so oana Gruppn?“

Die Frage schien Michel zu überraschen, und spontan auch zu überfordern. Doch nach ein paar Momenten des Nachdenkens veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, und er gab doch eine Antwort.

„Naja, also i håb dacht, mia - also die Grupp’n - mia schaugn, dass dene großkopfaden Unternehmer segn, wås mia unter eana leid’n müssa. Dea soin spür’n, wia des is, wennst net woast, wo du dei Geid füas Essen und die Schuisåchn von die Kinder her kriagn soist. Die Großkopfaden soin Angst vor uns håm, ned wia voa eana.“

Mit einer so starken Leidenschaft hatte Peter nach dem ersten Eindruck nicht gerechnet. Doch das barg Potential, das er in der Gruppe sicher öfter gebrauchen konnte - auch wenn ihm Michel noch immer nicht ganz geheuer war. 

„Des lasst si hör’n, Michel. Bevor i di in die Grupp eiloada ko, muss i mit meine Kontakte red’n, dass bei dia auch ois sauba is. Des werd a poar Tag dauern. Wenn des erledigt is, dann såg i dia den Termin für’s nächste Treffen.“

Michel saß ein wenig überrascht aus, Johann konnte aber nicht genau zuordnen, was der Auslöser war. 

„Joa, i versteh scho, Peter. Bei mia is ois sauba, des versprech i dia. Mehra über die Grupp’n konnst mia jetzat no net sogn, na?“

„So schaugts aus. Mia kenna aber unser Bier no fertig trinka.“ Johann prostete Michel erneut zu. 

Michel prostete zurück, und sie tranken ohne viele weitere Worte ihr Bier aus. Danach machte sich Michel auch schon daran, zu zahlen und zu gehen. 

„I muss hoam, die oide Schachtel in meim Wohnblock schaugt scho immer, wenn oana öfterst am Åbend weg is. Aber koa Freindin hoam bringt, wennst verstehst.“ Er schob Johann noch einen Zettel mit seinem vollständigen Namen und seinem Arbeitgeber zu.

Johann nickte. Er wusste, dass manche Alten in den Wohnblöcken an den Geheimdienst berichteten, manche waren auch einfach nur neugierig und hatten nichts besseres zu tun. Von der Minimalrente war gerade Essen abgedeckt, ein alter Mensch konnte sich keine Ablenkung leisten, die über den Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus ging. Es war ein würdeloses vegetieren, ein weiteres Rumtrampeln des Systems auf jenen, die nicht mehr produktiv genug waren. 

Nach Michaels Abschied blieb Johann an der Bar sitzen und ließ das Gespräch noch einmal revue passieren. Eigentlich war an Michel alles normal, aber irgendwie hatte er ein blödes Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht an irgendetwas fest machen, vielleicht war es auch nur die einsetzende Paranoia, weil ihre bisherigen Aktionen so glatt gelaufen waren, und er noch nie so offen und aggressiv mit einer Gruppe agiert hatte. Aktiv war er schon seit seiner Jugend, aber oft waren die Gruppen auseinander gebrochen, bevor mehr als ein paar Flugblätter und kleine Firmensabotagen verwirklicht werden konnten. 

Es halb nichts. Solange er keinen besseren Anhaltspunkt dafür hatte, dass an Michel tatsächlich etwas faul war, würde er einfach normal agieren. Seine Kontaktmänner zur Dachorganisation den Hintergrundcheck machen lassen, und wenn die nichts fanden, auch Michel in die Gruppe bringen. 

Er trank sein Bier leer, zahlte dann bei Rosi und setzte beim rausgehen seine Mütze auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung der bayerischen Passagen:
> 
> Grüß dich, wie heißt du?  
> Die Rosi hat mir ausgerichtet, dass du Kontakte suchst. Willst du ein Mädchen haben?  
> Nein, ein Mädchen wollte ich nicht haben. Ich habe gehört, dass man hier Kontakte knüpfen könnte. Also für so eine Gruppe, du weißt schon.  
> Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht. Neue Leute sind willkommen, aber vorher müssten wir schon ein wenig über einander wissen. Was arbeitest du?  
> Ich bin am Bau, Maurer. Bei uns sind vor zwei Wochen zwei Kollegen rausgeschmissen worden, weil sie zu ‚langsam‘ waren. Sie haben sich nämlich immer richtig abgesichert, wenn sie oben an den gefährlichen Stellen gearbeitet haben. Das war für mich der letzte Tropfen, da hab ich mir gedacht: Jetzt musst du was tun. Und dann hab ich einen der anderen Arbeiter gehört, der von einer Kneipe erzählt hat. So bin ich hergekommen.   
> Soso. Und was hast du dir jetzt so vorgestellt, in so einer Gruppe?  
> Naja, also ich hab gedacht, wir - also die Gruppe - wir schauen, dass die arroganten (großkopfad ist ein bayerisches Schimpfwort) Unternehmer sehen, was wir unter ihnen leiden müssen. Die sollen spüren, wie das ist, wenn du nicht weißt, wo du das Geld fürs Essen und die Schulsachen der Kinder herbekommen sollst. Die Großkopfaden sollen Angst vor uns haben, nicht wir vor ihnen.   
> Das lässt sich hören, Michel. Bevor ich dich in die Gruppe einladen kann, muss ich mit meinen Kontakten reden, dass bei dir auch alles sauber ist. Das wird ein paar tage dauern. Wenn das erledigt ist, sag ich dir den termin für’s nächste Treffen.   
> Ja, ich verstehe schon, Peter. Bei mir ist alles sauber, das verspreche ich dir. Mehr über die Gruppe kannst du mir jetzt noch nicht sagen, nicht?  
> So schaut es aus. Wir können aber unser Bier noch fertig trinken.   
> Ich muss heim, die alte Schachtel in meinem Wohnblock schaut schon immer, wenn einer öfters am Abend weg ist. Aber keine Freundin heim bringt, wenn du verstehst.


	16. Unruhe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Meta-plot thickens. ;D.

Johann kam nach getanem Werk in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück in seine Wohnung am Stadtrand. Er war extra an die Peripherie gezogen, hier wohnte man nicht so dicht aufeinander, aber es war immer noch anonym genug, dass sich wenige Leute dafür interessierten, was die Nachbarn taten. Das Haus war kein typischer Arbeiter-Wohnblock, und es gab hier keine alte Schachtel, die Buch führte, wer wann kam und ging. Das war ihm besonders wichtig gewesen. 

Sie hatten sich heute wieder eines der Apartments aus dem Notizbuch vorgenommen. Mittlerweile hatten sie aus den anderen Apartments genug beisammen und über das Netzwerk sicher absetzen können, dass sie sich um Wertsachen nicht mehr scheren mussten. Und das erste Opfer hatte gutes Geld für die Fotos bezahlt, sodass sie seitdem auch mit immer besserem Equipment unterwegs waren. Ihr Fokus lag inzwischen immer mehr darauf, Informationen aus den Wohnungen zu stehlen, und inzwischen hinterließen sie eindeutige Spuren, die zeigten, dass es sich nicht um zufällige Opfer und zufällige Taten handelte. 

Das heutige Graffiti war Georgs Idee gewesen - ein Zitat von Karl Marx, dessen Texte in der ganzen Union verboten, und nur schwer zu bekommen waren. „Mögen die herrschenden Klassen vor einer kommunistischen Revolution zittern. Die Proletarier haben nichts in ihr zu verlieren als ihre Ketten.“ 

Johann hatte selbst nur einzelne Texte von Marx lesen können, doch selbst ohne das Werk genau zu kennen, wusste er, dass Marx ein großer Revolutionär gewesen war. Allein, dass seine Worte bis heute verboten waren und auch hunderte Jahre später noch Menschen anspornen und begeistern konnten, war dafür Beweis genug. 

Manchmal konnte Johann kaum glauben, wie groß der Erfolg war. Sie hatten Geld, und sie erreichten etwas. Sein größtes Problem wurde schon fast, die Gruppenmitglieder vom prahlen abzuhalten. Es sprach sich herum, dass die Manager und Unternehmer ihre Häuser nicht schützen konnten, dass sie die Dummen waren, in deren Häuser einfache Arbeiter hineinspazierten und taten, was sie wollten. In den Betrieben tuschelten die Arbeiter, und die größte Gefahr für die ganze Gruppe war, dass einer seinen Kollegen erzählte, dass er daran beteiligt war. 

Johann war sich relativ sicher, dass alle so weit dachten, aber er würde aufpassen müssen, dass es dabei auch blieb.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen setzte er die Mütze ab und hing seinen Mantel an den Haken. Zum Glück musste er morgen nicht arbeiten, er nahm sowieso nur kleine Hilfsjobs an, wollte nicht seinen Lebtag mit malochen verbringen, wenn er auch so über die Runden kam und die Zeit statt dessen in den Widerstand und das Netzwerk stecken konnte. 

Auf seinem Handy war eine codierte Nachricht eingetroffen. Er sollte über einen der sicheren Knotenpunkte in der Stadt morgen um 14 Uhr Kontakt zum Netzwerk aufnehmen. So viel zum ausschlafen, er würde in 6 Stunden wieder aufstehen müssen, um rechtzeitig am angegebenen Ort zu sein. Doch gerade jetzt, wo die Gruppe so viel tat, war es wichtig, dass er in regelmäßigem Kontakt mit dem Netzwerk stand, auch, falls die Polizei ihnen doch irgendwie auf die Schliche kommen sollte. Johann war der Einzige in der Gruppe mit direkten Kontaktmöglichkeiten zum Netzwerk, wenn etwas passierte, dann musste er verschwinden. 

Doch wahrscheinlich war es nur der regelmäßige Bericht, und wahrscheinlich war auch der Hintergrundcheck für Michel abgeschlossen. 

Etwa in Johann sträubte sich dagegen, Michel zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt in die Gruppe aufzunehmen, aber er wollte ganz sicher auch keinen so engagierten Unterstützer vertrösten oder gar vergraulen. Wenn die Überprüfung erfolgreich abgeschlossen war, würde Michel auch seinen Platz in der Gruppe bekommen. 

Johann machte sich bettfertig, dann legte er sich schlafen. Es war einfach ein gutes Gefühl, endlich wirklich im Zentrum einer solchen Reihe von Aktionen zu stehen, und dieses gute Gefühl begleitete ihn mit in den Schlaf. 

—

Khalil saß am Sonntag Vormittag auf seinem Sofa und sah sich gerade einige seiner neuen Antiquitätenfunde an, als das Telefon klingelte. Mit einem Seufzen legte er das Buch weg und griff nach dem Hörer, die ID zeigte den Anschluss seiner Eltern. 

„Khalil hier.“, grüßte er, als er das Gespräch angenommen hatte. 

„Hallo Khalil! Schön, dass ich dich auch mal wieder erreiche!“  
Es war Khalils Mutter, was er letztlich schon erwartet hatte. Sein Vater rief ihn fast nie privat an, das letzet Mal war gewesen, als Mutter gestürzt war und im Krankenhaus lag. Das war… inzwischen auch schon zwei Jahre her. 

„Hallo Mutter. Wie gehts es dir?“  
„Ach, eigentlich ganz gut. Dein Vater ist ja schon seit einer Woche auf dieser Geschäftsreise in Stockholm, ich bin also alleine zu Hause. Ein wenig einsam ist es schon…“

Naja, alleine. Mit 5 Hausangestellten. Khalil war in seinem Elternhaus immer zu viel Trubel gewesen, zu viele Augen, die zu viel sahen. Er war froh, in seiner Wohnung wirklich alleine zu sein. 

„Ach, die Konferenz in Stockholm war schon diese Woche? Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht…“  
„Ja, und deswegen rufst du auch nie hier an, was? Aber deswegen rufe ich auch eigentlich nicht an. Ich wollte fragen, ob du immer noch Kontakt z diesem Manager aus deinem Studium hast. Du weißt schon, der, der für die Regierung arbeitet.“  
„Manager Gerich von der Standespolizei?“  
„Ja, genau, der Manager. Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihm?  
„Naja, ich habe noch Kontaktdaten von ihm…“

Er würde seiner Mutter ganz sicher nicht brühwarm erzählen, dass er erst kürzlich einen großen Gefallen bei Ludwig eingefordert hatte. Sie war sowieso immer gegen Khalils Kontakt zu einem Kastenniederen gewesen, in ihren Augen sollte man immer schön unter seinesgleichen bleiben. Khalil war das schon immer zu langweilig gewesen. Es überraschte ihn auch, dass seine Mutter ausgerechnet nach Ludwig fragte. 

„Das sollte ja reichen. Du musst ihn fragen, wie weit sie bei dieser schrecklichen Einbruchssache sind. Vorgestern sind sie nämlich bei Jahnkes eingebrochen. Stell dir das vor! Es war niemand zu Hause, den Sternen sei Dank, nicht auszudenken, was diese schäbigen Verbrecher sonst angerichtet hätten!“  
Jetzt war Khalil doch beunruhigt. Von den Einbruchsfällen hatte er schon gehört, aber dass ausgerechnet Jahnkes zu Opfern wurden, damit hätte er nie gerechnet. Unternehmerin Jahnke war die paranoideste Frau, die er kannte, sie hatte schon immer Angst vor Dieben, Räubern, Mördern und Ungelernten gehabt, die ihr zu nahe kommen könnten - und ihr Krankheiten übertragen könnten, oder noch schlimmer: Die Aura ihrer Minderwertigkeit in die Gegenwart der Unternehmerin bringen. 

Dass ausgerechnet die Festung von einem Haus, die das Anwesen der Jahnkes darstellte, Tatort gewesen sein sollte, schien absurd. 

„Bei Jahnkes?“  
„Ja! Ich wollte es auch kaum glauben, aber es war wirklich schrecklich! Alles durchwühlt, sogar die Unterwäsche, und dieser scheußliche Spruch an die Wand gesprüht. Irgendwas von sterbenden Arbeitern oder so. Einfach scheußlich!“  
„Du warst dort?“  
„Wo denkst du hin! Natürlich nicht! Brigitte hat mir Fotos gezeigt, als ich sie gestern in der Stadt getroffen habe. Sie muss sich ja komplett neu einkleiden, sie hat Angst, dass noch irgendwelche Keime an der durchwühlten Kleidung sein könnten.“  
Und was könnte schließlich schlimmer sein, als Dinge, die von einem Ungelernten angefasst wurden.   
„War denn niemand zu Hause? Jahnkes haben doch auch Personal.“  
„Nein, das ist ja das absurde. Brigitte und Helmut waren für zwei Tage in Kopenhagen, und sie hatten gerade in dieser einen Nacht allen frei gegeben, es war ja auch nichts zu tun. Die Polizei hat natürlich das ganze Personal befragt, aber keiner von ihnen wurde festgehalten, sie haben wohl nichts damit zu tun. Brigitte will sie trotzdem alle entlassen, was ich auch verstehe, man kann nach so einer Geschichte ja nicht darauf vertrauen, dass diese Arbeiter wirklich sauber sind. Helmut will zumindest den einen Hausdiener behalten, Brigitte war auch gar nicht begeistert.“  
Khalil wollte sich dazu nicht weiter äußern. Die starke Angst, die manche Unternehmer von den unteren Kasten hatten, war ihm fremd. Nur weil sie anders waren, musste man ja nicht gleich in Panik verfallen, weil man ihnen ein Mal etwas zu nahe gekommen war. Und… Naja, Anton Hermeier war als Gelernter ja auch bereits zwei Kasten unter ihm. Und er konnte sich wahrlich nicht beklagen, dass Anton zu fremd oder anders wäre. Wobei er natürlich auch kein Arbeiter oder Ungelernter war.  
„Das müssen Jahnkes unter sich ausmachen.“  
„Ja, natürlich. Aber was ich eben eigentlich fragen wollte: Kann dein Manager bei der Polizei nicht etwas mehr Informationen zu diesem Fall beschaffen? Wir haben ja alle von den anderen Fällen gehört, aber inzwischen ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass diese Verbrecher es nicht nur auf Wertsachen abgesehen haben, sondern auch private Unterlagen stehlen, und sogar schon Leute damit erpresst haben sollen. Ich will wissen, ob sie inzwischen mal langsam wissen, wie man sich gegen diese Verbrecher wehren kann, wenn die Polizei schon unfähig ist, die Täter zu fassen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Manager Gerich den Fall selber bearbeitet. Wie viele Informationen er dann hat, weiß ich nicht.“  
„Na dann soll er halt seine Kollegen fragen, es kann ja nicht sein, dass wir Unternehmer hier einfach ohne Informationen gelassen werden. Es ist ja schon bekannt, dass diese Verbrecher sich am liebsten Unternehmer als Ziel nehmen, man wird sich ja wohl noch selber helfen dürfen.“  
„Ich frage ihn. Aber ich will dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen. Er ist nur ein Manager, aber er arbeitet für die Standespolizei. Viele der Dinge, die sie bearbeiten, sind geheim. Und damit der Staat uns vor anderen Verbrechern schützen kann, müssen selbst wir Unternehmer diese Geheimhaltung respektieren, das weißt du.“  
„Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß. Frag ihn halt, was er sagen kann. Er sollte sich schon ein wenig dankbar zeigen, dass ein Unternehmer sich überhaupt mit ihm abgibt, da kann er sich doch auch ab und zu einmal erkenntlich zeigen.“  
„Ja, Mutter.“

Nach ein paar weiteren Floskeln konnte Khalil seine Mutter dann auch endlich abwimmeln. 

Als er sich die Sache durch den Kopf gehen ließ, konnte er eine gewisse Unruhe aber nicht verleugnen. Die Einbruchsserie hatte natürlich schon die Runde gemacht, gerade weil hochrangige Manager und Unternehmer die Opfer geworden waren. Nirgendwo gab es Einbruchsspuren, wie von Zauberhand hatten sich die Türen für die Verbrecher geöffnet, und sie hatten Verwüstung hinterlassen.

Unwillkürlich sah sich Khalil in seinem Apartment um. Es war sein Reich, und sein Blick blieb an dem Buch hängen, das er weggelegt hatte, als seine Mutter anrief. Er hatte eine ganze Sammlung verbotener, homoerotischer Bücher in der Wohnung. Würden sie entdeckt - ein Skandal. Er wäre für die Gesellschaft vollkommen untragbar, und für Kayani ebenfalls. Vielleicht würde sogar das Bürgeramt bei ihm auftauchen und ihn wegen homosexueller Neigungen befragen. Normalerweise hielten sie sich aus den Angelegenheiten der Unternehmer heraus, aber wenn konkreter Verdacht aufkam… Er war nicht dagegen gefeit, dann trotz seiner Kaste in einem Fortpflanzungslager zu landen. Und manche der Bücher waren nicht nur wegen der Homosexualität pikant, sie stammten schließlich alle aus den Zeiten vor der Einigung, als man sich noch in überkommenen ideologischen Konzepten erging, die die Gleichheit aller Menschen propagierten, und die Wahlfreiheit eines Jeden, selbst über sein Leben und seinen Beruf zu bestimmen. Dass diese Ideen in Chaos und Führungslosigkeit führten, war Khalil vollkommen klar, aber allein der Besitz dieser Bücher konnte ihn selbst sogar ins Visier der Standespolizei bringen. 

Er wusste, warum er immer diskret bezüglich seiner Sammelleidenschaft war. Er prahlte nicht mit seiner Antiquitätensammlung, er genoss sie still. Doch wenn jemand Fremdes sie entdecken und in die Öffentlichkeit zerren würde… Das musste er definitiv verhindern.

Es war also sicher eine gute Idee, Ludwig anzurufen und zu fragen. Wenn die Gefahr, dass Khalil selbst Opfer wurde, real war, würde er sich überlegen müssen, ob er die Bücher nicht sicherer aufbewahren konnte. Sonst machte er sich um wenig in der Wohnung sorgen, nichts war unwiederbringlich. 

Er holte sich ein Lesezeichen, um das offen beiseite gelegte Buch ordentlich schließen zu können. Dann griff er wieder zum Telefonhörer und wählte Ludwigs Privatnummer. Sonntags Vormittags war Ludwig wohl eher nicht in seinem Büro, auch wenn er es sonst fast immer war. 

—

Es klingelte nur kurz, dann wurde abgehoben.

„Manager Gerich.“  
„Hallo Ludwig, hier ist Khalil.“  
„Oh, Hallo. Rufst du privat oder dienstlich an?“  
„So ein wenig von beidem.“  
„Na das klingt ja ominös.“  
„Naja, für dich ist es dienstlich, für mich privat?“  
„Das übliche also.“  
„Ich kann auch höflich zuerst nach deinem Privatleben fragen. Hattest du eine schöne Woche? Wie gehts es deiner Katze? Da du ja weder Frau noch Kinder hast erschöpfen sich danach aber die Fragen so schnell…“  
„Lass den Unfug, Khalil. Ich lebe für meine Arbeit, genauso wie du für deine. Also, was genau willst du wissen?“

Ihr Austausch war in einem leichten, spielerischen Ton erfolgt, doch jetzt wurde Khalil ernst.

„Ich muss wissen, wie es um diese Einbruchsfälle bei Unternehmern steht. Ich mache mir Sorgen, und meine Mutter ist noch viel unruhiger, weil Freunde Opfer geworden sind. Ich muss wissen, ob ihr schon Verdächtige habt oder ob der Spuk noch weiter geht.“

„Oh, diese elende Geschichte. Die ganze Behörde ist in Aufruhr, gerade weil wir… viel zu wenig wissen. Wir halten schon viele von den Details zurück, denn außer den durchwühlten Wohnungen und den Schmierereien in den Wohnungen, die es auch in die Presse geschafft haben, gibt es nirgendwo Zeichen für Einbrecher. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich um politisch motivierte Straftaten handelt, teilweise wurde gar nichts gestohlen, zumindest nichts, was uns die Eigentümer sagen wollten. Wahrscheinlich wurden manche privaten Dokumente gestohlen und zu Erpressungszwecken genutzt, aber du weißt selber, dass die Standespolizei die letzte Behörde ist, die ein Unternehmer in seinen privaten Unterlagen haben will.“  
„Nichst für ungut, aber ich will dich auch nicht dienstlich in meinen privaten Unterlagen schnüffeln lassen.“   
Khalils Augen lagen auf dem Buch, das er gerade beiseite gelegt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie Ludwig reagieren würde, wenn er von Khalils abweichenden Neigungen wüsste. Er wollte es auch tunlichst nie erfahren.   
„Ich weiß. Und ich will auch nicht in deinen privaten Unterlagen schnüffeln müssen, und ich werde auch hoffentlich nie tun, denn ich glaube nicht, dass du ernsthaft in Gefahr bist, Gegenstand einer Ermittlung zu werden. Wieauchimmer, das macht es natürlich nicht einfacher, denn die Unternehmer halten uns so weit es geht aus der Sache heraus, weil zu viel ihrer Firmengeheimnisse und ihres heiligen Privatlebens ans Licht kommen könnten. Als würde sich irgendjemand in der Behörde dafür interessieren, mit wessen Frau, Tochter oder Cousine sie eine Affäre haben.“

Khalil war immer wieder überrascht davon, wie wenig es anderen Leuten in den Sinn kam, dass es eine Menge Dinge auch im privaten gab, die die Standespolizei und insbesondere das Bürgeramt nicht wissen sollten. Aber es war für jemanden, der keine homosexuellen Neigungen hatte, wohl schlicht nicht naheliegend, an das zu denken, was Khalils Gedanken dominierte. Und letztlich war das auch sicherer für ihn, dass kaum jemand überhaupt auf die Idee kam. 

„Selbst wenn es keine Firmeninterna sein sollten, auch an diesen gesellschaftlichen Dingen hängen in der Unternehmerwelt Existenzen, Ludwig. Es wird untereinander geheiratet, eine Affäre kann zu einer Scheidung und damit zum Verlust wichtiger Geschäftskontake führen…“   
„Jaja, ich weiß, und nichts könnte wichtiger sein als das Geschäft. Sei es wie es sei, wir haben Hinweise, dass mehr gestohlen wird, als wir gemeldet bekommen, und dass damit erpresst wird, aber keiner der Unternehmer hat bisher wegen der Erpressung Ermittlungen gefordert, und damit fehlen uns einfach Möglichkeiten zur Ermittlung der Täter. Wir haben versucht, ein bestimmtes Profil zu erstellen, Gemeinsamkeiten der Opfer zu finden, über ihre Kaste hinaus, aber nichts gefunden. Sie leben alle in der Stadt, aber das war es auch schon.“  
„Ihr wisst also nicht, wer als nächstes potentielles Opfer werden kann?“  
„Irgendeiner der rund 40.000 im Großraum lebenden Unternehmer?“  
„Das finde ich nicht sonderlich beruhigend, Ludwig.“ Khalils Stimme hatte ihren spielerischen Ton vollends verloren, er war wirklich besorgt. Es war gar nicht gut, wenn die Standespolizei so im Trüben fischte.  
„Du rufst mich nicht an, damit ich dir die Mitteilungen der Presseabteilung runterbete, Khalil. Wir haben nichts, es gibt keine gemeinsamen Putzdienste, Sicherheitsfirmen, oder sonstigen auffälligen Gemeinsamkeiten der Fälle - außer dass sie eben ganz sicher von den selben Tätern verübt wurden, die definitiv mehrere sind.“  
„Danke, dass du immerhin ehrlich zu mir bist, Ludwig.“  
„Du bist auch so ehrlich zu mir, wie du es in deiner Position sein kannst, Khalil. Du lügst mich nicht an, du hast nur die üblichen Geheimnisse - glaub nicht, ich wüsste das nicht.“  
„Und ich bin dir dankbar, dass du nicht bei meinen Geheimnissen nachbohrst, alter Freund.“  
„A propos kleine Geheimnisse - diese Sache, bei der du mir diesen nützlichen, aber ominösen Hinweis gegeben hast - mit der aktuellen Lage wegen diesen Einbrüchen werden aktuell alle Steine im politischen Umfeld umgedreht. Es wird wohl noch mindestens bis nach Ende dieser Einbruchsserie dauern, bis ich die Akte von diesem Gelernten Hermeier verschwinden lassen kann. Die Sache ist da noch nicht ganz ausgestanden, aber aktuell ist niemand wirklich daran interessiert, irgendwelche alten Herren, die dumme Diskussionszirkel unterhalten, weiter zu untersuchen - denn der alte Hermeier steigt ganz sicher nicht in die Häuser der Unternehmer ein. Ich sorge aktuell auch dafür, dass das noch so bleibt, aber es kann immer jemand zu neugierig werden, solange die Akte noch in der Behörde und nicht im Archiv liegt.“

Das waren erstaunlich schlechte Nachrichten, wobei sich Khalil nichts anmerken lassen wollte. Er würde mit Anton darüber reden müssen. Denn der musste gewarnt werden, dass die Sache so noch nicht ausgestanden war, und sich verzögern würde. Hoffentlich versaute das nicht einen ihrer Abende, wenn Khalil das Thema ansprach…

„Auch in der Hinsicht, Danke für deine Unterstützung. Ob der Tipp etwas gebracht hat, will ich lieber gar nicht wissen. Ich wünsche dir und deinen Kollegen jedenfalls Erfolg bei der Suche nach den Einbrechern - ich möchte ungern das nächste Opfer sein!“  
„Ja, ich wäre auch froh, wenn das erledigt wäre. Aktuell schieben alle Überstunden deswegen, ein zeitiger Feierabend ohne Diskussion über die Einbrüche wäre schon mal wieder etwas wert. Dir noch einen schönen Sonntag, Khalil, ich hab heute noch was zu tun.“  
„Dir auch noch einen guten Tag, Ludwig!“

Und sie legten beide auf. 

Khalil ließ sich das Gespräch durch den Kopf gehen, doch leider hatte es eigentlich nur schlechte Nachrichten gebracht. Er musste sich gut überlegen, wie er seiner Mutter beibrachte, dass er nichts hilfreiches erfahren hatte - am besten sagte er ihr, dass Ludwig in die Ermittlungen keinen Einblick hatte, weil er andere Fälle hatte. Seine Mutter würde panisch herumtratschen, dass die Standespolizei selbst ahnungslos war - und das war keine Situation in die Khalil Ludwig bringen wollte. 

Und… er musste Anton bei nächster Gelegenheit sagen, dass sein Vater noch nicht sicher war, und es wohl auf absehbare Zeit auch nicht werden würde. Vielleicht sollte er sich diese schlechte Nachricht für nach der nächsten Session aufheben…

—

Es war schon die dritte Woche, in der sich Anton und Khalil nicht nur am Freitag Abend, sondern auch am Dienstag trafen. Die Freitagabende waren lang, die Dienstage waren ob des folgenden frühen Morgens kürzer, aber es waren trotzdem immer wieder intensive Erfahrungen. Anton hatte langsam den Dreh heraus, wie er Khalil schnell genau dort hatte, wo er sein sollte - und konnte langsam anfangen, zu variieren. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, solche Kontrolle über einen anderen Menschen auszuüben, so intensiv die Reaktionen zu kontrollieren. 

Manchen Morgen wachte Anton auf und kam sich vor wie in einem Traum, manchmal wachte er mit Herzklopfen auf und der Befürchtung, dass ihn die Standespolizei doch noch für die Anmaßung gegenüber einem Unternehmer verhaften würde. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Khalil wieder willig unter ihm lag, waren diese Sorgen vergessen. Khalils mal laut und mal durch einen Knebel schallende Zustimmung zu Antons Tun war unmissverständlich.

Heute war Khalil angespannter als sonst angekommen, doch einmal in Fesseln gelegt war die vertraute Entspannung und Hingabe schnell wieder da gewesen, und nach der eigentlichen Session nahm sich Anton wie nach jeder der letzten Sessions die Zeit, sanft eine Heilsalbe auf Khalils frischen Striemen zu verteilen. Heute hatten sie etwas länger gemacht, als sonst am Dienstag, und Anton war froh, dass er Kleidung zum Wechseln dabei hatte, denn jetzt wurden die Anschlüsse mit der Bahn schon kritisch, und er wollte nicht die ruhige, sinnliche Stimmung mit Hektik zerstören. Sie hatten mehrere Male die Nacht gemeinsam im Hotel verbracht, aber am nächsten Morgen selbstverständlich getrennt das Hotel verlassen und kein weiteres Wort darüber verloren. 

Anton hatte gerade die Kappe wieder auf die Salbentube geschraubt, als Khalil sich neben ihm auf die Seite drehte, den frisch eingecremten Rücken aber trotzdem vorsichtig von den Laken fern haltend. 

„Herr Hermeier, ich muss noch etwas ansprechen.“  
Anton legte die Salbe beiseite und setzte sich neben Khalil im Bett auf, den Blickkontakt suchend. Aus Khalils neutralem Tonfall konnte er nicht erkennen, worum es gehen könnte.   
„Ich habe eine Warnung von meinem Kontakt bei der Standespolizei bekommen - wegen der Akte über Ihren Vater. Die ursprünglich anvisierten acht Wochen werden nicht eingehalten werden können - wegen dieser mysteriösen Einbrüche werden die aktuellen Verfahren nochmal mit besonderer Gründlichkeit beobachtet, sodass das endgültige Schließen der Akte nicht so schnell erfolgen kann.“

Antons zuvor noch ruhige und sinnliche Stimmung war mit einem Moment weg. Er wollte fluchen, etwas zerstören oder schlagen, doch er zwang sich mit eisernem Willen, keine Reaktion zu zeigen. Genau das hatte er befürchtet! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!  
„Ich verstehe“, war seine einzige Antwort, dann stand er auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. 

Im Bad stützte sich Anton auf das Waschbecken und sah in den Spiegel. Er brauchte ein paar Momente, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch mit ein paar kontrollierten Atemzügen gelang es ihm, ein wenig Ruhe einkehren zu lassen. Noch war nichts schlimmes passiert, niemand hatte wirklich einen ernsthaften Verdacht, dass sein Vater etwas mit den Einbrüchen zu tun haben könnte. Alles war gut. Noch. 

Er hatte sich von seinem Vater einige Kontakte geben lassen, hatte aber bisher noch gezögert, sie einzusetzen, doch nun musste er wirklich anfangen zu handeln. Doch nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Es war spät Abends, unter der Woche, jetzt konnte er nichts erreichen. Er musste zurück zu Khalil, sonst würde der vielleicht Verdacht schöpfen. 

Als Anton sich vom Spiegel weg drehte, um nach der Tasche zu greifen, in der seine Wechselkleidung und Schlafsachen lagen, stand Khalil in der Tür und sah Anton völlig überraschend direkt ins Gesicht. 

Anton konnte ein erschrockenes Zurückweichen unterdrücken, doch zumindest ein Teil seiner Überraschung war für Khalil sicher erkennbar.   
„Herr Hermeier, ich bitte Sie, mir zu glauben, dass ich nichts getan habe, um diese Verzögerung zu verursachen. Ich habe mich wirklich an unsere Abmachung gehalten, diese Einbruchsserie hat aber die Möglichkeiten meines Kontakts erheblich eingeschränkt. Es war zu keinster Weise ein Versuch, Sie länger an unser Arrangement zu binden. Wenn Sie kein Interesse mehr haben, unsere Vereinbarung fortzusetzen, wird das keine negative Folgen für Sie haben.“

Anton war vollkommen überrascht von Khalils Entschuldigung, und wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Khalil etwas damit zu tun haben könnte - gerade weil er selbst von der tatsächlich möglichen Brisanz jenes Buchs für die Einbruchsfälle wusste.   
Khalil nahm sein Zögern aber wohl noch negativer auf, als seinen abrupter Abgang aus dem Schlafzimmer. 

„Ich kann vollkommen verstehen, wenn Sie unser Arrangement nun abbrechen wollen, Herr Hermeier. Ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich bereits gesagt habe: Ich werde es Ihnen im beruflichen und privaten niemals nachtragen, Sie haben mehr als genug getan, um für meine unzureichende Hilfe zu bezahlen.“

Anton hatte endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden.   
„Nein, nein, Unternehmer Ansary. Nichts läge mir ferner, als unser Arrangement abzubrechen. Es ist lediglich eine unerfreuliche Überraschung, aber ich gebe Ihnen keine Schuld daran. Es ist schon überaus freundlich von Ihnen, mich über die geänderten Bedingungen zu informieren, eine solche Hilfsbereitschaft kann ein Gelernter von einem Unternehmer nicht einfach voraussetzen.“

Khalil sah Anton skeptisch an, dem erst dadurch auffiel, dass er aus ihrer privaten Anrede herausgefallen war und Khalil wieder mit Unternehmer Ansary angesprochen hatte. 

„Khalil. Wirklich, ich mache Ihnen - dir - keinen Vorwurf. Ich habe… großen Gefallen an dem gefunden, was wir hier teilen. Ich… bin mir meiner Homosexualität schon lange bewusst gewesen, und dass ich diese mit Ihnen - dir - zusammen ausleben kann, ist ein Segen, kein Fluch für mich. Ich bin… dir auch dankbar, dass du mir diese anderen Aspekte gezeigt hast. Es ist mehr als Sex und… verdammt gut.“

Khalils Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich wieder aufgehellt, aber er wirkte immer noch zurückhaltend. Das war fast uncharakteristisch, aber Anton traute sich nicht zu, die Stimmungen des Unternehmers wirklich schon lesen zu können. Seinen Körper hatte er lesen gelernt, aber außerhalb dessen wäre es eine Anmaßung, zu sagen, dass er verstand, was Unternehmer Khalil Ansary bewegte. 

„Herr - Anton. Ich breche ungern unsere Abmachung, aber ich glaube, ich muss das so persönlich sagen: Es bedeutet mir auch sehr viel, dass du unser Arrangement fortführen willst. Und ich möchte dir wirklich versichern, dass ich mich bemühe, dich und deine Familie weiter aus allem heraus zu halten. Nicht nur wegen unserer Abmachung, sondern auch, weil ich dich als Mensch schätze, und ich nicht möchte, dass du in die Mühlen der Standespolizei gerätst.“

Anton sah Khalil jetzt noch überraschter an. Das war ein sehr großes Lob. 

„Danke - Khalil.“  
„Dann sind wir wieder okay? Alles bleibt wie es war? Wir treffen uns weiter?“

Anton nickte nur. Khalil schien daraufhin sichtlich erleichtert, und auch Anton war viel ruhiger geworden. Er konnte sich morgen darum kümmern, das Chaos aufzuräumen, das sein Vater verursacht hatte. Jetzt, hier und heute hatte er einen attraktiven Unternehmer in einem Hotelzimmer bei sich, der genauso homosexuell war wie er selbst, und niemand konnte sie beobachten. Er würde sich die Zeit mit Khalil nicht ohne weiteres von der Standespolizei und all den Verwicklungen vermiesen lassen. 

—

Als Anton am Mittwoch von der Arbeit wieder zu Hause angekommen war, hatte er sich erst ein wenig ausgeruht, doch dann war der mentale Druck, endlich seinen vagen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, wieder stärker geworden. 

Er hatte sich die handschriftlichen Notizen genommen, in denen sein Vater ihm ein paar Kontaktpersonen und Kontaktmöglichkeiten aufgeschrieben hatte. Den ersten Kontakt zu Leuten aus diesem Netzwerk konnte er damit herstellen - doch um wirklich an jemand heranzukommen, musste er auch attraktiv erscheinen. Und überzeugend wirken, dass er tatsächlich mitwirken wollte.

Das war gefährlich. Aber ohne Zugang kam er nie an die Informationen, die eine echte Verhandlungsbasis etablierten konnten. Sollte er jemals in einer Verhörzelle der Standespolizei landen, würde er nur mit diesen Informationen heil heraus kommen, denn alles was ihn jetzt schon belastete, war genug, um ihn jedenfalls für ein Jahr einzusperren, oder in ein Umerziehungsprogramm zu stecken. 

Also, nur wer spielte, hatte auch eine Chance auf den Gewinn. 

Was waren seine Verkaufsargumente für einen Widerständler? Er war bei Kayani angestellt. Er ging sehr stark davon aus, dass die Belegschaft dort selten Interesse an Widerstandsgruppen hatte. Er könnte also ausspielen, dass er einen einzigartigen Zugang zu einem großen Konzern hatte. Doch war das genug? Wahrscheinlich nicht, um tatsächlich in höhere Kreise vorzustoßen. 

Aber für den ersten Kontakt sollte es reichen. Nach seinen Motivationen gefragt konnte er auf seinen Vater verweisen. Das Vokabular hatte er drauf, sein Vater hatte genug davon am Abendessenstisch in Antons Jugend palavert, dass er ohne weiteres dazu fähig sein sollte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er konnte sicher überzeugend spielen, dass er vom Geist der Veränderung beseelt war, die jetzige Ordnung stürzen wollte. Oder so. 

Er suchte sich aus seinem Schrank einen Kapuzenpulli und andere Kleidung heraus, die er fast nie trug. Er wollte nicht zufällig unterwegs erkannt werden, und Kleider machten Leute. Seine Bekannten und Arbeitskollegen kannten ihn im Anzug oder in ordentlicher Freizeitkleidung, nicht in diesen schlabberigen Sachen. 

Dann suchte er die erste Adresse heraus, an der ein Kontakt möglich sein sollte. Es war ein Café in der Innenstadt, im Studentenviertel. Er selbst war nie viel in der Ecke gewesen, sein eigenes Studium hatte er in Malmö abserviert, David hatte ihn ein paar Mal ins Münchner Uni-Viertel geschleppt, aber ansonsten hatte er nie viele Gründe gehabt, dort zu sein. Die einzelnen Untergrund-Lokale für Homosexuelle im Uni-Viertel waren an einem anderen Eck.

Er suchte sich also auf der Karte die Adresse heraus, dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Es war zwar schon Abend, aber die meisten Widerständler würden ihre Rekrutierung und so weiter außerhalb der normalen Arbeitszeiten machen müssen - denn wer ohne Arbeit war, war noch viel auffälliger für das System. Und wenn kein Kontakt in diesem Café zu finden war, dann würde Anton es eben morgen an einem anderen Ort versuchen. Aber er hatte einen Plan, und er würde ihn durchziehen.


	17. Aufruhr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei Bedarf kann ich noch eine Übersetzung der bayerischen Passagen posten.

Oben im Schaufenster hing ein altmodisch gestaltetes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Bon Voyage“, was der Name des Cafés war. Kleine Tische umringt von mehreren Stühlen waren locker im Gastraum verteilt, und als Anton ins innere trat, sah er dass die Wände mit Postkarten aus Frankreich und Gemälden französischer Sehenswürdigkeiten dekoriert waren. Eiffelturm, Triumphbogen, Obelisk von Luxor. Er war noch nie in Frankreich gewesen, kannte die Bilder aber aus dem Erdkundeunterricht in der Schule. 

Es waren nur ein paar Leute hier, zwei junge Frauen saßen an einem der Tische direkt am Schaufenster, an einigen Tischen weiter im inneren saßen einzelne junge Leute, in ihre Laptops und Tablets vertieft. Wahrscheinlich tatsächlich Studenten, die lernten. Ein Mann lehnte an der Theke, vor ihm stand eine Espressotasse. Er war etwas älter, als die anderen Besucher, aber auch noch keine 30. 

Anton ging selbst an die Theke und lehnte sich dagegen. Er hatte nur die Adresse und einen Codenamen von seinem Vater genannt bekommen, Otto Wels. Der Barista kam nach einem Moment zu Anton und erkundigte sich nach seinen Wünschen. 

„Einen Cappuccino und eine kurze Auskunft, wenn es geht“, bestellte Anton.   
Der Barista nickte, und holte eine große Tasse aus seinem Regal   
„Wenn ich helfen kann, gebe ich gerne Auskunft.“  
„Ich suche einen Otto, der hier öfters Gast sein soll. Mir wurde von einem Freund gesagt, dass ich ihn hier treffen könnte. Kennen Sie einen Otto?“  
Der Barista musterte Anton nun etwas genauer, was schon ein ziemlich deutlicher Hinweis darauf war, dass er einen Otto - und vermutlich auch den richtigen - kannte. Warum sonst diese genau Inaugenscheinnahme. Doch nach einigen Momente schien der Barista mit Anton soweit zufrieden zu sein, und antwortete:  
„Otto ist heute nicht da. Aber einer von Ottos Bekannten ist da, ich kann ihn fragen, ob er kurz etwas Zeit für Sie hat.“   
„Das wäre sehr freundlich“, antwortete Anton, was der Barista mit einem Nicken quittierte, und sich dann daran machte, Antons Kaffee zuzubereiten. Nach einigen geübten Bewegungen war ein cremiger Cappuccino fertig, den Anton mit einem Wisch seiner Geldkarte bezahlte. 

Anton blieb mit dem Cappuccino an der Theke stehen, und tat so, als wäre er ganz in seinen Kaffee vertieft. Eher unauffällig versuchte er, die anderen Gäste zu beobachten, um herauszufinden, wer der Kontaktmann war.   
Doch wie schon bei seinem ersten Blick ins Café war es unmöglich, rein vom Äußeren zu erkennen, ob jemand eine staatsfeindliche Gesinnung hatte. Niemand hatte „Terrorist“ auf die Stirn tätowiert oder trug irgendwelche Symbole auf der Kleidung, die ihn eindeutig zuordneten. 

Der Barista ging auch gar nicht selbst zu einem der Gäste, um ihn zu fragen, sondern flüsterte kurz mit dem Kellner, als der an die Theke trat. Dann machte er sich wieder an der Kaffeemaschine zu Schaffen, stellte dem Kellner zwei Tassen Espresso auf das Tablett, das dieser dann geschickt mit einer Hand aufnahm und zum Tisch der zwei jungen Frauen trug. Dann machte er eine Runde, wischte einige Tische ab, sprach kurz mit mehreren der anderen Gäste, dann kam er zur Theke zurück. 

Der Kellner und der Barista wechselten wieder ein paar Worte, dann kam der Barista noch einmal auf Anton zu. „Setzen Sie sich doch mal eben an den Tisch da in der Ecke“, er deutete auf einen leeren Tisch, der inmitten anderer leerer Tische stand, „dann kommt Leon gleich zu Ihnen.“

Ein Leon also. Anton fand das hin und her ein wenig übertrieben, nahm aber gehorsam seinen Cappuccino und setzte sich an den vorgeschlagenen Tisch. Zunächst geschah nichts, keiner der anderen Gäste machte Anstalten sich zu Anton zu gesellen, der langsam das Gefühl bekam, verarscht zu werden. Sein Cappuccino war schon fast leer, da standen an zwei Tischen junge Männer auf, und während der eine sich zum Ausgang begab, setzte sich der andere zu Anton an den Tisch. 

Kaum einen Moment später war der Kellner bei Ihnen und stellte dem anderen - vermutlich Leon - einen Latte Macchiato hin. 

Damit prostete dieser Anton zu, der seine Tass ebenfalls hob und ein oberflächliches Lächeln aufsetzte. 

Der Andere eröffnete das Gespräch, nachdem er einen Schluck von seinem Latte genommen hatte.   
„Hallo, ich bin Leon Bebel, Du hast nach Otto gefragt?“  
„Ja, mir wurde gesagt, dass ich ihn hier wohl treffen könnte, also dachte ich, ich probiere es mal auf gut Glück.“  
„Er ist heute leider nicht da, aber er ist öfters hier, das stimmt schon so. Wie heißt Du denn?“  
„Ich bin Gelernter Anton Hermeier.“  
„Lass den Gelernten stecken, Anton reicht völlig. Schmeckt Dir der Kaffee?“  
Anton war etwas irritiert, dass - Leon - jetzt Smalltalk über Kaffee machen wollte, aber er ließ sich einfach darauf ein.   
„Ja, der Kaffee ist ziemlich gut. Schaumige Milchcreme auf dem Cappuccino, schönes Aroma. Und.. Dein… Latte?“ Anton fühlte sich unwohl, von einem Fremden, dessen Kastenstatus er nichtmal kannte, einfach so geduzt zu werden, aber er würde einfach mitspielen und ebenfalls duzen. Der Andere hatte ja die Kastenanrede an sich bereits abgelehnt.   
„Oh, ja, sehr schaumig. Ein wunderbarer Weg, einen schönen Tag zu genießen. Ein Kaffee, gute Gesellschaft… Was arbeitest du so, Anton?“  
Wieder ein plötzlicher Themenwechsel. Anton war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das ein Verhör war, oder ob Leon tatsächlich an ihm als Person interessiert war, doch er hatte letztlich keine Alterntive, als einfach darauf einzugehen.

Und seine Arbeit war unter Umständen das notwendige Ticket, um für diese Dissidentengruppe interessant zu werden. 

„Ich bin bei Kayani SARL in der Produktentwicklung tätig.“  
Leon sah ihm das erste Mal wirklich offen in die Augen, zuvor hatte er den Blick immer etwas unruhig zwischen Antons Gesicht allgemein und der Umgebung schwanken lassen. Offensichtlich hatte das tatsächlich seine Interesse geweckt.  
„Oha, Kayani? Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht.“  
„Es ist kein schlechter Arbeitsplatz.“  
„Soso, kein schlechter Arbeitsplatz? Ja, man hört wenig schlechtes von Kayani.“  
„Ich kann wirklich nicht klagen.“ Anton konnte schlecht abschätzen, wie er mit dem anderen Mann reden sollte, und hatte entsprechend Hemmungen, selbst das Thema zu bestimmen. Trat er zu forsch auf, würde er vielleicht wieder fortgeschickt werden, und er wollte so bald wie möglich den Kontakt herstellen.   
„Also, Du bist Gelernter bei Kayani. Wie bist Du denn dazu gekommen, dass Dir jemand Otto als Kontakt empfohlen hat?“  
Endlich. Das Gespräch nahm doch noch eine sinnvolle Form an!

„Meine Familie war früher mal… intellektuell. Und ich finde das nicht so ganz richtig, wie mit vielen Arbeitern in den Firmen umgegangen wird, und dann habe ich durch einen alten Bekannten meines Vaters erfahren, dass man sich engagieren kann. Von dem alten Bekannten habe ich auch den Tipp bekommen, hier mal nach Otto zu fragen.“   
Seinen Vater wollte Anton nicht direkt ins Gespräch bringen, je weniger der Leute aus diesen Kreisen an ihn dachten, desto besser.

„Unzufrieden, hm? Ja, die Welt ist immer verbesserungswürdig. Und Otto kann Dir da sicher weiter helfen, da bist Du schon richtig, Anton. Gibt es bei Dir, bei Kayani, auch noch andere Leute, die unzufrieden sind?“  
Anton machte künstlich eine kleine Pause, als würde er nachdenken.   
„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste.“  
Wieder nickte Leon.   
„Das kann gut sein, das kann schlecht sein. Ich denke, Du weißt, dass es nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, sich zu engagieren. Es lauern überall Leute, die Informationen weiterreichen - mal an die firmeninterne Mitarbeiterüberwachung, mal an die Standespolizei, mal an die Bürgerüberwachung. In Unternehmen wie Kayani gibt es sie selten, aber sobald Aktionen bekannt werden, sind sie schnell da - und wer dafür angeworben oder eingeschleust wird, ist oft schwerer zu erkennen, als bei einem schon lange bekannten Spion.“  
Anton war überrascht, dass der Andere plötzlich so offen sprach.   
„Ich werde vorsichtig sein.“  
„Das will ich für Dich hoffen. Denn niemand wird Dir helfen, wenn Du in einer Verhörzelle landest, weil du Mist gebaut hast. Das ist die erste Regel: Wir schützen das Netzwerk vorrangig vor unserem eigenen Leben. Je weniger Du weißt, desto weniger kannst Du verraten, falls du verhaftet wirst. Wir können Dir Mittel und Materialien besorgen, Dich ausbilden, wie man Leute rekrutiert, wie man unauffällig sabotiert, aber wir setzen unsere Aktionen nicht aufs Spiel, um Einzelpersonen aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Solange das Netzwerk weiter bestehen kann, ist der Einzelne nicht wichtig genug.“  
Anton nickte, wenngleich ihm die Einstellung nicht gefiel. Aber es waren Terroristen, ihre bescheuerte Mission war ihnen sehr offensichtlich wichtiger als Menschenleben. Ein weiterer Grund, warum Anton lieber nichts mit diesen Leuten zu tun haben wollte. Aber so konnte er sich darauf einstellen, welche Ideologie er simulieren sollte, um vorwärts zu kommen. 

„Sei Dir dessen einfach immer bewusst, Anton. Wer sich bewährt hat, kann im Netzwerk mehr Vertrauen bekommen - aber zunächst muss man sich bewähren. Denk erst einmal darüber nach, ob du wirklich bereit bist, dein bequemes Leben bei Kayani für die Mission zu riskieren - und wenn du dazu bereit bist, komm in drei Tagen wieder hier vorbei, und Du bekommst Deine erste Aufgabe.“

Damit nahm Leon einen letzten Schluck von seinem Kaffee, dann stand er auf und ging, nachdem er eine kurze Abschiedsgeste in Richtung des Tresens geschickt hatte, aus dem Café. 

Anton war überrascht, jetzt so harsch und schnell abgefertigt zu sein - aber es war offensichtlich, dass es ein Test war. Immerhin würde der Termin am Samstag Abend nicht mit seinem Freitagabend mit Khalil kollidieren. 

Anton selbst stand ebenfalls auf und nickte dem Barista zum Abschied zu, dann ging er selber aus dem Café. Von Leon war auf der Straße schon nichts mehr zu sehen. 

Er hatte einen ersten Kontakt - jetzt galt es, diesen zu pflegen und möglichst bald in eine Position zu kommen, in der er wertvolle Informationen für die Standespolizei parat hatte. 

—

Khalil war heute noch spät an seinem Schreibtisch, es war schon nach 19 Uhr, und er hatte gerade eine Bestellung an den Lieferdienst losgeschickt, der ihm in ca. 20 Minuten ein Abendessen in das Büro liefern würde. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch mit diesen Produktionsplänen beschäftigt sein würde, aber eine Stunde war es sicher noch. Und er hatte Hunger. 

In der letzten Serie waren zu viele Rückläufer dabei gewesen, und da es um eines der wichtigsten Produkte von Kayani ging, das hier in München entwickelt worden war, hatte sich Khalil selbst die Unterlagen zukommen lassen, um herauszufinden, wo man noch ansetzen konnte, um die Qualitätssicherung zu verbessern. Noch war ihm aber kein zündender Gedanke gekommen, der nicht einen kompletten Umbau der gesamten Produktion bedeutet hätte - und das würde zu einer Unterbrechung führen, die sich in einem Lieferengpass niederschlagen würde. Das wäre noch schlimmer, als die Rückläufer. 

Also musste er noch weiter tüfteln.

Er war noch immer nicht zu einem guten Ergebnis gekommen, als der Gelernte Huber einige Zeit später mit Khalils Abendessen durch die Tür trat. Khalil legte die Unterlagen erst einmal beiseite, um nicht Essen auf den Bildschirmen zu verteilen, und schaltete dafür den großen Bildschirm an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein, um Nachrichten zu schauen. 

Eine ganz und gar sachlich wirkende Nachrichtensprecher begrüßte das Publikum und begann mit internationalen Themen, aktuell war ein Treffen der Unionsregierung mit dem Pazifikverbund in Indien im Gange, bei dem weitere Kontingente zur Umsiedelung der Heimatlosen ausgehandelt werden sollten. Seit Jahren schon stritt man sich darüber, wer wie viele der inzwischen Heimatlosen aufnehmen sollte, deren Inseln dem steigenden Meeresspiegel zum Opfer gefallen waren. Solche Treffen waren mehr Symbolpolitik, die Union nahm regelmäßig nur einige Hundert Heimatloser auf, während zigtausend weitere in den Pazifikstaaten ein karges leben an den Rändern der Gesellschaft fristeten. 

In den USA war ein Elendslager abgebrannt, dabei waren hunderte Menschen gestorben. In Hamburg hatte eine Nahrungsmittelmesse eröffnet, das Meiste betraf Khalil eher weniger. Die Unionsregierung debattierte über eine Veränderung der Bildungsfinanzierung, es ging um staatliche Erstattungsbeiträge für Arbeiterkinder. Khalil wartete auf die Börsennachrichten, die gegen Ende der Sendung kamen. 

Er war noch nicht ganz fertig mit seinem Essen, als die Sendung umschaltete auf die Lokalausgabe, die angepasst an jeden Zuschauerstandort eingeblendet wurde. Für München gab es eine eigene Redaktion, die immer wieder auch interessante Kulturempfehlungen gab. Khalil war nicht der größte Kunstfan, aber es hatte ihm öfters geholfen, irgendeine der Kulturempfehlungen ins Spiel zu bringen, wenn Familienmitglieder oder Geschäftspartner zu Besuch waren. Er wirkte furchtbar intelligent und informiert, wenn er nicht erst einen Manager anrufen musste, um ein Abendprogramm vorzuschlagen. 

Doch als der Lokalteil anmoderiert wurde, verschlechterte sich Khalils Stimmung umgehend. Es hatte letzte Nacht schon wieder einen Einbruch gegeben - und als die Bilder der betroffenen Wohnung gezeigt wurden, blieb Khalil der letzte Bissen im Halse stecken. Das war das Apartment von Unternehmer Wilke, einem Schulkameraden von ihm!

Ein Reporter, der offensichtlich heute Morgen vor dem Apartmentblock gestanden hatte, erzählte für die Kamera die für Khalil altbekannten Fakten auf: Es gab wie immer keine Spuren an den Türen oder Fenstern, wie die Einbrecher eingedrungen waren. Nur im Inneren der Wohnung war ersichtlich, dass jemand eingedrungen war, wobei noch nicht klar war, was genau gestohlen wurde - oder ob überhaupt etwas gestohlen wurde.   
Und an der Wohnzimmerwand war eine große Schmiererei mit einer Parole gefunden worden, die im Fernsehen nicht wiederholt werden würde. Ein kurzer Bildausschnitt von ein paar Buchstaben war zu sehen, aber nicht der ganze Schriftzug. 

Khalil ließ sein Besteck endgültig auf den Teller sinken und verfolgte den Rest des Berichtes. Der Appetit war ihm gehörig vergangen, ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, es war Angst vor diesem ungreifbaren Feind. Und wo es bisher eine abstrakte Gefahr war, die andere treffen konnte, aber an Khalil vorbeigehen würde, so wie andere Gefahren auch an ihm vorbei gegangen waren, so war diese deutlich näher, betraf ihn - denn er wusste zufällig, dass Unternehmer Wilke die selbe Sicherheitsfirma für sein Apartment engagiert hatte, wie Khalil selbst für seine Wohnung. 

Das bedeutete: auch er selbst war nicht sicher. Seine Bücher waren eventuell eine konkrete Gefahr. Sein Zuhause, das für ihn zwar nicht der Sehnsuchtsort war, den es für andere Leute darstellte, aber doch der Ort, an dem er seine intimen Geheimnisse nicht immer verstecken musste, konnte offen gelegt und berührt werden, von einer Gruppe Krimineller, Terroristen. Sie könnten in seiner Unterwäsche wühlen, sein Sexspielzeug finden und anfassen, selbst wenn sie sich für die Bücher nicht interessieren sollten. 

Tausend Szenarien, in denen die Intimität seiner Wohnung verletzte wurden, spulten sich vor Khalils innerem Auge ab. Er kämpfte die Bilder mühsam nieder, dann schaltete er seinen Schreibtischbildschirm wieder an. Er musste etwas tun, durfte seine Wohnung nicht dem Zugriff dieses kriminellen Pöbels überlassen. Er suchte nach Unternehmen, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für Wohnungen in München anboten. Doch alle Firmen, die auch nur ansatzweise in Betracht kamen, zeigten in ihren Terminplänen das selbe Bild. Mindestens einen Monat, teilweise bis hin zu fünf Monaten in die Zukunft waren sie ausgebucht mit Aufträgen. 

Khalil merkte, dass er offensichtlich reichlich spät in der Einsicht, war dass er tatsächlich gefährdet sein könnte, andere waren offensichtlich schon deutlich früher auf die Idee gekommen, ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu aktualisieren. 

Je mehr Seiten er überflog, desto aussichtsloser wurde das ganze Unterfangen. 

Der Bildschirm an der Wand lief immer noch, doch der Beitrag über die Einbrüche war lange vorbei, eine Sondersendung zur Nahrungsmittelmesse in Hamburg zeigte die Vorzüge von neu entwickelten Ölen, und Khalils Essen war gänzlich kalt geworden. Khalil schaltete den Bildschirm an der Wand aus, dann schob er das Essen beiseite. 

Hunger hatte er wirklich keinen mehr, doch er musste einsehen, dass eine Sicherheitsfirma, die seine Türen und Fenster noch dichter machte, schlicht nicht zu bekommen war. 

Sein Blick fiel auf die Unterlagen zu den Rückläufern. Er würde heute sicher nicht mehr die nötige Konzentration aufbringen, um dort auf eine Lösung zu kommen. 

Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Büro schweifen, durch das Fenster in die inzwischen dunkle Nacht hinaus. Er merkte, dass sein Puls noch immer beschleunigt war, die Angst ihn immer noch im Griff hatte… und er erkannte, dass er vollkommen irrational handelte, dass er zunächst die Angst vertreiben musste, bevor er eine vernünftige Entscheidung treffen konnte, um etwas zum Besseren zu verändern. 

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Das kalte Gefühl, dass sich in ihm konzentrierte, konnte er nicht sofort vertreiben, aber es wurde beherrschbarer mit jedem Atemzug. 

Khalil öffnete die Augen wieder und schloss dann die Suchanfrage für die Sicherheitsfirmen. Er schaltete den Schreibtischbildschirm ab, dann packte er die Unterlagen beiseite, er würde morgen früh noch einmal darüber schauen, aber heute war er nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. 

Er rief den Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, der Gelernte Huber saß zwar noch an seinem Platz, aber Khalil ging davon aus, dass er auch bald in den Feierabend verschwinden würde. 

Daheim angekommen ging Khalil zu seinem Bücherregal und sah sich die Sammlung an. Wie gefährdet war er wirklich? Und was war eine sinnvolle Lösung, um die Gefahr zu verringern?

Er hatte noch keine Idee, aber er war jetzt ruhiger, und das waren bessere Voraussetzungen, um eine Lösung zu finden. 

—

Als Johann in das Hinterzimmer des kleinen Restaurants trat, in dem ihr heutiges Treffen stattfand, war noch niemand von den Anderen anwesend - ganz wie geplant. Dem Wirt gegenüber hatte Johann Andeutungen gemacht, dass ihre kleine Privatgesellschaft etwas spielen wollte - und illegales Glücksspiel war für einen uneingeweihten Wirt tolerabel, wie es staatsfeindliche Versammlungen niemals wären. 

Johann hatte einige Sets Spielkarten dabei, um auch nachher den Schein zu waren, doch eigentlich mussten sie dringend neue Entwicklungen und Veränderungen besprechen. Bei einem der letzten Einbruchsversuche war es eben bei einem Versuch geblieben - die Informationen aus dem Notizbuch waren offensichtlich nicht richtig gewesen. Sie hatten sich dann schnell zurückgezogen, damit der gescheiterte Zugriffsversuch auf das Apartment nicht mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte, aber sie mussten eine Methode finden, um weitere solche Fälle zu vermeiden.

Er hatte bereits mit dem Netzwerk Kontakt aufgenommen, das herausfinden konnte, dass der Unternehmer wohl zufällig - oder aus Paranoia wegen des immensen Medienechos ihrer Einbrüche - seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen an der Wohnung aktualisiert hatte. Insofern lag es also nur daran, das die Informationen aus dem Notizbuch überholt waren, nicht daran, dass sie falsch waren. 

Nun musste Johann natürlich auch seine Leute davon Überzeugen, dass das wirklich alles war. Heute würde zudem Michel das erste Mal mit dabei sein, sein Hintergrundcheck war befriedigend ausgefallen, keine Verdachtsmomente dafür, dass er ein Agent sein konnte. Die Gefahr bestand, gerade jetzt wo sie so viel Aufsehen erregten. Doch Johann war sich sicher, dass er sorgfältig und vorsichtig genug gearbeitet hatte, um niemanden direkt auf ihre Fährte zu locken. 

Es trudelten weitere Mitglieder ein, Lukas und Josef kamen gemeinsam, sie schauten beide eher grimmig drein, wahrscheinlich waren sie auf Konfrontation eingestellt. Sie befürchteten wohl, dass Johann die Aktionen einstellen würde. Mitnichten. 

Michel kam pünktlich, setzte sich eher nah bei Johann hin, wahrscheinlich weil er so seine Begeisterung für die Sache ausdrücken wollte. Er war Johann immer noch irgendwie etwas unsympathisch, auch wenn er den Finger nicht genau darauf legen konnte, woran das lag. 

Als die Tür sich hinter dem letzten Gruppenmitglied - zufällig Janina - schloss, teilte Johann noch weitere Spielkarten aus, dann begann er zu sprechen. 

„Servus, Genossen, mia håm heit vui zum Besprecha. Wia die meisten von eich mitbekomma håm, ging unser letzter Oasatz net so wui erwartet. I håb inziwschen aber nausfinden kenna, dass des an am Sicherheitsupdate des Unternehmers lag. Unsere Infos san immer no richtig, aber es kannt passieren, dass mia no öfters auf aktualisierte Sicherheitssysteme treffen. I werd mia aber wos ausdenka, dass mia im Vorhinein nausfinden kenna, wo so a Aktualisierung stattgfunden håt.“

Michel schaute ganz erstaunt zu Johann, dem einfiel, dass Michel ja tatsächlich noch nicht wusste, dass diese Gruppe hinter den Einbrüchen stand. 

„Ah joa, und mia håm a neies Mitglied, Michel. Steh’st kurz auf, dann kenna alle di segn.“ Michael erhob sich kurz, drehte sich einmal in die Runde, dann setzte er sich wieder. 

„Fü di, Michel: Joa, mia san die Grupp’n , die wo füa die Einbrüch-Anschläge verantwortlich is. Mia håm Informationen zugspui’t bekomma, die es erlauben, dass mia alle Zugänge zu den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen diverser Manager- und Unternehmerwohnungen håm.“

„Ihr - oder eher mia - kenna also oafach so in die Wohnungen nei? Des ist ja super!“  
Johann nickte auf Michels Rückfrage nur. 

„Also, wui i gsogt håb, unsere Infos san weiterhin guad. I bin im Kontakt mim Netzwerk, dass mia rechtzeitig erfahren kenna, wo oana von die Manager oder Unternehmer sei Sicherheit verändert. Mei Vorschlag warat als erster: mia nehma als nächstes erst amoi oan von die Manager, die håm meist net so schnell an Termin, erst recht, wenn die Unternehmer aktuell vermehrt eana ihre Sicherheitssysteme aktualisier woin. Irgendweiche Einwänd’?“

Hasan hob die Hand. Er war sonst eher still, aber wenn er etwas sagte war es meist gut überlegt. 

„Du willst also ohne Unterbrechung weiter machen? Nicht erst warten, bis wir die neuen Informationen haben? Ich finde das nicht so gut, eine Pause wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, dann nimmt vielleicht auch die Panik ab und wir sind nicht mehr ganz so in Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden.“

Johann ließ die Position unkommentiert, denn das nahmen ihm Lukas und Josef gleich ab. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Wir werden den Schnöseln da oben weiter zeigen, dass sie uns fürchten müssen! Und die Polizei fischt doch eh im trüben, so wie wir arbeiten.“  
„Genau! Wir werden uns nicht von einem kleinen Fehlschlag einfach davonjagen lassen!“

Einige weitere Gruppenmitglieder warfen mehr und weniger freundlich ihre Positionen in den Raum, doch es zeigte sich bald, dass die, die weiter machen wollten, deutlich in der Überzahl waren. 

„I denk, die Mehrzahl mecht weiter mocha. Insofern geh i davo aus, dass mia ois nächstes dann oan von die Manager nehma.“  
Diesmal kamen keine Widerworte. 

„Guad. Ois nächstes brachat I die Freiwilligen füa den nächsten Oasatz. Wer wui dies’moi mitkemma?“  
Einige der üblichen Verdächtigen meldeten sich, Georg war wieder mit dabei, Josef ausnahmsweise nicht. Michel meldete sich zögerlich, und Johann war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er ihn wirklich schon mit dabei haben wollte. Doch die Begeisterung bei der restlichen Gruppe hielt sich heute in Grenzen, sodass es mit Michel einfacher war, eine ordentliche Gruppenzahl zusammen zu bekommen, sodass Johann ihn mit auf die Liste nahm. 

„Guad, dann san mia gnua. Mia ganga am Donnerstag in die Wohnung von Manager Kimmich. Mia wern då schaugn, wås mia mitnehma kenna, und wie üblich oan Spruch hinterlåssen. Sonst ois wia immer. Håt no oana an Vorschlag für das Graffiti?“

Michel hob die Hand.  
„Der Staat ist eine Maschine in den Händen der herrschenden Klasse zur Unterdrückung des Widerstands.“

Von Lukas und Josef kamen anerkennenden „Hört hört!“-Rufe als Reaktion. Johann selbst kannte das Zitat nicht, aber es klang passend. Auch die anderen Gruppenmitlgieder waren sichtlich angetan.

Allerdings passte es Johann nicht wirklich, dass gerade der Neue einen solchen Vorschlag gebracht hatte. War Michel wirklich nur ein einfacher Arbeiter? Dass er solche historischen Zitate aus dem Stehgreif wusste, war nicht so typisch, die Meisten in der Gruppe kannten gar keine historischen Sozialisten oder ihre Worte und Werke. 

Doch es passte, sie würden es nehmen. 

Es war nicht mehr lang, dann waren auch die restlichen logistischen Fragen geklärt und sie konnten das Treffen auflösen. Und während Johann sich die Spielkarten geben ließ, ließ er Michel nicht aus den Augen. Doch nichts, was der Andere tat, war wirklich auffällig. Er plauderte mit Josef und Lukas, dann verabschiedete er sich und ging alleine und unauffällig aus dem Hinterraum. 

Johann würde ihn einfach weiter beobachten - auch beim kommenden Einsatz.


	18. Wendung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel aus dem back-Katalog, damit ist die Geschichte auf dem selben Stand hochgeladen, wie auf boyxboy.de und animexx.de bisher. Ab jetzt gibt es daher auch keine täglichen Updates mehr, die Abstände werden (leider) substantiell größer sein. Das 19. Kapitel ist zu ca. 50% geschrieben, ich werde zusehen, dass ich es bald fertig bekomme. Das Outline der Geschichte ist bis zum Ende fertig, und sie wird definitiv fertig gestellt werden, das verspreche ich euch!  
> Falls Übersetzungen der bayerischen Passagen notwendig sind: Sagt was. Und auch sonst, ich kommuniziere gerne über die Kommentare mit euch!

Anton war Samstag erst gegen Mittag in seine Wohnung zurück gekehrt, nachdem er die Nacht zusammen mit Khalil im Hotel verbracht hatte. Er war erholt zurück gekommen, die Nacht hatte sich als gute Möglichkeit zum Ausspannen zwischen all dem Stress erwiesen, doch jetzt, als er sich für den nächsten Ausflug in das „Bon Voyage“ vorbereitete, kam die Anspannung der letzten Woche zurück. 

Seine Mutter hatte kurz angerufen und plaudern wollen, doch dafür hatte Anton heute keinen Nerv gehabt, nicht, solange er noch nicht wusste, was das ominöse Netzwerk von ihm verlangen würde. Er hatte sie nach einem kurzen, belanglosen Gespräch abgewürgt und sich damit herausgeredet, dass es an der Tür geklingelt hätte. 

Den Nachmittag über hatte er sich abgelenkt, mit Hausarbeit und ein paar harmlosen Folgen einer Krimiserie. Die Wohnung war gewienert wie lange nicht mehr, und er hatte alte Unterlagen aus seiner Unizeit aussortiert. Als es auf Abend zu ging, hatte er sich wieder unauffällige Kleidung heraus gesucht, dann war er aufgebrochen. 

Jetzt stand er wieder im Bon Voyage, und nichts von der morgendlichen Entspannung war noch übrig. Ob der oder die vom Netzwerk heute durchschauen würde, dass er nicht vor hatte, sie wirklich zu unterstützen? Und was für eine Aufgabe würde sie ihm geben? Und wie sollte er eine solche Aufgabe erledigen?

Er zwang sich dazu, nicht länger nervös an den Kordeln zu spielen, die im Saum seines Kapuzenpullis hingen. Es war ungewohnt, in so schlabberiger Kleidung unterwegs zu sein, seit seiner Schulzeit hatte er nicht mehr so unvorteilhafte Dinge getragen. Er vermisste seinen Anzug. Darin war er eigentlich nie falsch gekleidet, transportiert immer Professionalität. Zeigte, dass er noch in die besseren Kasten gehörte, kein Arbeiter war. Die Kleidung, die er aus seiner Jugend behalten hatte, erinnerten ihn an Zeiten, in denen er noch nicht wusste, wo sein Platz war. Das war ein anderer Anton gewesen, und er kam sich fast ein wenig verkleidet vor. 

Dann wiederum war alles, was er hier tat, ein großes Theaterspiel, und dafür brauchte es Verkleidungen. Und doch, es war so fremd, und gerade hier auf dem Weg zum nächsten Treffen mit einem dieser Terroristen wünschte er sich die Vertrautheit seiner richtigen Kleidung zurück. 

Er setzte sich an einen der Tische, heute waren andere Kellner unterwegs, und mehr von ihnen. Es war auch voller, wenngleich er dennoch kein Problem hatte, einen leeren Tisch zu finden. 

Kaum dass er saß, eilte ein Kellner zu ihm und fragte nach seiner Bestellung. Anton nahm wieder einen Cappuccino und fragte, ob Leon Bebel oder Otto Wels vielleicht da waren. Der Kellner musterte Anton daraufhin etwas schärfer, anscheinend war er ebenfalls eingeweiht, wer so in diesem Café verkehrte. Doch nach der Musterung setzte der Kellner wieder ein neutraleres Gesicht auf und antwortete „Ich sage bescheid, wenn einer der Beiden kommt.“

Damit musste sich Anton wohl zufrieden geben. Also wieder warten, aber schließlich war er auf diesen Termin hierher bestellt worden, irgendjemand würde wohl hoffentlich hier auftauchen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann bewegte sich ein Mann um die 40, den Anton keiner Kaste zuordnen konnte, zielstrebig auf Antons Tisch zu tun grüßte ihn wie einen alten Bekannten, ehe er sich setzte.   
„Anton, schön dich hier zu treffen! Freut mich, dass du es einrichten konntest!“

Anton kam sich zwar etwas unbeholfen dabei vor, aber er stieg einfach irgendwie darauf ein.   
„Ja, schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Setzt dich.“  
Es widerstrebte ihm zwar, den Fremden einfach zu duzen, aber wenn er genauso drauf war wie sein scheinbarer Kollege Leon, war es wohl gewünscht und richtig so. 

Erheblich leiser als die Begrüßung, nah an Anton gebeugt, sagte der Fremde zu Anton, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten: „Ich bin Otto Wels, Leon hat mir von dir erzählt.“  
Anton nickte, erwiderte aber nichts darauf. Das war also Otto. 

Kurz huschte der Kellner zu ihrem Tisch und stellte Anton seinen Cappuccino und Otto einen schwarzen Kaffee hin.   
Kaum war er wieder vom Tisch verschwunden, ging es in normaler Gesprächslautstärke weiter: „Leon hat gesagt, du würdest gerne bei uns mitmachen. Das freut uns natürlich sehr. Aber ich würde gerne noch einmal selber hören, wie Du auf uns gekommen bist.“  
Anton nippte an seinem Cappuccino, um einen Moment Zeit zu schinden. Einfach bei der selben Geschichte bleiben.   
„Meine Familie war schon immer Gelernt, auch vor der Einigung. Studiert, intelligent. Und jetzt, wo ich mein Leben doch selber in der Hand habe, wollte ich halt auch mal was tun, weil ich finde, dass man noch viel verbessern kann. Du weißt schon. Und ein alter Bekannter meines Vaters hat mir dann einen Tipp gegeben, dass ich hier mal schauen soll.“  
„Na dann! Du bist wortgewandt, das gefällt mir gut. Du arbeitest bei Kayani, hab’ ich mir sagen lassen?“  
„Ja, ich bin bei Kayani angestellt. In der Produktentwicklung.“  
„Das ist wirklich ganz vorzüglich. Wir haben da nämlich schon länger eine Idee, für die aber bisher einfach die Mittel und Wege fehlten. Mit Kayani… das könnte uns erheblich weiterhelfen.“  
Anton überspielte seine steigende Nervosität mit einem weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Doch lange konnte er das nicht mehr machen, sie war fast leer.   
„Was kann ich dafür tun?“, schien ihm letztlich aber die beste Antwort auf Ottos Andeutung zu sein.   
„Wir bräuchten Zugang zu einem der Server. Aber es wäre zu gefährlich, direkt etwas aufzuspielen, sondern wir brauchen einen externen Zugangscode, der weitreichende Zugriffsmöglichkeiten sichert.“  
„Ein Administratorcode?“  
„Ja, so etwas.“

Anton wurde etwas flau im Magen. Mit dem weitreichenden Zugriff, den ein Administratorcode ermöglichte, konnte man jedenfalls die komplette Dependence von Kayani in München lahmlegen. Unter Umständen sogar das ganze Unternehmen. Auf was hatte er sich hier eingelassen? 

„Keine Angst, Anton. Wir brauchen keinen der höheren Codes, lediglich einen, um Zugriff zu bekommen. Es geht um Datengewinnung, um zu ermitteln, welche Mitarbeiter von Kayani wie behandelt werden. Eine sinnlose Aktion, in der dem Firmengebäude der Strom abgestellt wird, ist nicht das Ziel.“

Anton war immer noch skeptisch, doch er würde wohl nur durch diesen ersten Auftrag beweisen können, dass er für das Netzwerk vertrauenswürdig war. Er würde an anderer Stelle schauen müssen, dass der Schaden für Kayani möglichst gering blieb.

„Okay. Ich habe keinen solchen Code, weil ich dafür nicht weit genug oben in der Hierarchie des Unternehmens stehe. Doch… ich denke, ich sollte ihn beschaffen können.“  
Ottos Gesicht hellte sich deutlich auf, während er „Ausgezeichnet!“ erwiderte.  
Anton nahm den letzten Schluck von seinem Cappuccino. Angebissen hatte dieser Otto vom Netzwerk auf jeden Fall. 

„Dann erwarte ich dich in zwei Wochen mit dem Code hier, sagen wir… Montag Abend. Passt das?“  
Anton nickte. Zwei Wochen, um an einen Adminstratorcode heran zu kommen. Ansonsten… Doch er würde es schaffen. Er musste. Es war zu wichtig. 

Otto leerte seinen eigenen Kaffee, dann stand er auch schon auf. „Es war schön, dich wieder zu treffen, Anton! Wir sehen uns dann!“  
Anton schüttelte die ihm dargebotene Hand, und Otto verschwand aus dem Café. 

Anton bezahlte an der Theke, dann war auch er schnell wieder aus dem Café heraus. In der Bahn auf dem Heimweg begann er, einen Plan zu schmieden, wie er an den Administratorcode kommen könnte. Er würde das schaffen. 

—

Anton war angespannt, als er das Hotelzimmer Dienstag Abend betrat. Der Tag war ein einziges Desaster gewesen. 

Er hatte die ersten Ideen für den Plan zur Beschaffung des Administratorcodes am Wochenende wieder verworfen, spektakuläre Einbruchsszenarien wie aus uralten Actionfilmen waren sowieso eher unrealistisch gewesen. Er hatte gestern einen neuen Plan formuliert, in dem es maßgeblich darum ging, eine so realistische technische Störung zu simulieren, dass er die Systemadministratorin der Münchener Filiale persönlich für die Behebung brauchen würde. 

Doch als er heute in der Arbeit ankam, und intern nachsah, wie er die Managerin Dräker erreichen konnte, musste er feststellen, dass sie die komplette Woche für eine Fachtagung außer Haus war. Er würde sie frühestens nächste Woche erreichen können, und damit wäre bereits mehr als die Hälfte seiner Frist verstrichen. 

Obendrauf hatte ihm Manager Bjärge eine Nachricht geschickt, dass ab nächstem Montag ein studentischer Praktikant bei ihnen visitieren würde, und er hoffte, dass Anton ihn in der Produktentwicklung betreuen könnte. Was nur die freundliche Variante von „Ich will, dass Sie sich um ihn kümmern“ war. Sodass Anton nächste Woche die Zugangsdaten bekommen musste, während ihm ein Zweitsemester über die Schulter sah. 

Doch als wäre seine Laune noch nicht mies genug gewesen, hatte Gelernter Jenicke sich heute auch noch ausgesucht, um besonders auf die Nerven zu gehen. Allein der Gedanke an die Szene vom frühen Nachmittag, als Anton gerade aus seiner Mittagspause zurückgekehrt war, ließ ein unruhiges Gefühl in Antons Magengegend zurückkehren. 

Er hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht, widerwillig die Termine der nächsten Woche durchzugehen, um ein Programm für den Praktikanten zusammenzustellen, und die aktuellen Mails und Memos abzuarbeiten. Als er gerade aus der Mittagspause zurück kam, hatte er eine Notiz von der Druckerei, dass sie die vorläufigen Designs, die für die Vorpräsentation am Freitag gebraucht wurden, nicht finden könnten. 

Daraufhin hatte Anton geschaut, ob die Daten eventuell in einem anderen Ordner gerutscht waren, doch außer den ersten Skizzen, die schon vor zwei Wochen erstellt worden waren, konnte auch er nichts finden. Der Termin für die vorläufigen Designs war laut Kalender aber der vergangene Freitag gewesen. Da die Designs die Aufgabe der Gelernten Kirowsky gewesen waren, hatte er sie einfach angesprochen und gefragt, wo die vorläufigen Designs für die Präsentation waren. Sie hatte ihn erst etwas verständnislos angeschaut, dann jedoch hatte sie in ihrer typischen, etwas langsamen Art zugegeben, dass sie den Termin vergessen hatte und sich sofort daran machen würde, die Designs komplett fertig zu stellen und an die Druckerei zu übermitteln. Anton hatte sich in seinen Augen freundlich dazu ermahnt, in Zukunft bitte die Termine zu beachten, und hätte die Sache damit eigentlich abgehakt.

Doch auf Antons Ermahnung hin war der Gelernte Jenicke plötzlich in die Diskussion gesprungen und hatte Anton scharf aufgefordert, in Zukunft doch die Mitarbeiter separat aufzufordern, wenn er einen bestimmten Termin eingehalten haben wolle, weil man sich ja nun nicht jeden Termin immer merken könne. Anton war davon vollkommen überfahren gewesen - der Termin war schließlich im Kalendersystem vermerkt gewesen, und für die gesamte Gruppe zugänglich. Er hatte zunächst ruhig erwidert, dass er von Terminen, die im System vermerkt waren, erwartete, dass jeder sie beachtete. Jenicke hatte drauf erwidert, dass es ja nicht zu viel erwartet sei, wenn Anton an die besonders wichtigen Termine erinnern würde. Anton hatte angemerkt, dass alle im System vermerkten Termine wichtig seien, dass sie gerade deswegen im System vermerkt seien, und er wegen der firmenweiten Anweisung, das System zu benutzen und einzuhalten, davon ausging, dass das selbstverständlich und ohne besondere Aufforderung getan würde. Jenicke hatte einen abfälligen Kommentar über Antons Art, einfach irgendetwas vorauszusetzen gemacht, und da war Antons Geduld endgültig überstrapaziert gewesen. Er war aus seinem Stuhl aufgeschnellt und hatte Jenicke angeschrien, dass er, Anton, hier der Gruppenleiter sei, und nach seinen, und nicht nach den Anweisungen von Jenicke gearbeitet würde. Jenicke solle das endlich in seinen Schädel bekommen.

Nach diesem Ausbruch war es sehr still im Büro geworden, und alle Augen der Mitarbeiter waren auf Anton gerichtet. Jenicke hatte keinen Ton mehr gesagt und sich seiner Arbeit wieder zugewandt, woraufhin sich kurze Zeit später auch die anderen Mitarbeiter wieder ihren Bildschirmen zugewandt hatten. Erst dann hatte auch Anton sich wieder gesetzt, zum Glück. Doch die Scham brannte trotzdem heiß in ihm, auch wenn die restliche Gruppe es hoffentlich nicht bemerkt hatte, sondern seine rote Wangen eher mit seiner Wut in Verbindung brachten. 

Auch jetzt noch brannte diese Mischung aus Wut und Scham in ihm. Jenicke hatte vom ersten Tag an Antons Autorität nicht akzeptiert und versucht zu untergraben. Er hatte definitiv in seine Schranken gewiesen werden müssen. Dennoch hatte Anton das Gefühl, dass er falsch reagiert hatte, dass er sich von Jenicke nicht so hätte provozieren lassen dürfen. Er hätte nicht schreien dürfen, er hätte ruhig Herr der Situation bleiben müssen. 

Es war einfach nur ein beschissener Tag gewesen, und er war froh, dass er heute zumindest die Aufsicht auf den Abend mit Khalil gehabt hatte, um den Tag nicht als vollkommene Katastrophe abhaken zu müssen. 

Für die Szene des heutigen Abends konnte er auf ein paar seiner schon vor Wochen formulierten Szenarien zurückgreifen, und er war definitiv in der Stimmung, Khalil unter seine volle Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte für heute eine Gerte angefordert, und eines der komplexeren Ledergeschirre, die dafür gemacht waren, den Träger in einer unbequemen Haltung zu fixieren, ohne dass dafür viele Fixpunkte in der Umgebung notwendig wären. 

Anton holte die Utensilien aus dem Schrank, in dem sie vom Personal des Hotels deponiert wurden, und legte sie bereit, damit er sie bei Khalils Eintreffen schnell zur Hand haben würde. 

Er zog sich selbst um, in Hemd und Anzug wollte er heute nicht mit der Gerte hantieren. Er hatte sich kürzlich einen Hausanzug geholt - Schlafanzug traf es ob der Eleganz nicht wirklich - den er heute eingepackt hatte. Ein traditionell asiatisch anmutendes Oberteil, dessen Vorderteile überlappend gebunden wurden, statt Knöpfe zu haben, und eine locker fallende Hose, in die er nun schlüpfte. 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass Khalil in den nächsten fünf Minuten eintreffen musste, wenn er sich nicht verspätete. Und bisher war Khalil immer pünktlich gewesen, genauso wie Anton selbst auch. 

Anton ging noch einmal den kompletten Raum ab, in dem dieses Mal ein substantieller freier Platz neben dem Bett war, der offensichtlich auch als Spielfläche einkalkuliert war. Der Boden war in einem begrenzten Bereich nicht mit dem üblichen Parkett, sondern mit weicherem Kork ausgelegt. Auch das barg Möglichkeiten, doch die anderen Neuerungen waren für Anton einstweilen genug, er würde Khalil auf dem Bett behalten. Trotzdem, für die Zukunft lag darin Potential.

Auf die Minute pünktlich klickte die Tür und Khalil kam herein. Er legte seine Keycard ab, dann sank er vor Anton auf die Knie. Anton trat auf ihn zu, fuhr mit einer besitzergreifenden Geste durch Khalils Haar und befahl ihm dann, sich auszuziehen. 

Khalil legte mit geübten und effizienten Bewegungen seine Kleidung ab, bis er nackt vor Anton stand. Anton wies ihn auf das Bett, auf die Knie, dann zog er das Geschirr hervor. Es bestand aus einer Spreizstange, die statt der normalen einfachen Manschette an jedem Ende eine doppelte Manschette pro Seite aufwies. Zunächst wurden Khalils Fußgelenke in die innere Manschette gefesselt, was Anton bereits einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf den runden Hintern und eine verführerische Rosette gab. Dann zog Anton Khalils Handgelenke zu seinen Fußgelenken, was diesen in eine sehr zusammengekrümmte Haltung zwang, und fesselte die Arme in die äußeren Manschetten. 

Um Khalil zumindest etwas Balance in diese Haltung zu ermöglichen, schob Anton ihm ein Kissen unter die Schultern, um diese anzuheben. Die Haltung war offensichtlich unbequem, und sie ließ fast keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr, lediglich ein marginales Strecken oder weiteres zusammenkrümmen blieben als Optionen. So konnte zwar der Bauch ‚geschützt‘ werden, doch die gespreizten Beine ließen ein wirkliches Entziehen des Penis und der Hoden unmöglich werden, und das, worauf es Anton heute am meisten abgesehen hatte, Rücken und Hintern, waren vollkommen schutzlos. 

Es gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl, Khalil so hilflos unter ihm zu sehen, allem, was Anton mit ihm vor hatte ausgeliefert. 

Anton stand vom Bett auf und griff nach der Gerte. Er hatte aus den Büchern im Hinterkopf, dass man mit der Gerte besonders variabel arbeiten konnte, von fast sanften Schlägen bis hin zu härtester Züchtigung. Er würde sanft anfangen, doch er wollte heute mehr probieren als in ihren bisherigen Begegnungen. Es fühlte sich richtig an. 

Er ließ die Gerte erst sanft über Khalils runden Rücken wandern, das breite Lederstück am Ende zog Schlangenlinien über die glatte, dunkle Haut. Dann begann er mit den Schlägen. Khalil reagierte zu Beginn wenig, doch als sein Rücken Stück für Stück dunkler und heißer wurde, wurden auch seine Reaktionen intensiver. Doch das Fesselgeschirr ließ kein Entkommen zu. 

Anton genoss jeden Schlag, es war zwar auch für ihn anstrengend, aber er merkte, wie sehr ihm die Macht über Khalils Körper eine innere Befriedigung verschaffte.   
Er beschleunigte seine Schläge, ließ sie auf jeden Fleck von Khalils Rücken und Hintern regnen. Er sah, wie sich die Haut dunkler färbte, Khalil vor jedem Schlag zurück zuckte. 

Er begann selber zu schwitzen, sah, dass auch Khalil der Schweiß die Seiten entlang rann. In seinem Kopf ordnete sich plötzlich mit jedem Schlag etwas, die Gedanken wurden klarer, ihm kamen Ideen und schlagfertige Antworten, die ihm jetzt und in der Zukunft helfen würden. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, nicht nur über diesem willigen Mann zu stehen, der sich Anton hingab, sondern auch endlich, endlich das Gefühl zu haben, wieder Herr der Lage zu sein, mit seinen eigenen Worten und Handlungen die Zukunft so formen zu können, wie ER es wollte. 

Er schlug mit aller Kraft zu, genoss dabei das Gefühl der Befreiung, das dabei durch ihn rauschte. Er war hier der, der am längeren Hebel saß. 

Dann durchbrach ein Schrei von Khalil seinen Rausch. Es war kein Schrei der Lust, es war ein hoher, lauter Schmerzensschrei. 

Anton hielt inne, sah nach… Momenten, Minuten? - Wirklich wieder Khalil vor sich. 

Auf dessen Rücken zwei blutige Streifen waren, die Haut aufgerissen und das Blut feine Tropfen bildend. 

Der Anblick riss Anton mit einem Schlag aus seinem Machtrausch heraus. Er warf die Gerte zur Seite, wich erst einen Schritt zurück, kam dann wieder langsam näher zum Bett.

„Khalil?“ Er traute sich kaum, laut zu sprechen. 

Khalil dreht den Kopf zu Anton herum, er atmete schwer und hatte die Zähne zusammen gebissen. „Mach mich los!“, befahl er, und Anton gehorchte sofort. Als Anton die Fesseln gelöst hatte, stand Khalil wortlos vom Bett auf, sich vorsichtig bewegend, und ging dann ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Anton ins Bad. 

Anton wich vom Bett zurück, ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. 

Der Rausch war wie weggeblasen, es blieb ein schales Gefühl in Anton zurück. Er fuhr sich wieder durch das Haar, stand auf, sah an sich herab, setzte sich wieder. 

Er sah in Richtung des Badezimmers, aber Khalil hatte die Tür geschlossen und Anton konnte nichts von drinnen hören oder sehen. Anton beschloss, sich umzuziehen. Er streifte sich den Hausanzug ab, der ihm mit einem Mal so lächerlich und unbedeutend vorkam. Holte sich Hemd und Anzug hervor, zog sich wieder an. Er begann, das Zimmer aufzuräumen, alle Utensilien zu verstauen. 

Kurz überlegte er, ob er gehen sollte. Ob Khalil wollte, dass er ging. Doch es erschien ihm feige, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwinden. Und unter die allgemeine Unsicherheit, was nun passieren würde, schlichen sich auch die alten Ängste: Er hatte einen Unternehmer angegriffen. Wenn Khalil die Verletzung anzeigte, wäre Anton erledigt. Was würde mit seinem Vater passieren, wenn Anton ins Gefängnis oder in ein Lager musste? Eine Kakophonie von Fragen, noch viel schlimmer als zuvor, machte sich in Antons Gedanken breit. 

Doch das Klicken der Badezimmertür ließ ihn aufhorchen. Khalil trat in das Schlafzimmer, er hatte nur Unterwäsche an, seine Kleidung lag auch immer noch hier im Raum. Als er sich an Anton entlang bewegte, um seine Kleidung zu nehmen, sah Anton ein paar Streifen weißen Mullverbandes, die Khalil sich offensichtlich auf die verletzten Stellen am Rücken geklebt hatte. Sie waren nicht blutdurchtränkt, aber dennoch erschreckte der Anblick Anton von neuem. Er war schuld, er hatte das getan. Er hatte einen Unternehmer blutig geprügelt. 

Mit seiner Kleidung verschwand Khalil wortlos wieder im Badezimmer, doch nur kurz darauf kam er wieder, sah diesmal Anton direkt an. Er war angezogen und hatte einen ernsten, aber nicht offensichtlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Doch Anton würde sich nicht anmaßen, wirklich zu wissen, was Khalil dachte und fühlte. Es stand ihm nicht zu.

„Wir müssen reden.“  
Khalil sprach ruhig, und zeigte dabei mit einer sparsamen Geste in Richtung des Tisches im Raum. Anton nickte verhalten und ging zum Tisch, wartete aber, bis Khalil sich gesetzt hatte und ihm bedeutete, dass er ihm nachfolgen dürfte. 

„Das gerade eben war entgegen unserer Absprache - aber von deinem Gesicht weiß ich, dass du das weißt, Anton. Aber wir müssen darüber reden, warum es passiert ist. Ich weiß es nicht, also musst du es mir sagen, Anton.“  
Anton schluckte, doch er musste antworten, das war er Khalil als mindestes schuldig.   
„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass ich Sie verletzt habe, Unternehmer Ansary. Es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber ich habe offenbar auf den Stress der letzten Zeit schlecht reagiert und nicht mehr auf Ihre Reaktionen geachtet. Das ist unverzeihlich, und ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie nun sowohl unser Arrangement aufkündigen, und auch, wenn Sie rechtliche Schritte gegen mich einleiten.“  
Khalil seufzte, die Augen auf Anton gerichtet. Anton hielt nur mit Mühe den zögerlichen Blickkontakt aufrecht, den Khalil offenbar von ihm erwartete.  
„Anton, noch habe ich unser Arrangement nicht aufgekündigt - und ich möchte auch weiterhin, dass du mich hier mit meinem Vornamen ansprichst. Du redest von Stress. Ich möchte mehr wissen, denn wenn du auf ein normales Stresslevel, wie es im Unternehmen immer wieder vorkommt, bereits so reagierst, müssen wir das Arrangement tatsächlich beenden.“  
„Ich… hatte heute einen heftigen Streit in meiner Gruppe. Außerdem ist die Situation mit meiner Familie weiterhin schwierig. Es kam gerade eine Menge zusammen, ich habe es auch selbst unterschätzt, wie sehr mich der Streit heute aufgewühlt hat. Ich dachte, es entspannt mich, wenn wir uns treffen.“  
„Ein Streit in der Arbeit also? Das ist ja etwas greifbares. Daran kann man anknüpfen.“

Anton sah Khalil erstaunt an, dass er nicht weiter in ihn gedrungen war. Er hatte schon befürchtet, zur Situation seiner Familie befragt zu werden - oder dass Khalil seine Erklärung ganz in Zweifel gezogen hätte. Seine eigenen Nachforschungen zum ‚Netzwerk‘ durfte niemand entdecken, bevor er selbst genug Informationen hatte, die er der Staatspolizei geben konnte. 

Khalil nahm Antons Schweigen wohl zunächst als Zustimmung.  
„Denkst du, du bist in der Lage, in Zukunft solche Ereignisse einzuschätzen? Es ist dann sinnvoll und notwendig, einen bereits vereinbarten Termin auch abzusagen - und ich werde dir deswegen sicher keine Vorwürfe machen. Eher im Gegenteil, denn es zeigt mir dann, dass du Kontrolle hast - und genau weißt, was du tust.“

Anton war immer noch etwas perplex, dass Khalil so selbstverständlich davon sprach, ihre Beziehung einfach fortzusetzen. Keine Vorwürfe, keine Drohungen gegen Anton… Es fühlte sich sehr surreal an, nach einem solchen Angriff auf einen Unternehmen so zwanglos zu reden. 

„Ich… natürlich, Khalil. Wenn ich so emotional aufgewühlt bin, wie heute, werde ich in Zukunft jedes Treffen absagen. Natürlich mit einer Begründung.“  
„Nein, ich brauche keine Begründung, Anton. Ich will darauf vertrauen, dass du weißt, was du tust. Also werde ich darauf vertrauen, dass du aus wichtigen Gründen einen Termin abgesagt hast.“

Anton musste schlucken. Es war… beeindruckend, dass Khalil sich nach diesem Erlebnis von heute dieses Vertrauen weiter abringen wollte, ja davon ausging, dass er es konnte.

„Mit den Verletzungen von heute muss ich allerdings für etwa zehn Tage auf jede weitere Belastung verzichten. Das heißt, die nächsten zwei Wochen werden wir erst einmal keine Termine ansetzen. Ich denke, das ist für uns beide besser, so können wir in Ruhe über das, was heute passiert ist, reflektieren. Und danach mit neuer Erkenntnis in einen gemeinsamen Abend starten, oder?“

Jetzt sah Khalil Anton wieder klar und geradeheraus an. Der nickte, setzte dann aber auch noch ein klares „Ja. Natürlich, Khalil.“ nach. 

Khalil nickte auch, dann stand er auf. 

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gleich gehe. Es ist von meiner Seite alles geklärt - hast du noch Fragen zum weiteren Vorgehen?“

Anton stand ebenfalls auf, schüttelte auf Khalils Frage aber den Kopf. „Nein, Khalil. Ich möchte mich nur noch einmal in aller Form dafür entschuldigen, dass ich die Kontrolle verloren habe. Ich werde über den heutigen Tag reflektieren und bei unserem nächsten Treffen alles richtig machen.“

Das quittierte Khalil mit einem Nicken, dann griff er sich seine restlichen Sachen und verschwand ohne weiteres Zögern aus dem Hotelzimmer. 

Anton sank noch einmal zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Nach der Panik von vorhin begann die Erkenntnis, dass nicht schlimmes passieren würde, erst langsam, sich in ihm auszubreiten. Khalil war nicht besonders wütend gewesen - Anton hatte eher das Gefühl, dass Khalil die Angelegenheit wie eine kleinere Fehlinvestition der Firma behandelt hatte. Es war passiert, es würde in Zukunft vermieden werden. 

Dass ein Unternehmer selbst bei seinem eigenen Körper so… steril im Umgang war, war für Anton ungewohnt. Doch was wusste er schon wirklich über Unternehmer? Ganz offenbar noch nicht genug, um sich anmaßen zu können, Khalil Ansary zu verstehen. Und letztlich war es doch nur akkurat. Ihre Affäre unterlag klaren Regeln, sie ähnelte mehr einer geschäftlichen Beziehung, als allem anderen. 

Anton musste sich letztlich zwingen, wieder aufzustehen und seine restlichen Sachen zusammen zu suchen, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Die kühle Dunkelheit auf der Straße tat gut, um seine rasenden Gedanken etwas zu beruhigen. Er musste ruhig werden, Kontrolle zurück erlangen, nur so konnte er Khalil beweisen, dass er seiner Aufmerksamkeit würdig war. Wenn er Khalil beweisen konnte, dass er sein Vertrauen nicht falsch in Anton gesetzt hatte, dann würde er vielleicht eines Tages das vergessen, was heute geschehen war. 

Heute war ein furchtbarer Tag gewesen, doch darüber lamentieren brachte nichts. Anton musste anpacken und gestalten, entscheiden und handeln. Nur so konnte er sich, seine Familie und seine Zukunft sichern. 

—

Johann hatte inzwischen einen guten Überblick darüber, wie er die Einbruchsaktionen organisieren musste. Das Team war weitgehend erfahren, nur Michel war heute neu dabei, und jeder nahm seine übliche Position ein. 

Georg war wie üblich mit Johann in der Kommandozentrale zur Umgebungsüberwachung, Michel stand Schmiere vor dem Gebäude, um zu beobachten, ob irgendjemand Aufmerksam wurde oder zur Wohnung hin wollte. 

Johann war sich immer noch etwas unsicher, ob er Michel wirklich vertrauen konnte. Er hatte einfach ein komisches Gefühl bei dem anderen Mann. Doch ohne festere Anhaltspunkte… das hier würde einfach ein Testlauf werden. Hoffentlich täuschte ihn sein Gefühl einfach und Michel war genau das, was er zu sein schien: Ein übereifriger Widerstandskämpfer. 

Lukas und Oskar waren heute zusammen mit Tobias in der Wohnung, Michel stand Schmiere und Johann machte mit Georg zusammen die Koordination. Sie waren dort inzwischen ein eingespieltes Team, Johann konnte sich sehr gut auf Georg und seine Einschätzungen verlassen. 

„Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, wir stehen am der Wohnungstür“.  
„Zentrale hört. Posten 3, irgendwelche Unregelmäßigkeiten?“  
„Na, ois normal, Zentrale“

Johann verzog etwas das Gesicht, als er Michels breiten Dialekt durch das Headset hörte. Es war immer noch gefährlich, sich als Dialektsprecher zu offenbaren, falls sie doch einmal abgehört werden sollten. Was man nie absolut sicher ausschließen konnte. Er war stolz auf seine Herkunft und sprach gerne Dialekt, doch in manchen Situationen war es einfach wichtiger, dass die Aktion erfolgreich und sicher ablief, als dass man Platz hatte, seine Persönlichkeit auszuleben. 

Georg gab Johann einen Daumen nach oben, dass die Umgebung, soweit sie einsehbar über das Computerportal war, sauber war und einstweilen nichts gegen einen Beginn der Aktion sprach.

„Zentrale an Gruppe 1, reingehen.“  
„Gruppe 1 hört.“

Johann trat hinter Georg und blickte mit ihm auf den Bildschirm. Jetzt war der Moment der Wahrheit, ob ihr heutiger Einsatz erfolgreich sein würde. 

„Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, wir sind in der Wohnung.“  
„Zentrale hört.“

Johann sah gespannt auf die Umgebungsanzeige, ob sich irgendetwas veränderte, ob ein Alarm ausgelöst wurde oder sonst etwas passierte. Nichts. Vorerst. 

„Zentrale an Posten 3, irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten?“  
„Na, weiterhin ois normal.“

Johann verkniff sich einen leisen Fluch. Er würde mit Michel über Funkdisziplin reden müssen. 

„Zentrale an Gruppe 1, Einsatz fortsetzen.“  
„Gruppe 1 hört.“

Die Einstufung, was interessant war und was nicht, hatten inzwischen auch die anderen Gruppenmitglieder gut drauf, sodass Georg nur noch selten Anweisungen geben musste, während eine Operation lief. Und es sah so aus, als würde es heute tatsächlich ruhig bleiben. Auch wenn er sich immer sicher gewesen war, dass der vorherige Misserfolg nur eine zufällige Panne gewesen war, so war es doch wichtig, den Beweis dafür führen zu können, dass ihnen die Standespolizei oder Bürgerüberwachung nicht auf den Fersen war. Es würde die restliche Gruppe beruhigen, und dann auch das Engagement wieder steigern. 

„Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, im Wohnzimmer keine lohnenswerten Gegenstände gefunden, wir gehen weiter ins Schlafzimmer.“  
„Zentrale hört.“

Johanns Blick heftete immer noch auf dem Bildschirm, der aber unverändert die normale Geschäftigkeit der Streifenpolizisten im Bezirk zeigte. Die Bewegungsmuster waren ihm inzwischen halbwegs vertraut, auch wenn Georg sicher noch besser einschätzen konnte, was ein normaler Abend war, und wo Besonderheiten auftauchten. 

„Zentrale an Posten 3, Statusbericht.“  
„Nix is los, Zentrale. I håb a Oachkatzel vorbeihuscha segn, sonst is koana auf der Stråßn.“  
„Funkdisziplin, Posten 3!“

Johann konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er musste wirklich, wirklich mit Michel darüber reden, was man am Funkgerät wie sagte, und was nicht. 

Georg wandte sich kurz vom Bildschirm ab und hob eine Augenbraue, offensichtlich ähnlich irritiert von Michels unbedarfter Art. Johann schüttelte augenrollend den Kopf, worauf Georg ein Lächeln aufblitzen ließ und sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder zum Bildschirm umwandte. 

„Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, Geschäftsaufzeichnungen im Schlafzimmer gefunden. Außerdem Wertgegenstände, alles ist eingepackt.“  
„Zentrale an Gruppe 1, weiter so.“

Heute schien tatsächlich ein Kinderspiel zu werden. 

„Posten 3 an Zentrale, a Mo kimmt die Stråßn naufi. I glaub, der mecht in unser Haus nei.“  
„Zentrale hört. Weiter berichten, Posten 3.“

Das war natürlich zu erwarten, dass irgendwann auch mal ein Mensch auf das normale Wohnhaus zu kam, in das sie heute einbrachen. Hier wohnten schließlich noch mehr Leute, als nur der Manager, dessen Wohnung sie sich heute vorgenommen hatten. 

„Der Mo håt an der Tür o’ghoiten, er wui definitiv in unser Haus nei.“  
„Zentrale an Gruppe 1, bereithalten für Stille.“  
„Gruppe 1 hört.“

Johann trat vom Bildschirm weg, doch ihre heutige Einsatzzentrale ließ keinen direkten Blick auf die Wohnung zu. Er konnte sich nur die Grundrisse der Wohnung und des Hauses in Erinnerung rufen, um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. 

„Jetzat is der Mo im Haus verschwunden. I håb koan Sichtkontakt mehr.“  
„Posten 3, auf Position bleiben, geh nicht näher heran!“  
Johann wusste nicht genau, warum er Michel so anherrschte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, der andere Mann würde jederzeit etwas dummes tun, was seine Deckung verraten und ihn als Auffälliges Element in der Nachbarschaft enthüllen würde. 

„I håb nur dacht, i kannt vielleicht a Ablenkung starten…“

Johann musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um Michel nicht mit einer schönen Zusammenstellung von altbairischen Flüchen zu belegen. Wer Funkdisziplin forderte, musste sie vorleben. Aber dass seine Intuition nur gerade eben eine Katastrophe verhindert hatte…  
„Auf Position bleiben, Posten 3!“  
„Is scho recht, Zentrale…“

Michel klang genervt, und Johann nahm sich vor, Michel einmal sehr spezifisch ins Gewissen zu reden, dass das hier kein spannendes Spiel, sondern bitterer Ernst war. 

„Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, Abbruch und Rückzug oder Fortsetzung des Einsatz?“  
Tobias, der für Gruppe 1 hauptsächlich an der Funke war, sprach kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.   
„Verhaltet euch ruhig, aber setzt den Einsatz fort, Gruppe 1.“, antwortete Johann ihm.  
„Gruppe 1 hört.“

Johann atmete bewusst aus, um die Anspannung zu lösen. Wenn der Mann, den Michel gesehen hatte, in das selbe Stockwerk unterwegs war, wie die Wohnung, in der gerade Lukas, Tobias und Oskar waren, dann konnte nur noch ein ruhiges und besonnenes Vorgehen der drei etwas ändern. 

In wenigen Minuten würden sie es wissen. 

Es war still im Funk, keiner sagte etwas. Die Sekunden tröpfelten furchtbar langsam vor sich hin, Johann starrte wieder auf Georgs Bildschirm, doch er nahm die Positionssignale der Polizeieinheiten kaum wahr. All seine Gedanken waren auf die Gefahr gerichtet, und er konnte nichts tun, außer zu warten. Er hasste diese Momente der Ohnmacht. 

Nach einigen quälend langsam verstrichenen Minuten drehte sich Georg zu Johann um und sagte: „Wenn bis jetzt nichts passiert ist, dürfte die Gefahr vorbei sein.“

Johann nickte, erst unbewusst, dann mit mehr Überzeugung. Georg hatte Recht, die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, war jetzt eigentlich wieder vorbei.

„Zentrale an Gruppe 1, Statusbericht.“  
„Gruppe 1 an Zentrale, wir konnten nichts weiter in der Wohnung finden. Aktuell auch keine Aussicht, dass hier noch mehr zu finden ist. Wir würden den Einsatz beenden.“  
„Wartet noch ein paar Minuten, dann wird der Einsatz beendet. Treffpunkt wie vereinbart.“  
„Gruppe 1 hört.“

Es wurde wieder still auf dem Funkkanal. 

„Zentral an alle, Treffpunkt in 20 Minuten.“  
„Gruppe 1 hört.“  
„Posten 3 hört.“

Johann setzte sich zum ersten mal seit Beginn der Aktion wieder auf den Stuhl am Tisch, Georg wandte sich vom Bildschirm ab.

„Alles gut gegangen. Kein Alarm, keine Zeuegn.“, war sein knappes und sachliches Fazit.  
Johann nickte zustimmend, in Gedanken schon reflektierend, wie er die Vorkommnisse am Besten für die ganze Gruppe aufbereiten und präsentieren sollte.

An sich war heute ein Erfolg gewesen - doch Michels fehlende Professionalität hatte gerade im Kontrast zu den Anderen Nerven gekostet. Johann konnte seine latente Abneigung gegen den anderen Mann nicht abstreiten, und schon gar nicht ausschalten. 

„Wie willst du mit Michel umgehen?“  
Georg sah Johann bei dieser Frage direkt an. Johann war überrascht, wie gut Georg auch in dieser Situation seine Stimmung und Gedanken lesen konnte, doch er gewöhnte sich langsam daran, dass Georg und er einfach auf einer Wellenlänge lagen.   
Das Mikrofon sicherheitshalber ausschaltend wandte sich Johann der Frage zu: „I werd mit eam über die Anforderungen red’n, Funkdisziplin, Sprache und so weiter. I håb blos oafach net das richtige Gefühl mit eam.“

Bei Georg hatte er das Gefühl, sich anvertrauen zu können, seine Zweifel aussprechen zu können, ohne dass es als Schwäche oder Vorverurteilung aufgefasst wurde. 

„Ich verstehe was du meinst, Peter. Er ist anders, als die anderen Leute in der Gruppe.“

Es tat erstaunlich gut, dass jemand Johanns Gefühle teilte, wie gut, wurde ihm erst in dem Moment bewusst, als er Georgs Worte hörte. 

„Ja. Aber sei Kontrolle durch’s Netzwerk war in Ordnung, außer dem G’fühl håb i nix. I werd ean beobachten, und i würd mi frein, wenn du mir heiffa kanntst.“  
„Natürlich, Peter. Der Erfolg der Gruppe ist mir wichtig, und wenn du ein komisches Gefühl hast - wir sollten immer wachsam bleiben. Spione, Verräter…“  
Er sprach nicht weiter, aber Johann nickte. 

Dann hörten sie Schritte vor der Tür, wahrscheinlich kamen die anderen. Es war Zeit, die Unterlagen zu sichten, die sie mitgebracht hatten. Und danach konnte er sich um Michel kümmern. Mit Georgs Unterstützung, die von Einsatz zu Einsatz wertvoller für Johann wurde.


	19. Maßnahmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurra, ein neues Kapitel!  
> Dieses Mal fast nur Anton - und eine kleine Auflösung für die Leser. Viel Spaß!

Max holte in seiner Tarnwohnung in dem hässlichen Betonklotz für Arbeiter den Kasten mit dem Verschlüsselungsequipment unter dem Bett hervor. Alles war gut getarnt, die Kiste war billig, das Schloss daran ein billiges, mechanisches, über dem eigentlichen Equipment waren einige Pornohefte verteilt.

Redundanz in den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen war ihm vom ersten Tag seiner Ausbildung an beigebracht worden. Und was die Tarnung anging, konnte man kaum genug redundante Schichten aufbauen, um die Illusion perfekt zu machen.

Vor jedem Einsatz eignete er sich eine etwas andere Sprechweise an, lernte eine Vielzahl von Hintergrundinformationen auswendig - und zwar nicht nur die Namen irgendwelche Tanten und Onkel, sondern Anekdoten zu ihnen aus einer Kindheit, die es nicht gab, und von Orten, die er nie besucht hatte. Er musste die Rolle leben, denn nur, wenn er die Rolle lebte, würde auch ein kritischer Gegenüber sie niemals durchdringen können. Denn wenn die Rolle lebte, wenn er zur erschaffenen Identität wurde, dann war diese genauso echt, wie jede andere Person auch. Was machte ein Leben schon ‚echt‘, außer die Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen, die man gesammelt hatte?

Georg Zangl war eine einfache Rolle. Viele der Basics - Aufwachsen in einer einfachen Arbeiterfamilie, Arbeiterumfeld, ruppiger Tonfall, ruppige Erziehung - basierten sogar auf Max’ echtem Hintergrund. Nur die Konsequenzen daraus waren gänzlich andere… Wo Max sich das Ziel gesetzt hatte, schon als Junge, durch treuen Dienst am Staat eine bessere Zukunft aufzubauen, war Georg Zangl über diverse Umwege in sozialdemokratische Kreise geraten und hatte sich sogar einer Terrorgruppe zugewandt.

Max konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, was Leute auf so bescheuerte Ideen brachte. Sie nannten sich Widerstandskämpfer und fühlten sich als Helden - und ihre letzten Wege führten immer zum Schafott oder in die Umerziehung. Es war unausweichlich, genauso, wie ihre Ideen zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Die Geschichte hatte das hinlängst bewiesen - aber dumme Träumerei war wohl doch irgendwo menschlich, sonst käme sie nicht so oft vor. 

Er fuhrt den Laptop mitsamt der Verschlüsselungsstation hoch. Es brauchte mehr als nur ein paar Softwareschnipsel, um eine wirklich sichere Kommunikation zu garantieren, unter Anderem wurden Störgeräusche aus echte Quellen am Gerät erzeugt, die ein Abhören mittels Richtmikrofonen und schlichtem Lauschen verhinderten, und bestimmte Impulse waren darauf ausgelegt alle bekannten Abhörmechanismen in direkter Umgebung jedenfalls zeitweilig außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Ein dauerndes Filzen der Räume nach irgendwas wäre zu auffällig. Gerade in verdeckten Ermittlungen im Arbeitermilieu waren die äußeren Bedingungen nicht ideal, die Wände der Schuhkarton-Wohnungen waren dünn, und auch wenn die meisten Arbeiter früh lernten, zu ignorieren, was sie ihr Leben lang durch dünne Wände hörten - eine zufällige Entdeckung wegen irgendwelcher Auffälligkeiten würde den Einsatz und erst Recht das Einsatzziel gefährden.

Nach einigen Minuten war das System vollständig aktiv. Max machte vorschriftsgemäß den Funktionstest, dann begann er mit der Übermittlung seines eigentlichen Berichts.

„Bericht vom Fünften März. Die Gruppe ist weiter sehr aktiv, weitere Einbrüche sind geplant, die Lösegeldzahlung für die Bilder, die an Tatort 5 gefunden wurden, wird morgen stattfinden, sodass der Gruppe weitere finanzielle Mittel in Höhe von 75.000 Kredits zur Verfügung stehen werden.  
Innerhalb der Gruppe ist seit der eindeutigen politischen Ausrichtung der Einbrüche die Stimmung deutlich gestiegen, viele der Mitglieder bevorzugen diese Art der Aktion gegenüber der Beschaffungskriminalität. Ein abgebrochener Einbruch, da die Codes für die besagte Wohnung nicht mehr aktuell waren, hat kurzzeitig für Unruhe gesorgt, doch da keine Wiederholung dieses Ereignisses passierte, hat die Gruppe sich für weitere Aktionen entscheiden.  
Peters Vertrauen erarbeite ich mir stückweise, allerdings ist seine wahre Identität noch immer nicht feststellbar, es ist lediglich klar, dass Peter ein Deckname ist, was in der Gruppe aber niemand zu wissen scheint. Durch ein neues Mitglied in der Gruppe ist es mir möglich, intensiveren Kontakt zu ihm aufzubauen, er fasst mehr Vertrauen. Die Kontaktwege zu den Hintermännern des sogenannten Netzwerks sind bisher nicht bekannt, allerdings sind hierbei erhebliche Fortschritte zu verzeichnen. Ein Durchbruch in dieser Hinsicht ist in absehbarer Zeit zu erwarten.  
Ich empfehle trotz der steigenden Brisanz der Terroraktionen eine Fortsetzung meiner Tätigkeit, da die Gruppe auch weiterhin keine gemeingefährlichen Straftaten plant, und ich mich einem Kontakt zu Hintermännern nähere, sodass Chancen bestehen, tatsächlich das komplette Netzwerk ausfindig zu machen.   
Ermittler Torald Ende.“

Dann baute er das ganze System wieder ab.  
Eine Bestätigung, dass seine Übermittlungen angekommen waren, bekam er nicht. Neue Anweisungen wurden über Kontaktleute am Arbeitsplatz von Georg Zangl überbracht. Und bisher hatte er keine neuen Anweisungen bekommen - und seinen Empfehlungen war immer Folge geleistet worden, keine der Aktionen war be- oder verhindert worden. 

Sie mussten endlich an die Hintermänner herankommen - es war seit Jahren klar, dass es ein finanzkräftiges und gut organisiertes Netzwerk geben musste, das diverse kleinere Terrorgruppen unterstütze und finanzierte. Doch bisher waren sie noch nie so nah heran gekommen, hatten meist allenfalls eine der Zellen oder Gruppen sprengen können. Dieses Mal bestand aber endlich die Chance, zumindest die Kontaktwege der Hintermänner zu erfahren. Und wenn man ihre Kontaktwege kannte, fand man früher oder später auch heraus, wer sie benutzte. 

Und dann wäre Max Karriere und der Kastenaufstieg gesichert. Wenn seine Information zur Verhaftung so hochrangiger Staatsverräter beitragen konnte, dann war seine Zukunft ein Buffet der Möglichkeiten. Und das war sein Ziel. Die Union musste vor diesen Verrückten geschützt werden, und es war Max Aufgabe, das zu erreichen. 

—

Anton stand pünktlich am Montagmorgen vor dem Büro von Manager Bjärge. Seine Krawatte hatte er schon drei Mal überprüft, seine Anzug war frisch aus der Reinigung und saß einwandfrei, alles war vorbereitet.

Er würde heute den Praktikanten bekommen, wegen dem Manager Bjärge ihn letzte Woche angeschrieben hatte. Anton hatte zwar immer noch nicht übermäßig Lust darauf, sich die Zeit für den Studenten aus den Rippen zu leiern, aber Manager Bjärge war derjenige, der Antons Arbeit letztlich beurteilen würde. Und so würde Anton wie üblich einen guten Eindruck machen: Kompetent, gut organisiert, freundlich und standesbewusst. 

Er hoffte inständig, dass der Student zumindest keine hohle Nuss wäre. Alles was er bisher über ihn wusste, war dass der junge Mann Justus Brandt hieß, Gelernter war und wie Anton früher Wirtschaftsingenieurwesen studierte. Kayani SARL konnte sich natürlich die besten Absolventen aussuchen, auch für die Praktikumsplätze, doch manchmal war jemand, der fantastische Noten hatte, absolut nicht für die Arbeitswelt geschaffen. 

Es half nichts, weiter darüber zu sinnieren, wie der Gelernte Brandt wohl wäre - hinter der Tür, im Büro von Manager Bjärge, wartete er.

Anton klopfte, exakt pünktlich. Ein deutliches „Herein!“ von Manager Bjärge ließ ihn eintreten, dann stand er auch schon dem jungen Mann gegenüber, für den er die nächste Zeit unfreiwillig verantwortlich sein würde. 

Justus Brandt war ein unscheinbarer junger Mann, die kurzen braunen Haare lagen dicht am Kopf an, unscheinbare Augen lugten unter sehr buschigen braunen Augenbrauen hervor. 

Manager Bjärge winkte Anton an den Tisch, vor dem auch der Gelernte Brandt stand. „Gelernter Hermeier, ich will keine großen Worte verschwenden, hier ist der Gelernte Brandt, der für die nächsten vier Woche bei uns als Praktikant arbeiten wird. Wie besprochen wird er die ersten beiden Wochen bei Ihnen verbringen, danach wird er im Marketing Einblick erhalten.“

Anton nickte, dann wandte er sich auf Bjärges auffordernde Geste hin direkt an den anderen Gelernten. „Schön, dass ich Sie hier betreuen darf. Ich habe bereits einen weitere Arbeitsplatz im Büro meiner Gruppe eingerichtet, sodass Sie jederzeit anfangen können, einige Aufgaben habe ich ebenfalls vorbereitet.“

Der junge Mann nickte eifrig, er freute sich anscheinend sehr auf sein Praktikum hier. Anton konnte ihn sogar ein wenig verstehen, Kayani war ein guter Arbeitgeber - doch jetzt im Moment ging ihm der andere Mann eher auf die Nerven. Zu viel, das er erledigen musste, zu viel Stress, als dass er sich jetzt wirklich auf einen jungen Studenten einlassen konnte, um ihn in die Firma einzuführen. 

Doch er würde es tun - und er würde die zusätzlichen Handlungsmöglichkeiten, die sch ihm nun boten, auch nutzen. 

Nachdem der Gelernte Brandt nichts weiter sagte, übernahm Bjärge wieder.   
„So, ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie beide dann gleich anfangen, und Gelernter Hermeier Sie an ihrem Arbeitsplatz für die nächste Zeit einführt.“

Das war eindeutig die Aufforderung an Anton, sich mit Brandt an die Arbeit zu begeben. Anton bedankte sich bei Manager Bjärge für seine Zeit und nahm Brandt dann aus Bjärges Büro mit.

Im Aufzug schien der junge Brandt endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben. „Ihre Gruppe macht Produktentwicklung für Konsumenten, richtig? Ist das dann eine große Gruppe?“  
Allgemeine Fragen waren einfach.   
„Nein, wir sind nur fünf Personen, mich eingeschlossen. Wir erhalten bestimmte Konzepte und müssen diese dann für die tatsächliche Anwendung ausarbeiten, aber das ganze läuft regelmäßig Projektbasiert. Wir haben also immer nur ein bis drei Projekte auf einmal, bis diese dann in Serienproduktion gehen können.“  
„Ah, okay.“

Der Aufzug war bereits am richtigen Stockwerk angekommen, und Anton leitete Brandt mit einer Geste in die Richtung des Gruppenbüros. 

Als sie durch die Tür kamen, wandten sich fast alle Gesichter in ihre Richtung. Anton hatte den anderen in der Gruppe mitgeteilt, dass ihnen ein Praktikant zugewiesen worden war, aber nicht viel mehr. Er selbst hatte das Konzept für den Aufenthalt des jungen Mannes zusammengestellt, wenn die anderen sich einbringen wollten, könnten sie sich melden. Da Brandt aber wie Anton selbst auch Wirtschaftsingenieur war, war es letztlich auch am sinnvollsten, dass er ihn betreute. Der Einblick in Finanzen oder Design mochte interessant sein - doch Antons Aufgaben würden ihm im Studium am meisten bringen. 

„So, das sind die Gelernten Gerard, Vankamp, Kirowsky und Jenicke.“ Anton deutete jeweils auf die entsprechenden Mitarbeiter. „Und das hier ist der Gelernte Brandt, der für die nächsten 3 Woche bei uns in der Abteilung ein Praktikum absolvieren wird. Ich hoffe, dass er hier viel lernt.“

Die Anderen nickten nur. Anton war sich immer noch etwas unsicher, ob sie ihm den Ausbruch der Vorwoche noch übel nahmen. Jenicke sicher, aber die anderen Gruppenmitglieder… Er würde es sicher noch herausfinden. 

Anton hatte einen weiteren Arbeitsplatz organisiert, an den er Brandt nun führte. Ein Login für das Firmensystem war ebenfalls organisiert - und eine Handvoll Aufgaben hatte Anton am Wochenende auch noch herausgesucht. 

„Hier sind die Dokumente, die ich für Sie vorbereitet habe. Ich möchte, dass Sie diese Projekte analysieren und mir ein paar Vorschläge zur Prozessoptimierung machen. Haben Sie mit dieser Arbeit schon Erfahrung?

„Ja… in der Theorie schon, Gelernter Hermeier. Aber ich habe noch nie mit echten Daten gearbeitet…“  
„Nehmen Sie sich Zeit, und recherchieren Sie im Zweifel auch noch weitere Informationen aus dem Firmennetzwerk, Sie sollten die entsprechenden Freigaben haben.“  
„Ja, Gelernter Hermeier.“

Und damit wandte sich Anton zunächst seinem eigenen Arbeitsplatz zu. Er beobachtete aber hin und wieder, was der junge Brandt machte. Für Anton war insbesondere der neue Arbeitsplatz, der für den jungen Brandt herangeschafft werden musste, zu einer einmaligen Gelegenheit geworden. Denn dieser würde ihm wohl die Möglichkeit bringen, diese Woche mit Managerin Dräker in Kontakt zu treten. Und so konnte er vielleicht doch noch termingemäß den Auftrag erledigen, und einen der Punkte auf seiner Liste abhaken. Eins nach dem Anderen. Einen Schritt, dann den Nächsten.

—

Anton kam wie geplant etwas später aus seiner Mittagspause zurück. Zwar war es bei einem künstlich herbeigeführten technischen Problem nicht wirklich relevant, wer wann genau wo anwesend war, aber zumindest ein scheinbares Alibi würde es ihm verschaffen.

Das Bild, das sich ihm beim Eintreten in das Gruppenbüro bot, war ziemlich genau so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der junge Gelernte Brandt stand mit vollkommen verlorenem Gesichtsausdruck vor seinem Computer, an dem sich die Gelernte Gerard niedergelassen hatte, und sehr angestrengt und angespannt in den Bildschirm starrte.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Gelernte?“  
Auf Antons Frage wandten sich beide Gesichter prompt zu ihm um. Der Gelernte Brandt machte eine nervöse Handbewegung und sah sofort zu Boden, die Gelernte Gerard allerdings sah mit offenem Gesicht zu ihm auf. „Ja, es gibt ein Problem mit dem Computer des Gelernten Brandt. Plötzlich sind alle Programme erheblich langsamer geworden und dann reagierte nichts mehr. Beim Versuch, einfach alles neu zu starten, kam statt dem Betriebssystem-Neustart das hier.“

Sie deutete auf den Bildschirm, der Quellcode-Fetzen und mehrere Error-Messages halb übereinander anzeigte. 

„Und Sie haben nichts gemacht, Gelernter Brandt?“  
Der junge Mann wurde daraufhin noch blasser und versicherte mehrfach, dass er wirklich nicht wüsste, was er getan haben könnte. Anton war fast geneigt, ihn zu beruhigen, aber er musste hier seine Rolle spielen. 

„Lassen Sie mich mal dran, Gelernte.“  
Die Gelernte gab mit einem dankbaren Nicken den Platz frei und Anton setzte sich hin, um dann ein paar fruchtlose Versuche mit verschiedenen Tastenbefehlen zu starten. Nach ein paar Minuten und zwei weiteren aufploppenden Fehlermeldungen gab auch er sich geschlagen. 

„Ich kontaktiere den Technik-Support. Gelernter Brandt, sie können entweder eine halbe Stunde Pause machen oder einem der anderen Mitarbeiter über die Schulter gucken, bis das Problem behoben ist.“

Brandt floh nach draußen, wahrscheinlich um sich erstmal auf dem Klo zu verbarrikadieren und einen mittleren Nervenzusammenbruch zu erleiden. Anton hatte zwar etwas Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann, aber letztlich war ihm sein Ziel wichtiger als der Praktikant. 

Anton nahm das Telefon an seinem eigenen Platz und rief bei der Hausinformatik an, und schilderte kurz das Problem. Nachdem ein Netzwerk-Check dem Kollegen gezeigt hatte, dass tatsächlich irgendetwas größeres mit dem Computer nicht stimmte, wurde ein Mitarbeiter hoch geschickt. 

Jetzt begann der eigentlich spannende Teil für Anton. Denn falls es dem normalen Mitarbeiter gelingen sollte, den Computer ohne einen Administratorcode wieder ans Laufen zu bringen, dann war die ganze Aktion umsonst. Doch Anton war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das System trickreich genug lahmgelegt hatte. 

Nur wenige Momente später stand ein Kollege, der um die 30 Jahre alt war, in der Tür und ließ sich den Computer zeigen. Er schloss einen kleinen Diagnoserechner per Kabel an, dann fluchte er leise. 

„Das sieht nicht gut aus, Gelernter Hermeier. Sie sind sicher, dass keiner daran manipuliert hat?“  
„Ich kann es mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, das ist der Arbeits-PC für unseren jungen Praktikanten. Dass ein junger Student bei einem Praktikum am Firmen-PC Änderungen vornimmt, die zu so etwas führen, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“   
„Hm. Okay, ich glaube, ich muss den ganzen Rechner zurücksetzen, ich hoffe, dass keine wichtigen Arbeitsdaten drauf waren, denn die werden wahrscheinlich verloren sein.“  
„Der Gelernte Brandt hat an Analysen gearbeitet, aber alles was verloren sein kann, ist seine heutige Arbeit. Nichts, was dem Unternehmen ernsthaften Schaden zufügen könnte.“  
„Für die komplette Systemrücksetzung brauche ich eines der Master-Passwörter. Das hat nur unsere Abteilungsleiterin, Managerin Dräker. Ich muss sie eben anrufen.“

Anton nickte, und der Gelernte griff sein Handy aus einer Tasche, und war kurz darauf in einem kurzen Gespräch mit jemandem aus der IT. Die Details interessieren Anton wenig, denn sein Plan ging auf: Ein Master-Passwort würde in den Computer eingegeben werden. 

Anton wollte sich gerade auf seinen eigenen Platz zurück setzen, um möglichst unauffällig zu wirken, als er den verzweifelten Blick des Gelernten Brandt auffing. 

„Gelernter Hermeier, es tut wir wirklich furchtbar Leid, dass ich offenbar etwas am Computer verstellt habe. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie das passieren konnte!“  
Ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen schlich sich in Antons Gedanken, als er den ehrlich verzweifelten Tonfall des jungen Mannes hörte. Aber der junge Mann würde darüber hinweg kommen - vielleicht blieb ihm eine Anstellung bei Kayani verwehrt, aber es gab genug andere Firmen, die einen jungen, engagierten Gelernten aufnehmen würden. Anton war auch nicht bei einer der Firmen gelandet, bei denen er seine ersten Praktika gemacht hatte. Die meisten davon waren sowieso in Malmö ansässig.

„Gelernter Brandt, wenn Sie etwas verstellt haben, das der Grund für diese Sache sein kann, müssen Sie das den Mitarbeitern sagen.“  
Der junge Gelernte wurde noch blasser.

„Ich habe nichts verstellt, wirklich nicht. Aber ich habe vorhin kurz eine Privatseite aufgerufen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das etwas ausmachen kann, aber… es tut mir wirklich Leid!“

Anton seufzte innerlich, dann tat er es auch äußerlich.   
„Gelernter Brandt, Sie wissen, dass Ihnen private Nutzung des Dienst-PCs nicht gestattet sind. Sie werden der Managerin Dräker selber genau erläutern, auf welchen Seiten Sie waren. Ich teile zwar Ihre Ansicht, dass das nicht der Grund für einen solchen Totalausfall des Systems sein kann, aber falls es der Grund sein sollte, werden Sie die Konsequenzen ziehen müssen. Und so oder so wird der Vorfall in Ihrem Zeugnis erwähnt werden.“

Der Gelernte Brandt nickte beschämt, sagte aber nichts mehr. 

Anton wandte sich endlich seinem eigenen Arbeitsplatz zu, und nur Momente später wandte sich der Kollege von der IT - Anton fiel auf, dass er seinen Namen nicht kannte - wieder an ihn. „Gelernter Hermeier, Managerin Dräker kommt gleich. Ich warte hier auf sie, danach bin ich aber wieder weg.“

„Vielen Dank, Gelernter…?“  
„Bachmeier. Und nichts zu danken, ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich eine große Hilfe gewesen…“

Er steckte das Kabel vom anderen Rechner wieder ab und packte seinen Diagnoserechner wieder ein. 

Anton hatte gerade erst ein paar Alibi-Programme an seinem eigenen Rechner geöffnet, als eine überraschend junge Frau zur Tür herein kam. Anton stand sofort auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Managerin Dräker, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit nehmen.“  
„Es ist mein Job, Gelernter…?“  
„Hermeier. Ihr Kollege Bachmeier hat Sie bereits informiert?“  
„Ja, ein ziemlich schwerwiegender Systemfehler. Ihr PC ist nicht betroffen, wie ich sehe.“  
„Nein, mein junger Praktikant Gelernter Brandt hat das Problem.“

Die Managerin verwandte nur einen sehr kurzen Blick auf das Häufchen Elend, das der Gelernte Brandt gerade darstellte. Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Anton.

„Sie sind erst kürzlich zum Gruppenleiter befördert worden, richtig?“  
„Ja, das ist Korrekt, Managerin.“  
„Das ist außerdem sehr schön, dass ein so attraktiver Mann wie Sie hier Fortschritte macht. Ich bin übrigens Alissa.“

Anton war ob der eher forschen Anmache etwas perplex, aber ganz sicher würde er einer Managerin hier nicht in die Parade fahren.   
„Ich bin Anton.“  
„Sehr erfreut!“

Sie ließ ein sehr attraktives Lächeln aufblitzen, dann wandte sie sich blitzschnell dem Computer mit dem Problem und ihrem Kollegen zu.  
„Gelernter Bachmeier, Sie können gehen. Ich übernehme von hier an.“

Der Gelernte nickte nur und war Momente später auch schon verschwunden. 

Managerin Dräker - Anton käme im Traum nicht darauf, sie tatsächlich mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen - ließ sich vor dem PC nieder und holte einen eigenen Diagnoserechner aus einer Tasche. 

„So, dann wollen wir mal sehen, dass wir dich kleines Monster wieder auf die richtige Bahn bringen. Ist mittlerweile jemandem eingefallen, was der Grund dafür sein könnte?“ Sie sah während sie sprach auf den Bildschirm ihres Diagnoserechners, doch dass ihre Frage an das ganze Team gerichtet war, war klar.

Anton forderte den Gelernten Brandt mit einer Geste dazu auf, ihr zu antworten. Es war zwar ganz sicher nicht der Grund, da er schließlich den Computer selbst manipuliert hatte, aber jede Ablenkung war ihm absolut willkommen. 

„Managerin Dräker, es tut mir furchtbar Leid. Ich habe vorhin ein paar Minuten auf der Webseite von Cinema München verbracht, weil ich das Kinoprogramm der Woche nachsehen wollte. Ich weiß, dass mir die private Nutzung des PC verboten ist, aber… falls s der Grund sein sollte… Es tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid.“

Die Managerin sah den Praktikanten mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem schiefen Lächeln an.   
„Cinema München? Sicher dass es nicht Porno Cinema München war? Denn Cinema München war sicher nicht der Grund dafür, dass hier etwas so abgestürzt ist.“

Jetzt stand der junge Gelernte mit hochrotem Kopf da. Anton hatte langsam wirklich Mitleid mit ihm. Und er bekam etwas Angst vor Managerin Dräker. Um dort zu sein, wo sie war, obwohl sie offenbar keinerlei Sinn für Etikette und Höflichkeit besaß, musste sie wirklich sehr sehr gut sein. Hoffentlich kam sie seiner Scharade nicht auf die Schliche. 

„Okay, dann hat offenbar wirklich niemand eine Idee, was der Grund ist. Immerhin ist es so vielleicht ein interessantes Rätsel für mich.“

Sie tippte auf dem kleinen Diagnoserechner etwas in rasender Geschwindigkeit ein, dann tippte sie auf der Tastatur von Brandts PC. Danach lehnte sie sich auf Brandts Stuhl zurück und sah wieder zu Anton. 

„Das wird jetzt ein paar Minuten dauern. Solange werden Sie mich ein wenig unterhalten, Anton.“  
„Natürlich, Managerin.“

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Anton von einer Frau angeflirtet wurde. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass es eine kastenhöhere Frau war, die zudem auch noch faktisch eine Vorgesetzte war. Und noch nie hatte ihn jemand so forsch angeflirtet. Khalil hatte die Karten gleich auf den Tisch gelegt und sich nicht mit flirten aufgehalten. Anton musste sich zusammen reißen, aber es war wirklich wichtig, dass er es sich gerade jetzt nicht mit der Managerin verscherzte. 

„Alissa, Anton. Oh, ich sehe schon, du bist zu schüchtern, um die große Managerin beim Vornamen zu nennen. Das gefällt mir.“  
„Es steht mir als Gelernter nicht zu, Managerin Dräker.“  
„Ein ganz Süßer, so respektvoll. Wo haben Sie denn studiert, Anton?“  
„In Malmö, Verfahrenstechnik.“  
„Oh, im Norden. Und, haben Sie im Studium eine nette Gelernte gefunden, die nur noch darauf wartet, dass Sie mal wieder in der selben Stadt arbeiten?“  
„Keine Ehefrau und keine Freundin, Managerin.“ Und es war nicht mal eine Lüge. Nur eine sehr illegale homosexuelle Affäre mit seinem obersten Chef. Daran sollte Anton jetzt besser nicht denken. 

„Faszinierend, Anton, wie sind Sie denn da nur durch’s Raster gefallen? Oder sind sie lieber ungebunden und für ein Abenteuer zu haben?“  
„Ich habe mich im Studium eher auf meine berufliche Zukunft konzentriert. Alles andere ergibt sich.“  
„Das gefällt mir alles sehr gut, Anton. Ich glaube ich lasse Ihnen mal meine private Nummer da. Und da der Computer jetzt auch einmal mit der Wiederherstellung fertig ist, schauen wir jetzt mal, ob er wieder funktioniert.“

Sie startete den PC des Gelernten Brandt neu, und alles öffnete sich wieder ordnungsgemäß. Sie warf einen Blick auf den immer noch angeschlossenen Diagnoserechner. 

„Es scheint wieder zu laufen. Sollte sich das wiederholen, rufen Sie gleich mich. Einen schönen Tag noch, Anton!“

Mit einem Augenzwinkern streichelte sie Anton über die Schulter, dann war sie auch schon wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden. Nur Momente später ploppte auf Antons Bildschirm ein Memo mit einer Telefonnummer und „Alissa“ als Absender auf. 

Anton klickte ein anderes Programm in den Vordergrund. Das war jetzt wirklich aufdringlich gewesen. Erst ein Blick in die Runde seines Teams machte ihm zudem klar, dass alle die Situation sehr aufmerksam verfolgt hatten.

„Wir sollten, jetzt wo das Problem behoben ist, dann wohl weiter arbeiten, nicht wahr?“, fragte Anton rhetorisch in die Runde. Prompt wandten sich alle wieder ihren Aufgaben zu. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm das unprofessionelle Verhalten der Managerin nicht als persönliche Schwäche auslegen würden. Ihm war nur zu bewusst, dass er sich immer noch als kompetenter Leiter beweisen musste, nicht nur vor dem aufmüpfigen Gelernten Jenicke. 

Nur der Gelernte Brandt stand immer noch verschüchtert herum.   
„Nun, Gelernter Brandt, setzten Sie sich wieder hin, der PC wird Sie nicht fressen. Sehen Sie zu, was sie schon gespeichert hatten und vielleicht noch wieder finden. Ansonsten hat sich Ihre Aufgabe nicht geändert.“ Antons Tonfall war sanft, aber bestimmt. Der junge Praktikant nickt, dann begann auch er wieder zu arbeiten.

Der wichtigste Schritt in Antons Scharade war abgeschlossen. Er würde das schaffen!

—

Es war 19:30 Uhr und vor zehn Minuten hatte die Gelernte Kirowsky endlich das Büro verlassen. Anton hatte sie freundlich verabschiedet und gemeint, dass er noch einen Blick auf die Arbeit von Brandt werfen wollte. 

Und genau das war die Absicht, mehr oder weniger. Er setzt sich an Brandts PC und stecke sein privates Tablet an, mit dem er die kleinen Programmerweiterungen aufgespielt hatte, die zum Crash geführt hatten. Und jetzt würde er noch das andere kleine Programm auslesen, das er dazu installiert hatte. 

Danach musste er noch etwas zusehen, dass er seine Spuren ausreichend verwischte. 

Auf dem Tablet öffnete sich der sehr simple Keylogger. Die Technologie war uralt, aber das Programm war auch winzig klein und konnte vollkommen unauffällig sein. Sollte es doch auffallen, wenn sich Managerin Dräker eingehender mit dem Problem auf Brandts PC befasste, konnte Anton immer noch sagen, dass er ein genaues Auge auf Brandt hatte haben wollen. 

Der Crash war durch eine komplexe Mischung vollkommen üblicher Programmfetzen entstanden. Brandts PC war auch hierfür das beste Opfer gewesen. Ein neuer PC, der aus einem Lager kam, hatte nicht alle aktuellen Updates installiert. Und mit all den ständigen Patches und Updates für all die Programme, die in Benutzung waren, gab es immer wieder Kombinationen von Programmen, die sich gegenseitig so blockierten, dass sie einen PC zu einem filmreifen Absturz bringen konnte. Anton hatte die entsprechenden Patch-Versionen mit der giftigsten Mischung aufgespielt. Das konnte bei einem frisch aufgesetzten PC aber tatsächlich auch so passieren. 

Er musste nur möglichst jeden Hinweis darauf, dass überhaupt etwas anderes aufgespielt wurde, als das, was die IT selbst getan hatte, möglichst tief vergraben. 

Nach eine halben Stunde hatte Anton alle Maßnahmen, die er wusste, umgesetzt. Er fuhr Brandts PC herunter, danach erst seinen eigenen Arbeits-PC. Es war Viertel nach Acht, als er aus dem Gebäude kam. Das Passwort hatte er aus dem Keylogger bereits ausgelesen, notiert und dann alle Daten gelöscht. So wenig wie möglich durfte nachweisbar sein.

Aber er konnte jetzt zusehen, dass er wieder mit den Leuten des Netzwerks in Kontakt trat und von seinem Erfolg berichtete. Und bald hätte er dann endlich genug Informationen zusammen, um seinen Vater ganz aus diesem Schlamassel herauszuziehen. Das wäre es auf jeden Fall wert. 

—

Antons Tag war nicht optimal gelaufen, und er war sehr erschöpft als er endlich in seiner Wohnung ankam. Eigentlich hätte heute ein Treffen mit Khalil sein sollen, doch Khalil hatte gestern spät Abends eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er verschieben müsse. Anton hatte die Nachricht erst heute morgen gesehen. Es war nicht der beste Start in den Tag gewesen. Sie hatten sich seit dem verunglückten Treffen erst ein Mal gesehen, und das nur in einem Café in der Stadt. Heute hätte wieder ihr erstes Treffen im Hotel sein sollen. 

Doch Khalil hatte nicht mal einen Grund genannt, warum er den Termin absagen musste. Anton war sich bewusst, dass der Unternehmer ihm solche Erklärungen sicher nicht schuldete, trotzdem war er auf eine diffuse Art unzufrieden. 

Kaum war er im Inneren seiner Wohnung angekommen, sah er auch schon das Blinken des Telefons. Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Genau was er heute nicht brauchen konnte. 

Ein Blick auch das Display brachte die erwartete Klarheit: Seine Eltern. 

Auch das noch. Ausgerechnet heute. 

Anton steckte sich ein Tiefkühlgericht in die Mikrowelle und nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand. Nach zwei Mal Klingeln hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters. 

„Christopher Hermeier“  
„Hallo Vater.“  
„Anton, gut, dass du zurück rufst. Ich muss dringend mit dir reden.“

Anton unterdrückte mühsam ein genervtes Seufzen. Er hatte heute eigentlich keine Lust und Energie, sich mit seinem Vater auseinander zu setzen. Gestern hatte er einen Nachricht an seinen Kontakt im Netzwerk abgesetzt, dass er neue Informationen hatte, dass er deswegen dringend mit einem höherrangigen Mitglied des Netzwerks sprechen musste. Die ganze Scharade machte ihn heute nur müde. Vielleicht war es auch einfach, weil er nach so viel Sex plötzlich mit so wenig auskommen musste. Er sollte jetzt definitiv nicht an Sex denken. 

„Worum geht es denn?“  
„Du hattest doch gemeint, ich soll mich ein wenig mehr auf Mutter und zu Hause konzentrieren. Und das will ich ja auch, das hat deine Mutter ja auch verdient. Aber einer meiner Freunde hat sich gemeldet.“  
„Vater…“ Anton wurde wütend. Wenn sein Vater jetzt rechtfertigte, warum er doch wieder mit seinen Netzwerk-Leuten in Kontakt war, würde er einfach auflegen und die Nummer seiner Eltern blockieren. Das wollte er nicht hören. Doch sein Vater fiel ihm sofort ins Wort.   
„Nein, ich hab ihm nicht geantwortet, aber er hat eine Nachricht geschickt, in der er sich danach erkundigt hat, ob es Sophie denn gut geht, in letzter Zeit habe es ja so viele Unfälle in der Nachbarschaft gegeben. Das stimmt aber gar nicht!“  
Antons Ärger wandelte sich in Sorge. Das klang definitiv nach einer Drohung. Was wollten diese Leute jetzt noch von seinem Vater? Gegenchecken, ob er etwas zu Anton sagen konnte? Ihn beseitigen, weil die Standespolizei ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war?  
„Tu so, als hättest du die Nachricht nie bekommen, Vater. Und sag Mama, dass sie von deinen ehemaligen Freunden keine Nachrichten annehmen soll. Der Kontakt ist abgebrochen, sag ihr einfach, dass es Streit gab, und du wirklich nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben willst.“  
„Aber wenn sie…“  
„Nichts werden sie. Und wenn irgendetwas ist, dann rufst du die Polizei, wie es ehrliche Bürger tun.“  
„Bist du dir sicher…?“  
„Absolut. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie bald verstehen, dass ihre Kontaktversuche unerwünscht sind.“  
„Und deine Kontakte…?“  
„Ich kümmere mich um alles, was ich mit dir besprochen habe, Vater. Deine Aufgabe ist es nur, die Füße still zu halten. Und zwar etwas länger als zuvor prognostiziert, die Einbrüche haben alles schwieriger gemacht.“  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das so machen willst, Anton? Wenn sie sich jetzt so bei mir melden, und auch noch Sophie mit ins Spiel bringen…“  
„Vater, überlass das mir. Wenn sich deine ehemaligen Freunde melden, bist du nicht zu sprechen. Fertig.“  
„Ja, Anton. Ich mache das, wie du sagst.“ Er klang zögerlich, aber Antons Wutanfall von neulich hatte offenbar ausreichend Eindruck hinterlassen.   
„Mein Essen ist fertig, Vater. Wir hören voneinander.“  
„Ja, Anton.“

Genervt beendete Anton das Telefonat. Seine Tiefkühlmahlzeit musste noch eine zweite Runde in die Mikrowelle, aber das war auch mehr eine Entschuldigung gewesen, um seinen Vater schneller los zu werden. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Wenn das Netzwerk jetzt auch noch seinen Vater unter Druck setzte, musste er wirklich schneller mit ihnen voran kommen. Er musste einfach dafür sorgen, dass die Bedrohung für seine Familie endlich verschwand. Sowohl die Bedrohung durch die Standespolizei als auch die Bedrohung durch das Netzwerk.

Er aß mechanisch sein Essen, während er sich den Kopf zerbrach, wie er noch schneller dafür sorgen konnte, dass er genug Informationen über das Netzwerk bekam, um die Standespolizei zu befriedigen. Es musste einen Weg geben. 

—

Anton fuhr mit der Bahn ein paar Schlenker, kaufte in einem obskuren Laden einen Staubfänger und machte alle Anstalten, wie ein normaler Bürger zu wirken, bevor er tatsächlich zum ausgemachten Treffpunkt mit dem Mittelsmann des Netzwerks aufbrach. 

An sich ging es heute nur um die Übergabe der Passwörter aus der Firma. Doch er würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, um seine neue Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. Der neue Plan tat sein übriges, dass Anton noch etwas nervöser war. Er würde noch offensiver auf das Netzwerk zugehen müssen, um das zu erreichen, was er wollte. 

Die Gegend, in der er aus der Bahn ausstieg und in Richtung der abgegebenen Adresse unterwegs war, sah reichlich nichtssagend aus. Wohnhäuser in der etwas in die Jahre gekommenen geradlinigen Bauweise von vor 30 Jahren, einzelne Geschäfte des täglichen Bedarfs, Bäume, Vorgärten, Grünstreifen. Als er endlich vor der angegebenen Adresse stand, zeigte sich ein kleiner Handy-Laden. Das Schild am Eingang zeigte zwar „Geschlossen“, doch die Tür war nicht verschlossen. 

Anton trat ein und sah sich um. Momente später kam ein junger Mann, der wohl im ähnlichen Alter wie Anton war, aus dem Hinterraum in den Verkaufsraum.   
„Hallo, sie sind wegen der Software-Lieferung da?“, sprach der andere Mann Anton an.   
„Mir wurde gesagt, ich solle jetzt zu dieser Adresse kommen, um ein besprochenes Paket zu übergeben.“  
„Ja, das dürfte die Software-Lieferung sein, die ich meine. Komme Sie kurz mit in mein Büro, dann können wir die Formalitäten klären.“

Wahrscheinlich sollte das mit der Software nur ein Code sein - Anton folgte dem anderen Mann einfach in den Hinterraum. 

Als sie nach einem kurzen Flur in einem Büro angekommen waren, schloss der andere Mann die Tür hinter Anton und schaltete dann eine kleine Box auf dem Schreibtisch an. 

„So, jetzt können wir offen sprechen. Sie sollten Zugangscodes für das Netzwerk beschaffen, richtig?“  
„Ja, genau. Ich habe die Passwörter hier auf einem Stick.“  
Anton zog einen Datenstick aus seiner Jackentasche, auf dem tatsächlich die Master-Passwörter gespeichert waren.   
Der andere Mann hob die Hand, um den Stick von Anton entgegen zu nehmen, doch Anton ließ den Stick noch nicht los. 

„Es gibt da noch etwas…“  
Das Gesicht des Anderen verdunkelte sich bei Antons Worten.   
„Was?“  
„Ich brauche Hilfe vom Netzwerk. Ich bin auch bereit, dafür Dinge zu tun, die ich sonst vielleicht nicht bereit wäre, zu tun. Aber Ihr seid so gut vernetzt, ich glaube, ihr könntet mir tatsächlich helfen…“  
„Ja, und? Was hat das mit dem Stick zu tun?“  
„Nichts. Aber ich hätte gerne eine Möglichkeit, jemanden zu kontaktieren, der tatsächlich die Möglichkeit hat, mir zu helfen.“  
„So läuft das nicht, Neuer. Ich kann jemanden aus der höheren Hierarchie kontaktieren, damit der dich kontaktiert. Aber dafür bräuchte ich einen guten Grund. Und ein paar Beweise dafür, dass du loyal bist.“

Anton ließ den Stick los.  
„Ich habe meine erste Aufgabe gut erledigt. Und es geht auch nicht direkt um mich. Mein Vater - er muss aus der Union raus. Ihr müsst doch irgendwelche Kontakte haben, um Leute in andere Zonen zu bringen.“  
„Sowas ist teuer. Was bist du bereit, dafür zu geben, Neuer?“  
„Es gibt bei Kayani, wie in allen Firmen, immer Gerüchte über die Unternehmer. Meist kann man da nicht viel drauf geben. Aber ich habe ein paar Dinge über Khalil Ansary herausgefunden, die wirklich interessant sind.“  
„So? Was denn zum Beispiel?“  
„Wie soll ich damit bezahlen, wenn ich es jetzt so einfach heraus gebe? Außerdem brauche ich Zeit, um auch Beweise zu sammeln. Ihr bekommt einen mächtigen Unternehmer in die Hand, der alles tun wird, damit die Dinge über ihn nicht ans Licht kommen. Und dafür schafft ihr meinen Vater aus der Union heraus.“  
„Hm. Ich leite deinen „Vorschlag“ mal weiter. Je nachdem, wie gut diene Arbeit hiermit war,“ er hob den Stick, um zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte, „werden wir sehen, ob wir darauf eingehen können. „

Anton nickte.   
Der andere Mann packte den Stick in eine abschließbare Schublade, dann schaltete er das Gerät auf dem Schreibtisch wieder aus. 

„Vielen Dank für die prompte Lieferung. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder.“, nahm der Andere seine Scharade vom Beginn ihrer Begegnung wieder auf.   
„Ja, es war sehr angenehm. Vielen Dank!“, spielte Anton etwas holprig mit. 

Anton ging wieder in den Verkaufsraum, wo sie sich erneut verabschiedeten. 

Dann stand Anton wieder auf der Straße. 

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Plan auf ging und er tatsächlich an jemand höherrangigen im Netzwerk weitergeleitet wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir natürlich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.  
> Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es irgendwann wieder schneller geht, ich habe vor ca. einem Jahr mein Examen geschrieben, und vor ca. einem halben Jahr angefangen Vollzeit zu arbeiten. Daneben bin ich mit Cosplay, Teilzeithelden usw. gut ausgelastet, außerdem gehen viele Abende für Sport drauf, letzte Woche bin ich dem lokalen Eiskunstlaufverein beigetreten.   
> ABER Nicht Standesgemäß wird fortgeführt. Wie bereits mehrfach gesagt - die Geschichte ist bis zum Ende konzeptioniert. Ich muss eben die Zeit finden, all das auch runter zu schreiben. Es wird ggf noch ein par Jahre bis zum Ende dauern, aber ich bleibe dran.


End file.
